Send Me An Angel: A Dramione fanfic
by SiriusBlacksGodDaughter
Summary: “The only way you’ll lose me is if you tell me that you really want me to leave,” whispered Draco. “And I hope you don’t.”
1. Head Boy & Head Girl

"Hermione, Harry, Ron! Your letters from Hogwarts came!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from downstairs. The three of them were up in Ron's room looking over the _Daily Prophet_. "Let's go," said Ron angrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you down there," she said. Ron and Harry stood up and sighed.

Harry looked over her shoulder to see what Hermione was so intrigued with. She was reading the same article that they had been discussing for the last hour: Lord Voldemort at Hogwarts. "Hermione," he said resting his hand on her shoulder. "You've read that enough to have it memorized."

"Fine," said Hermione as Harry helped her up. The three of them walked downstairs together. On entering the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley gave them their letters. Hermione nervously opened hers. As she opened it, something dropped out. She looked down and picked up a badge.

"Congratulations Hermione!" said Mrs. Weasley clapping her hands together enthusiastically. Ron started rummaging through his envelope to see if he had gotten a badge as well. "Yeah, congrats," he said sort of disappointed that he hadn't gotten the Head Boy badge. Harry gave Hermione a hug.

"Thanks guys," said Hermione. "I think I'm going to head off to bed though, it's late."

"Are you sure you don't want some dessert first dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I'll be fine," said Hermione smiling.

"Alright then," said Mrs. Weasley patting her on her shoulder. "Sleep well."

"Thanks," said Hermione saying good-night to Harry and Ron. She walked up to Charlie's old room, she opened the door and set her letter on the table, putting the badge next to it. She grabbed the pajamas Mrs. Weasley had bought for her and slipped them on. She couldn't believe Mrs. Weasley would buy her something so nice; the pajamas were as close to muggle launderette as Hermione could tell. It was black, lacey, and fit her every curve.

Harry was right, she had changed. Before her parents death she never would've been allowed to wear something like this, not even to bed. Her parents death had taken a dramatic roll on her life. She had moved into the Weasley's house a month ago and had tried to forget what had happened to her parents, what she had seen.

"Hermione," said Harry opening up the door slowly. Hermione grabbed a robe and turned around. "Sorry, I should've knocked first."

"It's fine," said Hermione trying to smile.

"What's wrong," said Harry walking in and closing the door. He looked worried.

"It's nothing," whispered Hermione trying not to cry. She looked up at Harry and then looked at the picture of her parents on the wall.

Harry seemed to understand without Hermione even saying anything. "Hermione," he said giving her a hug. "It's fine."

"I miss them," said Hermione knowing that Harry, of all people, would understand.

"It'll get easier," said Harry holding her. She cried into his neck and tried to say something. "Don't talk, it's fine." For a couple of minutes all that was heard was Hermione's crying. Then Harry, clearing his throat, said, "Where did this come from? You were fine a couple of hours ago."

"I just found out that I'm Head Girl, and I thought," Hermione said sniffling, "My parents would love to hear this one. But because of me they can't."

"Sit down," said Harry as she began crying even more. Harry helped her sit down on the side of the bed. "It's not your fault." Harry sat down next to her.

"But I was suppose to be at home," said Hermione. "I was out with some old friends and they were hurt."

"Hermione, there's nothing you could've done to help, you didn't know what was going to happen when you were gone," said Harry lifting her head so she was looking at him.

"I want them back Harry," she whispered holding his hand.

"Me too," said Harry. "But we can't get what we want. We're just wizards, not Gods."

"I'm sure Voldemort knows how to bring someone back," said Hermione before she could stop herself. There was silence. Harry stared at her in confusion. Hermione shook her head.

"I know from experience Hermione," said Harry, "Lord Voldemort doesn't even know how to kill someone, how could he bring someone back."

"He came back," said Hermione.

"Hermione, even if Lord Voldemort told you he could bring your parents back, he won't," said Harry wondering why he was having this conversation with Hermione; the smartest witch in Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," said Hermione as tears fell from her eyes.

Harry slowly wiped away her tears. "It's fine," said Harry. "I felt the same way once."

"How did you get through it," said Hermione blushing from Harry's touch.

"I found someone who wanted me to be happy," said Harry as Hermione laughed. "I want you to be happy Hermione."

"I am happy," said Hermione smiling. Harry wiped her last tear away, but his hand lingered on her cheek. She slowly moved toward him. Their lips met and they kissed. Hermione broke it short, opened her eyes and looked at Harry.

"Are you sure you're happy?" he asked playing with her hair. Hermione nodded and kissed him again, this time; passionately. Hermione had known that Harry liked her, she could tell from his touch, his look of worry, and his interest in her personal life. She had felt the same way about him, and was happy she could finally act on her feelings.

She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. His hands moved up her legs, his touch sending chills down her spine. His touch was so strong and defensive, but so loving at the same time. He moved his hands swiftly up her body, slowing around her curves. She lowered herself on the bed, making him adjust his position. He lowered his head, kissing her neck and holding her breasts. He took off her robe, looking at what she was wearing. "Nice," he said kissing her neck again.

Hermione laughed. "Mrs. Weasley probably didn't think anyone would see them but me."

"She was mistaken then wasn't she," said Harry smiling as he took off his shirt. Hermione couldn't help but blush. She never thought her and Harry would be in this position. Hermione wearing launderette, her boobs half out of her clothes and Harry, getting undressed on top of her. "Maybe we're moving too fast Harry," said Hermione as Harry started kissing her neck again. He stopped, he understood what she meant. He moved off of her and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry Hermione," said Harry as Hermione wrapped her robe around herself. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine Harry," said Hermione resting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. She leaned into him and let him wrap his arms around her. "I feel much better now. Thank you."

"You're welcome," whispered Harry kissing her on the head. "I should probably get going, Ron's probably waiting for me."

"Right," said Hermione smiling at Harry. Harry stood up and walked towards the door. He opened the door, stepped out, and turned around. He leaned against the door and frowned, "Are we still just friends then?"

"I don't let just any friends make-out with me Harry," whispered Hermione making sure they weren't overheard.

"Good," said Harry. "What will we tell Ron?"

"Nothing for now," said Hermione. "Just act like nothing happened for now. Wait till we get to school to tell him." Harry nodded his head.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said softly.

"Goodnight," she whispered as he closed the door, walking back upstairs. Hermione waited for his footsteps to die out, then she turned out the lights, and went to sleep.

* * *

"Draco," said Lucius trying to settle himself down. Draco and Lucius had been arguing for hours. The fight had turned into a massive wand battle. As Lucius looked around, he was thankful Narcissa was doing business elsewhere.

"I already told you what I want father," said Draco standing up and straightening his attire. His father's last spell had sent him straight through his mother's china.

"I don't care what you want Draco," said Lucius sneering. "The only thing I care about is what the Dark Lord wants."

"Of course," said Draco wiping his mouth. He had a severe cut from one of the knives his father had thrown at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lucius inquired. Draco laughed. "You know what it means father."

Lucius threw another spell towards Draco, Draco blocked it by an inch, but missed the second one his father had sent him: he was smacked into the wall and landed on the already broken china. Lucius slowly walked towards Draco as he tried to support himself up. The china cut into his hands and he felt an immense pain immediately. He tried to stand up and fell back down again. He was in too much pain to notice his father casting the Cruciatus curse on him.

"Lucius! What are you doing!" yelled Narcissa running into the room, Bellatrix close on her heels. Draco was screaming in pain.

"I'm teaching your son a lesson," said Lucius through gritted teeth. Draco screamed even harder. He felt like his insides were about to burst, he couldn't stand the pain.

"Lucius, can't you talk to him instead of being vicious about-" started Narcissa as Lucius shot an angry look in her direction.

"He doesn't want to be a Death Eater! He doesn't want an initiation!" said Lucius furiously. Bellatrix's eyes widened in horror.

"Draco Malfoy doesn't want to be a Death Eater?" she said in horror. "The Dark Lord has so much power in this family, he has to."

"Exactly," whispered Lucius releasing the curse. Draco held his stomach and tried to speak.

"What is it darling?" asked Narcissa helping Draco up. Lucius grabbed Draco away from Narcissa and pushed him. "He can pick himself up, can't you Draco?"

"Yes father," said Draco stumbling against his father's push. "I didn't say I didn't want to be a Death Eater either. I just said that I wanted to finish my last year at Hogwarts first." Bellatrix laughed. Lucius gritted his teeth and growled angrily. Draco didn't dare look into his father's eyes.

"Look at me Draco," said Lucius challengingly. Draco sighed and looked up at his father. He was closer to him than he had anticipated. Draco took a step back and looked down again. "Look at me when I talk to you Draco." Draco looked up again. "You will be initiated when the Dark Lord calls upon you. Is that understood?" Draco didn't say anything. "If you wait till the end of your school year Potter will be stronger, the Dark Lord wants him dead as soon as possible Draco. Am I understood?" Once again, Draco said nothing. Lucius hit him across the face. Narcissa screamed in protest and Bellatrix hurriedly grabbed her before she could try to help Draco.

"I said," said Lucius shouting every word clearly and accented. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes father," whispered Draco. Lucius put up a hand to his ear and said, "I can't hear you." Draco bit his lip. "I said yes father."

"You will obey the Dark Lord and myself. If I tell you to do something you will obey. Is _that _understood?" asked Lucius.

"Yes father," said Draco looking at the ground.

"Look me in the eyes and say it," said Lucius angrily. Draco slowly looked up at his father and noticed how tired he really was. If Draco still had his wand, he was sure that one more hit from his wand would permanently hurt his father. But he wasn't fortunate enough to still have his wand on him, somewhere along the way it had been flicked out of reach. "I understand father," he said peering into his father's cold, grey eyes. His father turned on his heels with a nod and walked out of the room yelling, "Clean up the mess you made!"

Bellatrix followed his father and Draco was left alone with his mother. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was drenched in his own blood. "I'm sorry for the mess mum," said Draco limping towards the stairs.

"It's alright Draco," she whispered trying not to show that she was crying. "I'll clean this up. You need to go clean yourself up. I'll be right up to heal those wounds."

"It's no use," said Draco trying not to grab the staircase railing with his bloody hands as he walked up the stairs. "Father made sure the scars would stay with one of the Dark Lord's special spells."

"Draco," said Narcissa. "Your wand." She tossed his wand to him. He grimaced as he caught it. "Thanks mum," he said.

Once he had entered his room he flicked his wand to start the bath. He didn't have the time to take a soothing bath, but he needed hot water for his hands. They would take forever to mend. "Does Master need anything sir?" asked a squeaky house-elf.

"I need some bandages Glinch," said Draco putting his hands in the bath. He groaned in pain. His father had such a temper.

"Right away Master," said Glinch frantically running off. He came back just as Draco took out his hands. He couldn't stand the heat anymore. Glinch wrapped his hands in the bandages neatly and painlessly.

"Thank you Glinch," said Draco as Glinch finished. "I need some new robes now." Glinch was off again. When he returned the next time, Draco was soaking in the bath, which looked red from all the blood. Glinch set the robes down on the chair next to the counter, grabbed the dirty ones, and was off again.

"Master," whispered Glinch making Draco jump. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but you fell asleep in the bath sir, and you have been asked to come downstairs."

"That's fine Glinch," said Draco draining the water out of the bath as he hurriedly stood up and got dressed. He took a quick glance as himself in the mirror, started walking away, and took a double take. His face was mutilated from the fight: his eye was swollen and purple, his lip was cut in several places, and he had scratches all over his face. "Thank God you can't see my whole body," he whispered as he hurriedly walked out of the bathroom not wanting to look at himself again.

As he walked downstairs he heard Lucius say something and slam a door. Draco slowed down his pace, he didn't want to run into his father quite yet. "You're letter from Hogwarts arrived this morning," said Narcissa as he entered the dining room. Draco thanked his mother and took the letter. A badge fell out of it onto the table. Draco didn't even need to look at it, he already knew what it was. Narcissa had a smirk on her face. "Are you serious? How?" asked Draco as she smiled. She shrugged.

"Congratulations son," she said hugging him softly, she knew how bad the injuries were.

"Thanks mum," said Draco sitting down to eat dinner.

"Well, now all that's left is some last minute shopping," said his mum.

"Yeah," said Draco. But he wasn't thinking about shopping as he ate his steak. He was wondering which girl had gotten the Head Girl's badge. A smirk came to his face when he thought of who Dumbledore probably picked: Miss Perfect Mudblood Hermione Granger.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! What do you think of the first chapter? It took forever to write, but I think the storyline is going to be good! Please review! 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

"Hermione," said Harry opening her door. "It's time to get ready. We need to leave in an hour."

"Good morning to you too," she said as he laughed. He flicked on the lights and blinded her. "Sorry," he said apologetically as she shielded her eyes from the new light. Harry closed the door and walked downstairs. Hermione quickly changed into some nice muggle clothes and went down for breakfast. The whole kitchen said good morning as she walked in, luggage in one hand and her jacket in the other (for some odd reason, the summer forecast was cloudy and windy; she thought she should be prepared). "Good morning," she replied grabbing the empty seat next to Harry and eating her pancakes. They left twenty minutes later, all scurrying out in a hurry.

Mr. Weasley had rented an extendable cab yet again. As Hermione got in, she accidentally sat on top of Harry's lap. "Sorry," she said blushing. Ron eyed them suspiciously as Harry, just as embarrassed, moved aside to let Hermione sit down.

"There we go," Mrs. Weasley said sitting down in the front seat. They arrived at the train station at 10:30. They hurriedly walked through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4. Not many people had arrived yet. Harry, Ron and Hermione said some quick goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and hurriedly found an open compartment, they wanted to get a compartment without Ginny or Neville for once; they had something they needed to discuss.

The three of them set up their things and sat down. Harry eyed Hermione and she nodded. "Ron, Hermione and I need to tell you something," said Harry nervously.

"I know," said Ron gloomily. "The two of you are dating."

"How do you know?" asked Hermione nervously.

"I heard the end of your conversation," said Ron timidly.

"Oh," said Hermione blushing.

"Are you okay with this?" asked Harry pointing from one to the other. "With us?"

"I can't really stop you," said Ron shrugging it off.

"But we want you to be comfortable about it," said Hermione. This wasn't going the way she had planned. Ron nodded. "I am."

"Good," said Harry as Hermione smiled. Ron cleared his throat. "All I can say," said Ron. "Is that we're going to have one hell of a year."

* * *

"Draco, you're going to miss the train! Get down here!" yelled Lucius. Draco was trying to cover as many of the scars as he could with some potion his mother had found for him at Diagon Alley. Draco grumbled, he looked just as terrible still.

Draco grabbed his black jacket and ran down the stairs. "Sorry father, I woke up late."

"Of course you did," said Lucius as Glinch opened the door for them. "Get in the car, fast."

"Thanks Glinch," said Draco as he slid into the car. As he sat down in the limo his father gave him an unhappy look. "What?"

"We don't thank house-elves for doing their jobs," said Lucius checking his watch.

"I'm sorry father," said Draco rolling his eyes. "I'll try not to do it again."

"Excellent," said Lucius swinging around his cane. The rest of the trip was ridden in silence. They walked to the platform and leaned up against the wall, sliding in. Lucius checked his watch, two minutes till 11. All the students were already on the train, they all peered out with wide eyes when they saw Draco. Not doubt they thought he'd be a Death Eater by now. "Hurry up and get on the train," said Lucius leaving the platform without another word.

Draco angrily walked towards the Hogwarts Express. He found the first platform onto the train and passed his luggage to the man. "Welcome to the Hogwarts Express," he said.

"Thanks," said Draco as the man gave him a hand to help him up. Draco didn't take it, but rather used the side of the train to boost him onboard. He gave the man an evil smile and walked past him. Door after sliding door opened as he walked by. He heard students mumbling under their breaths. Now I know how Potter feels he thought. He looked into every open compartment for his friends. He stopped dead outside of Potter's. Potter and Weasel were talking to Hermione in hushed voices.

"Can we help you with something Malfoy?" asked Ron. Draco turned around and saw the look on their faces. His mother's potion hadn't worked quite the way he planned, in fact; it didn't work at all. He still looked just as bad as the day his father had given him the scars. His hands still hurt as well. Draco tried not to look at them when he asked the question. "Have you seen Crabbe and Goyle?" As he said it the trained started and he was thrown off balance. He grabbed the compartment door and screamed with pain when his hand hit it hard.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione worriedly as Draco grasped his hand. Draco looked up and noticed she had been crying. "I'd ask you the same thing," said Draco making Hermione look away.

"Leave Hermione alone," said Ron defensively. Draco put up his hands. "I wasn't trying to get into a fight. I just need to find Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione looked over at him and frowned. "What?"

"You don't want to fight?" she asked. Draco look from one to the other and sighed. "Never mind. You obviously don't know where they are, so if you'll excuse me." He pushed their compartment door closed with his foot and went off looking for Crabbe and Goyle.

Great idea he thought. Start up conversations with the boy wonder and his side kicks, see how it turns out. "Malfoy!" yelled Hermione from behind him. He turned around slowly.

"Yes," said Draco pocketing his hands. They were starting to bleed again.

"Crabbe and Goyle are in the first compartment," she said pointing behind her.

"Thank you," he said walking past her with a nod.

"Draco," she said making him stop. That was the first time she'd ever said his first name. He turned around and looked her in the eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I can't tell you," said Draco looking away. He should've known. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Hermione disappointed.

Draco shyly took the badge out of his pocket. "Are you Head Girl?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head. "Congratulations then. I guess we'll be working close this year."

"Yeah," said Hermione as Draco pocketed the badge. Hermione eyed his hand that was in his pocket. "What happened to your hands Draco?"

"Broken China," said Draco sniffing as he turned around to walk towards Crabbe and Goyle's compartment. "Nothing big."

"Right," said Hermione walking back into her compartment and sitting down next to Harry. "Ron's right, this is going to be one hell of a year." Harry and Ron looked at her inquiringly. "Draco's Head Boy."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short guys! I was so surprised at the turn out I got from the story. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up!**


	3. Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note: Before I give you the chapter I want to thank everyone who has: reviewed, added my story to favorites, or signed up for an alert whenever I put up a new chapter. It really helps when people enjoy your stories :-D Keep it up guys! Anyways, without further ado: CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

"Head Boy and Head Girl have to share a dormitory though," said Harry in disbelief.

"This is insane," whispered Ron as Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone," said Professor Dumbledore. "The Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and Head Girl, Hermione Granger, will be in charge of the hallways for all of you new students getting lost, so if you see them, please don't be afraid to walk up to them for help."

"There's really nothing I can do about it," said Hermione arguing with Harry and Ron.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were fine with this," said Harry angrily.

"I'm not fine with it," said Hermione holding his hand. "I'm just trying to make the best out of the situation." Everyone started to stand up. Hermione hurriedly got up. "I'm suppose to be patrolling the halls!" She gave Harry and Ron hugs and hurried off to patrol the halls.

"Granger!" yelled Draco grabbing Hermione by the arm. "We're suppose to be patrolling the third floor corridor."

"Right," said Hermione as Draco let go of her arm and led her to the third floor corridor. Hours later Hermione looked at her watch. "Draco, I think it's time to go to our dorm."

"Right," said Draco trying to stand up. Hermione walked over and gave her hand for help. "I can get up myself, Granger."

"Fine," said Hermione folding her arms as Draco stood up. "Would it kill you to call me Hermione?"

"Who knows, Hermione," said Draco as he stood up and started walking towards their new dormitory.

* * *

"How was it?" asked Ron the next morning during breakfast. 

"How was what?" asked Hermione angrily. "Patrolling the halls? Amazing, you'll never believe the halls I saw."

"Stop being sarcastic Hermione," said Ron defiantly. "I'm being serious here, how was it?"

"It can't be that bad if I'm still here now could it," said Hermione not wanting to look at either of them. Instead, she drew her attention to the opened Great Hall doors. She needed to talk to Ginny, she needed some comforting. Her heart sunk as she saw the next person walk in: Malfoy.

He instantly locked eye contact with her, brown on grey. Neither of them looked away. Draco was leaning against the Great Hall door, waiting for someone. Or was he? He was such a mystery to Hermione. Hermione had stayed up all night thinking about where Draco had gotten his severe injuries from. She could only think of one: his initiation. Although she didn't know a lot about the initiation process, she knew that during the initiation, you would have to go through grueling obstacles. The initiation would usually end in the murder of a non-pureblood wizard to say the least.

"Hermione," said Harry waving his hand in front of her face. She shook her head and faced him. "Sorry," she said with a smile. "Were you saying something?" He gave her a questioning look. "Yeah, it's time for Potions."

"Great," said Hermione getting her things together. "Let's go then."

"Welcome back class," said Professor Snape as everyone sat down. Hermione looked around the room. The class was much smaller than usual. She noticed that the only Slytherins in the class where Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The class had been small enough to fit all four houses into it. "Seeing as there are so few of you, I've decided to make a seating chart." The whole class groaned. Professor Snape put up on hand. "Everyone stand please." Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron were the angriest of the class.

"Say good-bye guys, we're not going to be allowed to sit together," whispered Harry angrily. Hermione smiled but knew he was right.

"Ms. Lovegood, you'll be partnered with Mr. Weasley," said Snape pointing to the first two seats. Ron smiled and sat down next to Luna. The two of them looked around to see who would be sitting where. "Second table will be Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson. And yes, Potter, she will be your partner. Third table, Mr. Goyle and Ms. Padma Patil. Fourth table, Mr. Crabbe and Ms. Parvati Patil." Hermione's heart sank. There was only one team left. "And fifth table, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." Hermione looked around to see the look on Harry and Ron's faces. They were furious. Hermione sat down uncomfortably. She could feel Draco and Professor Snape's eyes on her. "Today we will be taking notes on-"

"I think I might just drop out," said Ron once the bell rang. They were walking to Transfiguration.

"Me too," said Harry. Both of them were looking at Hermione inquiringly. She wasn't paying attention though, she was still stuck in Professor Snape's dungeon. She couldn't take notes during his class, she was too preoccupied. Draco wouldn't stop staring at her, something about him was changing. She was wondering what it could be. Maybe you're part of his first assignment she thought. No, that's stupid. Harry's voice brought her back to the present. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said walking into Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Are you _sure _you're alright?" asked Harry as Professor McGonagall started to talk.

"Yes," she said angrily. "And I'd rather not talk about this right now, the lesson's starting."

Lunch saw Hermione in a bad mood. Harry and Ron hadn't stopped asking her what was wrong all morning long. Having every class with them, it was difficult to avoid the antagonizing questions. "Hermione," said Harry watching her closely, he knew she was ready to explode. The only thing that kept her from not doing so was the way she felt for Harry. She sighed, put down her fork and said softly, "For the last time Harry, nothing's wrong. I'm not very hungry though, I'm going to go get some sleep."

"But we have a Care of Magical Creatures next!" yelled Harry as she walked away. Harry noticed some eyes wandering over to their table. He cleared his throat and settled himself down. "I guess Hermione's not going to Care of Magical Creatures today."

Hermione said the password to her dorm (Butterbeer) and entered angrily. She threw her things on the couch in the common room and sat down sighing heavily. She let her head fall into her hands and closed her eyes. "Not having a good day either," said a familiar voice making her jump. "Sorry," said Draco noticing her jump.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked going to her previous position.

"Would it hurt you to call me Draco?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Just answer the question," she replied.

"I thought that was obvious Granger," said Draco emphasizing her name. "This is my dormitory as well. I have the right to be here."

"That's not what I meant," she said shaking her head, but not moving from her position. "Why aren't you with your Slytherin friends?"

"Why aren't you with your Gryffindor friends?" he asked in response. She sighed. He was such an ass. "They were getting on my nerves," she replied.

"What happened?" he asked. She looked up in amazement. His tone wasn't antagonizing or evil, it was curious.

"You really want to know?" she asked locking eye contact again. Draco looked her up and down. She squirmed uncomfortably. He smirked. "Enlighten me Hermione," he said.

"They keep asking me if something's wrong," said Hermione. It sounded stupid when she said it, which made her blush.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked on the edge of his chair. Hermione shook her head, Draco sighed. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Are you a Death Eater?" it came out before she could stop herself. She looked down quickly. "Don't answer that, it's none of my business."

"Actually, it is your business. We're practically living together, so I think you have a right to know," said Draco rather bored. "So, to answer your question, no I'm not a Death Eater." He must have seen the unconvinced look on Hermione's face, because he rolled up his left sleeve to show his bare forearm.

"Oh," said Hermione not knowing what else to say.

"You still don't believe it?" he asked frowning.

She pointed to his face. "Where did you get those scars then?" Draco smiled but kept silent for a long time.

"There was a disagreement between my father and I," said Draco after an awkward silence. Hermione gasped and said softly, "You're father did this? Even your hands? I thought you said that was broken china?" Draco, still showing his bare forearm, answered quietly, "My father threw me against my mother's china."

"That can't all be from broken china," she said sadly. Draco shook his head.

"My father threw some knives at me along with some furniture," said Draco as Hermione gasped. "You need to tell someone about this," she said as Draco furiously shook his head. "No, please Hermione, I'm already in enough trouble with my father. If he finds out that I've told someone, there'd be nothing to stop him from killing me, I'm sure of it."

"Is it that bad?" asked Hermione as Draco looking down at his feet. There was a long silence, then: "Can I touch it?" Hermione asked without knowing what she was saying. She pointed to his forearm, he nodded. Her feet were failing to move, he slowly stood up and sat down next to her. She looked him in the eyes, but hurriedly looked away. She always got the chills when she looked him in the eyes. She slowly reached out for his forearm.

She could feel him tremble as she touched his bare forearm. He was cold. She moved her finger slowly up and down his forearm, feeling the unscarred skin. He could feel his eyes on her again. She lowered her finger into his hand, feeling the scars that his father had given him. He trembled even more. She could feel his pain, she knew it hurt him.

She heard a distant bell and came back to her senses, bringing her hand back into her own. Draco was still staring at her. "Thank you Draco," she said softly. "I believe you."

"I'm glad I could be of some help. Now you can let your mind think of something other than me," said Draco standing up and going to his room. Hermione stood up as well, still blushing. She walked towards her room. There was no way she was going to Care of Magical Creatures class now.

* * *

Hermione had slept through all of her afternoon classes. She looked at her clock: 3 AM. Great she thought. She slid out of bed, deciding that she was too hungry to wait for breakfast. She put on some decent clothes and walked down the spiral staircase to her common room. 

The sight she saw made her jump. Draco was lying on the couch, asleep. Hermione sighed, clutching her heart. She quietly walked out of the dormitory and made her way to the kitchen. She was almost there when she heard someone falling her.

"Who's there?" she asked turning around with her wand pointing in every direction.

"Nightly strolls are prohibited throughout Hogwarts Miss Granger. Aimlessly walking around at 3 AM may raise suspicion," said an eerie voice making Hermione jump. She turned around and was face to face with her Potion teacher, Professor Snape. He had an evil smile on his face.

"I was hungry," she said softly. Professor Snape nodded. "Perhaps you shouldn't skip dinner then."

"I fell asleep," said Hermione as Professor Snape laughed. He motioned for her to follow him. She intriguingly followed him. She stopped at the front of the entrance to the kitchen. Snape motioned for her to enter. Hermione looked at Snape beguilingly. "You have five minutes. After that I need to see you in my office-immediately."

Hermione figured there was a catch. She nodded her head, wondering what Professor Snape was doing up at 3 AM as well. "I'm not that hungry," said Hermione. Professor Snape gave her an astonished look and then, leaning his head to the right, turned to the right and watched Hermione follow him.

The walk to Professor Snape's classroom was longer than she had expected. Neither of them spoke, the only thing that was heard was the rhythmic steps of their feet. She entered his classroom and felt nervous. What did he want to ask her?

He pulled out a chair and motioned for Hermione to sit down. She sat down as Snape pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. When he spoke his voice was louder than she expected, "There was a reason Professor Dumbledore choice Draco Malfoy as the Head Boy Miss Granger."

"Hermione-" said Hermione before she could stop herself. Snape cocked an eyebrow. "I'm trying not to go by my last name. Sort of as a protection for my parents."

"Right," said Professor Snape folding his arms. "Hermione, I'm sure you're aware that I work for the Order." Hermione nodded. Where was he going with this? she thought. "Under Dumbledore's orders I have been asked to oversee the relationship between you and Mr. Malfoy." Hermione was at a loss for words. "If Mr. Malfoy tells you anything about the Dark Lord and his business with him, you are to inform me or Professor Dumbledore immediately. Is that understood?'

"Draco's not working for Lord Voldemort," said Hermione. Professor Snape closed his eyes and groaned.  
"Did he tell you that himself Hermione?" he asked in a fatherly voice. Hermione looked him straight in the eyes, those big onyx eyes. She got the chills, she didn't know if she could talk to Professor Snape about this, about Draco. After all, Professor Snape could be a double agent. She thought quickly.

"Why would he be at Hogwarts if he was a Death Eater?" she asked cocking an eyebrow. Professor Snape shook his head and sighed.

"Perhaps it's to get information about Harry Potter from a reliable source that sleeps in the same dormitory as him," said Professor Snape laughing at Hermione's stupidity. "The Dark Lord will get information anyway he can."

"He must be pretty desperate then," said Hermione laughing. Professor Snape looked at her crossly. She cleared her throat. "Is that all Professor?" she asked after minutes of silence; her voice was cracking. Professor Snape didn't even look at her when he replied, "The Headmaster would like to know why you haven't been to your afternoon classes today."

"I fell asleep," said Hermione wondering why the Headmaster couldn't just ask her himself.

"You fell asleep?" asked Professor Snape in disbelief. "Were you patrolling halls the night before?" Hermione nodded her head. "Next time inform someone if you're not going to be in class. Don't let anyone know, but you're excused from any and all of your classes being Head Girl." Hermione stared him straight in the eyes.

"Why wouldn't Professor McGonagall tell me that when she gave me my patrolling schedule?" she asked as Professor Snape gave an evil smile.

"I changed the rules," he said intertwining his hands. "Get as much information on Mr. Malfoy as you can Hermione. You may leave now." Hermione stood up and walked without knowing where she was going. She let her feet lead her. Her head was drowning in thoughts.

Her voice was no more than a whisper when she gave the password. She opened the door and saw three figures sitting on the couch. "Where have you been?" asked Harry standing up and looking at her questionably. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Hermione sitting down on the couch between Draco and Ron. Harry sat across from them on the sofa, still not letting Hermione out of his sight. Draco didn't dare take his eyes off his feet.

"Hermione," said Harry seriously. "Where have you been?"

"I was hungry," said Hermione. "Professor Snape caught me."

"Did you get detention or something?" asked Ron curiously.

"Not quite," said Hermione closing her eyes. "He wanted me to keep an eye on-" she stopped.

"On?" asked Harry as she stopped. For the first time, Draco looked up at her. She cringed at the feeling of his eyes on her.

"Wait," said Hermione coming back to her senses. "What are the three of you doing here, without killing each other?"

Draco was the first to answer, suddenly looking down at his feet again. "They were worried about you. I told them I didn't know where you were."

"Wait," said Hermione. "Who came to who?" Nobody spoke, Draco cleared his throat. Hermione got the answer in their silence. "I'm going to bed." Nobody stopped her.

* * *

Draco's eyes lingered on Hermione's door, wishing he knew what was going on in her head. Harry stood up and walked towards Hermione's door. "Hermione," he said knocking hastily. "Hermione, please open the door." 

"It's not going to work," said Draco standing up. Harry turned around as Ron started to knock on the door in his stead.

"And why not?" asked Harry as Draco starting walk up to his dorm. He sighed, turned around, and gave an evil smile. "I don't think she really wants to talk to you at the moment." was all he said, Harry started to walk towards him but Draco put up one threatening finger.

"Even though Hermione hates me, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you killing me in the dormitory. She'd have to work the night shift alone," he said this with a wink. He turned around to leave.

"Bastard," said Harry. Draco turned around, not sure why he was acting like this. Draco cocked his eyebrow.

"Run that by me again," said Draco leaning against the wall and folding his arms.

"You're using her," said Harry angrily.

"And what would make you think that?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know," said Harry raising his wand. "Maybe it's that you're a Malfoy. Or maybe it's that you're a Death Eater."

"You're wrong Potter," said Draco, his eyes flashing red.

"Which part?" asked Harry. Ron had stopped knocking on Hermione's door, he was now intently watching the conversation.

"All of it," said Draco through gritted teeth. Harry laughed. Then he stated in disbelief, "So, you're not a Death Eater, and you're not a Malfoy. What are you?" Draco didn't answer, he turned around and walked up to his room, trying to block out Harry's echoing voice. He entered his room and slammed the door. He needed a hot bath. He took off his shirt and shoes, then decided against it. He fell back on his bed, rubbing his eyes fiercely.

"Draco," he heard a soft voice say from the door. It sounded like an angel. He sat up startled. "Sorry," she said noticing that he was half naked. "It's fine," Draco said eyeing Hermione with curiosity. "What is it?"

"I needed to confide in you something that Professor Snape told me," said Hermione still standing in the door. Draco eyed her suspiciously. "What brought this on?" was all he could say.

"Something you didn't say," said Hermione cautiously walking into the room. She leaned against the wall next to Draco's floor length mirror. "And what would that be?" Draco asked grabbing his cloak from the table. He didn't remember putting his cloak there.

She didn't say anything. That intrigued Draco more than her answer to his question. He stood up and moved towards her, she smiled. "What would your father think if he knew?"

"Knew what?" asked Draco stopping dead in the middle of the room. She smiled, then he heard another knock on the door. It all came to Draco in a rush. He looked at Hermione, then the door, and said, "This is a dream, isn't it?"

Hermione laughed as he heard a louder, more persistent knock on the door. "What would Hermione Granger be doing in your dreams?" He had been too intrigued in the conversation to remember he needed to put his hands through his cloak to keep it from falling. He realized a moment too late that he was bare chest.

Hermione was staring at him, "After all, dreams are simply the wish of our hearts." As she said this, she stretched on hand and touched his bare chest. All his worries seemed to vanish from her touch. Then he remembered, _this was just a dream_. He had blocked out the knocking on the door, but now, it seemed like the only real thing to him.

He jolted back into reality as he heard someone screaming his name. "Draco!" he heard from behind the door. It wasn't Hermione, he didn't know WHO it was. Draco grabbed his shirt off the floor and ran to the door. He opened it with a flick of his wand.

"What the bloody hell do you-" he stopped dead sentence. Standing right in front of Draco, was his father.

"Hello Draco," said Lucius grabbing his son by his arm. Draco didn't argue against his father's anger. He knew better than that. He only hoped Hermione wasn't listening.

"What's going on father?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"**He** has a job for you," said Lucius throwing Draco into the dormitory fire. His father stepped in next to him, saying something that Draco didn't dare listen to. His stomach was churning at the thought of seeing _him_. Draco's world was swirling, a second later, he was being thrust through the fireplace. He stepped out, hating his new surroundings-home.

There was one thing that was different about his house though, it was full of Death Eaters. And, standing in the middle, was the one person Draco wished he would never meet; Lord Voldemort. He didn't want to be here, and he didn't want to do this, but he knew how to act. He knelt, keeping his eyes on the floor. The room of Death Eaters seemed to stiffen around him. Draco had the feeling that he made them feel infuriated. Why would he though? He wasn't one of them. Or so he hoped.

"Stand Draco," said Lord Voldemort softly. Draco stood, noticing the heated eyes of his followers on him. "My Lord," Draco whispered bowing his head. "Look at me Draco," said Lord Voldemort, Draco could hear the smile in his voice. Draco looked up, hoping that, in doing so, he wasn't flinching. He was pleased to see that Lord Voldemort brought on no feelings at all. He tried hard to close his mind, hoping the Dark Lord wasn't trying to get in. Hoping, beyond anything, that _she_ wouldn't be seen in his mind.

"I have a job for you Draco," said Lord Voldemort as Draco searched his eyes. Lord Voldemort smiled. "And though you're not a Death Eater, you will help me, will you not?" Draco nodded, giving a strict and firm "Yes My Lord" in the process.

There was a placid silence that followed. Not one person moved. Draco could feel everyone's eyes on him. It was then that he realized what he was wearing: Muggle clothes. Not just muggle clothes, but revealing muggle clothes. His black shirt he had grabbed off the floor in his haste, wasn't the one he had been wearing before he fell asleep. It was a tight black shirt; his mother had persisted in buying him "pajamas" to act like a muggle when he had to be around other muggles. Not that he ever was around them. The "pajama" shirt sleeve seams only just reached the end of his armpit, but it wasn't sleeveless. He had been sure to make that known when he got it. Looking down at himself swiftly he noticed that Lucius' permanent scars weren't only showing, but bleeding. He could already feel the bruise where his father's hand had grasped him tonight.

He eagerly looked up at Lord Voldemort, who seemed to be studying him curiously. Draco knew what he was doing; ready his mind. Draco had been trained in Occlumency, and he was sure that his distraction of clothing was keeping anything- No, he thought. Don't think it, he won't see it. As soon as he thought it, Lord Voldemort hissed. Draco closed his eyes, hoping he didn't looked frightened. If anything, he was ashamed of what Lord Voldemort may have seen.

"I see, Draco," said Lord Voldemort calmly. "That you may be my most loyal Death Eater yet." Draco choked. That wasn't what he had expected. The atmosphere changed, every Death Eater was holding their breathe. This was something that would be an "honor" to them; to be the most loyal. This was something that Draco definitely didn't want. "I have a spy at Hogwarts, Draco, but I'm in need of another. One who could get closer to Harry Potter."

Draco knew this was coming. Perhaps that's why Lord Voldemort was so pleased with what he saw. What did it matter if Draco had to seduce a mudblood. If it meant the death of Harry Potter, it was worth it. This was one thing that bothered Draco most, the fact that Lord Voldemort wasn't just persistent, but desperate. Desperate to finish what, so long ago, he failed to do.

"You're a smart boy Draco," said Lord Voldemort taking a step toward him. "I'm sure you know where this is going." Draco nodded his head and bowed, swiftly moving his left foot behind his right and smiling, as if pleased that he would be given such an "honor".

"It would be an honor My Lord," said Draco as Lord Voldemort leaned down to him. He cleared his throat and whispered in his ear, "Seduce the mudblood, and bring her to me, alive. I will do the rest." Draco nodded and Lord Voldemort quickly moved away with a hand in the air. Lucius grabbed Draco's arm and threw him back into the fire, this time, not next to him. As everything started to swirl, Draco could see the look on everyone's faces; they were angry. Angry with him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was exceptionally nice and stayed up late writing this chapter, I even ditched part of school to finish it. But that's all good, as a wise person once said, "It's healthy to ditch every now and again." Besides, no teacher dares to give us homework during Thanksgiving Week! **

**ANYWAYS, I wanted to get out a chapter before the Thanksgiving rush hits me. Hopefully you'll all have time to read it, I won't have time to write it :( but I have finished chapter 4. I'm just going to wait a little longer to release it, fix a couple of things over the week. I hope you enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving! ENJOY EATING:-D**

**Don't forget to review guys! I'd love to hear your ideas and what you think of the storline/plot so far!**


	4. Dates to Remember

"Hermione," said Harry one rainy, October morning. Hermione mumbled to let him know she was listening. "Have you noticed-Draco's been absent a lot." Hermione shrugged. Harry eyed her closely. She swallowed what was the last of her breakfast.

"The only thing I know is that he's been sleeping a lot," said Hermione shrugging. "Which I can understand. Head Boy and Girl can leave any class they want because of their position. Professor Snape has been giving us a pretty gruesome schedule."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" asked Harry. Hermione smiled, answering, "Because Harry, then I wouldn't be able to see you're bright face all the time. Come on, let's go, we don't want to be late for potions." Harry rolled his eyes but followed, Ron closely on his heels.

"Where have you been?" asked Harry as he noticed his best friend. "Sleep in?" Ron mumbled something incoherent, but Hermione thought she heard him say something close to "talking to Lavendar". More like snogging, Hermione was sure of it. Since last week, their relationship had rekindled. Hermione was glad, she didn't feel as bad for leaving Ron out of so many things now.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they walked down to the dungeons. Hermione smiled. "The first Hogsmeade trip is next week. You up for a date?" he asked casually.

"That would be fun," said Hermione eyeing Ron cautiously.

"Don't worry about me," said Ron noticing with a smile. "Lavendar and I have plans."

"That's great Ron," said Hermione smiling. She stopped at the door, she just realized how long it had been since she had actually been to potions class. This was the one class she purposely would "sleep" through. But today was different, Draco had asked her to inform Professor Snape of his absence. She was angry with herself for being put in this position. She knew the first thing out of Snape's mouth would be a request that she find out what he's REALLY up to.

Hermione let go of Harry's hand and walked to her seat. She noticed Professor Snape's eyes on her and slowly pointed to Draco's chair. Snape walked over to her chair. "Find out where he is Granger, now," he said. She looked into his onyx eyes and cringed.

"He's sleeping Professor, we had patrol duties until four this morning," she said watching as the class looked over at her. She wasn't meaning to sound so angry. Snape raised an eyebrow, answering, "Then what the hell are you doing here Hermione?" he whispered, she barely heard him say her name, but knew it had come out of his mouth.

"One of us has to show up to tell the teacher right?" she whispered back. "Professor." Snape sighed and closed his eyes, turning away from her as the bell rang. He went to his desk, grabbed a quill, paper and wrote furiously. He then rolled it up, quickly walked back to Hermione, and held out the paper. "Give this to the Headmaster. And then I'd like you to find out where he is," he said, saying every word softer and softer. "There's another note in there for you, by the way." He walked away without another word. Hermione sat in her seat, horrified. Transfixed at how close he had been to her. The only person she would let that close to her was Harry.

Harry, she thought. She looked around to see him watching her closely. She shrugged and tried to say she didn't know what was going on, but Professor Snape interrupted her. "Miss Granger," he said calmly, but Hermione knew he was getting agitated. She hurriedly stood up and, grabbing her things, left the room.

She took a deep breath as she entered the corridors. The dungeons had been too stuffy for her liking. She remembered something Professor Snape had told here _There's another note in there for you, by the way._ The way he said it made her feel, squeamish, to say the least. She shook the roll and saw a small piece of parchment fall to the ground, crouching over to pick it up, she saw his neat handwriting.

6:00 tonight.

My office.

Tell no one.

Professor Snape

She sighed, she felt something like this would happen. A one-on-one interview with Professor Snape, yet again. She quickly went to Professor Dumbledore's office. She knocked once, heard a soft "come in" and opened the doors. "Sorry to intrude Professor, but Professor Snape wanted me to-" she stopped. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his chair, but across from him wasn't a student or teacher, it was Lucius Malfoy. He turned around upon hearing Hermione's voice. He smiled.

Professor Dumbledore held out his hand. She quickly passed by Lucius and gave Professor Dumbledore the note. He scanned it, frowned, and then nodded his head. "Thank you Miss Granger," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Is something wrong Professor?" asked Hermione curiously. Professor Dumbledore smiled, but it was Lucius Malfoy that answered. "Have you seen my son lately Miss Granger?" Hermione looked at Lucius and back at Professor Dumbledore. She sighed. "He's sleeping."

"Have you seen that for yourself?" asked Lucius cocking an eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was just told to go check on him. Would you like to come?" she asked sarcastically. He stood up and put up a hand to let Hermione lead him. She looked at Professor Dumbledore, he looked worried but nodded his head.

Professor Dumbledore didn't follow them out of his office. Hermione was upset about that. She didn't want to be stuck with Lucius Malfoy alone. For a few minutes neither of them spoke, then Lucius said softly. "Is something bothering you Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked over at Lucius in surprise. That wasn't what she had expected. "I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth. Lucius gave an evil laugh and smiled. "I can see that Miss Granger. You hide your feelings so well." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Even if I was lying," said Hermione folding her arms as he walked next to her. "What would be my reason for telling _you _what was wrong?" Lucius laughed again. They had stopped at the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. Lucius turned to face her and cocked an eyebrow.

"If this has anything to do with my son I have a right to know," he whispered. Hermione scowled. "You're son has nothing to do with my-"

"Oh contraire Miss Granger," said Lucius with a laugh. Hermione whispered the password and stepped inside, not waiting for Lucius. "That's his room," she said angrily.

"You're not coming?" he asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "I have some things to take care of," she said turning to leave. Lucius grabbed her arm tightly. She didn't move. "You may want to be careful Miss Granger," he whispered in her ear, playing with her hair. She trembled. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt wandering around by yourself."

"I'm sure that's exactly what you and those stupid Death Eaters want," she said trying to break free from his grasp. His hand tightened. Lucius laughed again. "You may put up a good fight mudblood, but you will loose against us. Everyone always does."

"Harry won," said Hermione before she could stop herself. Lucius stiffened but loosened his grip on her. "Let me go Malfoy." He obeyed. She didn't even look back as she hurriedly left the room. She hid in the first empty room she could find. She sat down and started to cry. She didn't know why it bothered her so much.

She was shaking uncontrollably. Why had he gotten so close to her? The Malfoys would never get that close to someone like her. Even Draco tried to keep his distance, but his father; he was smiling, smiling while he whispered in her ear and played with her hair. She shivered.

She hadn't even been strong enough to hide her shock and horror at his touch. She knew he felt it. Knew she was scared.

* * *

Draco watched from the corner of his staircase. He had just woken up, but he didn't expect to see his father and Hermione talking in the common room. He glared at his father, angry that he was so close to her. He was a Malfoy after all. He waited till Hermione had left. He angrily walked out of the shadow.

Lucius was surprised to see him standing there. "Hello Draco," he said half-heartedly.

"What are you doing here father?" Draco asked. He wanted to spend as little time with his father as possible. Lucius smiled. "Am I not allowed to drop in and see my son?"

Draco's eyes flickered. "What were you talking to Hermione about?" Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "Hermione," he whispered. Draco nodded his head. "I'm doing _his _job father. I might as well call her by her first name."

Lucius smiled but looked upset. "I just came to check up on-everything," he said dumbly. Draco nodded his head, inches away from his father's face.

"Everything's fine," Draco said through gritted teeth. "I trust you know your way out." Lucius growled and hit Draco across the face. Draco closed his eyes, not turning to face his father. "You may want to get on with _his _job. Miss Granger may need some comforting after my talk with her," said Lucius with a laugh.

Draco turned to face his father again. "Bastard," he said. "This was my job, you have no right to just-"

"Right?" he asked slapping Draco again. "You're my son, I have every God damn right!" Lucius turned and left, slamming the door on his way out. Draco looked around hesitantly, he was alone. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and left the common room running. He needed to find Hermione, he needed to know what his father had said to her.

It didn't take long to find her, he could hear her sobbing. He was about to knock on the door when he thought better of it. "Hermione," said Draco opening up the door a sliver. "Hermione, it's Draco." He could still hear sobbing. He muttered "Lumos" and walked in. She was sitting in one of the desks nearest to the opposite wall. He sighed. She looked terrible.

He slowly walked over to her and knelt down next to her. "Hermione," he whispered softly. "Hermione, are you alright?" She shook her head. Draco closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Whatever my father said-or did-I'm sorry. I-"

"What happened to your face?" she asked in horror.

"We've been over this before Hermione," said Draco quizzically. "My father-"

"No, you're bleeding," she whispered sniffling. He put one hand to his face and realized she was right. His father had been wearing a family ring on his finger. It must've scratched his face harder than he thought.

"I'll be fine," said Draco more worried about her. "Are you okay?" She shook her head again and looked at her hands. She was shaking. "Do you need some help getting back to your room? I can carry you," Draco volunteered. Hermione sobbed again. Draco quickly got out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled blowing her nose. Draco watched her intently. "I'll be fine Draco," she assured him.

"You don't look fine, please, let me help you," said Draco.

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked quietly.

Draco sighed. "Because my father's a bastard, and I'm not like him. Or any of them. I don't want that life. I want a normal life."

"Professor Snape said you were a bad person," said Hermione shaking her head.

"Do you believe everything he tells you?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"No," said Hermione softly. "I was simply saying that he was wrong."

"Would you like some help then?" he asked her softly. She nodded her head. "I'll carry you."

"I can walk," she whispered standing up. She swayed and Draco caught her around the waist. "Of course you can," said Draco rolling his eyes. He helped her back to the dormitory, glad that everyone was still in class. They would have caught a lot of attention. What with Draco's bleeding face, and Hermione's tears.

He sat Hermione down on the couch and sat across from her. He eyed her curiously. She didn't look up at him. "What did my father say to you Hermione?" asked Draco softly.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know why it bothered me so much. He was just-"

"Too close," said Draco softly. Hermione eyed him suspiciously now. Before she could respond he said, "I was walking down the stairs and I saw. The only reason why my father let you go was because I told him to."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Draco sighed. "I'm not a bad person Hermione, but my father shouldn't have done that to you. I used the Imperius Curse on him."

"Draco," whispered Hermione. "That's illegal!"

Draco sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know!" he said angrily. "I would have you thought you'd be happy that I saved your god damn life! Even if I had to use an illegal curse!"

"Well," said Hermione. "You thought wrong."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "So…" he started angrily. "You would have rather had my father kidnap you?"

"You're father wouldn't have kidnapped me," said Hermione with a laugh.

"Oh, you think you're so god damn smart Granger!" Draco yelled angrily as Hermione replied. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Draco stood up to leave. "Forget it. I'm going to go get something to eat." He left before she could argue. He didn't realize he had sat down at the Slytherin table, he was too angry to even notice. The only thing that snapped him back to reality was Blaise's reaction to his bloody face.

"Draco, what the bloody hell happened to you?" he asked waving a hand in front of Draco's face. Draco looked around, noticing many eyes staring at him confused. "Nothing," he mumbled grabbing some food.

"You're bleeding," said Pansy. Draco wiped his face with his cloak. He groaned, any pressure on it was painful. "Are you okay Draco?"

"Yes," said Draco through gritted teeth. "I'm damn fine, now let me eat."

"Where have you been getting all these scars Draco?" asked Blaise in a whisper. "I thought you didn't want to be a-"

Draco put down his fork and sighed. He was too angry to whispered anymore. "For god damn sake! I'm not a fucking Death Eater Blaise! If you want to know, my father just paid me a visit!" He stood up angrily pushing the bench back a few inches. Every eye was on him. He didn't care, he only had eyes for one person: Harry.

Draco walked up to Harry and Ron, who were just about to walk in. They stopped when they saw that everyone was now watching them. Draco was standing in front of them. "Potter," said Draco through gritted teeth. Harry reached for his wand. "That won't be necessary. I just wanted to tell you that you might want to talk to Hermione."

"What did you do?" asked Harry ignoring his first comment.

Draco shoved past them. "It's not what I did," he whispered to Harry as he passed. Harry turned around confused. He whispered something to Ron and ran to where Draco was standing. "Took you long enough," Draco said motioning for Harry to follow him.

"Malfoy, what's going on?" Harry asked confused. Draco just shook his head. "I'm not the one who's going to explain it. And don't look so scared. God Potter, for someone who can out run Lord Voldemort you look bloody scared to face your own girlfriend."

Harry didn't respond, instead he just glared at Draco. Draco whispered the password and escorted Harry inside. "She's sitting on the couch," said Draco walking up to his room without looking back. He opened and closed his door quickly. Then he sat down on the stairs, listening.

* * *

Hermione heard Draco's door close and looked up. She saw Harry and smiled. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Malfoy said I should come talk to you," said Harry shrugging. "Is something wrong?"

Hermione looked in her lap, and then back at Harry. "Why would something be wrong?"

"Because Malfoy just yelled at Blaise in front of the whole school and then asked me to come talk to you," said Harry sitting next to her. "_Is_ something wrong?"

"No," said Hermione resting her head on his shoulder. "It's just-"

"What?" asked Harry putting his arm around her. She sighed.

"Lucius Malfoy was here to talk to Draco," she whispered.

"What did he do?" asked Harry angrily.

Hermione thought quickly. "He threatened me. He said that he wouldn't want me to be wandering around by myself. It was nothing really."

"Are you alright?" asked Harry knowing it was more than nothing. Hermione nodded into his shoulder. "We haven't been alone for a while huh?" he whispered. She smiled.

"No," she said playing with his hand. "We haven't."

"What do you want to do?" asked Harry smiling.

"Let's just sit here," said Hermione closing her eyes. Harry frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm better now," said Hermione as Harry kissed her head. The bell rang and they both jumped. "We better go," said Harry standing up. Hermione sighed. "I think I'll get some sleep. Today's been an off day." Harry nodded his head. "I'll see you at dinner," he whispered putting a hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He sighed as the bell rang again. "I better go," he whispered kissing her on the cheek this time.

"Bye," she said watching him walk out of the common room. The second he was gone Draco walked down and leaned against the wall. "I'm surprised you could lie so easily to Harry," said Draco making Hermione jump.

"God Draco, don't do that," said Hermione. "Wait, you were listening to our conversation?"

"Naturally," said Draco sighing. "I was hoping I could find out what my father had said to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You heard what he said to me. Like I said, I don't know why I let him bother me." She shrugged.

Draco smirked. "Maybe it was his touch," he whispered. Hermione glared. "I'm simply saying-"

"You've already said too much," she said going to her room.

Hermione didn't forget the appointment she had with Professor Snape. At 5:30, she cautiously made sure that Draco wasn't in the common room and left. She knocked on the door a few minutes before 6. "Come in," said Professor Snape. Hermione sighed and walked in. He was sitting at his desk. He motioned for her to sit down in the desk across from him. She sat.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked casually.

"Professor Dumbledore has informed me that Lucius Malfoy was here this morning," said Professor Snape eyeing her carefully. "You escorted him to Draco?"

"Yes," said Hermione. He eyed her more frantically. She waited for his next question. Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes.

"Hermione," said Professor Snape persistently. "What happened?"

"Nothing," said Hermione. She was sick of that question. "I just brought Lucius to Draco, and then I left."

"You left?" asked Professor Snape in disbelief.

"Well, I wasn't going to stand around and listen to their conversation," said Hermione with a laugh. "I'm sure you heard that they got in a fight?"

"I heard," said Professor Snape. "And what happened?"

Hermione sighed, thinking hard. She had to make up something quick. "Lucius was telling him that his initiation was next week. He told him he didn't want to be a Death Eater and his father punched him. Simple as that."

"Simple as that?" asked Professor Snape cocking an eyebrow. Hermione nodded. "It seems you're leaving something out."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not leaving anything out." Professor Snape stood up and leaned over the desk towards her.

"What aren't you telling me?" asked Professor Snape staring her straight in the eyes. She stared back, not blinking. "Nothing," she said. "What do you know that I don't?"

"That's none of your business," said Professor Snape frowning. Hermione stood up.

She was inches from his face. "Oh, I think it is. If I'm going to help you, I want help in return." Professor Snape cocked an eyebrow, his onyx eyes on her lips.

"What exactly do you want?" asked Professor Snape not taking his eyes of her.

"Are you working for Lord Voldemort?" she asked before she could stop herself. He laughed as he walked around the table. He stood behind her as he said it. "I never worked for Lord Voldemort. I always worked for Dumbledore." She turned around, swallowing hard. He was inches away from her face.

"How can I trust you," she whispered. He smiled and raised his left sleeve. She glimpsed the fading Dark Mark.

"How can you not?" he asked. She reached out and touched his scar. "The second we're born, we're dying Hermione." She looked up in his onyx eyes again, she felt a shiver go down her spine and realized that his hand was tracing it. "I didn't know how to live my life to it's fullest until I came to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore said I could help save lives by being a Death Eater." He shrugged. "So I did it."

"Is that the truth?" Hermione asked softly. He was still running his hand up and down her spine. She felt the butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes," he whispered. She still had her hand on his forearm. The second she noticed it, she removed her hand. She tried to back up, but noticed that she was pinned between Snape and his desk. He released her back and put his hands on either side of her, pinning her in place. "Did you want anything else?" he asked watching her lips. She tried to reply, but couldn't. "Can't speak?" he asked tracing her bottom lip with his finger. She quivered.

She leaned back on the table for support. She could feel her legs giving out on her. He leaned in, his lips touching hers. They only brushed against her lips, but it was enough. He stayed there for a minute, she could feel his hot breathe. He put one of his hands on her waist, and the other found her neck. She looked up at him as he leaned into kiss her. She kissed him back, leaning into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slid his tongue in her mouth, gliding over her teeth and tongue. She moaned.

He leaned her back on the desk, making a few potion flask fall to the ground. He stepped back at the sound. He was breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and saw him standing a good ten feet away from her. She slowly stood up. "I'm sorry," said Professor Snape softly. He wasn't looking at her. "I don't know what came over me."

"Neither do I," said Hermione clearing her throat. "I have to go."

"Hermione," said Professor Snape grabbing her arm. She was sure she would have a bruise on her arm by morning. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Why would I?" she whispered as he released her. She looked him in the eyes and walked out.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like the latest chapter! It took me a while to get out, but I hope you all like it, and no, I'm not trying to make Hermione a [pardon my french whore, but it goes with the storyline.**

**ANYWAYS! I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	5. The Ministry's Involvement

Draco woke up at four o'clock. Someone was knocking on his door again. That seemed like the only way for him to ever wake up from his dream. As he sat up and grabbed his robe he had to shake off the dream, yet again. The last three nights had been torture, having the same dream over and over again. He opened the door softly. "Yes," he mumbled. It was Professor Snape.

"You and Miss Granger are to go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. Go wake her," said Professor Snape.

Draco rubbed his eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked turning on his light and getting some shoes on.

"You might want to put some pants on," was the only thing Professor Snape could say.

"Right," said Draco remembering that he was just wearing boxers. Even in the dead of winter, he wasn't cold wearing just boxers to bed. He grabbed some pants and put them on. He combed his hand through his hair as he walked to the common room. He passed by Professor Snape sitting on the couch. "Is there a reason why _you_ couldn't wake up Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm not allowed to," called Professor Snape. "That's why there's a Head Girl and Head Boy. So that if a male teacher comes to wake you both up, the Head Boy wakes up the Head Girl, and vice versa. Professor's aren't allowed to be alone with the opposite sex in a bedroom."

"That makes sense," said Draco knocking on Hermione's door. To his surprise she answered.

"Yes," she said. She seemed more awake than he was. She was already dressed.

"Professor Snape said we need to go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately," said Draco as Hermione said, "Let me get my cloak." Draco sighed. "We don't have time, just take mine, I'm hot anyways."

Hermione came out of the shadows of her room and frowned. "I couldn't find it anyways." She walked past him and Draco closed the door. "Like I said, just use mine," he said as they entered the common room. He handed her his cloak and she smiled.

"Thanks Draco," she said wrapping herself in his cloak.

"Yeah, let's just go," said Draco. He still wanted to be angry with her. She hadn't even thanked him properly for saving her life. He noticed that Hermione and Professor Snape kept their distance. Neither of them had spoken to each other. "Hermione," he whispered once Professor Snape was a few paces in front of them. She mumbled. "Did something happen between you and Professor Snape?"

Hermione's eyes darted up to Professor Snape and then back at the floor. "No," she said.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Draco as Hermione shook her head. "Fine. Can I ask you a favor though?"

"Sure," sighed Hermione looking over at him. Draco smiled, "Don't tell Professor Dumbledore about earlier, with my father-"

"I won't if you do me a favor," said Hermione frowning. "I kind of told Professor Snape that the reason your father was here was to tell you that you were going to be initiated next week. You said "No, I didn't want to be a Death Eater in the first place", and then your father punched you and left."

"Sure," said Draco. "Why did you tell that to Professor Snape?" Hermione looked apologetic.

"It was an accident," she said almost running into Snape. They had stopped at Dumbledore's door. He opened the door and Professor Dumbledore beckoned them in.

"Thank you Professor Snape, you may leave now," said Professor Dumbledore sitting down in his seat. Draco looked over at Hermione and then at Professor Dumbledore, who was now motioning for them to sit down now that Professor Snape was gone. "Sit please."

Draco waited for Hermione to sit, then seated himself down. He cleared his throat and waited. "We'll start with you first Hermione," said Professor Dumbledore twinkling his eyes. "Lucius Malfoy came to talk to Draco?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes," she said as Professor Dumbledore replied, "Please continue."

"Well," said Hermione. "I took Lucius Malfoy to the dormitory, and showed him where Draco's room was." She stopped. Draco hadn't told her what to say after this. She thought quickly.

"Did Lucius Malfoy say anything to you about the Death Eaters?" Professor Dumbledore asked watching Draco intently.

"He just said that _they_ wouldn't want me to be wandering around by myself," she said shrugging it off.

"I see," said Professor Dumbledore. "I may have to ask you Draco, to keep a close eye on Hermione." Draco nodded.

"I can take care of myself Professor," said Hermione softly. Professor Dumbledore smiled, "I know you can, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"What happened when Hermione left Draco?" asked Professor Dumbledore. Draco cleared his throat.

"My father told me that I was going to have my initiation this weekend. I told him that I didn't want to be a Death Eater and he got mad and, well, you can tell what happened after that," said Draco looking over at Hermione.

"Did your father give you all those scars?" asked Professor Dumbledore understandingly. Draco nodded his head and grumbled something. "I should inform the Minister."

"No," said Draco loudly. He cleared his throat as Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, Professor. You can't tell the Minister. He could throw my father in prison."

"That's exactly what we need," said a voice from behind them. Draco turned around and saw the minister standing in the doorway. "I hope you don't mind that I let myself in."

"Not at all," said Professor Dumbledore kindly. "Please take a seat." Dumbledore waved his wand and another chair materialized out of thin air. Scrimegeour moved the chair next to Draco. Draco stiffened.

"Draco, we have a problem," said Scrimegeour taking off his boiler hat. Draco didn't say anything, he looked over at Hermione. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. He tried not to laugh as Scrimegeour continued. "You're father has breached our system."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco frowning. "What system? How was it breached?"

Scrimegeour sighed. "Draco, we don't have time for this. I know your father was here yesterday, so where is it."

"Where is what? Minister, I have no clue what you're talking about. My father came to school to tell me I was going to be initiated on Saturday," said Draco angrily. He said it before he realized what he was doing. Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"Well," said Scrimegeour frowning. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Sure you weren't," said Draco through gritted teeth. "There was no breached system, was there?"

"There was a breach," said Scrimegeour waving it off. "You're going to be a Death Eater?" Draco sniffed and cleared his throat.

"NO," he said fiercely. Scrimegeour seemed taken aback. Draco sighed and tried to calm himself. "Why do you think my father punched me? For God's sake Minister he didn't do it because he was happy!"

"Well, you're father is never happy," said Scrimegeour with a laugh.

"This isn't funny Minister," said Draco through gritted teeth. Professor Dumbledore coughed softly. Draco calmed down again.

"So," said Scrimegeour after a minute of silence. "You're **not **going to be a Death Eater?" Draco shook his head. "That could be a problem."

Draco looked up at him curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"We need a spy in the Death Eater circle," said Scrimegeour. "To find out what happened to the-breached item."

"Isn't that was Professor Snape's for?" asked Draco.

"No," said Professor Dumbledore. "The Death Eater's already know he's working for us, he's out."

"What was the breached item?" asked Hermione curiously. Draco looked up at her, then back at Scrimegeour.

"I can't tell you," said Scrimegeour frowning. "I need you to find out where it is though."

"How can I look for something if I don't even know what it is!" yelled Draco. Scrimegeour sighed.

"You may just want to tell them Minister," said Professor Dumbledore. Scrimegeour glared at him. It was obvious he didn't like someone telling him what to do.

"Fine," he said with a smile. "Your father and some Death Eaters broke into the Department of Mysteries."

"Is that surprising?" asked Draco. "I mean, if you ask me, you were idiotic enough to trust him as your right hand man." Scrimegeour pursed his lips.

"They took something from my office down there," said Scrimegeour playing with his fingers.

"You have an office down there?" asked Hermione curiously.

"He probably has an office in every damn section of that place," said Draco so only Hermione could hear. She sniggered. "What was taken?" Draco asked more loudly.

"Hogwarts' files," said Scrimegeour angrily.

"Why is that a bad thing?" asked Draco curiously. Hermione laughed again.

"Because, Mr. Malfoy," said Scrimegeour oblivious to what was so funny. "Those Death Eaters have the files to every person's life in and out of Hogwarts from the first day its' doors opened."

"And you want me to find out _why_ they stole that?" asked Draco cocking an eyebrow. Scrimegeour nodded. "And, in order to do that, I have to **become **a Death Eater?" Scrimegeour nodded again. Draco licked his teeth and laughed. "Minister, I could tell you their reason right now."

"And what may that be?" asked Scrimegeour curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? The Death Eaters want the names of every wizard alive. Every wizard alive has gone through Hogwarts or some other school. At the moment, the Death Eaters are more interested in Hogwarts students because that's where Lord Voldemort went. They're trying to get rid of all muggle-born witches and wizards."

"But, why?" asked Scrimegeour. The three of them stared at him in amazement. Professor Dumbledore answered, "Because, Rufus, Lord Voldemort does not favor muggle-borns. He thinks they're a disgrace."

Scrimegeour nodded his head. "How do you know this Draco?" he asked politely.

"Live with my father long enough and you'll learn the dark ways," said Draco. He looked upset about this. Scrimegeour just nodded his head. "Well then," he said grumbling. "I best be off, early and busy day at the Ministry. I'll send over a few Aurors to keep an eye on Draco."

"What?" asked Draco and Hermione simultaneously. Scrimegeour stood up and flicked his wand. The chair evaporated. "You can't expect me to believe that the son of the Most Loyal Death Eater isn't going to follow in his footsteps. The Ministry's keeping an eye on you. And, for Miss Granger's protection, I'll send over a female Auror to keep her safe."

"I don't need the Ministry's help or protection," said Hermione offensively.

"Right," said Scrimegeour. "Well, whether or not you'd like it, you're getting it. The both of you, so I'll be in touch. Good night, well, more like, have a nice day." And he was gone, slamming the door behind him. Draco and Hermione turned to Professor Dumbledore in shock.

"There's nothing I can do about it, I'm afraid," said Professor Dumbledore in answer to their speculating looks. "I can't overthrow the Minister, not even at Hogwarts. I must warn you now though, if they're keeping watch on the two of you, you best warn your friends. And don't say anything suspicious around them." Draco and Hermione nodded. "Off you go then."

Draco stood up shaking. He tried to smile as Professor Dumbledore showed them out the door. Professor Dumbledore put his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it. "You'll do fine," he whispered. Draco nodded and walked out the door.

"So," said Draco after a few minutes of silence. They could see a couple of lights flickering on. It was almost time for breakfast. Hermione looked over at him. "I think I'm taking the day off. I was sort of hoping-" He paused.

"What?" she asked yawning.

"I was sort of hoping you'd take the day off too," said Draco dumbly. "I have a couple of things I need to talk to you about."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione. Draco clenched his teeth together. "I've been lying to you Hermione."

She laughed. "And that's suppose to be the first?"

He shook his head. "I just lied to Dumbledore as well. Even _I _wouldn't have the guts to do that," Draco said pointing to himself. Hermione nodded. "Alright. I'll let Harry and Ron know that-"

"No," said Draco firmly. "The Ministry will send Aurors over in the next couple of hours. I need to tell you this before they come." Hermione nodded.

"Alright," said Hermione walking into their common room. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Three days ago," said Draco not facing her. "My father came here and took me to Lord Voldemort. I was given a job; you." He turned to face her. She noticed he was angry.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I mean," said Draco. "Lord Voldemort wanted me to get close to you, so that I could get to Harry. And he wanted me to take you to him."

"What does Lord Voldemort want with me?" Hermione asked. This wasn't making any sense to her.

"I don't know," said Draco shaking his head. "You should have seen their faces Hermione. I was so scared that they'd kill me if I didn't say yes to him. I-" He ruffled his hair in frustration. "Hermione, I don't know what I'm suppose to do. My father obviously thinks that I can't do my job. That's why he confronted you."

"Draco," said Hermione, her eyebrows frowning. "Calm down."

"That's a little hard to do," said Draco. "Now we're going to have Aurors on us at all times! My father will show up and try to give me some information and he'll be arrested and-"

"Draco," said Hermione a little more loudly. "Calm down. We'll figure this out." Hermione didn't know why she was trying to help him. He had just confessed to working for Lord Voldemort, and yet she couldn't run to Snape to tell him. She didn't want to face Snape. She was sure that facing Draco would be easier than facing him.

Draco sat down on the sofa and put his face in his hands. He started fidgeting.

"I have a plan," Hermione said after a couple of minutes of staring at him. He looked up inquiringly. "Go to your father, tell him what's going on. Come back through Dumbledore's fireplace, he's probably already aware that we're planning this."

"What do I tell my father?" Draco asked standing up.

"You tell him that you and I are dating and you've got me wrapped around your finger," said Hermione casually. "Tell him whatever it takes. Just don't be gone long."

"What if my father asks me to bring you to Lord Voldemort?" asked Draco.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, Draco. I think we should tell Harry and Ron about this though," said Hermione. Draco shook his head.

"I'm surprised you even helped Hermione, they're not going to be as nice," said Draco walking out the door.

_To hell with it _she thought. _If I'm in trouble, Harry and Ron are going to help me, not matter who's involved._

_

* * *

_

Draco went up to the Owlery first. He grabbed the first owl he saw, he scratched a note on a piece of parchment and sent the owl off. He hurriedly rushed to the Room of Requirements. Once inside, he found a fireplace that had been set up there for him to use.

"I just got your message," said Lucius as the manor came into view. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Room of Requirements," said Draco sitting down on the couch.

"I just called the other Death Eaters, they'll be here in a minute," said Lucius.

"And I won't," said Draco. "The Minister is sending Auror's to "baby-sit" me." Lucius frowned.

"What did you tell Scrimegeour?" asked Lucius.

Draco laughed. "So you obviously blame this on me?" he asked.

"Let's all just calm down," said Lord Voldemort apparating right next to Draco. He didn't flinch. "Draco, Draco, what are we going to do with you?"

"My Lord," said Draco not looking at Lord Voldemort as the other Death Eaters appeared. "If I could explain."

"I understand," said Lord Voldemort with a smile. "You're one step ahead of the rest of the Death Eaters Draco. Having Aurors close at all times may have it's benefits. Has your father taught you Occlumency?" Draco nodded. "Good, use it on them. Don't come and find us. When we see an opening, we'll come to you." Draco nodded again.

"Now," said Lord Voldemort standing up. "How is it going with Miss Granger?"

Draco was afraid of this. "I have her wrapped around my finger sir. She'll be confessing everything to me soon, I'm sure of it."

"I don't want you to be sure, I want you to know," said Lord Voldemort. Draco nodded his head. "Of course My Lord," he whispered.

"You better get back there Draco," said Lucius angrily.

"Right," said Draco standing up. He quickly moved into the fireplace. The room began spinning, when it stopped, he was in Dumbledore's office. "Shit," he whispered noticing who else was in the room. Three Aurors. And just like the Minister had promised, one female for Hermione.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy," said the first Auror, the one closest to the fireplace. He was darker than the other two, and Draco was sure he was the one in charge. "Mind telling us where you went off to?"

"Not really," said Draco folding his arms. Professor Dumbledore grumbled, "Draco." Draco sighed. "I was talking with my father."

"Where?" asked the other Auror. Draco rolled his eyes. "My house, where else."

"Why?" asked the third Auror, the female. Draco cleared his throat and pocketed his hands. "It's none of your business."

"Death Eater business," said the dark skinned Auror.

"As shocking as it may be, I'm not a Death Eater," said Draco angrily. The Auror cocked an eyebrow.

"Then why aren't you telling us why you went to your house?" he asked. Draco clenched his teeth together.

"Family problems," said Draco walking towards the door. The Aurors surrounded him.

The dark one spoke first, "The Minister has informed you what we're here for." It wasn't a question, it was a statement but Draco still nodded his head.

The other one spoke. "If we have to use Veritaserum to get the information we will."

"That's enough, we won't have to use Veritaserum on Draco," said the dark one again. That's when Draco remembered who he was. His father had told him that this Auror only took the high ranking jobs. That meant Draco was a high priority to the Ministry. This made him smile, on the inside.

"I'll behave myself Mr. Shacklebolt," said Draco catching him off guard. "I have nothing to hide."

"Except your family problems," said Shacklebolt eyeing Draco curiously.

"Yes, well," said Draco sliding past the Aurors. "If you haven't noticed-" he pointed to his face, "My father isn't one to talk about problems. He acts on them."

"Mr. Malfoy," said Shacklebolt. Draco stopped with one hand on the doorknob.

"I'd rather not discuss it with a Ministry official," said Draco stiffening. He felt Shacklebolt's hand on his shoulder. "You can trust us Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy's my father," said Draco shrugging his hand off his shoulder. "I'd rather you call me Draco, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Draco," said Shacklebolt as Draco opened the door. They started walking, no one spoke. Draco mumbled the password and entered his dormitory. He sighed, Hermione was sitting in the common room with Harry and Ron. They all looked up as Draco entered with the Aurors.

Harry smiled, as did Ron. Draco couldn't see Hermione's face, but she saw that she had stiffened. Only Draco knew why. He tried to be angry with her for telling Harry and Ron what was going on, but somehow, he couldn't. They might be helpful to him in the long run.

"Shacklebolt, what are you doing here? And Tonks?" asked Harry pretending to be amazed. Draco was sure he had been talking to the female Auror because she smiled. Draco knew Harry already knew why they were here, but he answered the question anyways, "They're making sure I don't do any work for Lord Voldemort." Draco threw his hands up in the air like it was nothing. "Like that would ever happen."

Shacklebolt and Tonks looked at Draco for a brief moment and then turned to face Harry. "I'm glad you're here. Remus wanted me to give you this," said Shacklebolt quietly. Draco's eyebrows frowned as he remembered that Shacklebolt was a double agent as well, working for the Ministry and the Order.

"Does the Minister know that you work for the Order Mr. Shacklebolt?" asked Draco walking to sit down next to Hermione. Mr. Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "I'm sure these other two Auror members know, or else they'd be pretty upset right now. In fact, I know that Miss Tonks is an Order member. I'm not so sure about the mute."

"It doesn't concern you," said Kingsley Shacklebolt cutting Draco off.

"Right," said Draco. "Next time you ask a question, I'll be sure to have the same reply." He looked over at Hermione who was pretending to read and saw a small smile cross her face. It was gone in seconds. He tried not to smile. He looked over his shoulder to see that Ron, Harry, and the three Aurors were deep in conversation.

He turned back to Hermione, who looked up instantly. "What happened?" she asked softly. Draco shook his head and grabbed the book she had been reading. He began circling words to put them into sentences.

She took it once he had finished circling the words and read: "Short story, but later." She nodded and circled one word. Draco read it, "When?"

He flipped through pages in the book and couldn't find the words he was looking for. Instead, he scribbled on the side, hoping she wouldn't care that he was ruining her book. His scribbling was hard to read, but he knew it would suffice.

_Patrol duty, maybe sooner._

_Depends on when I can get away from these damn Aurors._

Hermione laughed and nodded her head. She wrote next to his last statement.

I'm sure I can cook up something. They all trust me...

Draco laughed. "That won't last long," he whispered. She rolled her eyes but Draco could see she was blushing. He turned back to face the group in the corner. "Hey, you mind if I go get something to eat?"

"You don't have to ask permission Draco," said Tonks.

"I wasn't so sure about that," said Draco standing up. "I thought I might have to ask my babysitters first."

"We didn't sign up for this Draco," said Shacklebolt as Draco started walking to the door.

"No, but you were smart enough to sign up to be a slave to Scrimegeour. I know the Order hates him, and why they haven't acted yet surprises me. I mean, the Death Eaters would have killed him if they were that close to him."

"You see Draco," said Shacklebolt. "That's the one difference between you and us-"

"If you hadn't noticed Mr. Shacklebolt, I never said 'we'!" yelled Draco angrily. "When will people start believing me." He whispered the last part as he left. Shacklebolt had the 'mute' Auror, as Draco had called him, follow.

He walked a few steps behind Draco at all moments. Draco was getting angry at the echo he heard with every footstep. He stopped and turned to face him. "What's your name?" he asked.

The Auror looked around to make sure they were alone. "Rookwood," he said quietly. Draco stared in disbelief as Rookwood's disguise wore off.

"Shit Rookwood! What the hell are you doing here!" Draco whispered.

"You throw on a nice act Draco," Rookwood laughed. "Then again, maybe it's not an act."

"What are you doing here Rookwood?" asked Draco not listening to the last sentence.

"I'm here on official Death Eater business," said Rookwood putting his disguise back on with a whip of his wand. "The Dark Lord had to get rid of the new Auror, I'm suppose to be in-training. Working as an Order member and an Auror, just like Tonks and Shacklebolt. To answer your first question, I'm Hawthorn."

"Right, Mr. Hawthorn," said Draco turning to walk again. It was harder to concentrate, knowing that he was walking with as loyal a Death Eater as his father.

"I saw you talking to Hermione," said Rookwood. Draco got the chills. He wasn't use to hearing a Death Eater call her by her first name. "What were you talking about?"

"We needed to 'discuss' some things tonight," said Draco. "We were just trying to find out when and how."

"That will be easy with me here," said Rookwood with a smile. His smile was a dead give away to Draco, only Rookwood smiled like that. "I'll be watching."

"Of course," said Draco through gritted teeth. "I was hoping, though, that you wouldn't."

"And why not?" asked Rookwood suspiciously. Draco cleared his throat and, through gritted teeth managed to say, "It's personal."

"Right," said Rookwood smiling. "I understand, first job and all. I know you must want some privacy with her. I mean-" he laughed. "If I were you I would've done a move a long time ago. She's quite a work of art."

Draco tried to stay calm. He was sick of people only seeing Hermione for her looks. It was true, she **had **grown into quite an attractive women. The summer had changed her, and Draco was sure every guy his age was grateful for that. He didn't care about her looks though, sure, it helped at first. But Hermione was such a kind person, she listened. That was something Draco wasn't use to. "Yeah," he said with a laugh. "Hermione's not like that though."

"Of course she's not," said Rookwood with a sigh. "Like I said, a work of art."

"Do you mind if I talk to her in private?" asked Draco before he could stop himself. He had always been close with Rookwood, like the brother he never had. Rookwood nodded.

"I don't see why not," he shrugged. "I'm just here to make sure you aren't suspected by the Ministry."

"Don't worry about that," said Draco with a smile. "I've got them wrapped around my fingers. I'll just have to make up some story about my 'family problems' and they'll be off my back."

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" Rookwood asked with a smile. Draco looked up at him inquiringly. "Tell them you're father is abusive."

"It's not like that Rookwood," said Draco walking past the Great Hall. Rookwood stopped. "Aren't you hungry?" Draco ignored him and kept walking. He walked around a corner and stopped. "Why would I tell them that?"

"Because," sighed Rookwood putting his hands on Draco's shoulders. He seemed to not want to tell Draco.

"What?" asked Draco. "What's going on?"

"The Dark Lord wants you to turn in Lucius," said Rookwood closing his eyes. When he opened them he looked apologetic. Draco's eyes were wide.

"He wants me to what?" asked Draco. "Rookwood, how could he ask me to do that?"

"Sometimes I don't understand you Draco," said Rookwood nudging him on the shoulder. "First you want to hurt your father, now you don't want to! It's part of the initiation kid!"

"Right," said Draco. "I'll work out something."

Rookwood laughed, "Don't stress. Now go eat something and tell Hermione you need to talk to her." Draco looked him in the eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Why so nice all of a sudden?" Draco asked curiously.

"To tell you the truth Draco," said Rookwood smiling again. "All of us hate your father. Then again, all of them hate you."

"Them? Not you?" asked Draco with a laugh. "I'm surprised you don't hate me."

"Come on Draco!" yelled Rookwood hitting Draco on the shoulder again. "I'm like the brother you never had."

"Kind of creepy if you ask me," said Draco jokingly. "Having a Death Eater for an older brother." Rookwood laughed.

"Yeah well," said Rookwood winking. "I'm going to loose a bet if you don't go through with it so-"

"Well," said Draco. "Now **that **sounds more like the Rookwood I know!"

"Yeah well," said Rookwood heading back to the Great Hall. "Some people never change."

"True to that," whispered Draco following behind him. Rookwood opened the Great Hall doors and Draco reluctantly followed. He was aware that ever eyed turned towards him and the Auror in front of him. He tried not to think about it, knowing that it was just Rookwood under the disguise; that wasn't much more comforting.

Draco sat down next to Blaise. Rookwood (or Hawthorn) stood behind him. Draco turned around and looked up at him. "Do you mind giving me some breathing room? Thanks," he said as Rookwood sighed.

"If you'd rather be sent to Azkaban, sure," said Rookwood as Draco mumbled something and turned back around. He grabbed a roll and threw it at Rookwood.

"You look like you're not being fed. Maybe you should get a better job than working for Scrimegeour," Draco said stacking his plate. Rookwood threw the roll back. It hit Draco on the head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Draco, what's going on?" asked Blaise.

"The Minister thinks I'm a Death Eater," said Draco eating some turkey.

"So what? Now you have an Auror on your back at all times?" asked Blaise raising an eyebrow.

"Three actually," said Draco taking a sip of his drink. Pansy and Blaise looked at him seriously.

"Three Aurors?" asked Blaise gasping for breath. Draco nodded his head in disgust. "Which ones?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks and this new Hawthorn guy," said Draco pointing behind him. Pansy gasped.

"Shacklebolt and Tonks are-"

"I know," said Draco. Pansy kept rambling. "Pansy, stop. Please." He looked at her seriously, his eyes wide. "I don't need you reminding me who they are."

"Sorry," said Pansy as Blaise looked over at Draco.

"My father sent this to me, it's for you," he whispered. Draco took it, looking over at Rookwood, who was smiling.

Draco-

I need you to turn in your father, we need him in Azkaban.

Draco looked over at Rookwood who nodded his head. "Did you read this?" he asked Blaise. Blaise looked apologetic. Draco sighed.

"What happened to not being a Death Eater?" asked Pansy putting her hand on his.

"Like father, like son," whispered Blaise.

"Yeah," said Draco pocketing the note. "I have to go." Draco hurriedly stood up, he saw Harry and Ron watching him curiously. Hawthorn walked a few steps behind him, watching Harry and Ron too. They walked in silence to the Head Girl and Boy dormitory. Tonks and Shacklebolt were inside talking. They stopped when they walked in. Draco looked up at Rookwood who was gesturing for him to talk to Shacklebolt and Tonks. Draco sighed. "I'll get Lucius off your backs, if you can get off mine," he whispered.

Rookwood licked his lips thoughtfully. "Deal," he whispered. "That doesn't mean I'm leaving Hogwarts though-I still have a job."

"Alright, but when I tell you to leave me alone-" started Draco. Rookwood nodded his head and gave him the thumbs up. Thankfully Shacklebolt and Tonks were talking about dinner plans.

Draco cleared his throat. They both looked over at him. "Yes?" asked Shacklebolt as Draco sat down on the couch. He just looked up at them. They both sat down, getting his hint. He rested his elbows on his legs and cleared his throat again. "You wanted to know about my family problems." Neither of them said anything. Shacklebolt nodded. "These-" said Draco pointing to his face and body.

"Scars," said Tonks noticing he didn't want to say the word. Draco nodded and looked over at Rookwood, who was now sitting on the left of Shacklebolt.

"The night before I left to come to school," said Draco looking at the floor. "My father told me that Lord Voldemort had a job for me." Draco looked over at Rookwood, he seemed perfectly okay with Draco confronting the Aurors. Draco thought of how far Lord Voldemort would go to get his father put in Azkaban. Why Voldemort didn't just kill him was a surprise to him.

"He wouldn't tell me what it was," said Draco looking away from Rookwood. "Just that he needed me to be his eyes and ears at Hogwarts. He said if I did a good enough job I could be initiated by Christmas." Tonks moved in her seat. Draco didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Neither of them spoke, Draco was grateful for that.

"I told him I wouldn't do it," said Draco flatly. That caught them off guard, but he was sure they weren't going to show it. "I didn't want to be owned by Lord Voldemort, be a slave to his every

command-" Draco looked over at Rookwood who was watching him closely. "That's how I got these scars," he whispered as Rookwood closed his eyes. "My father didn't understand why I wouldn't follow in his footsteps. He threw china, chairs, knives, everything."

"Did he use the Cruciatus Curse?" asked Tonks seriously. Draco looked over at her and nodded, "If my mother hadn't come home when she did, I'd probably be in St. Mungos under intense care. You don't want to see my father when he gets angry."

"Why haven't they healed yet?" asked Shacklebolt clearing his throat.

"Some Death Eater spell," said Draco cringing at the pain. "Still hurts every once in a while. He doesn't want me to forget my choice." They were all quite for a few minutes.

"Do you know where your father is now?" asked Shacklebolt.

Draco nodded, "Malfoy Manor."

"Thank you for trusting us Draco," said Tonks with a smile. They both stood up to leave. "Hawthorn, watch him for us. We're going to the Ministry."

"What are you going to do to my father?" called Draco. They were about to walk out of the room. Shacklebolt turned to face him, "If we catch him, he'll be sent to Azkaban immediately."

Once they had left Rookwood laughed. "Wait to go!" he said happily.

"Easier than expected," said Draco putting his hands behind his head.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Rookwood asked. "About not wanting to be a slave to the Dark Lord's every command?"

Draco didn't say anything for a few minutes. "You obviously think I'm quite the actor if you can believe it yourself." Rookwood smiled. "I need to get some sleep."

"Don't you have to discuss something with Hermione?" asked Rookwood. Draco laughed, "Tonight! And I expect you to behave yourself."

"Of course!" yelled Rookwood as Draco slammed the door. He leaned against it for a minute.

"Breathe," he whispered. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "This has been one hell of a day," he whispered falling asleep on his bed, fully dressed.

* * *

"I think Draco knows that you and Ron know," said Hermione softly. Her and Harry were alone in the Gryffindor common room. They were sitting next to each other on their favorite couch, right next to the fireplace. 

"He can't expect you to not tell me," said Harry stroking her hair. "I am your boyfriend after all."

"But I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone about this," said Hermione sighing.

"Then don't promise next time," said Harry kissing her head.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hermione playing with his hand.

"No," grumbled Harry as Hermione leaned against his chest. He sighed. "Why are you helping him?"

"Because he's not a Death Eater," said Hermione.

"That's what he told you, can you honestly trust him?" asked Harry. Hermione looked up at him, "You saw what he looked like at the beginning of the year. He's not like his father. He's-different." Harry sighed, "I still don't trust him."

"Some people should learn to bury the hatchet," said Hermione kissing him on the neck.

"But after everything he's done to you, you still want to help him?" asked Harry. "I think that's the worst part."

"I think your jealous," said Hermione playfully.

"Yes, I'm dying of jealousy, because Draco Malfoy is the only person you've been talking about for the last week," said Harry seriously. "And he sees you more than I do." He whispered the last part, but Hermione could still hear.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Harry," she whispered kissing his neck again. "I'm just trying to help you. Draco could be a lot of help if you let him."

"Can we not talk about Draco please," said Harry trying to calm down. Hermione nodded. "You going to be in class tomorrow?" Harry asked softly.

"Depends on how long I'm up patrolling tonight," said Hermione. "What are your plans tonight?"

"I'm going with Dumbledore to destroy another Horcrux," said Harry rubbing Hermione's back.

"Be careful," Hermione whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," said Harry kissing her on the cheek. "Is something bothering you? You seem really tense."

"It's nothing," said Hermione. "I better get going though, I need to eat before I patrol. And I've got loads of homework." She stood up slowly. Harry followed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"You're not going to eat?" asked Hermione. Harry smiled, "I have to go meet Dumbledore in ten minutes." Hermione nodded. Harry could see the worry in her face, he put his finger under her chin, making her look up at him. "Don't-worry-about-me-" he whispered kissing her on the lips in between every word. "I'll be fine."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his kiss. He smiled, "I have to go Hermione," he said regretfully. She sighed and unlinked her hands from his neck. "I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and quickly left, grabbing his cloak on his way out.

* * *

**Author's Note: You should all be greatful I've been sick or I wouldn't have had this chapter out so quickly! laughs Well, I know a lot of you have questions, and all I can say is: PATIENCE! I know, it's a lot to ask, but it'll all be answered in the end! PROMISE!**

**This chapter took a lot of editting and re-editting, I hope it turned out alright. Please review! I love hearing what you all think about it! I'm sure I could keep up the "one chapter a week" routine. Sometimes I'll have more than just one, depending on their length. But anyways, I hope you ENJOYED reading this chapter (cause I'm sure you all looked at the Author note AFTER you read it, seeing as it's at the bottom). ;D**


	6. The Malfoy's Secret

Draco had fallen asleep hoping he wouldn't dream about Hermione again. He didn't know how long he could keep her off his mind when he was around the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort.

This dream started out like all the rest, Hermione walking into his room while he was standing, half naked, in amazement that she was there. This time, though, she didn't say anything after he said '"What is it?"' He tried to think about what she normally said, something about Professor Snape.

"Hermione," said Draco wondering why this dream was different from all the rest. She looked over at him. "Is there something you wanted to say about Professor Snape?" She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about Professor Snape," she whispered.

"I don't understand," said Draco wondering why she was acting so distant. "Is Professor Snape doing something to you?"

She walked towards him slowly. Keeping a few steps between the two of them. "Promise you won't get mad?" she inquired. He nodded, taking a step closer. "Professor Snape is making me tell him everything you tell me."

It took a minute for Draco to comprehend what she had said. When he did, he still wasn't angry. "What have you told him?"

"Nothing," she said reaching for his arm. She could feel how tense he was. He flinched at her touch, but didn't force it off. He was intent on keeping them on subject.

"You haven't told him anything?" he asked in disbelief. Hermione looked up.

"You sound surprised," she said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's not the only thing that's surprising me," Draco whispered. Hermione smiled. "What are you doing Hermione? I thought you were dating Harry?"

"Harry doesn't know what he wants," she said running her fingers up and down his chest.

"What do _you_ want Hermione," said Draco, trying to keep his voice level. She wrapped her arms around his neck, linking them together tightly. "Hermione, I-" He couldn't finish his sentence. He wanted to tell her that Harry would kill him if he found out, that his father would kill her if he found out; but she had kissed him.

And he kissed back. All worries gone. He didn't care that three Aurors were watching his every move, or that one of those Aurors was a Death Eater. He didn't care that he could possibly go to Azkaban in the next week, or that Harry might kill him for doing this. Because it felt good, it felt warm and inviting.

It was hard to stop, hard to control. She moaned at every kiss, at every touch. His hands wound through her hair and she smiled. She bit on his lower lip as he pushed her up against the wall.

He prayed this minute would last, but he did so in vain. The door knocked again, just like every other dream. He excruciatingly turned away from Hermione. _This was just a dream_ he reminded himself.

Hermione read his thoughts. "Dream or not, Draco," she whispered. "I'm here, what does that tell you? What do _you_ truly want Draco?" Draco tried not to listen. He heard someone quietly asking for him from behind the door.

He was jolted awake when he realized who it was: Hermione. "Sorry," she whispered. "Did I wake you?"

"No," said Draco. "Come in." As she walked in he was grateful he had fallen asleep before he could change out of his robes.

"I'm sorry I woke you," said Hermione as Draco sat up.

"It's fine," he whispered rubbing his eyes.

"If I knew you were asleep, I would have asked later," said Hermione as Draco smiled, "What is it?"

"Have you seen Tonks or Shacklebolt? That one new guy is sitting downstairs by himself, and he wouldn't answer me when I asked," said Hermione.

"They went to talk to Scrimegeour," said Draco running his hands through his hair. Hermione looked at him inquiringly. "I told them what my father did to me, they're sending him to Azkaban."

"That's good isn't it?" asked Hermione noticing Draco's less than enthusiastic tone.

"I only told them because of Lord Voldemort," he whispered.

"I don't understand," Hermione said, confused. Draco grabbed the note that was in his pocket and gave it to her. "Oh," she said after she had read it. "I see." Draco nodded.

"I'm not sure if that means I'm actually working for them or not," said Draco trying to laugh. "This is just too confusing."

"We'll figure it out," said Hermione reassuringly.

Neither of them spoke for a minute. "Can I ask you something?" asked Draco as Hermione nodded. He didn't want to ask, but he had to know. "Did Professor Snape ask you to inform him on whatever I say?" Hermione didn't look at him, but her eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"How did you know?" asked Hermione quietly.

"A hunch," lied Draco shrugging. "Have you told Professor Snape everything?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"It's none of my business," she said shortly. "I'd rather not talk about Professor Snape anyways."

"Why?" asked Draco confused. Hermione didn't look at him.

"It's nothing," she said playing with her hands. Draco put one of his hands over hers, "Why are you fidgeting?"

"It's a long story," she whispered. Draco hurriedly moved his hand, though he didn't want to; he knew it was making her uncomfortable.

"You don't have to tell me anything," said Draco standing up. "Come on, we have patrol duty tonight. And I want to eat something."

"I was just on my way to eat too," said Hermione following.

"So," said Draco as they walked out of their dormitory. "How is it going with Harry?"

"Fine," said Hermione unconvincingly. Draco eyed her with a laugh.

"You are no good at this acting thing," said Draco as Hermione frowned. "Are you in a fight with him or something?"

"No," she whispered. "He's actually going somewhere dangerous tonight, and I'm kind of worried about him. But he's with Dumbledore so he should be alright." Draco noticed she had not meant to say this. He nodded, "I won't pry." He promised.

She smiled, "Harry told me I shouldn't trust you, I guess he was wrong."

"Believe me, I'm very interested in knowing what Harry's doing tonight, but I'm afraid that, if you told me, I'd run off to Lord Voldemort and let it slip," said Draco. "I'm only not asking to keep the three of you safe."

"Like I said, Harry was wrong," said Hermione folding her arms. Draco could see she was cold. He shifted his cloak off and wrapped it around her.

"You shouldn't trust me Hermione," Draco whispered. Hermione smiled, "You're making that very difficult." Draco smiled. "Thanks." She added as they split in the Great Hall.

Draco watched as Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny. Draco was sure that Harry was already gone, wherever gone was.

"Hey Draco," said Pansy as Draco sat down.

"Hey," said Draco absentmindedly.

"What happened to that Auror? Are they all gone?" asked Blaise surprised.

"For now," said Draco grabbing some chicken. Half the Slytherin table was listening intently.

"What happened?" asked Blaise as Pansy passed Draco the pudding.

"They had to go back to the Ministry," said Draco. The whole of Slytherin table was listening now.

"Why?" asked Pansy confused.

Draco looked around the table, and cleared his throat. "They're sending my father to Azkaban," he said quietly. Draco cleared his throat again, his voice was quavering. "Doesn't matter."

"What did you tell them?" asked Pansy as Draco took a sip of his water. Draco looked up at the professor's table. "Draco, what did you tell them?" repeated Pansy.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Draco eating the rest of his chicken. The Slytherin table was quiet for a few minutes.

"Draco," whined Pansy. "What happened, please, we're all dying to know!"

"They just asked me if my father ever used the Cruciatus Curse on me and I gave them an answer," said Draco taking another drink of water.

"Well, I'm guessing the answer was yes," said a third year sitting a few seats down from Draco.

"You must be bloody brilliant," said Blaise rolling his eyes. He turned to face Draco again, "Your father-" he made a face, it was obvious he didn't want to finish the sentence - "tortures you?" The whole Slytherin table seemed to take a breath at the same time. Draco put down his fork and looked around again, this time for an escape.

"What is it to you?" he whispered.

"You're our friend," said Pansy. "Why didn't you ever tell us?" She rested her hand on his arm and he flinched. He still had a bruise there from when his father had dragged him to Lord Voldemort. Her eyebrow frowned. "Did your father give you those scars too?"

Draco stood up. "I have to go," he said.

"Draco," said Pansy trying to stop him.

"My family affairs are none of your business," said Draco trying to control his temper. "So, please, stop asking." She sat back down as he said "please".

"We just want to help," said Blaise as Draco turned to walk away.

"You can't help me with this," said Draco. He noticed Hermione standing up and following him. He waited for her outside of the Great Hall. He tried to smile when she approached him.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he started walking again.

"I'm fine," said Draco assuring her. "How are you?"

"Draco, I'm not trying to make small talk," said Hermione seriously.

"Neither am I," he said with a smile. "Oh," she said softly.

"So, how are you?" he asked again after a few minutes.

"I'm fine," said Hermione. "We don't have to patrol for another hour, what do you want to do until then?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess I could tell you what happened the last time I ran into the Death Eaters," said Draco as they sat down on the couches.

"Great idea," she said with a smile. "I've been waiting all day to hear it."

"Like I said, it's a short story," said Draco.

"Then let's hear it," said Hermione. It took all of fifteen minutes for Draco to retell the story, it didn't seem to bug Hermione as much as he had thought. For a few minutes they sat without talking, then Hermione stood up. "Where's that new Auror?"

"He's probably eating," said Draco waving it off.

"Is there something you know about this guy that I don't?" asked Hermione curiously.

"No," said Draco. "He's a guy, he's probably hungry."

"Oh," said Hermione. "I'm going to go change real quick, then we can go." Draco nodded. Hermione shrugged off his cloak and put it on the couch next to him. "Thanks," she said again. Draco nodded. He stood up and walked up to his room, knowing that Rookwood was probably hiding up there. "You're lucky I didn't bring her up here," said Draco as he entered to find Rookwood lying down on his bed.

Rookwood laughed, "Like that would happen!" Draco scowled. "We have patrol duty, we'll be back late." Rookwood waved it off with a firm "whatever". Draco put some cologne on and left, slamming the door behind him.

"I was wondering where you went," said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall said we're patrolling on the seventh floor." Draco nodded his head.

It took them a half hour to get there; Draco wanted to stop for some food first, seeing as they had so abruptly left the Great Hall during dinner. And Dobby had quite a mouth, talking about Harry like he was the things of legends.

"Dobby's quite a character," said Draco as Hermione remembered that Draco's father use to be Dobby's master. "He was always my favorite though. He despised my father just as much as I do."

"Yeah, Dobby's one of a kind," said Hermione sitting down against the wall. "Probably the only one who wants to be free."

Draco looked over at her, "Hermione, I heard about your _spew_ thing, the house elves won't be happy with it, believe me. Dobby _is _one of a kind. You'll just make them upset if you try to free them." Hermione nodded her head.

"I've been told that a lot," she sighed. Draco tried not to laugh, "At least you tried." Hermione shrugged as she saw someone walking towards them.

"Good, you're here," said a familiar voice that sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Professor Snape," said Draco nodding his head. Hermione didn't look over at either of them. She could feel Professor Snape's eyes on her when he spoke, "You're wanted on the fourth floor. We changed the schedule." Hermione stood up.

"Thank you Professor," said Draco as Professor Snape hurriedly left. "That was odd."

"What?" asked Hermione acting surprised.

"You and Snape get in a fight?" asked Draco jokingly.

"Something like that," whispered Hermione as Draco eyed her seriously. She sighed, "Not now."

"Hey, I've been opening up to you about everything going on in my life," said Draco. "You know more about me than my friends do. The least you can do is tell me what's wrong."

"You won't want to talk to me for the rest of the night," said Hermione. Draco didn't believe it. "Fine," sighed Hermione. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone, **especially **Harry and Ron."

"Something Harry and Ron don't know, this should be really good," said Draco as they stepped onto the fourth floor.

"Snape kissed me," whispered Hermione. She couldn't say Professor in front of his name, it made it sound so much worse. Draco seemed confused for a moment, then he cleared his throat. "Did you kiss him back?" Hermione looked at him guiltily. "Are you serious?" whispered Draco. "Why?"

"You ask that a lot," said Hermione sitting down against another wall.

"I think this calls for it though," said Draco sitting down next to her. "Honestly, what made you kiss him back?"

"It's a little something called self defense," whispered Hermione. Draco laughed, "If self defense means hormones then I'll buy it."

Hermione hit him. "Perhaps you should ask him why he took advantage of me like that! All I asked him was if he was a Death Eater, and he pins me against a desk and kisses me. What was I suppose to do? It's not like I'm stronger than him. And it was a little hard to move."

Draco didn't say anything. "I saw a couple of flasks on his desk and waited for him to lie me down. When he did I broke the glasses, and he came to his senses," whispered Hermione.

Draco looked over at her, her eyes were watering up. "Please don't cry."

"Too late," she whispered. "Thanks to you I just relived one of the worst nights of my life."

"I'm sorry Hermione," said Draco keeping his distance from her. She stood up, "I'm going to go to sleep. I can't do this tonight." Draco nodded his head, "If anyone asks, you were sick."

Hermione nodded and walked away. Draco waited until four and went back to the dormitory. He made sure that Hermione was still asleep and went back to his room, hoping that Rookwood wasn't there.

"She came back a long time ago, crying," said Rookwood as he opened the door. "What did you do, tell her you beat her on a test?"

"Not now Rookwood," said Draco. "I have to go to class in a couple of hours and I need the sleep."

"I thought Head Girl and Boy got to sleep through classes?" asked Rookwood, confused.

"They do," said Draco. "But someone has to tell the teachers that the others not going to be there. And I know for a fact that Hermione's not going to Snape's class today."

"And why is that?" asked Rookwood. Draco mumbled something incoherent. Rookwood put a hand up to his ear, "Didn't hear you."

Draco threw his robe at him. "I said it's none of your business."

"Is this something the Dark Lord will want to know?" asked Rookwood curiously.

"Is Professor Snape working on my job?" asked Draco. Rookwood was the one person that knew everything in the Death Eater circle, it use to be Draco's father, but Rookwood would find out, someway, what was going on with everyone. Rookwood shook his head, "According to my memory, Severus' only job is to make sure that Harry is still here."

"Hmm," said Draco.

"I'm guessing, when you say "my job"-" said Rookwood putting up hand quotes as he said it, "You mean the seducing part, because I'm sure Hermione's not at Headquarters right now." Draco nodded his head.

"My God, that idiot. I'll tell the Dark Lord immediately." Rookwood quickly left the room. Draco undressed and went to bed, it was 5 o'clock.

Hermione lie awake, staring at the ceiling for hours. She only noticed it was morning when Draco knocked on the door. She mumbled something incoherent and he walked in. "Hermione," he whispered worriedly. "Are you not going to class today?"

"I don't feel too well," said Hermione.

"You don't look like you've slept," said Draco sitting on the side of the bed. "Are you hungry, I could go get you something to eat." She shook her head. "Is there anything I can do?" She shook her head again. "Is this because of last night?" she shook her head again. "Hermione, what's going on?"

"I don't feel too well," Hermione repeated.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispered.

"I've never felt like this before," she whispered.

"Like what?" asked Draco curiously.

"Confused, I don't understand it, any of it," she said turning to face him. "You, Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, why?"

"Why what?" asked Draco watching her lips.

"Why are you all trying to get something from me?" she whispered. "What does Snape want, what does your father want, what does Voldemort want with me? I just can't put it together."

"You forgot to ask what I want," said Draco, she nodded. "I don't want anything from you Hermione. I don't even expect you to help me. If anything, I wish you would leave me alone."

She smiled, "I feel the same way." Draco cleared his throat, "I better get going. I don't want to be late for class. Do you want me to bring you anything?" She shook her head. "Do you want me to talk to Harry, or Ron?"

"No," she whispered. "It's Friday isn't it?" Draco nodded. "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" asked Draco curiously.

"Hogsmeade trip," Hermione said softly. "Harry and I are going together." Draco nodded. "Are you going with anyone?"

Draco laughed, "I don't think anyone will want to go with me."

"If I didn't have a date I would ask you to go as friends," said Hermione softly.

"Are we friends then?" asked Draco.

Hermione smiled, "If I'm telling you all these secrets, than I would hope so." Draco nodded, "I better get to class."

"Thanks," said Hermione softly drifting off to sleep for the first time all night.

"Get better Hermione," said Draco softly shutting the door.

"Hermione," said Draco knocking on her door. Hermione opened up the door. "God Hermione, you look awful."

"You look pretty screwed up yourself," Hermione said grabbing a coat. "You're bleeding again." She sighed, grabbing a white cloth to clean his face.

"Thank you," said Draco smiling as she finished. "Harry's waiting for you in the Great Hall."

"Right," said Hermione grabbing her scarf. Draco eyed her closely. She was wearing tight jeans with a maroon belt. She had on a white turtle neck with a thick black jacket and a long white scarf. He smiled to himself, he had told her that she looked awful, but really; she looked beautiful. "I better go, don't want to keep him waiting." She walked past him with a smile.

"Have a good time," said Draco.

"You too," said Hermione closing the door softly.

* * *

"Hi," said Harry walking towards her. She hugged him. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better now that you're here," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go." He intertwined their fingers. Hermione blushed.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Oh," said Harry swallowing hard. "That."

"Yes, that," said Hermione watching him carefully. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Forget I asked," said Hermione shortly.

Harry sighed, "Dumbledore doesn't want me to say anything. It didn't turn out quite like he planned."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "Harry, you can tell me anything! Please."

"Alright," said Harry looking around to make sure they were alone. "Dumbledore and I found the Horcrux, but now he's really sick."

"Define sick," said Hermione curiously.

"He wouldn't let me drink the potion, I told him it was probably poisoned. He was too weak to even apparate to Hogsmeade," said Harry. "Professor McGonagall's filling in for Dumbledore until he gets back from St. Mungos."

"This is serious," said Hermione. "What if he doesn't get better?"

"He will," said Harry nodding his head. "He has to." They were outside of The Three Broomsticks, he opened the door for her. There was an empty table in the back. They both sat down.

"What makes you think that?" asked Hermione as Harry ordered them drinks.

"Dumbledore's too strong to go down like this," said Harry with a smile. Hermione nodded. "Enough about that though."

Their drinks came at that moment, and both of them sipped them in silence. "You've been pretty quite," said Harry after a little bit. "What are you thinking about?"

Hermione sighed and put her drink down. "Promise you won't get mad," she whispered.

"About what?" asked Harry, looking around to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Something happened that I," she paused. "I have something to tell you, but I'm afraid that you'll get really angry."

"Hermione," said Harry trying to smile. "I won't get angry, I promise."

"Professor Snape asked me to spy on Draco," said Hermione as Harry nodded. "The other day, when he asked me to leave class, he gave me a note. He said he needed to talk to me that night at six, so I went to his classroom at six. I don't know how it happened, but I-" She looked up at Harry, he was watching her intently. She looked down at her drink quickly, "He kissed me."

"What?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"I don't know why he did it, and there was nothing I could do to stop him, he was-" Harry slammed his hand down on the table. The place was dead silent. "You promised," she whispered, not worrying about the watching eyes. Harry shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me," he said calmly. He eyed the watching crowd viciously, they all began to talk amongst themselves again.

"I knew you'd over exaggerate it, and I didn't-"

"Over exaggerate! You can't over exaggerate this Hermione!" he yelled. She looked down at her drink, her eye sight started to blur.

"Forget I said anything," whispered Hermione wiping her eyes. Harry sighed, "I should go, I have a few things to take care of." He stood up.

Hermione nodded, not looking at him. She saw him put some money on the table for the drinks. "I'll talk to you later," he whispered, pocketing his hands as he turned to leave.

Hermione sat at the table until she saw some classmates she didn't want to talk to. She stood up and left, walking back to Hogwarts alone. It had started to snow while she was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, and she was thankful she had a warm jacket.

She was still crying when she walked into the common room. Draco had been writing something when she walked in, he looked up and stood up when he noticed she was crying. "Don't bother," she said walking quickly to her room. "It's nothing."

"Hermione," said Draco as Hermione slammed the door on his face. She curled up into a ball on her bed, crying. "Hermione," she heard him say, opening the door.

"Go away Draco," she said sniffling.

"What happened?" asked Draco sitting on the side of the bed. "Hermione, please, it doesn't help to keep things bottled up."

"I told Harry about what happened with Snape," whispered Hermione as a tear dropped on her bedspread.

"Let me guess, he didn't take it very well," said Draco putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hermione shook her head.

"He started yelling and-" she choked. "He left."

"I'm sorry Hermione," whispered Draco.

"Don't be sorry for him," said Hermione wiping away a tear.

"I'm not sorry for him," said Draco as Hermione sat up. "He shouldn't have hurt you like that. If I was sorry though, it would be **because** he hurt you in leaving." Hermione blushed.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. "We knew it wouldn't last long. He needs to worry about killing Lord Voldemort, not making me happy."

"Forget Lord Voldemort," said Draco with a laugh. "Why would he choose him over you?"

Why where they having this discussion? thought Hermione. Draco actually sounded like he cared. "It's not like that," said Hermione. "He has to think about everyone before he thinks about himself."

"The selfless hero," whispered Draco shaking his head.

"The heroes never get the girl though," said Hermione with a sad laugh.

"Maybe they're not suppose to," said Draco standing up. "Are you hungry? We can go get something in Hogsmeade."

"Sure," said Hermione standing up. They walked through the common room and Hermione caught sight of what Draco had been working on. "Don't you have homework though?" Draco shrugged, "Not really. It's a little project Professor McGonagall asked me to do for her."

"That's nice of you," said Hermione. Draco shrugged, "She's giving me some extra credit. After missing so many classes, I could use it."

Hermione nodded, "I know what you mean." They both laughed.

"So, where do you want to eat?" asked Draco after they had stopped laughing. Hermione hadn't realized that they were already at Hogsmeade, it was easier to talk to Draco than she realized.

"Urm, I don't know, what looks good to you?" she asked folding her arms, it was getting colder.

"How about Madam Puddifoot's? It's just a small coffee shop," said Draco.

"I've never been," said Hermione nodding. He lead the way, opening the door for her. She smiled and took the first open table.

"Hello, I'm Madam Puddifoot, what can I get you?" asked Madam Puddifoot looking at them with a smile.

"Two coffees please," said Draco as Madam Puddifoot looked over at Hermione, she was crying again.

"Hermione," said Draco as Madam Puddifoot rushed off to get their coffee. "Please, don't cry over Harry. It's his fault."

"But it's not," said Hermione shaking her head. "I'm the one that did it."

"You couldn't have stopped him," said Draco leaning over the table. "Stop blaming yourself."

"Here's your coffee," said Madam Puddifoot eyeing Hermione again.

"Thank you," Hermione choked out.

"Are you alright m'dear?" asked Madam Puddifoot looking over at Draco now.

"She'll be fine," said Draco realizing that Madam Puddifoot thought Draco was the reason for her tears. "Thank you for the coffee."

"If you're having trouble m'dear, I could help," said Madam Puddifoot softly to Hermione. She was kneeling next to her. Hermione shook her head, "It's not a boyfriend issue." Madam Puddifoot then smiled over at Draco, apologetically. Draco smiled back. She stood up and left then.

"Hermione, don't blame yourself, please. It won't help anything," Draco said, leaning over the table again.

"But I shouldn't have kissed him back," said Hermione softly.

"You only did it as self defense Hermione," Draco reminded her. Hermione shook her head, "I only used that as an excuse. I-"

"You **wanted **to kiss him?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"No," said Hermione playing with her hands. "Well, I didn't want to stop kissing him after he kissed me. I can't explain it." Draco didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Are you angry with me too?"

Draco sighed. "I can't be angry with you Hermione," he said with a smile.

"And why can't you?" asked Hermione. "Why are you the only one that seems to care?"

"Because," said Draco. "I know what it's like to have nobody listen to you." Hermione sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "Are you hungry?" asked Draco after a few minutes. Hermione nodded.

"Let's just go back up to Hogwarts, it's getting late anyways," said Hermione standing up. Draco took out some money and put it on the table. "You don't have to pay for me you know."

"Don't worry about it," said Draco. He let her lead them out and back up to Hogwarts.

"Are you dating Pansy?" asked Hermione as they walked back to Hogwarts. Draco laughed, "No, what made you think that?" Hermione shrugged, but Draco noticed that she was also shivering. He shrugged off his cloak again and gave it to Hermione.

"Thanks," she said pulling it over herself. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"What made you think I was dating Pansy?" asked Draco as Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, it just seemed to fit," said Hermione. Draco gagged, "God, please don't tell me she's my match. I would die before I would kiss her." Hermione laughed.

"Is it seriously that bad?" she asked. Draco nodded. "And what do your parents think about her?"

"My mum hates her," said Draco. "Thank god for that."

"But your father…" said Hermione, knowing that Draco's father was more than pleased with Draco's choice at a wife.

"Couldn't be more happy with Pansy. Of course, it helps that Pansy's father works with my father," said Draco with a shrug. "I'm just glad my mum agrees with me. Pansy's the most repulsive woman I've ever met."

Hermione laughed, "And I thought I would have been number one on that list."

Draco smiled, "Sometimes you are."

"Draco!" yelled Blaise making both Draco and Hermione jump. Draco looked around and noticed that they had entered Hogwarts again. They were just outside the Great Hall.

"I should go," whispered Draco with a smile. Hermione nodded, taking off his cloak. "No, keep it on. I'll see you back in the room in a bit." Hermione nodded as he turned to leave.

* * *

"What were you doing talking to Granger?" asked Blaise as Draco sat down on the other side of Blaise. Pansy leaned over Blaise, "What's wrong Draco?" 

Draco almost gagged, remembering the conversation he had just had with Hermione. "It's nothing," said Draco grabbing some water. "I was just talking to Hermione about our schedule."

"At Hogsmeade? She looked like she was crying," said Blaise with a laugh.

"I wonder why," said Crabbe as Goyle laughed.

"What do the two of you know?" asked Draco looking over the Gryffindor table. Harry was staring straight at him. He looked back down.

"All we know is that Harry came back and him and that red head friend of his went off to Hagrid's Hut," said Goyle.

"Yeah, they just got back from Hagrid's," said Crabbe. "We heard something about him and Hermione having an argument in the Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah, they did," shrugged Draco.

"That's it? You're not going to make fun of them? Ask any funny questions?" asked Blaise at Draco shook his head.

"Nope," he said looking around the table. "Are you going to eat anything Pansy?"

"Not really, why?" asked Pansy brightly.

"Can I have your plate?" Draco asked not looking at her.

"Sure," said Pansy questionably. Draco grabbed it and started stacking it with everything in his reach.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" asked Blaise with a laugh.

"Eating in my room," said Draco. "I've got some things on my mind."

"Would you like some people to talk to?" asked Pansy about to stand up.

Draco put down the plate. "Let me tell you something Pansy. As much as it may surprise you, I don't like you. Not even as a friend. You annoy me like a hangnail. All of you do." He picked up his plate again, grabbed his cup and left.

"Hermione," said Draco hurriedly rushing into the common room. She was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Draco," said Hermione sniffling. "I didn't know you were going to be back so soon."

"When I didn't see you at the Gryffindor table I thought something might be up," said Draco sitting the plate down on the table. "Are you hungry?" He sat down next to her.

"Thank you," said Hermione grabbing the plate. Draco watched her eat. She ate like she hadn't eaten in days. Draco smiled. "What?" asked Hermione noticing he was laughing.

"I'm glad I got everything in my reach," Draco said with a smile. "Are you alright? Why didn't you go eat dinner in the Great Hall?"

"Because," said Hermione taking a drink of water.

"Because?" asked Draco waving his hand as if to grab the answer.

"Because I don't feel like talking to Harry and Ron right now," said Hermione with a sad smile. "That's what happens when you date your best friend, you become-"

"Enemies," said Draco nodding his head in agreement. "Which is why you're suppose to date your enemies. Because they become your best friends."

Hermione laughed, "Nice try at reverse psychology, but I wasn't going to say enemy. We just aren't close friends anymore." She shrugged.

"Don't you want that though?" asked Draco. "Now you're not the 'amazing trio'. It's just a duet without you. And, might I add, an idiotic duet at that."

Hermione laughed, "Right, well, I hope we can still be the 'amazing trio' as you put it. But that's not really up to me anymore." Draco nodded. "Let's change the subject, please." She begged.

"What do you want to talk about then?" asked Draco with a smile.

Hermione shrugged, "What changed?"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, though he knew what she had meant.

"I mean, **why **are you so nice all of a sudden? What happened to all the "filthy little mudblood" crap?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Can't people change?" asked Draco.

"I'm not saying they can't, I'm simply saying that they need a reason to do so," said Hermione smartly.

Draco sighed, "It's complicated." Hermione shrugged, "Try me." He sighed, "There's really not much to say, just that I didn't want what my father had."

"So," said Hermione. "You woke up one morning and decided you didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore?"

"Pretty much," said Draco with a laugh. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Sometimes," said Hermione standing up. "I'm going to go to bed, we have a late night tomorrow night."

"Right," said Draco sighing deeply. "Another restless night due to patrol duty."

"At least McGonagall's letting us have every other night off," said Hermione passing him. "Thanks for the food again. And the company today."

"Any time you need me, I'll be here," whispered Draco as she closed the door to her room. The second she was gone, there was a loud _crack_. Draco looked at the fireplace in time to see three Death Eaters step out; his father, his mother and Bellatrix. He stood up quickly.

"Draco," said Narcissa embracing him.

"Hello mum," said Draco hugging her in return. All the while, his eyes watched his father closely. He had just put a spell on Hermione's door, obviously making sure she couldn't hear any of this. "You shouldn't be here."

"And why shouldn't I?" asked Lucius with an evil smile. "Am I not allowed to check up on my son?" Draco looked over at Bellatrix, who's eyes were wide, warning him to not say what he wanted to.

"Not in this way you shouldn't," said Draco as his mother let go of him. "If the Aurors find out you're here, they'll think I'm a Death Eater and we'll all be done for."

"That won't happen," said Lucius waving it off. "The Dark Lord sent us to give you a message. He made sure the coast was clear."

"Why would he send three?" asked Draco, more worried about this fact than the fact that Lord Voldemort was trying to give him a message.

"Don't question the Dark Lord!" hissed Bellatrix angrily. "Just listen to the message so we can be on our way!"

"What is it then?" asked Draco quickly.

"Your father's the only one that knows," said Bellatrix stiffly.

"Then why did he send the three of you and not just my father?" asked Draco again.

"Enough Draco," said Lucius agitatedly. "The message is simple, the Dark Lord will be sending one of us-" he pointed to the three of them- "to kidnap Miss Granger in a week."

"I thought I was suppose to do that," said Draco confused.

"Yes well, the Dark Lord is pretty upset with you right now Draco. You're taking longer than is necessary," said Bellatrix with a smile.

"You try having three bloody Aurors on your back," said Draco. "They'll suspect something if I'm close to Hermione." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"You sound upset," said Bellatrix. "After all, you told the Dark Lord you had her wrapped around your finger, and now you don't."

"She was dating Harry at the time," said Draco through gritted teeth. "It was a bit complicated, if you could imagine."

"Did you say 'was'?" asked Bellatrix, cocking an eyebrow.

"I did," said Draco. "What's it to you?" He folded his arms.

"Who is she dating now?" asked Bellatrix.

"Nobody, yet," said Draco with a smile. "She's too upset to talk to anyone right now."

"Has she talked to you about Harry?" asked Lucius before Bellatrix could ask another question.

"Just that Harry and Dumbledore left Hogwarts last night," said Draco. "I don't know why."

"Find out," said Lucius angrily.

"Sure, I'll just bring it up casually tomorrow," said Draco sarcastically.

"Find a way to figure it out. I taught you Occlumency for a reason!" said Lucius angrily stepping forward. Narcissa grabbed Lucius by the arm.

"Control yourself," she whispered. Lucius grabbed his arm free.

"Don't tell me what to do," he said turning to face Draco again.

"I have a message to give the Dark Lord," said Draco loudly. "More like a request actually."

"And what would that be?" asked Bellatrix casually.

"Give me two weeks," Draco pleaded. "That's all I ask. I can bring Hermione to him by then."

Bellatrix looked over at him intently. "Fine," she finally said. "You have two weeks. Then he comes for her." Draco nodded his head. "I'll go tell him the news." She stepped into the fireplace and was gone. Draco turned to his mother.

"I thought the only fireplace hooked to the Floo Network was Dumbledore's," he said curiously.

"The Dark Lord had someone on the inside hook this one up," said Lucius matter-of-factly. Draco nodded his head, still not looking at him.

"Are you alright honey?" asked Narcissa softly.

"I'm fine mum," said Draco sitting down. "You should probably go before the Aurors come back."

"I wasn't done talking to you," said Lucius folding his arms. Draco sighed, "What do you want father?"

"You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name," said Lucius swiftly. Narcissa looked down at the floor. "How are you going to finish your job in two weeks Draco? Have you even been trying? You can't take such things lightly! The Dark Lord gave you a job and you're expected to finish that job!"

"I didn't ask for this bloody job!" yelled Draco as Lucius yelled back, "It doesn't matter! You take the job and you finish it! Even if you don't like it!"

"Why the bloody hell does he want Hermione?" asked Draco standing up angrily. "It makes no sense! If he can have Death Eaters come in and out of Hogwarts, then why don't you kidnap Harry and get it over with?"

"Because the Dark Lord wants Harry to suffer," said Lucius angrily. "And Hermione knows things about Harry that nobody else does. Of course, if you would do your job then we wouldn't have to be so forceful."

"I tried to do my job," said Draco. "But I'm sick of pretending."

"What are you talking about honey?" asked Narcissa softly.

"I'm not a Death Eater mum, nor will I ever be," said Draco through gritted teeth. "And if that means I'm not a Malfoy, fine." Narcissa's eyes grew wide.

"You're father didn't mean that," said Narcissa seriously.

"Oh yes I did," said Lucius grabbing his wand. "And I won't let that happen. You **will **be a Death Eater Draco. Even if I have to force it into you."

Draco grabbed for his wand in his pocket. There was a flash of light before he had even taken it out of his cloak. He fell forward in pain, screaming. In the midst of his pain, he heard his father yelling something to him. He was in too much pain to understand. It seemed like hours before the curse was lifted. "Are you a Death Eater yet?" yelled Lucius. Draco's ears were ringing, but he could hear his mom crying.

"Mum," he whispered trying to pick himself up. "Don't cry, please." The pain returned. He screamed again, but this time, he wasn't the only one. He heard his mom screaming something to his father, but there were other voices as well, others Draco couldn't match. "Don't jinx them just yet!" one of them yelled.

The pain lessened slightly. Draco opened his eyes to see the Minister and a flock of Aurors circling the three of them. Draco tried to listen, but it seemed distant. "Lucius," said Scrimegeour. "Let your son go."

"Why should I listen to you?" yelled Lucius increasing the pain. Draco screamed. A few of the Aurors flinched. "This is a family affair you ought not be meddling in!"

"We will use force if we have to!" yelled Scrimegeour nodding his head. A few Aurors stepped forward. Draco recognized the one closest to him; Kingsley Shacklebolt. "It would be easier if you gave in though. We don't want to hurt you."

"You take one step forward and I will kill my son!" yelled Lucius increasing the pain even more. Draco felt like he was going to die; sharp needles seemed to be poking into every part of his body. He was seizing uncontrollably. He couldn't stop from screaming, even though he was sure it wouldn't help.

"You wouldn't kill your son," whispered Kingsley in horror.

"I would," said Lucius as Narcissa cried. One of the Aurors swiftly shot a spell in her direction. She fell flat on the floor, knocked out. "I SAID DON'T JINX THEM!" yelled Scrimegeour as Lucius looked at her for a brief second. He turned to face Scrimegeour and increased the pain, yet again. Scrimegeour flinched. Kingsley yelled something incoherent to Draco, and there was a flash of red light. More like a thousand flashes of red lights, all from the Aurors wands.

The pain was lessening, but he still felt sick. Half the Aurors circled Lucius and Narcissa, the other half walked towards him. He could feel cold blood on his face, and he was shivering. His eyes were weary, but he tried to keep them open. He tried listening, but heard nothing. Kingsley Shacklebolt was over him, saying something. Draco couldn't hear what he was saying, but he was sure he was asking him if he was alright.

He tried to shake his head, but he couldn't move. He was in pain, too much pain for a lifted curse. He tried to open his mouth; to tell them he was in pain, to warn them that Hermione was in danger, that Harry was in danger; but he couldn't. His eyes won the competition, and he saw only black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, I know it's been more than a week! But finals are this week and I have had NO time to write. So, after a lot of turmoil, re-editing and re-re-editing, here's Chapter 6! I hope you all enough! And thanks for all those who keep sending me reviews and giving me advice [especially to 'bur gurl' who saw the error I made. I was able to fix it :D**

**And Happy Christmas everyone! And a Happy New Year!**


	7. Selecting Sides

This last week and a half has been stressful! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had little time to write! And, not to mention, I had a bit of writer's blog, but as Joseph Heller says, "Every writer I know has trouble writing." So, without further adieu, CHAPTER SEVEN:D

* * *

"He's been like this for almost two weeks Kingsley," said Hermione watching Draco closely. They were at St. Mungo's hospital. "What if he doesn't get better?"

"He'll get better Hermione," said Kingsley reassuringly. "Don't worry about him." There was a long pause. "I should take you back to Hogwarts, Hermione."

"But what if he wakes up?" asked Hermione. "I need to know what happened." Kingsley rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Is there something you know that you aren't telling the Order?" he whispered, making sure they were alone.

"No," said Hermione sniffling. "I just need to know what happened. Draco's never told anyone what happened between his father and him-"

"Except you," finished Kingsley. Hermione nodded. Kingsley sighed, "I guess you can stay a little longer. I'm going to go get some coffee, do you want any?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'll be fine."

"I'll be back soon," promised Kingsley leaving the door open. Hermione looked over at Draco; still sleeping. She sat down on the chair beside him.

"Draco," sighed Hermione. "Please wake up! You have no idea how hard the last week and a half has been. Hogwarts is under surveillance 24/7. Harry, Ron and myself have an Auror following us around daily, which makes it difficult to consult with Dumbledore and the other Order members. And Rita Skeeter's cooked up another one of her idiotic stories about how the Death Eaters are finding their way into Hogwarts. She says it has something to do with the giants, like that makes sense! But the Daily Prophet believes it, and as long as they're not hitting the real target of the story-"

"Shut up Hermione," whispered Draco opening his eyes. Hermione jumped.

"Draco?" she asked quietly. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," said Draco sitting up. He smiled, "How are you?"

"Didn't you hear my babbling?" asked Hermione with a smile. Draco shrugged, "I could hear it, but it was incoherent."

Hermione smiled, "I've been better. How are you?"

"I haven't been awake long enough to know," laughed Draco. Hermione frowned, "I'm serious Draco. What-"

"Happened," finished Kingsley walking back into the room. Hermione and Draco both looked up at him. "At this moment I'm working for the Order, not the Ministry. So everything you say will be kept from them, promise." He put up a hand as if to vouch for it. Draco nodded his head and sighed, "It's hard to remember everything. I just remember pleading for two more weeks."

"For what?" asked Kingsley curiously. Draco shook his head and looked over at Hermione, "I don't remember." Hermione understood, two weeks until they would come for her. That left three to four days, give or take.

"What happened after that?" sighed Kingsley, disappointed.

"I told my father I wouldn't work for Lord Voldemort," said Draco. "Even if that meant I couldn't be a Malfoy." Hermione rested her hand on his arm. "You know the rest of the story."

Kingsley looked at Draco's arm and Hermione's hand. "We should be leaving Hermione."

Hermione nodded her head, "Can I have a minute with Draco alone, Kingsley? Please?" Kingsley looked from one to the other and nodded, "I'll be right outside."

"Do you know what Lord Voldemort wants with me?" asked Hermione softly.

"My father said that he wanted Harry to suffer," whispered Draco resting his right arm on Hermione's hand. "And that you knew things about Harry that nobody else knew."

"That may be true," whispered Hermione blushing at Draco's touch. "I'll tell Harry, we'll figure something out."

"Be careful," said Draco. "They'll come when you least expect it."

"I'll be fine," said Hermione with a smile. There was a knock on the door, "Hermione, we need to go!" She quickly stood up. "I'll see you soon," she said quickly walking to the door. "Get better Draco."

"Which one of you are coming with me to patrol tonight?" asked Hermione. Her, Ron and Harry were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. All three of them had skipped dinner to talk about how they were going to keep Hermione safe. Ron wasn't too fond of skipping dinner, but Harry and Hermione agreed it was the only free time they had away from the Aurors.

"I don't mind," said Harry noticing Ron's lack of communication.

"Thanks," said Hermione standing up as Kingsley arrived.

"I've got some bad news," said Kingsley before anyone could say anything. "The three of you-" he pointed to each of them in turn. "will have another two Aurors with you at all times."

"What!" yelled Harry and Ron at the same time.

"I'm sorry guys," said Kingsley. "The Minister thinks they can get some information out of the three of you if they stick more people to you."

"That doesn't make sense," said Hermione crossing her arms.

"I know," sighed Kingsley. "The Minister's not thinking. He's confused."

"Like that's new," said Harry standing up.

"I'm off to bed," said Ron standing up. "Have fun tonight."

"What's tonight?" asked Kingsley as students started coming back from dinner.

"I'm going with Hermione to patrol duty," said Harry. "Professor McGonagall said there would be less Aurors patrolling-" Harry's eyes widened. "There's less Aurors because they're watching us aren't they?" Kingsley grumbled. "Kingsley!"

"Yes," said Kingsley sighing. "I told you the Minister's not thinking."

"If they're not patrolling the halls then it could be easier for someone to get in," said Harry as three Aurors walked into the room.

"I know," sighed Kingsley as the Aurors that just arrived stood beside him. "Harry, these are the three Aurors that will be with you at all times-" He pointed to the first one, who was taller than the others, and older. "This is Alasdair. His two comrades are Windsor and Tinsley."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry sarcastically.

"An honor," said Windsor stiffly. Tinsley and Alasdair both nodded their heads. "Shacklebolt, Miss Granger's Aurors are waiting on the fifth floor. McGonagall told them she would be patrolling up there."

Kingsley nodded his head, "Harry's going with Miss Granger, so you'll be following them."

"Is that permitted?" asked Alasdair. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Yes Alasdair, it's 'permitted'," said Kingsley. "I told Harry to help Miss Granger with patrol duty. And no-" he said as Tinsley opened his mouth to comment. "I don't care that three other Aurors are with Miss Granger. She needs another student." All three of them nodded their heads.

"We're leaving then," said Hermione looking down at her schedule. "We have to be there in ten minutes." Harry nodded and looked over at 'his' Aurors.

"Let's go," sighed Harry not acknowledging the Aurors following him. It was only eight so it was no surprise to either of them that students were still wandering the halls. Those who were wandering stared as they passed. Harry heard a few students murmuring to each other. He rolled his eyes, there was no doubt in his mind that tomorrow everyone in Hogwarts would know about the Aurors' guarding Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Ah, you're here," said Tonks brightly as Hermione and Harry walked onto the fifth floor.

"I wish I had someone cool guarding me," whispered Harry as Hermione tried not to laugh. "Hi, Tonks."

"How are you Harry?" she asked seriously. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," said Harry noticing the awkward silence that followed her question.

"Well I guess we should start doing the introductions. Hermione, this is Katrina Viler-" she pointed to the youngest of them, with long blonde hair- "and Natalie Dalton." Natalie waved.

"I'm just curious," said Harry before Hermione could say anything. "How many Aurors has Scrimegeour hired this week?"

"Twenty or so," said Tonks when no one answered. Alasdair glared at her. Tonks shrugged, "It doesn't matter if he knows."

"It's none of his business," said Alasdair angrily.

"And I'm none of your business," said Harry angrily. "And yet we find ourselves in this position."

"We're here for your protection," said Tinsley frowning his brow.

"Does it look like I need protection?" asked Harry trying to act insulted.

"Well-" started Alasdair. Harry put up a hand, "For seventeen years now I have fought Voldemort more than you Aurors have seen Death Eaters put in Azkaban. And here I am, in one peace. Rest assured Alasdair, I don't need **your** protection."

"Whether you want it or not," said Windsor calmly. "You'll get it, so deal with it."

"I'll deal with it," said Harry folding his arms. "But I don't have to like it. Why couldn't Kingsley be one of my guards?"

"Because he's too familiar with you," said Alasdair wiping out his wand. "Please sit, we'll be here a while." Eight chairs appeared out of thin air.

Harry picked up one chair and moved it a few feet away from the Aurors that were gathered in a group. Alasdair watched him the whole time. Hermione sighed and did the same thing. "Don't wander far!" yelled Natalie.

"Don't worry, she's fine with me!" yelled Harry sarcastically. Hermione tried to smile. "What?"

"Can you try to be a little nicer? I don't think they want to do this anymore than we want them to," said Hermione.

"I can't help it sometimes," said Harry. "_He_ doesn't make it easier either." He whispered the last part, but Hermione heard.

"What do you mean 'he'?" she asked. Harry shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Oh no, don't you do that again Harry," said Hermione. "As your friend, I have a right to know what's going on! I told you the biggest secret ever-"

"And look where it got us!" yelled Harry a little louder than he meant to. Alasdair and Windsor both looked over at them. Harry buried his face.

"We should have broken up a long time ago Harry," whispered Hermione as Tinsley stood up and walked over to them. "Do you mind Tinsley? This is sort of a private conversation."

"About what?" he asked. Hermione blushed, "Our relationship." Tinsley nodded his head and walked back to his seat. Hermione tried not to look over at Harry, but she knew he was watching her; waiting for her to finish. She sighed, "You have too much to worry about right now Harry. You can't even tell me half of it and I'm just weighing you down."

"No you're not, Hermione," said Harry reaching out to hold Hermione's hand. She moved it away. Harry sat back and sighed, noticing that the clan of Aurors were watching.

"I was at a weak spot in my life Harry, when the two of us started dating. My parents had just died, and I didn't know who I could tell. I knew you were the one person who would understand," whispered Hermione. "Ron couldn't understand and Ginny would have just made me feel worse, trying to make me feel better the way she always does." She smiled. She looked over and noticed that Harry wasn't smiling. She leaned forward, "Listen Harry, just because we're not girlfriend and boyfriend doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Harry nodded his head, "I want to be friends still, but it's hard when I think what we've been through."

"I know," whispered Hermione. "Besides, I'm not your type, you should be dating Ginny."

"Ginny is Ron's sister," said Harry looking at the ground. Hermione smiled, "But you like her, and she likes you back. I know that for a fact."

Harry sighed, "I can't do that to Ron. I can't date my best friends sister."

"I'll talk to Ron for you," Hermione offered. Harry shook his head, "Don't worry about it. So, who have you got your eye on?"

"Nobody," whispered Hermione. Harry eyed her closely. She closed her eyes, "Draco."

Harry laughed, "You've got to be kidding me." Hermione shook her head. "How? Why?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, he's changed Harry. When I told him about Snape and how you reacted he-he was nice to me. He helped me feel better. And when I came back, crying, from Hogsmeade, he told me that it would be okay and that I shouldn't worry. And he's ditched his friends to bring me dinner and talk to me when I was down."

Harry stood up. "But that doesn't change who he is, what he stands for Hermione!"

"Don't get so worked up about this Harry," said Hermione as, yet again, Tinsley stood up to check on them.

"It's fine that you want to dump me Hermione, but for Draco? At least I thought it would have been someone decent," said Harry walking over to the Aurors.

"How dare you!" yelled Hermione following him. "Draco's just as decent as you are! He's in the hospital because he doesn't want to be a Malfoy! If that doesn't change a person, then what does?"

"He can't change what his family is Hermione," said Harry walking up to Alasdair. "We're leaving." Alasdair and the other two men stood up. Alasdair looked from Harry to Hermione and back again.

Tonks stood up, "Do the two of you need a moment?"

"No," said Harry as Hermione said 'yes'. "My head hurts, I'm going to go to bed. You can stay if you wish."

"Don't use more excuses to get out of solving this problem," whispered Hermione as Harry rolled his eyes.

"There's no problem to solve Hermione. You can do what you want with your life," said Harry passing her. Harry's Aurors followed.

"Hermione," said Tonks softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Hermione trying to hold back the tears. "I'll be fine. I just need some time."

"What's gotten into Harry?" asked Tonks hugging Hermione.

"He's stressing over Voldemort coming back," said Hermione wiping her eyes as Natalie pulled up a chair for Hermione. "It doesn't help that he has three Aurors on his back. It makes him feel like a prisoner. You and I both know that Harry will act out when he feels secluded." Hermione was referring to what Sirius had done after being stuck in Grimmauld Place. Tonks understood, "I don't know if I could be of any help in that situation. He needs-"

"Sirius," said Hermione as Tonks nodded her head. "Or Lupin. How is he doing?"

Tonks shrugged, "He's been busy. He's trying to fill out an application to become an Auror."

"No," said Hermione in disbelief. Tonks nodded, "I told him I didn't want that." She blushed.

"How are the two of you doing?" asked Hermione as Natalie smiled. Tonks didn't answer. Natalie rolled her eyes, "She gets flowers from him every day. It's so cute." Hermione smiled, "That's just like Lupin."

"You were saying that Harry's stressing about You-Know-Who?" asked Katrina after a few minutes of silence. Hermione nodded. "Exactly what is he stressing about? As friends, I won't tell the Minister. I'm just curious why he'd yell at you."

"Isn't it obvious? Harry thinks he's the only one who can stop Voldemort. He's been training all year," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Training?" asked Natalie and Katrina simultaneously. Hermione looked over at Tonks who nodded.

"Harry thinks Voldemort is planning a war," said Hermione softly.

"How can he think that? Why would he think that?" asked Natalie cringing at the name.

"Because Voldemort has told him that," said Hermione frowning. "The only thing Voldemort wants is Harry dead. And he's getting annoyed with not getting that wish. He's been converting giants, dementors, everything he can to help him. The only people we know of that aren't on his side are the centaurs. They aren't fighting."

"So Harry's been training?" asked Katrina confused. Hermione nodded. "Doesn't he think the ministry can handle it?" Tonks and Hermione both laughed.

"Have you been handling it?" asked Hermione. "How many Death Eaters do you have in Azkaban?" Natalie opened her mouth to speak. "How many times have you let Lucius Malfoy under your nose?" She opened her mouth again. "How many times have the Death Eaters breached the system?"

"Point taken," stated Natalie rolling her eyes. "But we're doing better this time around."

"And so is Harry," said Hermione. "He knows a few more things this time around." Natalie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"How's Draco doing?" asked Katrina after Hermione and Tonks walked up and down the corridors to make sure nobody was out of bed.

"He finally woke up," said Hermione finally sitting down.

"When?" asked Natalie and Tonks.

"This afternoon," said Hermione. "I went with Kingsley to see how he was doing."

"I'm glad he's awake, we were all afraid that he was gone," said Tonks.

"Most would be gone," said Natalie seriously. "He's got an angel watching over." Katrina nodded her head in agreement. Hermione smiled.

* * *

Draco woke up with a start. He had a dream about Hermione again, this time; no door knocked. He jerked himself awake before the dream could go further than it had before. He looked around in confusion. It smelt strange, and everything looked different. Where was he?

"Ah, Draco, you're awake," said a tall figure opening the door. The man walked to the window and opened the blinds. It didn't make any difference, it was as dark outside as it was inside. He sighed and clicked on the light switch. "I forget what time it is," he smiled.

"Where am I?" asked Draco sitting up.

"Just relax, you don't want to hurt yourself," warned the man. "You're at St. Mungo's Hospital and I'm your Healer, Jeffery. You can call me Jeff."

"Nice to meet you Jeff," said Draco as Jeff handed him a glass of water. Draco drank it in one sip. "When can I go back to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," said Jeff looking at a file. "You've had a deep trauma, it may be a while."

"I'm perfectly fine," said Draco. "A week and a half is enough to get better."

"Not from the Cruciatus Curse," said Jeff with a laugh. "Nope, I'm afraid you'll be here for a couple more weeks, if you're lucky a week."

"A week?" said Draco in disbelief. "Believe me, as a Malfoy, I bounce back from spells easily. I'm perfectly fine."

"Draco," said Jeff. "The Minister's asked that you stay for a few weeks, I have to comply with his demands."

"Why would the Minister want something like that?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"I don't know," said Jeff jokingly. "You've been tortured by your father and you were under the Cruciatus Curse for twenty minutes."

"Was that all? Hm," said Draco thoughtfully. "I've been through worse, believe me." He stood up. Jeff forced him to sit back down.

"Please Draco," said Jeff. "It's been a long day. Can you _please_ just sit here. I'll call the Minister and you can talk to him about it." Draco nodded his head. Jeff sighed and left the room. Draco quickly got out of bed and looked at the file that Jeff had been reading.

"Sedated for one week due to Cruciatus Curse…can cause mental problems…keep in hospital for six months," said Draco quickly reading what the Minister had written. "Six months?" He closed the file in disbelief. "I have no mental problems, I don't need to be kept here for six months." He sat back down on the bed just as Jeff came back.

"Good, you stayed," said Jeff with a smile. "The Minister will be here in ten minutes."

"Great," said Draco closing his eyes. "I'll just sleep until then." Jeff said good-bye and left, locking the door behind him.

"Draco," said Scrimegeour shaking Draco slightly.

"What?" asked Draco quickly sitting up. Scrimegeour was caught off guard and stepped back. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," said Scrimegeour straightening himself up again.

"I thought it was dark the last time I was up," said Draco. "You were suppose to come in ten minutes-"

"Something came up," said Scrimegeour with a laugh.

"Now that you're here," said Draco sitting up. He had one day left to save Hermione. "I was wondering why I couldn't go back to Hogwarts today."

"It's not a good idea," said Scrimegeour.

"I need to get back to Hogwarts," Draco pleaded.

"Is there something you aren't telling us Draco?" asked Scrimegeour as Draco shook his head, "I just want to get back to Hogwarts. I hate this place." Scrimegeour shook his head and picked up the file. Draco watched him closely as he took out a pen and wrote something down.

He sighed when he finished. "Don't expect sympathy like this again Draco. You've been through enough, so I'm cutting you some slack." He put the file down. "Jeff will take you back to Hogwarts. You have a few extra Aurors on your back now, just for protection."

Draco nodded, but his heart sank. "What's the catch?" he asked. "What do I have to do for the Ministry?"

"There-there's not catch," stammered Scrimegeour. Draco folded his arms. "Alright, we need the Hogwarts files back."

"Don't you keep backups?" asked Draco angrily.

Scrimegeour scowled, "Those were the backups! They took both copies."

"And you expect me to get them back for you?" asked Draco as Scrimegeour nodded.

"Like I said Draco, I'm cutting you some slack," said Scrimegeour with a smile. "You have a week. If you can't get the files by then, then you'll find yourself back here."

"You're unbelievable," said Draco as Scrimegeour turned to leave.

"Get me those files," said Scrimegeour closing the door behind him.

"What's the plans for today?" asked Ron over breakfast. Harry mumbled something and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well then, I'm going to go hang out with Lavendar."

"No you're not," said Hermione and Harry simultaneously.

"About time you guys agreed on something," mumbled Ron disappointedly. "What is your problem?"

"Harry doesn't think I should be hanging out with Draco," said Hermione folding her arms childishly.

"I said I don't think you should date him," said Harry. "It's obvious you're going to have to hang out with him, you basically live together!"

"Sorry I asked," said Ron putting up his hands as if he were surrendering.

"You're just jealous," said Hermione softly. Harry gritted his teeth.

"Didn't Draco say that you had two weeks?" asked Ron softly. Hermione nodded. "Then that means today's the last day. So can the two of you put off this argument until we solve **this **problem, please?" Hermione and Harry both nodded their heads.

"As long as we're in here "eating" the Aurors won't bother us," said Harry. "So, throughout the day, think of plans and we'll figure something out by lunch." Throughout the morning Hermione tried to act like nothing bad was going to happen. As much as she tried to think positively, she just couldn't stop thinking about what may happen tomorrow, or tonight, or in the next wanted to tell Tonks or Shacklebolt, but she knew that Draco's plans would be ruined if she did. Even with Draco gone, did the plans change? They had talked and planned about it for weeks over patrol duty, but they had never discussed what would happen if Draco wasn't there.

Harry had been upset when Draco had told him the plan. Hermione couldn't blame him, but there was no other plan to use; they all knew that. Hermione would be kidnapped, she would be taken to Headquarters, and the rest was unknown. The plan was that Draco, being the new Death Eater, would be in charge of watching her. When he had the chance, he would get her out. It wasn't the best plan, they had all agreed on that; there were many flaws in it, but they had little time to re-make the plan.

That's what aggravated Hermione most of all. The Minister managed to always show up at the worst minute possible. Hermione, however, was glad that the minister was dimwitted enough to have women Aurors guard her. Katrina, Natalie and Tonks were all very nice to her and they gave her some space when she asked for it. Hermione came back from her thoughts as Ron nudged her. "We're going to be late for potions." Hermione quickly stood up and gathered her things.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Harry as Hermione put her notebook in her bag. "You didn't take any notes."

"I'm fine Harry," said Hermione quickly. "Let's just get to class." Neither of them said anything to Hermione as they walked to Professor Snape's class. Hermione took her seat next to the empty chair that use to belong to Draco. She didn't look up when Professor Snape started to talk.

"Turn to page 47 in your books. I want you and your partner to brew the potion and turn it in by the end of class with both your names on it," said Professor Snape sitting down at his desk. Everyone opened their books and began making the potion. Hermione was shaking too much to even pick up her book. She felt sick to her stomach, and the air in the dungeon was not helping. Professor Snape stood up to make his rounds and spotted her sitting in her chair, looking at her hands. His eyes narrowed, but he walked over to her and cleared his throat, "Is there a problem Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head, but Professor Snape could tell she was shaking. "Miss Granger-"

"May I be excused?" she asked softly. "I don't feel too well." He nodded his head, he could tell she was about to cry. She quickly stood up and left, leaving her bag behind her. Professor Snape stood there for a moment, looking at the door that she had just escaped through.

He noticed then that Harry and Ron were both watching him curiously. He turned and walked back to his desk. He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a note on it. Then he walked back to Hermione's empty desk, picked up her bag, and quickly slipped the note into the front of it before turning to give it to Harry. "Miss Granger left this," said Professor Snape as Harry gave him a questioningly look. "Return it to her." Harry nodded.

Hermione didn't stop her speed walk until she was a few feet away from her dormitory. Once she was inside, she sat down on the couch and began to cry. Natalie, Katrina and Tonks were sitting in a corner. Tonks whispered something and the three of them walked into her room, giving her some privacy. She heard the dormitory door open and sighed, "I don't want to talk to you Harry!"

"I must say I'm glad to hear that," said a familiar voice. She turned around just as Draco took off his coat. She stood up and ran over to him, giving Draco a hug when she reached him. Draco was surprised by her reaction; he knew she'd be happy to see him, but not **this **happy.

Draco hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What took you so long?" she whispered, still hugging him. Draco cleared his throat, "The minister didn't want me to leave." She pulled away and looked at him questioningly. "It's nothing. Are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

Hermione wiped away her tears and looked away from Draco. "I'm just scared." Draco sighed, "I'm sorry it took me so long. Did Harry and Ron make up any new plans?" Hermione shook her head, "We were going to discuss them over lunch. It's the only place the Aurors don't follow us."

Draco nodded his head, "I don't know what Lord Voldemort's planning at this moment. He might have changed things when he heard that I was in the hospital wing. You haven't told anyone, have you?" Hermione shook her head. "Good. So, why aren't you talking to Harry?"

"It's a long story," whispered Hermione as Draco lead her to the couch.

"We have thirty minutes before lunch," offered Draco sitting down next to her. Hermione sighed and turned to face him, "He's jealous that I'm spending all my time with you. He wants to get back together and I told him that he should think about going out with Ginny. Then he asked me who I was thinking about going out with and-well, he got mad when I told him who."

"And who did you tell Harry you wanted to go out with?" asked Draco shifting sideways as he rested his left arm over the back of the couch. Hermione didn't answer. "I thought you said that was a long story?"

"I thought maybe you wouldn't want to listen to a long story, so I said it was long," said Hermione blushing. Draco smiled, "I guess you are good at lying."

"Only when it's needed," shrugged Hermione. "So, what kept you at St. Mungos for so long?"

"I was being held captive," said Draco watching her lips. "Scrimegeour only let me go when he made me promise to get the Hogwarts files back for him."

"Are you serious? That's dangerous!" said Hermione as Draco shrugged.

"I have a week to get it to him. I figure, in one week, I'll be a Death Eater and I won't have to worry about him," said Draco. "So I pretended to make a big deal about it in front of him."

"I can't believe you're doing this," whispered Hermione running her hand over his left arm absentmindedly. Draco watched her inquisitively. "You don't have to do this Draco."

"Yes, I do," said Draco. "As much as I'll hate myself for admitting it; this is what I have to do. Malfoys are born Death Eaters. I need to play my part."

"Then I should tell you that you've almost finished your job," said Hermione withdrawing her hand. He tried to keep his voice from cracking "How so?" he asked softly.

"I think I'm falling for you," replied Hermione blushing. Draco smiled. He brushed his hand across her face, making her blush even more. She finally looked up at him as he leaned over. "Draco," she whispered, closing her eyes as he kissed her. His kiss was soft, wet and hot. It was very different from Harry's. She smiled at the thought. He withdrew, quicker than Hermione wanted, and waited for her to respond.

"No response?" he asked with a laugh.

"I wasn't expecting you to stop so quickly," she said as she sat up. Before he could respond to her comment she pulled him towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved one hand to her waist and the other through her hair. He slid his tongue into her mouth, gliding over every crevice. She could feel him smile as she bit on his lower lip. Draco's hands were massaging her hips as he leaned in further, making them both fall back on the couch. Hermione smiled as Draco began kissing her neck.

They were both breathing heavily when they separated. "How was that for a response?" she gasped. Before Draco could reply they heard someone clear their throat. They looked over and saw three Aurors standing in the stairway. Hermione buried her face as Draco stood up.

"There's no privacy, is there?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"Maybe there's a good reason for that," said Shacklebolt eyeing them both carefully. "When did you get back?"

"I just got back, and it's not like we were doing anything illegally," said Draco looking at the other two Aurors; he recognized Hawthorn [who had a huge smirk on his face, but not the other one.

"This is Malone," said Hawthorn reading Draco's mind. Draco nodded his head.

"Do you mind giving us some privacy?" asked Draco. "It's rather rude to interrupt-"

"It's rather rude to keep secrets too," said Shacklebolt eyeing Draco carefully.

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco frowning. How much had they heard?

"You said you weren't going to be a Death Eater," said Malone skeptically. "What happened to that?"

"You were eavesdropping?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you should go to your room," said Hawthorn as Draco balled his hands into fists. Hermione stood up, blushing blood red. She quickly walked to her room. All four of them watched her and waited till she had slammed the door. Draco turned back to the Aurors, "That's rude!"

"Just answer the question," said Shacklebolt.

"Talk to you damn boss about it," said Draco angrily. "This was **his** idea." Shacklebolt frowned.

"What are you-" started Malone.

"He wouldn't let me come back to Hogwarts unless I went undercover for him," said Draco. "He had me locked up in that god damn place!"

Shacklebolt looked down at the floor and shook his head. "It's almost lunch time. Why don't you and Miss Granger go have lunch in the Great Hall." Draco nodded his head and went to Hermione's door. He knocked three times. She opened it an inch.

"Are you ready for lunch?" he asked quietly. She opened the door a few more inches.

"I'm going to lunch," she called back as Draco offered her his hand. She took it with a smile and walked with Draco to the Great Hall. Hermione tried to let go of his hand so they could go to their separate tables, but Draco willingly followed her. "What are you doing?" Many eyes were following them.

"If tonight's the last night, there's no reason why we shouldn't do what we want right? Besides, I have a new plan," said Draco.

"Professor Dumbledore's going to be suspicious," said Hermione skeptically. "The whole Order's going to be here in seconds."

"Don't get your wand all tied up in a knot Hermione, it's just a table," said Draco as they stopped in front of Harry and Ron. Both of them had been oblivious to what was going on. Draco cleared his throat, "Do you mind if I sit here Potter? Weasley?" Ron shrugged, but Harry eyed both Hermione and Draco carefully. Hermione felt like she was being scanned.

"Why do you want to sit here?" asked Harry. The whole Great Hall was watching, though a lot of people were still talking.

Draco sat down [many people gasped and started murmuring, "Because I have a plan. And this one's better than the last one."

"Any plans better than the last one," said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Just hear me out," said Draco putting up his hands to stop Harry from going any further. "Hawthorn AKA Rookwood-" Harry nodded his head- "Has just informed Lord Voldemort that I'm back."

"How do you know that?" asked Harry and Ron.

"It's Death Eater's civility," said Draco with a smirk. "Whenever a Death Eater disappears, the whole crew is alerted. But when they return, only Lord Voldemort is alerted."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

Draco sighed, "Lord Voldemort has to know what's going on before anyone else. The Death Eater who tells him when that missing Death Eater has returned, gets no credit whatsoever. All credit goes to Lord Voldemort."

"That's retarded," said Ron.

"Yes well, the whole civility thing is retarded," said Draco. "Especially since they're not civil."

"So then, how can you be sure that Rookwood would tell him?" asked Harry. "If he doesn't get any credit, don't you think he'll let it slide?"

"Imagine what would happen if Rookwood didn't tell him? The most idiotic part about the whole civility thing is, that if the missing Death Eater returns, and Lord Voldemort isn't informed; the whole lot of them get the Cruciatus Curse." Draco shook his head. "It's pathetic. He holds them all by fear."

"That's the way he wants it," said Harry. "So, what's the rest of the plan?"

"Once Rookwood returns, he'll tell me what the new plan is," said Draco. Before any of them could ask questions he continued. "I know that because Rookwood's like a brother to me. And you can easily read his mind." He smiled.

"Now you're beginning to play like the Death Eaters," mumbled Harry.

"You have to get down and dirty to win against the devil," said Draco defensively. "Best eat up, we're going to have a sleepless night and morning."

"What's the rest of the plan?" asked Harry again.

"If Lord Voldemort's still planning on sending someone, then we'll be able to tell Tonks and Shacklebolt," said Draco.

"So we're going to let the Order do it?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Would you rather have Hermione be kidnapped by Lord Voldemort?" asked Draco. Harry shook his head and rubbed his scar.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione quietly. Harry didn't answer. "Harry?" Harry looked over at Draco. "For God's sake Harry! You can trust him!"

"Voldemort's happy," whispered Harry looking at Hermione. Draco looked over at Hermione, but she just put up a hand. "Rookwood must've seen him."

"How do you know that Harry?" asked Draco curiously. Harry shrugged and pointed at his scar, "Something to do with my scar. It's not important."

"I think it's awesome," said Draco with a smile. "So, Rookwood's just gone to see Voldemort, which will mean he's going to want to see-" Draco cut off. He had just looked over at the Great Hall entrance. Tonks was walking in, looking around. "Shit." Draco hurriedly stood up and walked quickly to the Slytherin table.

"What are you doing Draco?" asked Blaise once he was in ear range.

"Just move over, quickly," said Draco hurriedly sitting down as Tonks walked over to Harry.

"Why were you sitting with the Gryffindors?" asked Pansy.

"It's all part of the plan," whispered Draco getting another idea. "I need your help with something. You-Know-Who's sending over a few Death Eaters. Our job is to get rid of those Death Eaters-"

"What?" said Blaise wide-eyed.

"Just listen," said Draco angrily. "I need you to inform all of Slytherin. No one else. Is that understood?"

"Why just Slytherins?" asked Pansy.

"He told me to just tell the Slytherins. Now, if any Death Eaters come, they'll come through either my fireplace or the Slytherin's common room fireplace. I want the two of you-" he pointed to Blaise and Pansy- "to keep guard over it. If anyone comes through, knock them out."

"What's going on Draco?" asked Pansy. Draco just shook his head and watched Harry say something to Tonks. She nodded her head and walked away.

"I got to go," said Draco standing up and walking back to the Gryffindor table. "The Slytherin's are keeping watch over the fireplace."

"Is that suppose to help?" asked Ron as Harry blurted out, "You told them?"

"Relax Potter," said Draco. "They'll do whatever I tell them. They think Lord Voldemort wants us to knock out the Death Eaters."

Harry nodded his head, "We should stay in the Room of Requirements." Draco nodded his head. "Oh, Hermione, you left this in potions class."

"Thanks," said Hermione quickly standing up with the help from Draco. Draco took a quick glance towards the Professors' table and noticed that Professor Dumbledore was watching them.

"Do you think he would have stopped us if he knew?" asked Draco as Harry and Ron stood up as well. Harry sighed, "Knowing Dumbledore, yes and no. Come on, let's go." The four of them quickly left the Great Hall, leaving all the murmuring students behind.

"Harry, check the map! See if it's clear," said Hermione as they ascended the second floor. Harry quickly obliged.

"It's clear, they're all in the common rooms," said Harry. "Filch is cleaning out the trophy room again." He smiled.

"So," said Ron once they had entered the Room of Requirements. "What are we doing know?"

"You wait here," said Draco. "And I find Rookwood. Harry, where is he on the map?" Draco had stopped asking questions about Harry's life. In the last half hour, he had learned more about Harry then he ever wanted to know.

"He's in your room," said Harry as Draco turned to leave.

"I'll be back when I can," said Draco smiling at Hermione. She nodded her head. Draco ran all the way back to his dormitory. He waited a few minutes to catch his breathe, and then entered his room. He softly closed the door. "What did he say?"

"It's off," said Rookwood picking at his fingers. "For now. He told me that this "job" is now your first job as a Death Eater." Rookwood smiled. "Congratulations Draco, you're the newest Death Eater." Draco stood in the middle of the room, shocked.

"Are you serious?" he asked suspiciously. "What happened to my initiation? Don't you have to kill someone?"

"Well," said Rookwood standing up from the bed. "The Dark Lord traded **that** part in for your fathers arrest. I must say, you got off easy. Everyone's furious." Draco smiled. "He's coming tomorrow morning to finish the initiation process." Draco's smile quickly turned into a frown. Tomorrow, he would get the mark. Rookwood didn't seem to notice, he was putting on one of Draco's cloaks. "Ugh, I remember how much I hated this uniform."

"Get that off," said Draco rolling his eyes. "I need to get to class."

"Just skip it," said Rookwood. "I did it all the time when I was Head Boy."

"You were Head Boy?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"Hell yes I was," said Rookwood taking off Draco's cloak. "And Janet Grassier was Head Girl. She was something else." Rookwood smiled. Draco rolled his eyes, "I've ditched enough. I have to go to class." Rookwood nodded his head and waved him off.

Draco hurriedly made sure the coast was clear and ran to the Room of Requirements. He was ambushed with questions the second the door was open. He put up both hands to silence all three of them, "Rookwood said the plans are off, for now." Harry, Ron and Hermione all sighed.

Hermione stood up, "Then let's get to class." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we hang out up here for a bit?" Harry suggested. Draco nodded his head as Ron said, "I'm up for that." Hermione scowled, but sat back down.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Hermione as Draco sat down next to her. They both smiled at each other.

"The two of you dating yet?" asked Harry as he watched the two of them. Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco looked up at Harry, "If that's alright with you. Yes."

"I didn't think you needed me approval," said Harry.

"I was under the impression that I did," said Draco. "Listen, I know it's hard to trust me, I understand that. But I wouldn't hurt Hermione."

"I know," said Harry. "Now," he added softly.

"Let's play some Wizards' Chess," said Ron as a board appeared in the middle of the four of them. For the rest of the afternoon they took turns playing. Ron beat Hermione and Harry twice. Draco managed to beat Ron three out of the four times they played, which made Ron pretty upset. Hermione tried not to smile when Draco finally lost against Ron. She tried to comfort him, "You won three times Draco," she whispered rubbing his hand.

"Yeah, well, that's not a perfect score is it?" asked Draco as Harry and Ron began playing again. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to start some of my homework," said Hermione unlatching her bag. As she grabbed her Defense Against the Dark Arts book a note slipped out of the front pocket. She looked at it questioningly. She quickly picked it up and opened it.

Hermione-

We need to talk.

6:00 tonight.

My office.

Tell no one.

Professor Snape

The note reminded her of the last note she had gotten from him. The only difference was that he had put her first name and "We need to talk". She had a bad feeling about going to meet him, but she knew that she would have to face him sooner or later. Though she had hoped for later.

"Are you alright?" whispered Draco. Apparently Hermione's thoughts were showing. "You look nervous."

"Oh, it's nothing," said Hermione sitting down next to him. The bell rang as she finished her sentence and all four of them jumped.

"Forgot where we were," said Ron with a laugh. Draco and Harry nodded as Hermione looked at her watch. Five.

"It's already five!" she said. "We've been in here for five hours!"

"Time flies," said Harry shrugging. "We've got an hour left." Ron and him both smiled. They both returned to their game.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Draco as Hermione shook her head. She reached out for his hand and pulled him towards a corner of the room, away from Harry's and Ron's listening ears.

"Professor Snape gave me this," she whispered passing him the note. Draco read it and looked over at Harry and Ron, both of them were pretending to be oblivious.

"You should tell them," said Draco nodding his head towards them. Hermione sighed, "What do you think I should do? Should I go?" Draco shrugged. She rolled her eyes and walked back to Harry and Ron, Draco following next to her.

"What's up?" asked Ron as Hermione cleared her throat.

"Professor Snape wants me to meet him in his office at six tonight," said Hermione quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Hermione shrugged and made Draco give him the note. "It can't hurt to see him, can it?"

"I would say no, except I know what happened the last time you were alone with him," said Harry passing the note to Ron, who was trying to peer at it over his shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Then you guys come with me," she offered. "Keep guard."

"All of us?" asked Harry as Hermione nodded her head.

"I like that idea," said Draco with a smile. "We can beat up Snape if he tries to touch her."

"I'm in," said Harry with a laugh. Ron nodded his head.

"Let's get going guys," said Hermione a quarter before six. "I want to put my bag away before we go." The three of them sighed and stood up. Harry quickly checked the map, "It's clear till the fourth floor. Filch is patrolling. We'll have to use the back way."

Hermione nodded and lead them out of the room. Once they were on the fourth floor, they hid in an empty room and waited for Filch to go to the next corridor. "Are the Aurors in the common room?" asked Hermione once they reached the outside of their dormitory. Harry checked and shook his head, "They're talking to Professor Dumbledore." Hermione quickly went into the common room, threw her bag down on the couch, and left again.

"Let's go," said Draco quickly. Hermione nodded, "It's almost six."

Nobody else talked as they went to the dungeons. Hermione's stomach was in knots. "Alright, get out the Extendable Ears," whispered Ron as Harry passed the three sets her had.

"We're set," said Draco with a soft smile.

"Draco," whispered Hermione. "You're good at reading people's minds?" Draco nodded his head. "If I tell you to come in-"

"I will," said Draco as Hermione hugged him. He handed Harry the Extendable Ears. "I won't be needing them anymore." Harry nodded in understanding. Hermione let go of Draco, kissed him on the cheek, and then, sighing, knocked on the door.

A light "Come in" sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Ignoring them, she quickly opened the door and stepped in. "Good afternoon Hermione," said Professor Snape standing up from his seat.

"Professor," said Hermione. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier today."

"It's fine," said Professor Snape with a smile. "I understand that you were a bit…nervous." Hermione stared at him as he walked around his table and towards her.

"How did you-" she began.

"I could see it on your face," said Professor Snape. "The only reason is, why?"

"I was worried about Draco," she blurted out. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "He was in St. Mungo's for a week and a half and I-"

Professor Snape put up a hand to silence her. She didn't realize how close he was, yet again. His outstretched arm was inches away from her face. "You're dating him, aren't you?" Hermione didn't say anything, she heard something from behind Professor Snape and tried to look around him. He grabbed her by the arms. "Are you dating Draco Malfoy? Answer the question."

Hermione tried to not think about help. She knew that this was a trap, she had had a feeling that this meeting wasn't a confidential one. The figure that had made the noise walked up next to Professor Snape. _It's a trap Draco, don't help, please _she thought. _Get Harry and Ron out, now! _

"It looks like our little Death Eater's done his job," said the hooded figure. "Hello Granger." Hermione recognized the voice immediately, Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I think that chapter makes up for the wait. Sorry if the make-out was a little 'iffy', I have troubles writing that sort of stuff :/ So, like always, thanks for reading! And please review it. I could use critiquing. Who can't!**


	8. Inside the Right Circle

"Answer the question," said Bellatrix rather bored. Hermione looked at her dumbly. She rolled her eyes and repeated, "Are you dating Draco Malfoy?"

"Not exclusively," said Hermione. She didn't know why she was telling them this. Bellatrix smiled at the look of shock on Hermione's face. Then she whispered to Snape, "Good, his plans working. Let's get her to Headquarters."

Snape nodded his head and proceeded to drag Hermione to the fireplace. Right as Snape was about to step into the fireplace, a flash of red light entered the room and the dungeon door was torn off its' hinge. Snape hurriedly pushed Hermione into the fireplace and muttered, with Floo Powder in hand, "the Malfoy Manor". He turned before he could finish saying the destination and Hermione quickly jumped out before she could be transported . She quickly took refuge behind Snape's desk as the conversation started.

"Draco," said Bellatrix with a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing," said Draco angrily. "Hermione's my assignment." Hermione felt a pinch of anger at being called an assignment, but she reminded herself that he was only pretending.

"She hasn't been your assignment for the last two weeks Draco," stated Snape firmly. "The Dark Lord didn't know where you were-"

"I was in the Hospital Wing and you bloody well knew that. You could have told him where I was if you weren't such a-"

"Now let's just calm down," said Bellatrix with a laugh. Hermione stole a peak from behind Snape's desk and saw that both Snape and Draco were holding each other at wand point. They were inches away from each other, with their wands pointed at each others necks. Bellatrix was sitting in a chair across from them, rather enjoying herself and the situation in front of her.

Snape was the first to break their position. When he did he didn't loosen his grip on his wand. "What do you need Draco?" asked Snape peevishly.

"I want my assignment back," said Draco as he, too, didn't loosen his grip. Snape looked over at Bellatrix and back.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Draco, but the Dark Lord asked me to fulfill your assignment. I, unlike you, have followed through," said Snape with an evil half-smile.

"You've been working my assignment from the beginning!" yelled Draco. "Did the Dark Lord put you up to it? I know you've tried seducing Hermione."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Did you really think the Dark Lord would give a foolish teenage boy the most important assignment?" The two of them stared at each other for an exceptionally long time. Hermione wasn't listening anymore though, she had finally understood why Snape and Lucius had been acting so, bizarre; to put it simply.

Lord Voldemort was assigning more than one person to this job. Because, as Professor Snape had just stated, it was the most important job. One person couldn't do it, it would take a team. If one of them failed, the victim (her), would be likely to go to Draco and tell him why she was so upset. Already living with him, Lord Voldemort knew that the two would be sharing a lot of time together. Had it not been for the assignment that Lord Voldemort "gave" to Draco, however, Hermione would have waited a long time to confide in him. If she wasn't mistaken, it **had** been Draco who had first confided in her, and why? To fulfill his assignment.

Lord Voldemort must've known that all this attention from the Death Eaters would confuse her. Why else would he do it? When people were confused, they were much weaker; more easily readable. Which, after all; was exactly what he needed: a readable mind. Now she knew the **real **plan.

"Hermione," she heard Harry whisper from her side. She shook her head to wake herself from her thinking mind. "Get under here, I'm going to get you out of here." She quickly let Harry wrap her in the Invisibility Cloak.

It was a tight fit with the two of them under the cloak. Hermione would have asked where Ron was, was it not for the fact that, if she had asked, it would have been directly in his ear; and she had no intention of making this rescue mission more uncomfortable. They slowly, and quietly, walked passed Snape and Draco; who were still arguing.

"So my initiation is a joke too, is it?" asked Draco.

"No, you'll be the youngest Death Eater. Come tomorrow," said Snape stiffly. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Harry, not noticing, took another step. For a second, Harry was sure his foot could be seen; but he recovered quickly and stepped back to where Hermione stood.

It seemed the quarreling group hadn't noticed, nor had Bellatrix. She was cleaning her nails while Snape and Draco stared at each other. "Hermione," whispered Harry pulling on her arm. "We have to hurry. Come on!"

"Did you know he was going to be initiated?" asked Hermione as Snape and Draco began arguing again. Harry shook his head, "He can explain later. Come on." She reluctantly gave in to Harry's tugs and followed him out of the room. Ron was standing guard at the door. Harry whispered something incoherent to him as they passed.

"How is Draco going to get out?" asked Hermione once they had ascended to the first floor.

"Ron's telling him that's we're about by thinking about it," said Harry pocketing the cloak. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and checked it. "They're coming up right now." He smiled.

When the pair finally got within eye level, Hermione saw that Draco looked upset. "You weren't suppose to hear that," he said, as if reading her worried face.

"Why not?" she asked quickly.

"This isn't the place," said Draco nodding towards the stairs. "Let's go back to the Gryffindor common room. It's safer there than in our dorm." Hermione nodded her head.

"No Aurors within here and there," said Harry agreeing with Draco. "It seems we've befuddled even the greatest Aurors."

"Where are they?" asked Ron yawning.

"In Dumbledore's office. Shacklebolt's pacing, Tonks is as well. But more in circles than in a straight line. It's pretty entertaining to watch," said Harry with a laugh. "Come on, let's get up to the common room. Slip this on once we get there Draco, the Fat Lady won't let you in. Well, not willingly anyways." Harry handed Draco the cloak and he took it with a nod of his head.

Once the four of them were inside the common room, they gathered in their favorite corner; by the fireplace. "Let's have it then," said Harry once they were all situated.

"Well," started Draco. "When Rookwood told me that Lord Voldemort had pulled off the plans, he sort of told me that my initiation was tomorrow morning."

"Don't you have to kill someone though?" asked Hermione anxiously. As Harry commented on Draco's "sort of" remark.

"Rookwood said that Lord Voldemort traded that in for me sending my father to Azkaban," said Draco ignoring Harry's comment.

"And why didn't you tell me?" asked Hermione. Draco smiled, "You had a lot on your mind Hermione, and I didn't want you worrying about me. Besides, we all knew this would happen. Even if we didn't want it." They were all silent for a few minutes. Finally, clearing his throat, Harry spoke up, "So what now? I mean, the Death Eaters know they don't have Hermione. Aren't they going to think you had something to do with it?"

"Don't worry about it," said Draco. "I can take the blame."

"What will they do to you?" asked Hermione playing with his hand. Draco shrugged.

"We better get some sleep," said Harry looking away from the two of them. "It's late." They all agreed.

"Let's stay here for the night," suggested Hermione. "The Aurors will look for us in our dorms first. They'll want explanations, and I'm in no mood to explain this." Harry quickly checked the map to confirm, "They're gone actually. Must've gone to the Ministry for help." They all laughed.

"I guess we're having a slumber party then," said Ron conjuring four pillows. "There's no need to wander around in the halls after hours." Hermione rolled her eyes and conjured four sleeping bags. They all smiled.

"Our guest can have the couches," said Harry jokingly. Hermione laughed, "Don't be ridiculous Harry. We don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"We insist you take the couches," said Ron playing along. Draco rolled his eyes, but played along, "If they insist."

The four of them got situated, with Hermione and Draco on the couches, and Ron and Harry on the floor. Hermione was the first to fall to sleep, which pleased Draco. "Harry, Ron," whispered Draco seeing if they were awake. They both mumbled a soft yes. He cleared his throat. "Listen, I'm sorry that we've been on opposing sides the last six years. I'm not use to people standing up to me like the two of you did when I met you."

"Which is why you treated us so badly," said Ron with a laugh. "That's complete understandable."

"If you're a prick," added Draco as the three of them laughed. "But, honestly-"

"Don't worry about it Draco," said Harry with a yawn. "We're on the same side now. And you've been an interesting addition to the group."

Draco smiled. For the first time in years, he felt like a whole person. Not like someone who was being ripped to pieces by a bunch of Death Eaters and some Quidditch games. "Does this mean we're cool?"

Harry laughed, "We're as cool as ice." He paused. "But Gryffindor's still going to kick Slytherin's ass for the Quidditch cup." Draco laughed and threw his pillow at Harry's voice. He heard him grunt and laugh. Harry waited a few seconds and threw it back, hitting Draco square in the face.

"I must say you have talent Potter," said Draco with an evil voice. "But Slytherin may have a chance at winning this year. I've been practicing."

"Oh, well don't practice too hard Malfoy," said Harry with a laugh. "You wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

"I'm sure you can do that for me," sighed Draco. "Night." Harry mumbled something and, within seconds, he was snoring. Draco could hear Ron snoring as well. It took him a little longer to fall asleep.

That wasn't due to the fact that he wasn't tired, but more to due with the fact that he was working; working on a plan: not working on making a plan, he had that already. The way up to the Gryffindor common room had given him enough time to make up a scheme that was, by far, Death Eater worthy. He was afraid that the plan would be more difficult then it had been to plan it; but talking to Harry had definitely helped.

His father had warned him before he was given the job; Harry was trained in Occlumency. But he also told him that, around his friends and loved ones, he was weaker. Not only that, but he was weakest when he was asleep.

Draco smiled and sighed, closing his eyes as he began to read Harry's mind. The first thing he saw made him squirm. He fast forwarded, past Lord Voldemort's rebirth. It took him a few minutes to stumble upon what he was looking for. He opened his eyes and looked over to where Harry was lying. This information would, no doubt, make Lord Voldemort a very happy man.

* * *

**********Author's Note: So, what did you guys think? Please review! And critique me! Oh, and I have a question for all you reviewers: Smaller, more frequent chapters or longer, less frequent chapters? Also, I've posted the trailer for this fanfic on youtube [check it out at www dot youtube dot com/watch?vxuIpnloAWAQ It doesn't let you post URLs for some reason, so just take out the dot and put in a real dot. :D Tell me what you think of the trailer in your reviews as well :D Thanks guys!**


	9. Enemies for Life

A/N: If, at any time you see a number at the end of a sentence that's in paranthesis (i.e. (1))...it's a footnote :/ It doesn't let you use a star for footnotes, and I don't know why!

* * *

Draco made sure he was the first to wake. He was surprised he was able to wake up with so little sleep. He had stayed up late, because, for one thing; he felt bad. He was a double agent; stuck between Death Eaters and Order members. Business and friends. Secondly, he had dreamt of Hermione, again. Same dream, same ending; door knocking. But when he woke-no knock. 

Questioningly looking around, he checked the time. Five o'clock. He silently whipped away his sleeping bag and pillow and, sighing deeply; left. He didn't listen to the Fat Lady's questions, though he was sure she was going to tell the authorities. He didn't care, because in a few minutes (or hours) he would no longer be at Hogwarts. And all he could think about as he walked back to his dormitory was Hermione.

After all, he **was** doing this for her. He was trying to protect her. Draco decided that, if he was able to get the information Lord Voldemort wanted from Harry's mind, then Hermione would be safe. The only problem with this was that Draco didn't know **what** Lord Voldemort was looking for.

When Draco walked into his dormitory he found the twelve Aurors sitting in the common room. They all turned towards him. Draco nodded his head and started to walk to his room.

"Where have you been?" asked Kingsley.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Tonks.

"I'm sure she's still asleep in the Gryffindor common room," said Draco without turning around.

"Why is she there?" yelled Malone as Draco ascended to his room.

"Why do you think?" Draco yelled back, slamming the door. Rookwood was sitting on his bed. "Aren't you suppose to be down there?" He pointed behind him. "I swear I counted twelve of you."

Rookwood shrugged. "Another Death Eater wanted a job, so I gave them mine. Doesn't matter, let's go." Draco didn't know where they were headed, but he didn't ask. He followed Rookwood into his bathroom.

"I think I'll wait outside for you," joked Draco. Rookwood rolled his eyes and grabbed a book. He muttered something and passed it to Draco.

"You leave in a minute," he said stepping around him. Draco turned around to face him.

"You're not coming?" he asked. Rookwood shook his head, "The Dark Lord wants to talk to you, in private." Rookwood closed the door. Draco looked down at the book Rookwood had turned into a portkey, _Send Me An Angel_. "How ironic," mumbled Draco as the room swirled. He closed his eyes to keep himself from becoming nauseous. He didn't want to puke in front of Lord Voldemort.

When the room came to an abrupt halt he found himself in a cave. He dropped the now useless book and looked around for anything suspicious. He found a cave inside of the cave; _That's odd _he thought as he walked in. It was a bit colder inside the cave inside a cave than it was in the cave itself.

"Ah, Draco," said Lord Voldemort, his voice echoing off the stone walls. Draco bowed immediately. "Rise, boy, rise. There's no need to act so formal. You're among a friend." Draco looked up, astounded that the thing standing in front of him thought he was a friend. _Oh how wrong you are _he thought. Lord Voldemort laughed and Draco immediately closed his eyes and grimaced. "Rise."

Draco obeyed, "My Lord."

"You've fallen for her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Draco knew he knew, and could only do one thing; nod. He didn't know why he was being completely honest with Lord Voldemort; perhaps it was the aurora that surrounded him, the feeling of power coming from him, or even the way he could say one word and make you obey it; but whatever it was, Draco hated it and wanted to kill him for it.

To Draco's utter amazement Lord Voldemort smiled. **Smiled**. "I believe I owe you an explanation." Draco looked at him quizzically. "You're dreams, of Hermione."

"You gave those to me?" asked Draco taking a step back. Lord Voldemort nodded and turned around, walking around the cave.

"The plan was to have you fall for her all along Draco," said Lord Voldemort, sending chills down Draco's neck. "I never wanted you to get information from her. Potter wouldn't have trusted everything with her. I knew that."

"So what **was** the plan?" asked Draco, angry that he had been used. But even angrier with himself; he should have known there was something going on underneath that snake-like face.

"What did Harry's mind tell you?" asked Lord Voldemort. Draco didn't answer. He was sure that this would be easy, just give Voldemort the satisfaction and get a reward. He was about to answer when Voldemort walked around him, "Do you recognize this place?"

_Say no_ he thought. _Just say no_. "Yes," he said nodding. He heard Voldemort laugh, "Enlighten me."

"Harry and Dumbledore were here a month ago, My Lord," said Draco softly.

"Were they?" asked Lord Voldemort angrily. "Do you know why?"

Draco shook his head, "No, only that they found a locket of some sort. Over there-" Draco pointed past the lake he hadn't noticed. There was an island in the middle of it. "Dumbledore drank the potion, and Harry got the locket. Then Harry took them back across the lake-"

"How did he get past the Inferi?" asked Voldemort quickly.

"Light," said Draco. He waited a few minutes and then continued, "Then Harry took them out of the cave and back to Hogwarts."

Lord Voldemort nodded his head, "Well done Draco."

"My Lord," said Draco as Voldemort looked up at him. "The locket was a fake. There was a note inside of it, from R.A.B. It said the real locket would already be destroyed when you found the fake one in there." Lord Voldemort nodded his head, "Well done Draco."

"Who's R.A.B.? My Lord," added Draco curiously.

"An old Death Eater," said Lord Voldemort. "Regulus Arcturus Black." Draco nodded his head. "Did you find out anything else from Harry?"

"No my Lord," said Draco.

"Work on that," said Lord Voldemort walking towards the exit of the cave inside the cave. Draco followed. "I'm sorry to tell you Draco that, unfortunately, you can't be a Death Eater." Draco sighed in relief. "Not officially. You won't have the mark on your arm, but you'll be working undercover." Draco's heart sank, but he nodded his head.

"Rookwood will stay with you at all times," said Lord Voldemort. "He'll inform you on what the Death Eaters are doing, and he'll tell me what you're up to." Draco nodded his head. Lord Voldemort took a rock from the ground, and handed it to him. "You should get back to school. Keep an eye, and mind, on Potter." Draco nodded and Lord Voldemort disappeared.

He looked down and noticed the forgotten book, _Send Me An Angel. _He picked it up and walked to the outside of the cave, still holding the rock in his hand. He caught a glimpse of the ocean before he felt himself being pulled. He could feel his stomach doing cart-wheels, but he wasn't sure if that was because of the portkey or because he was nervous. He wasn't sure how to act around Harry, Ron and Hermione after he just helped Lord Voldemort.

He felt himself hit hard ground. He looked around: Hogsmeade. He quickly walked back up to Hogwarts. Rookwood was waiting for him, "I've been standing here for an hour."

"The Dark Lord wanted to talk to me a little longer," said Draco as Rookwood hurriedly ushered him through the gate.

"So?" asked Rookwood.

"So," repeated Draco with a sigh. Rookwood looked at him. He rolled his eyes and lifted up his arm. "Nothing."

"So, you're not the newest Death Eater?" asked Rookwood confused. "He told us all that you were-"

"I am," said Draco. "But undercover. He doesn't want the Ministry to have any proof." Rookwood nodded. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven," said Rookwood. "None of them are awake yet. But the Aurors are all up there with them."

"That doesn't surprise me. So, who's the new Death Eater that wanted your job?" asked Draco. Rookwood shrugged, "He's not new…just acts it. It's Crabbe. He's such a buffoon-"

"You should meet his son," laughed Draco. "I'm hungry. I'm going to grab something to eat." Rookwood nodded his head, "I'll be in your room." _Splendid_ thought Draco. He entered the Great Hall and walked to the Slytherin table. He sat down next to a sleepy Blaise.

"Morning," he mumbled. Draco nodded his head and grabbed some eggs. "You smell like the salt Draco."

"That's strange," said Draco in-between bites. Blaise agreed.

"Good morning Draco," said Pansy sitting down on the other side of him. "God what is that smell?"

"Draco decided not to shower," said Blaise. "And now we have to suffer."

"It's just salt air," said Draco rolling his eyes.

"We don't have any salt air at Hogwarts," said Blaise quietly. Draco shrugged.

"Where were you last night?" asked Pansy quickly.

"I was sleeping Pansy," said Draco.

"I mean, earlier this morning and last night," said Pansy as Draco looked at her curiously.

"Professor McGonagall kept asking for you to go to Dumbledore's office," said Blaise.

"Really?" asked Draco. "I never heard any announcement."

"Everyone in Hogwarts heard it. She's been announcing it every five seconds since about five this morning," said Pansy crossing her arms.

"So, if you didn't hear it," said Blaise. "Then you weren't at Hogwarts." Draco clenched his teeth, "I'd rather not talk about it." Blaise's eyes widened.

"You can trust us Draco," said Pansy resting a hand on Draco's arm.

"I know," said Draco wiping the sweat off his brow. "Listen, I'm not suppose to talk about it. It's top secret. So, promise you won't tell anyone."

"Promise," said Pansy and Blaise concomitantly.

"I mean it, not even Crabbe and Goyle can hear this," said Draco seriously. Pansy and Blaise nodded. He sighed, looking around and, with the two of them leaning in, said, "The Dark Lord initiated me this morning."

"What?" asked Pansy, her eyes wide.

"I thought you said you would never be a Death Eater?" asked Blaise quietly.

"I didn't have a choice," whispered Draco. "Rookwood's been following me all around Hogwarts. The Dark Lord had me chuck my father into Azkaban, and now I'm a Death Eater."

"Do you have a Mark?" asked Pansy softly. Draco shook his head, "He doesn't want the Ministry to know."

"So, you're basically his spy?" asked Blaise. Draco nodded his head. "What did you have to do? Kill someone?"

"I did nothing," lied Draco. "Rookwood just told me to meet him in my room at five this morning. Then I went and talked with the Dark Lord alone. That's it."

"Are you serious?" asked Pansy. "I thought you had to kill someone?"

"Normally yes," said Draco. "I guess I got lucky." Pansy and Blaise both nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning chat with your friends Mr. Malfoy," said Rufus Scrimegeour grabbing Draco's shoulder. "But we need to talk to you, now."

"About what?" asked Draco as Windsor and Malone walked into the Great Hall towards him.

"We'll discuss that in the Headmaster's office," said Scrimegeour as Draco, reluctantly, stood up.

"He's coming without argument?" asked Malone loudly.

"Don't act so surprised," mumbled Draco as more students looked over curiously. "Let the whole world know."

"That's the plan," stated Windsor angrily.

"And what exactly did I do?" asked Draco looking back at Scrimegeour, who had his wand pointed at Draco's back. "I mean, is that really necessary? I don't even have my wand with me."

"Why wouldn't you?" asked Scrimegeour. Draco put up his hands, "I was eating breakfast. That's doesn't usually call for a wand."

"Stop talking," said Alasdair as they met at the end of the Slytherin table. Scrimegeour agreed with him.

"God, this is idiotic," whispered Draco. "I already turned in my father, what else do you want?" He mumbled incoherently until they got to Dumbledore's office.

"Get in," said Alasdair opening the door. "Sit."

"You could say please," said Draco sitting down.

"Where were you this morning?" asked Scrimegeour. Draco looked around at the four of them.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" asked Draco quickly.

"Answer the question," said Alasdair.

"If you answer mine," said Draco with a smile.

Alasdair sighed, "He's with Potter and his friends. Now answer the question."

"Which part of this morning?" asked Draco.

"You know which part of this morning Malfoy," said Windsor angrily. "Where were you?"

"I was at the Malfoy Manor," he said quickly.

"How did you get there?" asked Malone.

"I snuck off campus," said Draco. "With my Invisibility Cloak."

"I wasn't aware you had one," said Alasdair.

"That's the point," said Draco with a laugh.

"What were you doing at the Manor?" asked Scrimegeour.

"Looking for the "breached item"," said Draco. "You asked for it back, I was trying to get it."

"Trying?" asked Scrimegeour. "You didn't get it?"

"I ran into a little problem," said Draco. They all looked at him questioningly. "Lord Voldemort."

"You're still alive," pointed out Alasdair.

Draco smiled, "I sort of told Lord Voldemort that I wanted to be a Death Eater."

"Sort of?" asked Scrimegeour as the other three loudly screamed, "DEATH EATER?"

"You say it as if you hadn't planned it yourself," said Draco angrily.

"We didn't," said Alasdair.

"Oh, you might not have, but you're **boss **did," said Draco. "He knew that I'd have to be a Death Eater to get his precious files back."

"What did he say?" asked Scrimegeour, bypassing Draco's last remark.

"He accepted," said Draco. "Of course, my initiation was a bit different. I didn't have to kill anyone, and I don't have a Mark. He didn't want you to know about it." They nodded their heads.

"What's your first assignment?" asked Windsor.

"It's the same as every other Death Eater: Potter," said Draco. "Now can I leave?"

"Not quite," said the minister. "We need those files back."

"I'm working on that," said Draco. "Trust me. I know where they are."

"Where?" asked Malone.

"There at my house," said Draco quickly.

"Then you need to get them to us," said Malone. Draco nodded his head. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "You're free to go."

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" asked Hermione. Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, eating dinner. He swallowed before he answered, "I've been in my room. Sleeping." 

That wasn't all a lie. He had slept more, his day had been eventful and tiring. But he had also talked Rookwood into getting him the files from the Manor. "We need to talk," she said angrily. He stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall. She lead him into an empty room, or so he thought.

"Hey guys," said Draco seeing that Harry and Ron were both in the room. Neither of them said anything. Draco sat down and waited for the worst.

"The Minister told us that you were initiated today," said Harry crossly. Draco's heart sank.

"He did," said Draco acting surprised.

"What happened Draco?" asked Hermione seriously.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron.

"Because you've been surrounded by Aurors all day, that's why," said Draco angrily. "It wasn't suppose to happen like this."

"What wasn't?" asked Hermione softly. Draco buried his head, "Rookwood told me that Lord Voldemort wanted to talk to me. So I woke up early this morning and met with Rookwood, who took me to Lord Voldemort." He paused. "I don't want to lie to you guys."

"Then don't," said Harry easily. "Tell us what happened."

"I was scared that, if I didn't tell Lord Voldemort something, he'd come for Hermione," said Draco, still not looking at any of them. "So, after you all fell asleep I found some information in Harry's mind that Lord Voldemort would want to know." He could feel the tension growing in the room. Nobody said anything, so he continued. "After I told him what I knew, he told me I was the newest Death Eater. Then he left, that's that."

"That's that?" asked Harry furiously. "What exactly did you tell him?"

Draco grimaced, "I told him that you had gone to the cave we were in, and that you had taken the locket, but it was a fake."

Harry had to be held back by Ron and Hermione. "You bastard!"

"I'll just leave," said Draco standing up.

"No you won't," said Harry trying to get out of Ron and Hermione's grasp.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Draco pulling the door open. Students were beginning to leave dinner, and Draco hurriedly let the crowd carry him away from the famous trio.

* * *

It was easier to not think about Hermione; all the dreams had stopped. Draco wasn't sure if he was happy about that. After all, his dreams were the only time she would talk to him now. He wasn't quite sure if they had been dating after that kiss on the couch, but it ended so abruptly that he didn't even have a chance to ask her. 

And try as he may, it was difficult to stay away from Harry, Ron or Hermione. Sharing a dorm with Hermione now had it's downside; for one, it was awkward now. Along with that, she tended to invite Harry and Ron over more often. Which made Draco isolated in his room talking to Rookwood.

Thanks to an agreement between the two of them, Rookwood promised not to tell Lord Voldemort about his problem. At least he would try to keep it out of his mind around the Death Eaters. Draco tried as hard as he could to get any information from Harry mind during classes, but it seemed Harry was working on Occlumency a lot more diligently.

He went back to hanging out with his old friends; Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise and Pansy had kept to their promise, which surprised Draco. And Rufus Scrimegeour hadn't talked to him since he had returned the files back to the Ministry.

His classes were coming to a close, with Christmas break right around the corner. Rookwood told him he should go to the Manor for the break, but the Aurors would have to go with him. After hearing that, he decided to stay. He still had two tests to take before everyone left, which meant two chances to talk to Harry, Ron or Hermione.

* * *

"You look tired," said Pansy as Draco yawned for the umpteenth time at breakfast. 

"I am," he said stirring his food.

"Are you staying for the break?" asked Blaise. "You could come to my place."

"We've been through this Blaise," said Draco half-heartedly. "I'll have three Aurors following me all break. I couldn't do that to you and your family."

"Suit yourself," said Blaise. "I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. You guys want to hang out tonight?" Draco nodded his head. It was Friday, the Friday before Christmas break.

"What finals do we have today?" asked Crabbe stupidly.

"Potions and Transfiguration," said Draco standing up. "I'll meet you guys in class. If you can find it." Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads.

"I'll stay with them," said Blaise sympathetically. Draco nodded and turned to leave. He met Shacklebolt at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Ready for your tests?" he asked boringly.

"As ready as I could be," said Draco. "Do you have to come with me though?" Shacklebolt nodded his head. Sighing deeply, Draco lead Shacklebolt to Snape's dungeon. He took his seat next to Hermione's empty chair , while Shacklebolt sat in the back corner.

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't show up until the bell rang. Draco didn't even look up as Hermione sat down. "Welcome class," Draco heard Professor Snape. "Your test will be a little different this year. You will be partnered up with someone of my choosing." Draco looked up and saw the look of anger on Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces. He expected it from Harry and Ron, but not from Hermione. Snape continued as if nothing had happened, "Longbottom and Granger." Relief showed on Hermione's face. She stood up and moved to the desk Snape had assigned her to.

"Weasley and Parkinson," said Snape pointing to the next table. Ron, grudgingly stood up and walked to the new assigned seat.

"Pansy," said Draco as Pansy passed him. She doubled back questioningly. "Don't be a prick to Weasley."

"Why?" she asked making sure Snape wasn't watching.

"Just do it, please," said Draco. "For me? Just help him with the test, and be nice." For a second she looked as if she wasn't going to listen, and Draco thought he might have to give her something in return for her favor, but then she smiled and nodded.

"Pansy, may you please take your seat?" asked Snape. She quickly sat down next to Ron. Draco looked around and noticed that Harry and himself were the only ones left without partners. "Potter, move to back table where Malfoy is. You're partners." Harry stood up angrily. "The instructions are on the board. You have an hour. When you're done, put both your names on the flask and bring it to me. You're free to go when you're finished."

Draco was the first to say anything. "Can you pass the valerian roots?" Harry quickly passed it without saying a word. They worked silently for a few minutes, reaching the hallway mark when Snape himself announced that, "if your potion is not a blackcurrant color at this time, you've failed." When he had announced that, Harry and Draco both looked into their potion. (1)

"I think we're alright," said Draco as Harry nodded his head. "We still need to add the sopophorous bean."

"I'll do it," said Harry. "You stir. It'll go faster that way." So Draco stirred as Harry put the bean in.

"It should be turning lilac now," said Draco after a few minutes.

"A light shade of lilac," corrected Harry angrily.

"Sorry," said Draco angrily.

"It's fine, just stir a bit longer," said Harry. Draco shook his head, "No, I'm not sorry about saying the wrong color. I mean, sorry. About betraying your trust." Draco kept stirring, and Harry looked around silently.

"Yeah well, it's not me you need to apologize to," said Harry.

"I was under the impression it was," said Draco, not even looking at the potion anymore. "I mean, I did steal memories from your mind."

"I expected it," shrugged Harry. "Don't get me wrong, you're still the number one bastard I know."

"I deserve that," said Draco.

"You deserve a lot more than that," said Harry angrily. "Hermione trusted you."

"I know," said Draco.

"She liked you," persisted Harry.

"I know," said Draco again.

"A lot." Draco nodded his head. "And you took advantage of her. I told you I'd kill you if you hurt her."

"And I thank you for not doing so," said Draco.

"We can't trust you Draco," said Harry. "It's that simple. You can't be forgiven for this." Draco cleared his throat and looked down at the potion. "It's clear. I'll write our names on the flask." Once Harry had written their last names, Draco put some of the potion in the flask and walked it up to Snape.

"Potter, Malfoy," said Snape as Draco was walking back to his desk. "You may leave." Neither of them stood up. Snape sighed, "Unless you'd rather wait for your friends. Sit quietly."

Draco sighed and softly said, "I was scared. And I know that doesn't make what I did right. I just didn't know what else to do." Harry didn't say anything.

"Can you at least say something?" asked Draco as Hermione and Ron both stood up and walked towards them.

"Why don't you just read my mind?" asked Harry standing up and walked towards Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked over at him, but quickly looked away. Draco sat in his seat for a few minutes.

"It was harder than I expected, but I was nice to Weasley," said Pansy sitting down next to Draco. "Are you alright Draco?"

Draco half-smiled. "I'm fine, and thanks for doing that. Let's get out of here, Blaise is probably waiting for us." Pansy nodded and walked beside Draco.

* * *

"That sucks that you were paired with Potter," said Blaise as they sat in the Slytherin common room. They had an hour before Transfiguration class. 

"What about me? I had to be paired with Weasley," said Pansy leaning against Draco. Blaise rolled his eyes and looked over at Shacklebolt.

"It wasn't that bad," said Draco before Blaise could say anything to Shacklebolt. "You told me yourself Pansy."

Pansy shrugged, "I would've liked to be your partner Draco." She smiled. Draco sighed, "Pansy, I've told you before, I don't feel like that. We're just friends." Pansy nodded her head.

"I think she knows that Draco," said Blaise with a laugh. "But would that stop you?" Draco didn't answer. He was sure he knew who Blaise was referring to.

"I heard Hermione's dating Harry again," said Pansy quickly.

"They're not," said Blaise. "Potter's dating the Weasel's little sister."

"I'm surprised she can afford dating Potter," said Pansy as Blaise laughed.

"Ginny may be pretty, but their the poorest family of wizards I've ever met. Not to mention they're a muggle-loving family. I mean, her father is-"

"Stop talking about them," said Draco defensively.

"Chill Draco," said Blaise with a laugh.

"I'll chill when you stop bashing on them," said Draco. "I think it's about time we went down to Professor McGonagall's class."

"We still have thirty minutes," said Blaise standing up. Draco shrugged, "Well, I'd rather not just sit around and talk about people. So I'm going right now, if you guys want to come with-"

"I'll come," said Pansy as Blaise nodded his head, "I guess I'm coming too."

"So, what did you guys want to do tonight?" asked Draco as they walked through a group of chattering fourth years.

"I was thinking we could get the Quidditch team together," said Blaise. "Maybe do a little match. I mean, the day after we get back from break-"

"We have a game against Gryffindor," said Draco. "I was thinking the same thing."

"I'll get the team together then, after dinner," said Blaise as they entered the Transfiguration class.

* * *

"What do you guys want to do next?" asked Pansy after the successful two hour Quidditch practice. 

"Where's Shacklebolt?" asked Draco looking around.

"He had to go to the Ministry," said Pansy with a smile. "He said to not take advantage of this."

"Right," said Blaise as they began to walk back to Hogwarts. "So, how's Rookwood doing?"

"Fine, I suppose," said Draco.

"You suppose?" asked Blaise.

"Well, he's doing work for the Dark Lord," said Draco. "He hasn't come by for a few weeks. I suppose he's waiting for the coast to be clear."

"Which would be now," said Blaise. "Let's go to your room, see if he's there." They quickly walked to Draco's room. Thankfully, Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't in the common room.

"About time, I've been here for three hours," said Rookwood when Draco walked into the room.

"How right was I?" asked Blaise with a laugh.

"Get out," ordered Rookwood. "I need to talk to Draco alone."

"Right," said Blaise. "Pansy and I will just…wait downstairs." Rookwood nodded and didn't speak till they were gone.

"How are you?" he asked seriously.

"Terrible, thanks for asking," said Draco throwing his Quidditch robes on the floor. He grabbed a normal cloak and wrapped himself in it. "Why do you ask?"

Rookwood shrugged. "I was told to ask how things are going," said Rookwood. "Have you gotten anything out of Potter?" Draco shook his head. "The Dark Lord won't be happy with that."

"Yes, well, no one's happy with it," said Draco. "Especially me."

"I can see there's more going on then you're letting on," said Rookwood suspiciously. "I asked what the Dark Lord wanted…now, as friends: How are you?"

"In deep shit," said Draco.

"What happened?" asked Rookwood sincerely.

"I tried to apologize to Harry earlier today," said Draco.

"I can tell it didn't work," said Rookwood with a sigh. Draco shook his head. "Sit Draco." Draco sat down on his bed, next to Rookwood. "I'm sure your father never talked to you about this, but I swear your mother would know better."

"Both of my parents are in Azkaban," stated Draco. "It's a little difficult to talk to them."

"Right," said Rookwood. "So, as the nice 'big-brother' that I am, I'll tell you how to fix this." (2)

"Shoot for it," said Draco. "What else do I have to lose."

"Harry's a hard case," said Rookwood. "So, you start with the easiest one."

"Hermione," said Draco as Rookwood nodded his head. "I don't know if she's going to be the easiest. I mean, I screwed up big time."

"Just listen," said Rookwood. "Try to talk to her."

"That's all?" asked Draco with a laugh. "No wonder you never married. That's the worst advice ever."

"Just try it, will you?" asked Rookwood. Draco nodded his head, sure it wouldn't work. "Right, well, I better get going." In a second he was gone, and Draco's bed lifted a bit with the lack of weight. He sat there for a minute, and then decided he shouldn't leave Blaise and Pansy alone for that much longer.

He walked down the stairs and heard more than two people talking in the common room. When he entered, he saw Blaise and Pansy sitting on the couch and Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting on the opposite side of the room. Blaise smiled and nodded his head over to Hermione, "She was asking for you."

"She was," said Pansy jealously.

"What about Harry and Ron?" asked Draco looking over at the three of them in the corner. They were, or more Harry and Ron, were playing chess.

"Why does that matter, it's not like you like them," said Blaise.

"It matters," said Draco as Hermione stood up and walked over to them.

"Draco," she said softly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Draco nodded his head. "In private?"

"Sure," said Draco as Hermione lead him to her room. Draco closed the door behind them. "What's wrong?"

"It's Harry," said Hermione rubbing her arm nervously.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"He told me to talk to you," she said softly.

"I should probably thank him then," said Draco softly.

"What did you tell him?" Hermione asked without looking at him.

"I told him that I was scared, and though that doesn't make what I did right, I was sorry. And I've been trying to apologize to you, but you've been-"

"Ignoring you," finished Hermione looking him in the eyes. Draco nodded his head. "You told Lord Voldemort the biggest secret Draco. You can't undo this."

"I know," said Draco.

"Then stop trying," said Hermione softly.

"Hermione-"

"You ruined everything Draco. It was easier when we were enemies," said Hermione.

"You can't mean that," said Draco seriously.

"You never wanted to be friends anyway Draco," Hermione laughed. "The only reason you even looked at me was because of Lord Voldemort. You're just as bad as all the other Death Eaters." She walked past him, slamming the door behind her.

Draco thought about running after her, but that would just cause more problems between Harry, Ron, Blaise and Pansy. So he sank on the floor beside her bed, buried his head, and cried. He couldn't understand why everything bad was happening to him.

"Draco," yelled Blaise from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in."

"Go away," whispered Draco as Blaise, followed closely by Pansy, sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry man," said Blaise clearing his throat.

"I need to be alone," whispered Draco. Blaise sighed, "Fine. I have to pack anyways. You better be over this when I come back. I can't have my best friend crying like a baby."

"Leave him alone Blaise. Can't you see he's upset?" said Pansy as Blaise stood up and left.

"I need to be alone," he repeated softly.

"That's fine with me Draco, but you can't be alone in Hermione's room. She needs somewhere to sleep," noted Pansy. Draco sighed and stood up. "I guess I'll go to bed then."

Draco nodded, "Thanks Pansy."

"Anytime Draco," said Pansy kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you after break. Get better, _please_." Draco just nodded and walked to his room.

* * *

"What did you tell him?" asked Harry, following Hermione. 

"I told him it was better when we were enemies," said Hermione speeding up her pace.

"That's harsh," said Ron with a laugh.

"This isn't funny Ron," said Harry. "Hermione, when I told you to talk to him, I didn't mean for you to insult him!"

"What did you want me to do Harry? Forgive him?" asked Hermione.

"No, of course not," said Harry. "Listen, do you remember when you told me that he could help us?"

"Of course," said Hermione walking into the Gryffindor common room.

"He still can," said Harry. Hermione froze.

"What?" asked Ron. "You want us to-"

"Ron," said Harry. "Can I speak to Hermione alone." Ron rolled his eyes, but went up to his room. "Listen, do me a favor. The two of you are both staying behind for the break. Try to talk to him and fix this."

"Why Harry? You've always hated him," said Hermione folding her arms.

"What he knows may be essential to defeating Voldemort," said Harry.

"What if he betrays us again?" asked Hermione.

"That's a chance we have to take," said Harry. "There's no more big secrets to hide. So what do we have to lose?"

"Our lives," said Hermione seriously.

"'Neither can live while the other survives' Hermione," said Harry putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm in this for my life."

* * *

1(First footnote...and probably the last) If you didn't know, they're making the Draught of Living Dead potion for their test. I know, they've done it before...but that was sort of Snape's idea. I got all the ingredients/information on the potion from the HPL: Encyclopedia of Potions. If there is any errors in the potion (i.e. wrong coloring of potion, wrong ingredients, etc) I was simply trying (and hopefully succeeded) in gathering the right information for the potion. One ingredient I didn't mention (but I know it's in it!) is the asphodel in an infusion of wormwood. Thank you PS/SS. 

2(I lied about the footnotes, I actually find them very helpful...) I thought I should Rookwood's actions. I know, he's a Death Eater. He's always been my favorite...for some odd reason, so I wanted to make him seem like an older brother to Draco (as aforementioned in an earlier chapter). And he's a bit sentimental, don't get me wrong, he's still a Death Eater...and a BAD one at that. I mean, he's escaped from Azkaban HOW MANY TIMES?!?! (twice)

A/N: Sorry this was such a long wait, but I hope the chapter makes you happy...still haven't gotten a lot of answers back for the "longer less frequent" or "shorter more frequent" chapters question... Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated. As are critics :D


	10. The Beginning, of the End

A/N: This chapter's title is dedicated to John Green, in whom I took the title from. The title is throughout his book, _An Abundance of Katherines_...or, as the title says, "a to the n power(abundance)/of square root of katherines" Also, I'd like to thank my sister...who is in fact the reason why I finished this chapter so quickly. Thank you for always supporting me and hitting me when I haven't updated... :D XOXO

* * *

Hermione was woken by a forceful knock on her door. She mumbled something incoherent and the door opened. 

"So, I guess you're not going to say good-bye to us after all?" asked Ron, rather disappointed.

"What are you talking about Ron?" asked Hermione sitting up in bed. Thankfully, she was wearing sweats.

"My parents are here," said Ron. "Me and Harry are leaving."

"Already?" asked Hermione getting out of bed.

"Hermione, it's ten in the morning," said Harry with a laugh. "We thought you would have been up by now."

"I couldn't sleep last night," said Hermione. She walked up to Ron. "Since I won't see you for two weeks, Happy Christmas." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. She turned to Harry next.

"Well," said Ron, clearing his throat. "I'll just wait for you in the common room Harry. Happy Christmas Hermione."

Ron shut the door and Harry immediately said, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I can't do this Harry," said Hermione shaking her head. "I can't befriend him again. It was hard enough the first time. Do you know how sick I was when I finally realized that he was my friend?"

"Listen," said Harry putting his hands on her shoulders. "Draco said so himself, he's changed."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Hermione angrily.

"I'm trying," said Harry. "For your sake."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"You can't tell me you still don't have feelings for him," said Harry pocketing his hands quickly.

"I don't," stated Hermione clearly.

"I can see it in your eyes Hermione," said Harry without looking at her. "You look at him the same way you once looked at me."

"Harry-"

"I told you, if you're happy, then I'm happy," said Harry giving her a hug.

"Happy Christmas Hermione," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in two weeks." She nodded her head. "And don't worry, everything will be fine. Believe me."

"It's not you I don't believe," she whispered as Harry left her room.

She changed into something more appropriate for walking around Hogwarts, grabbed a jacket, and started walking the halls. She had no destination in mind, she was too busy thinking about how she was going to confront Draco. But before any good ideas could pop into her head, Draco walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Draco, surprised at her presence.

"I'm walking," said Hermione harshly.

"I meant, what are you doing at Hogwarts? Don't you usually go home for the holidays?" asked Draco. Hermione didn't say anything for a minute, and when she did reply she could only say one word.

"Usually," she stammered, hiding the almost falling tears.

"Are you alright?" asked Draco caringly.

"My parents are dead Draco," she whispered, feeling the tears wipe across her face. The sentence came out without her even meaning to. Before he could reply she walked past him. She kept walking as she had before, the only difference this time was that she had a destination: Snape.

She didn't even bother knocking on his door; she grabbed the doorknob, and yanked it open. Snape was sitting at his desk, looking over the vials that had been their finals. Snape looked up at her tearful face with surprise.

"Miss Granger," he said standing up. "I'm in the middle of-

"Why?" she said, standing in his doorway. Snape looked at her for a few seconds, "Why what Miss Granger?"

"Why did you kiss me? Why did Draco lie to me? Why was he working for Lord Voldemort? And why am I standing here asking you for help?" she asked, without knowing why.

"Three of the four questions I can help with," said Professor Snape, more calm than Hermione was use to. "Please, sit."

"I'd rather stand," she said wiping her eyes.

"Close the door then," said Snape turning away from her. She turned around and shut the door. "Is something bothering you?"

"Just answer the questions," pleaded Hermione. "I need to know."

Snape cleared his throat, "I don't know how to answer these questions without confusing or hurting you even more Miss Granger."

"I can't possibly be hurt more than I am at the moment," said Hermione, finally deciding to sit down. Snape nodded and walked around his desk, sitting directly across from her.

"I kissed you because the Dark Lord asked me to. Draco lied to you to try and protect you and he's only working for the Dark Lord because he thinks it'll keep you away from the Death Eaters," said Snape folding his arms as he spoke.

"Why would Lord Voldemort ask you to kiss me?" asked Hermione.

"Draco wasn't doing a great job at making you fall for him," said Snape. "So I gave the plan a little nudge. If I'm not mistaken, you told Draco before you told anyone else, did you not?"

"I did, but-"

"So, it worked," shrugged Snape.

"If you're working for Lord Voldemort, then why are you helping me?" asked Hermione confused.

"Because I'm also working for Dumbledore," said Snape.

"So, you're still a double-agent for both sides?" asked Hermione as Snape nodded his head. "I guess Draco's going to be that was as well. He can't choose a side."

"There's a difference between the two of us Miss Granger," said Snape with a frown. "He's chosen a side."

"He has?" asked Hermione. "But-"

"Everything Draco's done up until now, Miss Granger, has been for your protection," said Snape. (3) "Even Harry and Ron's protection, though I'm sure they haven't seen it that way."

"None of us see it that way," said Hermione wiping away her remaining tears.

"Maybe you should," said Snape standing up and walking around his desk. "If he hadn't said what he did in the cave, you might not be here today Miss Granger." Hermione was silent for a few minutes, but Snape seemed fine with it. "How have you been sleeping?"

The question was so irrelevant and unexpected that Hermione had to think it through before she answered. "Not well." Snape nodded his head and passed her a potion. "What's this for?"

"I'm sure you above all of my other students would recognize a Sleeping Potion when they see one," said Snape with a laugh. "I can tell you're tired. And that's not a good sign."

"Every girl loves someone telling her that," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Snape looking out of place. Hermione nodded her head. "Why _did _you come for my help?"

Hermione shrugged, "I suppose it's because you would know more about it than anyone else. Being a Death Eater and all."

Snape nodded his head, "You'd think that would keep people away. Me being a 'Death Eater and all.'"

Hermione nodded her head and smiled, "I guess it just depends on the person." Snape nodded his head and Hermione stood up. "Thanks, again." She grabbed the Sleeping Potion and turned to leave.

"Miss Granger," stammered Snape as Hermione reached the door. Looking back at him, Hermione could tell that there was something he wanted to say. He just didn't know how, or didn't think he should.

"Yes?" asked Hermione patiently.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said softly, almost fatherly.

"You knew?" asked Hermione without looking at him. She was sure no one but the Weasley's and Harry knew about her parents' deaths. She had covered it all up, in hopes that the press wouldn't question her. She even hoped that, in doing this, it would be easier on her. Seeing her parents' dead faces on every newspaper would torment her. All her friends would know, and she couldn't take that sort of sympathy.

"The Dark Lord was the one that killed them," stated Snape. "You covered their deaths up very nicely Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded her head and tried to keep her voice level, "I didn't think they'd want the whole world to know." She failed in keeping her voice level, and Snape could tell that she was about to cry.

"Well, if it's any consolation," he said walking up to her. "I'm sorry."

"I guess it helps a little bit," said Hermione pocketing the Sleeping Potion. "I guess you know _why_ I haven't been sleeping well then." Snape nodded his head. "Why did he kill them?"

"I think you know why," said Snape putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hermione nodded her head. "Don't blame Harry for this."

"I don't," said Hermione looking at her shoes. Snape raised an eyebrow. "It's just hard, thinking that, right now I'd be home with them. My father loved going up to the mountains during Christmas. He actually bought a cabin up there this summer. It would have been our first vacation up there in our own house."

"At least you still have your memories Miss Granger," said Snape sighing deeply. "You're free to stay here as long as you'd like, to gather your senses, but I have a meeting."

Hermione nodded her head, "I guess I'll go then. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," said Snape sincerely. Hermione smiled, and left.

* * *

"The Mudblood's here!" said Rookwood as Draco sat in his bed, resting. 

"Don't call her that," whispered Draco to himself.

"Did you know that?" asked Rookwood.

"I knew," said Draco sitting up. "I saw her earlier this morning. She was crying."

"She's done that a lot lately," said Rookwood with a laugh. "You should talk to her. With the golden boy and his sidekick gone, it should be easy."

"I've tried talking to her," said Draco rubbing his eyes.

"Try harder," said Rookwood. "She's sitting down in the common room right now. And guess what she's doing?" Draco didn't answer. "Crying!"

"What do you want me to do?" asked Draco angrily. "I've already apologized."

"Keep apologizing until she takes you back," shrugged Rookwood. "We're not going to get anywhere if you can't win a mudblood."

"For the last time," said Draco through gritted teeth. "Stop calling her that."

Rookwood laughed, "I will when you win her back." Draco stood up and shook hands with Rookwood to finalize their deal. Then he put on a new pair of robes and walked down to the common room. Rookwood's voice seemed to echo "Mudblood" in every step he took, but he tried to not think about it.

He quietly sat down across from Hermione, who was lying on the couch; her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Hermione," he said softly as he cleared his throat. She looked over at him and smiled. _That's a good sign _he thought. "I'm sorry for what I did."

Hermione shook her head, "I shouldn't have been so reluctant to believe you Draco. I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

Draco shook his head, "You have every right to hate me and I can understand if you do."

"I don't hate you Draco," said Hermione sitting up and patting the cushion next to her. Draco stood up and sat down next to her.

"What changed your mind?" Draco asked turning towards her.

"Professor Snape," said Hermione. "He told me that you were only trying to protect me-"

"I was," said Draco, anxious to get his point across.

"You don't have to prove anything to me Draco," said Hermione with a smile. "I know you were only looking out for me."

"So," said Draco sighing deeply. "What does this mean for us?"

"I hope we're still friends," said Hermione looking up at him cautiously. Draco nodded his head, but his heart sank, "Just friends?"

"What do you think?" asked Hermione reaching for his hand. He willingly gave it and smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Draco.

"So," said Hermione, smiling beyond herself. "We have a lot of planning to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Come on Draco," said Hermione enthusiastically. "We only have two weeks before the Ministry takes over our lives again. We have to find out how to take down Lord Voldemort, and keep you in their circle at the same time."

Draco laughed, "That can wait." Hermione looked at him questioningly. "I'm taking you to Hogsmeade tomorrow for breakfast."

"And why would you do that?" asked Hermione as Draco caressed her cheek.

"To celebrate," said Draco as Hermione blushed.

"We're celebrating because we got back together?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Yes, and no," said Draco kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered herself on the couch.

"Then why are we celebrating?" asked Hermione. Draco smiled from on top of her and she could tell that whatever the reason was, it wouldn't be fully revealed until the celebration itself.

"We're celebrating because, Hermione, I have a weapon that Lord Voldemort can't have."

* * *

3(So...I just finished reading _The Great Gatsby _for my English class...so, if you haven't read it...this footnote may not make much sense...but it's a vital part of the story! Just like Gatsby, everything Draco does is in pursuit of Hermione's happiness (though Gatsby is in pursuit of his own happiness...but still! It's very similiar! And Draco, in fact, is in pursuit of his own happiness as well...because we all know just how self centered the Malfoy family is!) 

A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger! Urm, I know it's a short chapter, but it answers a few questions so I thought that made up for it's shortness...in a way (Okay, so it doesn't, but I'm going to use that excuse!) Please leave your comments :D And thank you for reading!


	11. Return To Innocence

A/N: This chapter's dedication comes in two parts :D First to Gavin Mikhail, who's music got me writing again, and secondly to Enya, who's music actually inspired the last quarter of this story, and it's title...which might have given a little too much away...

* * *

"Good morning," smiled Hermione walking into the common room. Draco hurriedly stood up from the couch and smiled.

"I just talked to Dumbledore, and he said we could go to Hogsmeade," smiled Draco, walking to her side.

"We don't have to celebrate you know," said Hermione grabbing his hand.

"I want to," said Draco smiling at her touch.

"So," said Hermione. "What's this big secret weapon?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know."

"Come on," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "Can't you tell me now?"

Draco shook his head, "Not till we're at the Three Broomsticks." Hermione sighed and walked quietly next to him. He started laughing.

"What?" asked Hermione nudging him. "What's so funny?"

"You're taking this too seriously," said Draco with a smile.

"I don't like surprises," whispered Hermione. Draco took a side glance at her with a frown.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," said Hermione shaking her head. Draco wrapped his arm around her, "What's wrong?" Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione," laughed Draco. "I'm trying to help here. What's wrong?"

"Not until you tell me the secret," said Hermione wiping away a tear.

Draco laughed, "You're impossible to talk to."

Hermione smiled, "You're just as bad. Do you agree to it then?" Draco sighed, but nodded his head.

Draco took his arm off Hermione's shoulder and opened the door to the Three Broomsticks. He followed her to the back table and sat down across from her, making sure he could see the door. "So," said Draco, putting a hand through his hair absentmindedly.

"What's the big secret Draco?" whispered Hermione.

"What would you two like to drink?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Two butterbeers please," said Hermione with a smile. Madam Rosmerta smiled and left to fulfill the order.

Hermione turned back to Draco and cocked an eyebrow. Sighing, Draco took a book out of his robe. "What's this?" asked Hermione looking at the black book. "Is this a muggle book? Why would you have a muggle book?"

"Read the title," said Draco with a laugh.

"_Send Me An Angel_," said Hermione. She looked up at him quizzically. "I don't understand."

Draco shrugged, "I read the book and, it gave me an idea."

"You read a muggle book?" asked Hermione as Draco nodded his head. "You do understand that it was **written **by a muggle?" Draco nodded his head again.

"Here's your butterbeers sweeties," smiled Madam Rosmerta.

"Thank you," smiled Draco taking a large sip of it.

"So," said Hermione flipping the book in her hands. "This is the secret? A muggle book?"

"You sound disappointed," said Draco taking another sip.

"Somewhat, yes," said Hermione. "You need to explain it a bit more."

"I don't want to ruin the story for you. Read the book," edged Draco reaching for her hand.

"Why don't you just tell me?" asked Hermione angrily moving her hand away.

"Because," said Draco. "I won't word it as well as she does; the author, I mean."

"I know what you meant," said Hermione sliding her finger over the title without looking at her.

"Will you read it?" asked Draco earnestly.

"It's a thin book," stated Hermione. Draco nodded his head. "And I'm not telling you anything till I know what this secret really is." Draco nodded his head again.

"So I'll wait for you to finish," said Draco folding his arms. "Do you want to be alone?"

"What?" asked Hermione with a laugh. "Now?"

"Yes," nodded Draco. "You want to know the secret, so here it is."

"I don't mind if you sit here," shrugged Hermione opening up the book. "But no talking." Draco smiled and put a finger to his lips.

* * *

"Four hours and three butterbeers later," said Hermione closing the book.

"So," asked Draco picking up his head from the table. "What do you think? Could it work?"

"Well," sighed Hermione. "I'm guessing Robert is Lord Voldemort in the book?" Draco nodded his head, rubbing his hands together.

"It'll work right?" smiled Draco.

Hermione nodded her head, "Oh, it'll work alright." Draco smiled again.

"So," said Hermione giving him back the book. "I guess I have to tell you what that whole "hating secret" things was about."

"Not if you don't want to," said Draco pocketing the book.

"I promised," shrugged Hermione.

"And I promise you," said Draco holding her hand. "You never have to tell me anything, unless you want to. When you're ready, I'll listen."

"What's the catch?" asked Hermione.

"No catch," said Draco with a smile. "I'm just glad that I have you back." Hermione smiled and blushed. "Let's go." Draco dropped the money on the table and stood up.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Hermione as Draco opened the door for her.

"Whatever you want," said Draco smiling. "We could play a game of chess-"

"Too violent," laughed Hermione.

"We could walk the grounds," suggested Draco.

"Too cold," said Hermione sheepishly.

"We could sit in our common room with a fire going," said Draco with a laugh.

"That sounds good," said Hermione happily.

"Are you serious?" asked Draco. "I was kidding about the fireplace and everything."

"Why," said Hermione. "It gives us time to talk."

"Alright," sighed Draco. "I did say whatever you want."

"Good," said Hermione running up to the gate.

"And why are we running?" asked Draco catching up with her rather easily.

"Because it's cold and I want to have a fire," said Hermione with a laugh.

"Alright, but I think you forget," said Draco pointing to his face. "These scars aren't just on my face."

Hermione stopped running, "They still hurt?" Draco nodded his head, but didn't look at her.

"It's nothing," said Draco bypassing it with a wave of his hand.

"It's not nothing Draco," whispered Hermione running a hand down his face. He flinched at first. "You're right, I did forget."

"Good," said Draco holding her hand to his face. "I don't want you to see my scars Hermione. I think you're the only one that looks past them."

"I'm sure that's not true," said Hermione as Draco dropped her hand softly.

"The fire's waiting for us," he murmured softly. She nodded and kept walking in silence.

Hermione sat down on the couch as Draco started the fire. "So," said Draco as he sat down next to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

Hermione shrugged and rested her head on his chest. Draco rubbed her back and traced small circles with his finger. "Are you alright?" he asked softly as she sniffed.

"I miss them," she whispered. She could feel Draco nodded.

He kissed her on the head softly, "I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's not your fault," she sniffed, rubbing her watered eyes. "I think I should tell you what happened." Draco didn't reply, so she continued. "It was a month or so before school started up again. Some of my old friends wanted to go to the mall." Draco nodded. "My parents usually don't let me stay out late, but they told me I could stay out as late as I wanted.

"I came home around dinner time," she said with a laugh. "Which is pretty early, even for me. And-" she stopped. Draco hugged her closer, noticing that she was shivering.

"You don't have to tell me," reminded Draco.

"I want to," said Hermione. "I feel like I know more about you then you do of me." Draco nodded and she continued. "Luckily I walked home, because the Dark Mark was in the sky. There were already a few Auror members at my house. My parent's bodies were already taken away, and they wouldn't let me see them."

"I'm sorry Hermione," whispered Draco seriously. "That must've been difficult."

"Yes, it was," said Hermione looking up at him. "But I had Harry and Ron." Draco nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. "That's why Harry and I were so close. He helped me get through it."

"That's understandable," said Draco stiffening. Hermione noticed and smiled. "Are we going to sit on this couch all day?"

"Yes, and don't sound so bored," whispered Hermione closing her eyes.

"You better not fall asleep on me," laughed Draco playing with her hair.

"Too late," she whispered, drifting off to sleep.

"How can you be tired," laughed Draco. "It's only a little after noon."

"Shhh," whispered Hermione sliding her finger up his chest. "I'm trying to sleep." Draco kissed her head and closed his eyes, falling asleep with Hermione in his arms.

* * *

"I have to what!" yelled Draco as Rookwood tried to silence him.

"The Dark Lord wants you to bring Hermione in," said Rookwood going towards the door to make sure know one was listening into their conversation.

"Why? I thought he said he didn't need her anymore," said Draco angrily sitting down on his bed.

"I don't know **why** Draco," said Rookwood through gritted teeth. "This whole thing is getting out of hand. You shouldn't even be working for him."

"You don't think I don't know that," said Draco burying his head.

"Listen, Draco," said Rookwood clearing his throat. "I don't want to do this, but it's my job." Draco nodded his head. "And it's your job too."

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater," said Draco as Rookwood sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah," nodded Rookwood. "Well, I better get going. They want me back as soon as possible."

"What got you in it," said Draco as Rookwood stood up to leave.

"You're father," laughed Rookwood. "We were old friends at school and we kept in touch after we had all left. The Dark Lord showed up at my doorstep with Lucius, said if I didn't help, they'd kill my family."

"You have a family?" asked Draco.

"**Had** a family," said Rookwood. "After I started working for the Dark Lord, my wife killed herself and our little boy."

"I'm sorry," said Draco sincerely.

"I still blame your father for it," said Rookwood pointing a finger at him.

"I wouldn't blame you," said Draco. "I'd blame him too."

"Promise me, that you won't turn your friends into the Dark Lord like your father did to me." Draco nodded his head. "And don't tell anyone I told you about this." Draco nodded again. "Well, I better get going then." Rookwood took the paper he had brought with him and turned it into a portkey again. "I'll be back later to give you the plan."

"Take care," said Draco putting on his cloak and leaving before Rookwood could even vanish.

"Good morning," said Hermione kissing him when he got to the last step.

"Morning," grumbled Draco, trying to smile.

"What's wrong Draco?" asked Hermione as they walked down to breakfast together.

"I need to talk to my father," said Draco climbing out of the common room.

"Why?" asked Hermione curiously. "He's in Azkaban, you can't just go in there to talk to him. The place is surrounded with dementors."

"I can't, but the Ministry can," stated Draco. "It's important Hermione."

"There are no Aurors here," said Hermione thinking quickly. "We can get to Hogsmeade and you can Apparate to the Ministry of Magic."

"But will the Ministry listen?" asked Draco seriously. "I'll have to give them something in return, I'm sure of it."

"Do we have anything we can give them?" asked Hermione as they walked past the Great Hall quickly.

"No," said Draco shaking his head. "Damn it, they haven't told me anything."

"You'll have to try something," said Hermione.

"Dumbledore will know I'm gone," said Draco scratching his head. "They'll all know I'm gone if you're here by yourself."

"Then I'll come with," said Hermione with a smile.

"No," said Draco shaking his head. "It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?" asked Hermione stopping at the gate. "I can't just sit back and wait."

"Please, Hermione," said Draco putting a hand on each shoulder. "I have to talk to my father. I'll be back before dinner."

"I'll wait in my room then," said Hermione sighing angrily. "You can sneak back into Hogwarts through Honeydukes. Go to the cellar and climb through the trapdoor, there's going to be a long passage. Once you start going up, you're in Hogwarts on the third floor. You'll come out of the statue of the one-eyed witch."

Draco nodded his head and kissed her for a moment. "Thanks," he whispered hugging her. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," she whispered in his ear.

"You're taking this too seriously," said Draco letting her go.

"Someone has to!" she yelled after him. He waved a hand back in farewell and ran to Hogsmeade as fast as he could.

It must've looked suspicious, a Hogwarts student showing up in the middle of the Ministry of Magic at ten in the morning. Everyone who had a job had already arrived and been at work for hours. So it wasn't strange that everyone in the lobby turned and stared at him when he arrived, still out of breathe and sweaty from his run.

Draco quickly walked to the elevator, fully aware of the whispering wizards around him; along with a wizard dressed in blue robes that Draco knew to be Eric, the security man. He was lucky to find a barren elevator, and he quickly stepped in, shutting it before anyone else could enter.

As the elevator ascended, a cool even female voice spoke loudly into the shaft. "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, incorporating the Auror Headquarters, the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects Office, the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, the Wizengamot Administration Services, and the Improper Use of Magic Office." Draco rolled his eyes, as if they had to say every single one, he knew this was his floor after he heard what department it was; besides, his father had practically lived on this floor months ago.

The elevator opened with a loud thud, and he slid out as soon as there was room. He tried to be quiet as he walked down the long hallway. First split, he turned left, second and third, he turned right. Every hallway seemed more vacant than the other, and more gloomier. I guess that was the point of having the Auror Department so far back, most people would have lost interest with this long hallway minutes ago.

When he thought he would finally turned back, the hallway ended. As he stepped towards it he saw that it was ajar. Try to listen to anything behind the door, Draco looked in. "Minister," said Shacklebolt from somewhere inside the room.

"What is it Shacklebolt?"

"Don't you think we should be watching Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure that's necessary Kingsley," laughed Rufus.

"I agree with Kingsley," said Tonks. _Of course she'd agree with him, they're working together_ thought Draco, rolling his eyes.

"There's five students staying at Hogwarts for the next two weeks, along with a full staff," said Scrimegeour. "Do you really think something could happen?"

Taking a deep breathe, Draco decided now was the best time to intervene. He knocked on the door, making it slide open a little further. With his heart pounding, he stepped into the now silent room. The room was nothing like he had imagined; it was full of desks, on which were stacks of papers touching the ceiling.

"Draco," said Scrimegeour standing up from the closest desk. "What are you doing here? How did you-"

"I need to see my father," said Draco without looking at any of them. He could tell that Scrimegeour was looking at him sideways, "I'm sorry Draco, we can't allow anyone into Azkaban."

"You can escort me," said Draco knowing that it was a lost hope.

"Why do you want to see your father?" asked Alasdair taking a sip of coffee. Draco shrugged, "It's personal."

"Nothing can be personal Draco," said Scrimegeour stepping towards him. "Now, why do you want to see your father?"

"Rookwood told me that my father made him a Death Eater," said Draco pocketing his hands. "I need to know why."

"I can tell you why," said Tinsley crossing his arms. "You-Know-Who had one follower, Lucius Malfoy. He needed more, so You-Know-Who asked Lucius to give him names. Rookwood was on that list."

"I don't want to hear what happened from a damn Auror who doesn't even know what the hell he's talking about. Minister," said Draco angrily. "I have a right to see my father, please."

"I'm sorry Draco," smiled Scrimegeour. "Kingsley, Tonks, escort our young Draco back to Hogwarts. And stay with him, I've changed my mind."

Kingsley and Tonks both nodded their heads and stepped towards Draco. "So this is how you treat those who help you?" asked Draco trying to release from Kingsley's grip.

"Help us?" asked Scrimegeour with a laugh. "I haven't heard any information from you in quite some time Draco."

"All you wanted was your precious files back," yelled Draco. "You and your damn Aurors can all go to Hell."

"We plan on taking as many Death Eaters with us as we can Draco," said Windsor with a smile.

"Relax Draco," whispered Tonks as she helped Kingsley carry him out of the room. Kingsley slammed the door as they walked out.

"Don't tell me to relax," said Draco angrily. "I have to talk to my father."

"We know," said Tonks with a smile. "And you will."

"I will?" asked Draco as Tonks and Kingsley both let him go.

"If you promise to be quite, we won't drag you," said Kingsley as he continued walking.

"What's going on?" asked Draco following them quietly.

"Hermione owled the Order an hour ago," said Tonks excitedly. "Good thing too." Draco sighed in relief, well aware that this wasn't the first time Hermione had saved him.

"Both of you, quiet," said Kingsley as he muttered a spell behind him. "Now we run. Once we're in the elevator, we'll apparate to Azkaban."

"Won't you two be fired?" asked Draco running. He noticed that you could know longer hear the pounding of feet.

"Nice spell Kingsley," smiled Tonks as Kingsley answered Draco, "We'll work that out later."

When they came in distance of the elevator, they stopped running. The second floor seemed to be vacant, apart from the three of them and thankfully, they were the only ones in the elevator. As soon as the shaft was moving, and the cool female voice spoke, the three of them had apparated. And for what felt like the umpteenth time, Draco felt the butterflies in his stomach. This time, it wasn't because his world was spinning, but because he thought it might never stop.

* * *

A/N: Once again, thank my sister for bugging the heck out of me [literally...and bribing me to write nightly. :D I hope you feel better soon. XOXOXO And I know a few of you wanted Lucius back into the story, and I promise he'll be back next chapter...if you couldn't tell after reading this chapter...Please review and criticize me! 


	12. Some Hero

A/N: The title of this chapter is "Some Hero" because of the song I listened to while I was writing this. The song isn't known to many, but those that go to my school and are close friends of my best friend; who wrote and performed the song. (And I thought it fit the description of Lucius in Draco's eyes after this chapter...) Anyways, I dedicated the title to her.

* * *

"This way Draco," yelled Kingsley over the rain. They were feet away from the prison. He looked around; it was dark, wet and cold. Everything dementors liked, Draco was sure of it. 

"Can I help you?" asked a man guarding the entrance. It was hard to hear much of anything over the rain and wind.

"The Minister sent us," yelled Kingsley taking out a piece of parchment with writing on it. Draco tried to see what it was, but Tonks put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him with a shake of her head.

"Are you Aurors?" asked the guard. Tonks and Kingsley nodded their heads. "And this is Mr. Malfoy's son?"

"Yes," yelled Tonks.

"You have half an hour," yelled the guard, unbolting the door. "You're father's in cell number 7006. My name's Herald. If you need out, just yell for me." He handed Kingsley the drenched parchment as they walked in.

"It doesn't unlock from the inside?" asked Draco as Herald slammed the door and bolted it.

"Nope," said Kingsley. "If a prisoner escapes from their cells, they won't be getting out through the front entrance."

"Is there a back entrance?" asked Draco, noticing that it was a lot quieter and gloomier inside the prison than outside. Tonks shook her head.

"7006 will be on the right side," said Kingsley leading the way. "It's not that far back, actually."

"I didn't see any dementors outside," whispered Draco, feeling colder the farther he went in.

"They were flying around," said Tonks. "They don't like to be around the guards."

"Guards, as in more than one?" asked Draco pocketing his hands.

"They take shifts, there's a total of seven of them," said Kingsley turning a corner down a grey corridor.

"Why is this place so gloomy?" asked Draco looking from cell to cell. Prisoner after prisoner looked up at him, no light left in their eyes; they looked as if they were dead. Some of them were rambling, others were pacing **and **rambling, but there were hardly any that didn't mumble and act a bit crazy. Draco was thankful that his father was one of those who didn't ramble, but he was pacing. Draco stopped Kingsley and Tonks before they could get in full view of Lucius.

"Can I talk to him alone," said Draco releasing Kingsley and Tonks quickly. "I need him to know that I've become a Death Eater for him and not the Ministry." Kingsley and Tonks looked at each other, but they both nodded. He smiled, heaved a big sigh and turned around to face his father. His footsteps echoed loudly on the concrete floor and he couldn't find his voice for a minute. He stopped and watched his father; who was still pacing, both hands in his jail uniform.

"Father," he finally coughed up, his voice a lot more vulnerable than he was use to. Lucius stopped, looking around for the source of the noise.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," said Lucius finally seeing his son on the other side of the bars. Lucius walked up to the bars, putting his hands threw to touch his son. "What brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to you," said Draco rubbing his father's hands off his shoulder. Lucius cocked an eyebrow.

"I won't talk to an Auror's affiliate," said Lucius tapping his hands on the bars.

"I'm **not** an Auror's affiliate father," said Draco angrily. "I'm a damn Death Eater."

"You're a what?" asked Lucius with a smile.

"I'M A DEATH EATER!" yelled Draco.

"Well, don't yell at me son, I'm not the one who decided to become a Death Eater in the middle of my seventh year in school," said Lucius with a laugh.

"I can tell you're happy about it," said Draco gritting his teeth.

"Well, I can't say I'm upset," smiled Lucius tracing his Dark Mark.

"But you're not happy?" asked Draco curiously.

"What did you come here for Draco?" sighed Lucius. "I have things to get done."

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh, "In a jail cell? By yourself?"

"Yes," said Lucius irritated.

"Fine," sighed Draco. "I need to know why you became a Death Eater."

"Because I had nothing better to do with my life," said Lucius boringly. "Is that all?"

"I'm serious father," said Draco leaning against the bars. "Why?"

"The Dark Lord promised to protect me and your mother. She was very ill," said Lucius sighing deeply. "He promised to cure her."

"What was mum sick with?" asked Draco curiously.

"You," said Lucius harshly. Draco frowned. "Anything else?"

"Is that why you hate me so much?" asked Draco rubbing his tired eyes.

"I don't hate you son," said Lucius tapping the bars again.

"Then you sure have a strange way of showing love," said Draco staring at the wall.

"Listen," said Lucius patting Draco's shoulder. "You're mother is the one that shows you the love. I show you the discipline." He smiled and waved his hand. "Next question."

"Why did you drag Rookwood into it?" whispered Draco angrily.

"The Dark Lord wanted more followers," said Lucius scratching his head. "As I was the first, he started with my friends; and it grew."

"What happened if you didn't turn in anyone?" asked Draco.

"I wouldn't call it "turning in" Draco," said Lucius looking at him skeptically.

"Just answer the question," said Draco, feeling the change in atmosphere. His father stiffened.

"You and your mother would have died," said Lucius clearing his throat.

"Tough decision," said Draco sarcastically.

"You don't know what you're talking about," said Lucius hitting the bars angrily. "We're through. Leave."

"I wasn't finished," said Draco angrily.

"Then hurry it up Draco," said Lucius folding his arms.

"Why, if you knew what would happen, did you set me up to be a Death Eater?" asked Draco angrily.

"Set you up?" asked Lucius. "I did not set you up. You set me up."

"He told you that I needed to work for him," whispered Draco putting his face to the bars; it was cold and wet. "Didn't he?"

"He did," said Lucius boringly.

"And you did everything in your power to get me to be the next Death Eater," said Draco pointing to his face.

"I did," said Lucius through gritted teeth.

"And, in order to become a Death Eater, I had to land you and mum in prison," said Draco with a laugh. "So, if you ask me, you set us both up."

"At least **I **left a mark," said Lucius inches away from Draco's face now.

"I'll leave my mark soon enough," said Draco backing away. "And mine won't bring shame to the family name."

"You know nothing of shame on the family name!" yelled Lucius to Draco's back.

"Let's go," said Draco quietly as he reached Kingsley and Tonks.

"How is your face anyways, Draco," laughed Lucius, obviously trying to lure Draco back.

"It's fine father, thanks for asking," said Draco sarcastically. He continued walking back to the entrance without looking back.

"Herald!" yelled Draco pounding on the door minutes later. "We're done." Herald quickly unbolted the door and thanked them for coming.

"So," said Tonks once they had apparated to Hogsmeade.

"I'm not talking about it till we get into Hogwarts," said Draco pointing to Honeydukes. "You'll have to tell them that, under some law or another, you need to check their basement."

"You know there's a gate to get in and out of Hogwarts," said Tonks.

"Ha ha, very funny Tonks," said Draco opening the door. "Dumbledore's probably put up the counter-curses by now. He did get back this morning." Tonks rolled her eyes and whispered, "That's not quite what I meant, but now I know how you got out."

Kingsley patted Draco on the shoulder and lead them to the counter. "Can I help you?" asked the owner, Ambrosius Flume.

"Good morning Ambrosius," said Kingsley with a smile.

"My God, Kingsley, is that you?" asked Ambrosius walking around the counter to have a better look at him. Kingsley nodded. "Merlin's beard, it's been quite some time since I've seen you in my shop."

"I'm sorry to intrude Ambrosius," said Kingsley shaking hands with Ambrosius. "I'm here on Ministry business."

"Of course, of course," said Ambrosius waving it off. "Do whatever you need. You and you're friends are always welcome in my shop."

"Thank you for your kindness," said Kingsley as Ambrosius lead them to the back of the shop.

"I'm sorry to leave you myself Kingsley," said Ambrosius apologetically, "I've got some customers to attend to."

"That's fine Ambrosius," said Kingsley as Draco pointed out the trapdoor to Tonks. "We're nearly done here."

"Well, you know the way out," nodded Ambrosius walking to the front of the shop again. "And let's hope the next time we see each other, it's not due to that awful Scrimegeour you work for."

"You two head in," whispered Kingsley as Draco smiled at Ambrosius' comment. "I'll apparate down there, to make him think we've left. And wipe that smile off your face Draco." Kingsley opened the trapdoor and ushered Draco and Tonks in. Kingsley quitely shut the trapdoor on them.

"Let's start walking down," suggested Draco as they lit up the hallway with their wands.

"Good idea," said Tonks leading the way. "Watch your head right here."

"You alright?" asked Draco, trying not to laugh as Tonks rubbed her head.

"I'm fine," said Tonks hitting her head on the ceiling again. "God Kingsley. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Tonks," said Kingsley pointing his lighted wand in their direction. Draco shielded his eyes and passed Kingsley and Tonks, leading them through the tunnel. "So, Draco-"

"Yeah," said Draco absentmindedly.

"You mind telling us what all the yelling was about?" asked Kingsley.

"I was just talking with my father," said Draco shrugging it off. "He always yells."

"What, exactly were you talking about?" asked Tonks.

"I asked him why he became a Death Eater," sighed Draco. "And then I asked him why he wanted me to be a Death Eater."

"And?" asked Tonks yawning.

"He didn't really answer the questions," lied Draco.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Tonks after what felt like an hour.

"It's a secret passage into Hogwarts. It leads to the third floor, behind the statue-"

"Of the one-eyed witch?" asked Tonks as Draco nodded. "I wish I would have known that when I was in school."

"You better not tell Scrimegeour about this," said Draco threateningly.

"We won't Draco," said Tonks as the hallway started to ascend.

"We're almost there," sated Draco, softly tapping on the stone, which slide to the left.

"It must be late," said Draco looking out on Hogwarts' grounds. The sun was already setting.

"It is," said Hermione running to his side. "You picked a bad day to leave."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco as Kingsley and Tonks slid the stone back into it's rightful place.

"You remember our plan?" asked Hermione quickly. She peered over Draco's shoulder to make sure that Kingsley and Tonks were busy moving the stone back.

"Yeah, from the _Send Me an Angel_ book?" asked Draco as Hermione nodded her head.

"I think _Robert_'s put the first part of the plan in play," whispered Hermione worriedly. Draco's eyes widened, "Then we better get Harry and Ron back here. We'll need their help." Hermione nodded her head, and the two of them ran to the Owlery, leaving Kingsley and Tonks confused behind them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy lately. What with school and requested videos on youtube. Anyways, I finally have the next chapter up; please review! 


	13. Changed Christmas

A/N: (Before I spash about this being chapter 13, there's something I've been DYING to show/tell all my readers!) Thanks to a fan of my fanfic, _Send Me An Angel_ has a cover! It won't let me put the url on this page, so go to my homepage and look at it; seriously, it's the best thing I've ever seen! Thank you so much AshleyStef! Or, on fanfic, Twisted-Fate05. It's truly amazing! Thank you so much, and because of your work; I dedicate this chapter to you.

So, my SPASM: Ooh! Chapter 13! I didn't realize this till I made this chapter, but both Chapter 7 and Chapter 13's titles are double initials...spooky. Anyways, without further adieu, Chapter 13!

* * *

"You just need to relax," said Draco putting his arms around Hermione, who wouldn't stop pacing in the Owlery. 

"I can't relax," said Hermione angrily. "Now let me go." 

"Just try to relax," whispered Draco, releasing her. "How are you sure Lord Voldemort's started the plan?" 

"I saw Snape," said Hermione looking at her feet. 

"And?" said Draco walking towards her.

"And," said Hermione rubbing her arm. "He knew about the book."

"How did he know?" asked Draco. Hermione cringed, "I think he read my mind." Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean for it to happen, I just forgot-"

"It's fine," said Draco. 

"No, it's not fine," said Hermione looking for a place to sit down. 

"Rookwood already told me that Lord Voldemort wanted me to take you to him, so yes; it's fine," said Draco. "If anything, Snape helped us. Besides, it's all part of the plan."

"You knew he was planning on kidnapping me?" asked Hermione angrily. "How long?"

"Just this morning," said Draco. "What, are you angry with me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes! You didn't tell me what was going on!"

"I'm sorry," said Draco honestly. "I didn't want to worry you."

"So when does he plan on you kidnapping me?" asked Hermione, not looking at him.

"Rookwood didn't say. I thought my father might have some information, but he didn't."

Hermione crossed her arms and nodded. "How did it go with your father?"

Draco sighed, "Just like it always does. He was sarcastic and mean."

"I'm sorry," said Hermione sincerely. Draco shook his head, "You don't need to be. Let's go back to the common room, we can wait for them there."

"Kingsley and Tonks are probably waiting for us," said Hermione softly. "We can't go back there, we have to go somewhere safe."

"What are you talking about? Kingsley and Tonks are on our side," said Draco walking to the edge of the Owlery. 

"Not with this," said Hermione. "As part of the plan Draco, I **have** to be taken. The Order won't go for that."

"I doubt Harry and Ron will either," said Draco holding out his hand. 

"Harry and Ron will help us," said Hermione walking past him. Draco sighed,�shook his head, and followed her. 

"Sometimes I think you live in another world," said Draco. 

"Really? What kind?"

"One where everything always goes your way," smiled Draco. 

"It usually does," she smiled back. "No more talking until we get to the Room of Requirements."

"How will Harry and Ron find us?" asked Draco. 

"I said no more talking," hissed Hermione. "Now shush." Draco put up his hands in apology, and they quickened their pace. 

* * *

"Are we staying in here all night?" asked Draco moving his pawn on the chess board.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I'm tired," whined Draco folding his arms with a smile. 

"Then sleep," said Hermione keeping her eyes on the board. 

"After this game I just might," said Draco as Hermione knocked the board off the table. 

"You won," she said angrily. 

"So I'm the master at something now," said Draco standing up and picking up the pieces. 

"Yes, it's such a big success; being the master of chess," laughed Hermione. 

"You're just jealous you lost four times," smiled Draco. He couldn't help infuriating her. 

"I'm not going to comment," she stammered. 

"I'm sure you already did in that pretty little head of yours," smiled Draco grabbing a pillow from a shelf. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I'm not tired," said Hermione folding her arms and sitting down next to him.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Draco, leaning the pillow against the wall. 

"I will," huffed Hermione as Draco smiled. He kept one eye on Hermione, making sure she couldn't see him. She was bobbing her head up and down, trying to stay awake as her eyes kept closing. Without thinking Draco gently made her rest her head on his shoulder. 

"I thought you said you weren't tired," Draco whispered in her ear. 

"I'm not," said Hermione closing her eyes and holding his hand. Draco kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

Hermione was the first one to wake up; someone was knocking on the door. "Hermione, Draco! Open up! Come on!" Hermione tapped Draco on the shoulder. 

"What?" asked Draco sleepily. 

"Harry and Ron are at the door," smiled Hermione standing up. "Aren't you going to get up?"

"Give me a few more minutes," waved Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They're not in there Harry," whined Ron from the other side of the door. Hermione smiled. 

"They're not anywhere on the map Ron, they have to be!" said Harry pounding on the door. Hermione quickly opened the door. 

"Will you two shut up already," said Hermione looking around. "Get in, hurry."

"We're the only ones in the school Hermione," smiled Harry walking past her. "What were the two of you doing? Sleeping?"

"Is that a crime?" mumbled Draco from the corner.

"It could be," said Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing happened Harry, so just drop it," said Hermione closing the door. 

"Fine," sighed Harry sitting down a few feet away from Draco. 

"Can we just get down to business?" asked Draco sitting up. 

"Can we eat first?" asked Ron, his face turning just as red as his hair. 

"You eat, we'll talk," said Hermione conjuring pancakes and bacon. 

"No eggs?" asked Ron smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes, but conjured eggs for Ron; who thanked her with a smile. 

"So," said Harry looking at Hermione. "Happy Christmas."

"Today's Christmas?" asked Hermione looking at Draco who nodded his head. "I had no idea."

"Happy Christmas to you too Harry," said Draco rolling his eyes. "The point-"

"Hermione said something had happened," interjected Harry loudly. 

"Yes," said Hermione playing with her fingers. 

"What happened?" asked Harry watching her closely. 

"Rookwood told me Lord Voldemort was still planning on kidnapping Hermione," said Draco, seeing that Hermione was unable to say it herself. 

"Beft uh thot yuh jad uhnuthw weh?" asked Ron through a mouth full of eggs. 

"Swallow before you speak," said Hermione revolted. Ron hurriedly finished the bite, "But I thought you had another way? I mean, wasn't that the whole reason why Harry and I were safe to leave? We wouldn't have left if Hermione was in danger."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have," said Draco skeptically. Hermione gave him a warning look. "Rookwood said something had changed, Lord Voldemort needed information quickly; and since I wasn't giving it to him-"

"He needs someone who knows," whispered Harry. 

"Right," frowned Draco. Harry looked up at him and shrugged. "Hermione and I have been working on a plan, just in case something like this happened."

"Sounds like you knew something like this was going to happen," said Harry raising an eyebrow. 

"If I was working for Lord Voldemort I could have already taken her you idiot," said Draco angrily. 

"Will the two of you stop fighting for one minute," said Hermione shaking her head in annoyance. "Honestly."

"Sorry Hermione," apologized Draco, putting his hand on her knee. Harry glared at him and mumbled an apology. 

"As Draco was saying, Harry," said Hermione softly. "We've been working on a plan. I'm sure you haven't read a book called _Send Me An Angel_?" Harry and Ron both shook their heads. "Many haven't, it's not a classic or anything."

"Point being," said Draco before Hermione could trail off subject. "This book is basically our plan." 

"And what _is_ the plan?" asked Harry still staring at Draco's hand on Hermione's knee.

"In two weeks, which I'm sure is the amount of time Lord Voldemort's giving me; I'll turn in Hermione and leave Hogwarts. Work for Lord Voldemort full time," said Draco as Harry put up a hand to stop him.

"You're letting Lord Voldemort have Hermione?" asked Harry angrily. 

"Just listen Harry," pleaded Hermione. 

"Rookwood's job is to watch over all the prisoners at the Headquarters or my father's manor," said Draco looking over at Hermione. "Rookwood's the closest thing I have to a brother-"

"How nice for you Draco," said Harry. Hermione glared at him. 

"Continue Draco," said Hermione putting her hand on his. 

Draco smiled, "If I asked Rookwood, I'm sure he'll let me take over his job. Then I'd be watching over Hermione."

"But she'd still be his prisoner?" asked Harry angrily.

"Just until we find out what Lord Voldemort's after," said Hermione. "It's all in the book."

"Hermione, I know this is hard for you to understand, but books aren't like reality," said Harry sadly. "The plan won't work." 

"It will work," said Hermione. "What other plan do we have?"

"We go to the Order-"

"No," said Hermione shaking her head. "This won't end until we know what Lord Voldemort wants."

"He wants me Hermione," said Harry pointing to himself. "That's obvious."

"Sorry mate," said Draco. "But he wants something from you, not you. There's a difference."

"In the major picture he wants me dead Draco," said Harry angrily. "So yes, Hermione; you're right, this won't end. But I won't let him take you."

"That's fine Harry, because he won't take me," said Hermione as Draco looked at her quizzically. "I'm letting Draco take me." Draco smiled. "You can help us if you'd like."

"Help you be killed?" asked Harry as Ron put aside his empty plate. 

"Sorry Harry," said Ron sadly. "But I agree with them. Maybe, this thing that Lord Voldemort's after can help us kill him."

"He obviously thinks you have something important," pleaded Hermione. 

"As much as it pains me to say this, Ron's right," said Draco as Ron smiled proudly. Harry sighed, "Alright, I guess we're helping. But believe me, I'm not happy." 

"No one should be," said Draco. "It's Christmas after all, and Christmas is never a good sign."

"In who's book?" asked Ron. 

"Robert's," whispered Hermione. 

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hangers people, but if you ask me, that's the best way to end a chapter :D Keeps the person guessing, which is always good for the imagination. And sorry for the shortness of it, but I'm going with the shorter more often chapters; so, next chapter should be up in the next week (seeing as it's Spring Break I will be busy, but I will try!) Read and review and don't forget to criticize!

HAPPY EASTER


	14. Gryffindor and Slytherin

"Where have the two of you been?" asked Tonks as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco tried to sneak down the staircase.

"Harry? Ron? What the bloody hell is going on here?" asked Kingsley grabbing hold of Harry's robe protectively.

"Uh, Harry had a dream-" stammered Hermione.

"Right," nodded Harry.

"What kind of dream?" asked Tonks suspiciously.

"Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts," said Harry quickly. "So Ron and I came as quickly as we could."

"It was just a dream Harry," said Kingsley folding his arms. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions over a dream Voldemort sent you."

Harry looked sideways at Draco. "Sometimes they're real."

"Be thankful it wasn't this time," sighed Tonks. "That wouldn't have been good. We'll take you guys back to the Burrow then."

"They can't stay?" stammered Hermione. "I mean, in a couple of days they'll have to come back anyways. They're already here."

"What's really going on?" sighed Kingsley.

"Yeah, the four of you are acting very…odd," said Tonks scrunching her face as if it would help her see what was going on beneath their faces.

"Nothing's going on," smiled Hermione. "I just miss my friends. It's rather boring around here with just Draco. No offense."

"None taken," smiled Draco. Kingsley examined the four of them for a minute, then he sighed, "All right, fine. I'll go to the Burrow, inform the Weasley's where you are."

"Thanks," said Hermione with a smile. "I guess we're going to go to the common room then."

"Tonks will go with you," said Kingsley waving a hand in farewell. Draco sighed at the news, as did Harry.

"I can tell you're not all that excited," grumbled Tonks sadly.

"It's not that, it's just hard to talk with a Ministry official in the room," said Hermione innocently.

Tonks sighed and lead the way back to the common room, "I can understand that. You think I like being in this position?" She pointed to herself and then rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it's difficult," said Harry half-smiling.

"I guess I'll leave you alone then," sighed Tonks reaching the door. "I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"Alright," said Ron with a smile. Hermione nudged him.

"You wouldn't be a burden Tonks," said Hermione nicely. "Honestly, you can stay."

"What are you doing Hermione? She was about to leave?" whispered Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Do you want her to think we're up to something. We'll sneak out later."

"Really? You sure?" asked Tonks frowning. Hermione nodded her head. Tonks looked at Draco, Harry and Ron for the same comfort. Hermione quickly nudged all of them, making them nodded their heads. Tonks clapped her hands together. "This will be fun. I've been meaning to talk to you Hermione."

"Great," said Harry following Hermione and Tonks into the common room. "This is just what we need. We have work to get done."

"Hermione's not stupid," whispered Draco, noticing that Hermione and Tonks were in a deep conversation steps ahead of them. "She's going to figure out something, just relax." Draco looked over again to see Tonks walking quickly into Hermione's room. "See, what did I tell you?" Draco turned to Harry with a slap on the shoulder.

"Here's the plan," whispered Hermione quickly running to them. "I'm having a girls night with Tonks. The three of you work out whatever plans we need." The three of them nodded their heads. "And then, when Tonks is asleep, I'll come back out here. We can sneak out under the Invisibility Cloak if we need to."

"Sounds good," nodded Draco.

"Please be civilized," pleaded Hermione. "For a couple of hours."

"We can be civilized," promised Draco turning to face Harry.

"Can you be civilized with my _boy_friend Harry?" asked Hermione with a smile. "Please? I don't want to come out here and see you two fighting and Ron doing absolutely nothing."

Ron opened his mouth to comment when Harry replied. "I'll be civilized if he is."

"He will," said Hermione.

"I will," promised Draco with a smile. "I'll see you in a few hours, love." Harry glared at him.

"Stop messing with Harry, Draco," smiled Hermione giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Draco smiled and watched her walk into her room. "Where do we start then?" asked Draco once Hermione had slammed her door.

"You go see if Rookwood's in your room," said Harry sitting on the couch. "See if there's any new plans or anything."  
"Yes, sir," said Draco sarcastically.

"Just do it," said Harry as Ron sat down next to him. "We'll just wait down here." Draco sighed and walked up to his room.

"You know," Draco heard Ron say. "Can't you try to make friends with him?"

"No," grumbled Harry.

"And why?" laughed Ron. "Because he has your old girlfriend? Were you not the one that broke up with her?" Draco smiled, _So Weasel is on my side, good to know._

"Doesn't mean I can't still have feelings for her," said Harry angrily.

"Well, just try," said Ron. "If you still have feelings then you can see that she's in love with Draco. You had your chance, and you let her slip away. Don't screw this up for Draco." Harry didn't answer. "I'm just saying, be her friend."

"I am being her friend," said Harry defensively.

"All I'm saying mate, is you have to decide what's better. Being her friend or losing her altogether. Because, if you keep acting like this when you see the two of them together, you'll lose her."

"Alright, just drop it," said Harry. Draco smiled and decided now was the best time to go into his room. He opened the door; no Rookwood. Frowning, he entered and sat down on his unkempt bed.

"Ah, good you're here," said Rookwood walking out of the bathroom. Draco jumped a few inches. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, I'm somewhat use to the lack of privacy I have in my own room these days," said Draco sarcastically.

"Good, well I've got some news from the Dark Lord," said Rookwood seriously.

"And?" asked Draco as Rookwood fixed his hair in the floor length mirror. "The news?"

"Right," said Rookwood straightening his cloak. "Does this look even to you?" Draco sighed and buried his head in his hands. "Am I bothering you?"

"What news do you have Rookwood?" asked Draco opening an eye to look at Rookwood, who was still facing the mirror.

"I was coming to that, just answer my question," frowned Rookwood. "I don't think that witch did a good job."

"Your robe is fine," said Draco walking over to Rookwood.

"I don't think so, I mean, you can almost see my Dark Mark," he pointed to his mark. "And this side is a lot longer."

"For one thing Rookwood," laughed Draco. "You don't have the Dark Mark on your right forearm. So it just looks like that side is longer, because you're thinking you have a Dark Mark on both arms."

"That's not what I'm thinking," grumbled Rookwood. "Forget it. I guess we can move on."

"Thank you," sighed Draco nervously. "What news do you have?"

"The Dark Lord's giving you two weeks," said Rookwood eyeing Draco with a smile. "You should be thanking me, by the way."

"Why two weeks?" asked Draco.

"No thank you?" asked Rookwood pretending to sound hurt.

"Thanks," waved Draco angrily. "Why two weeks?"

"Draco, Death Eaters aren't suppose to be polite," said Rookwood rolling his eyes. Draco gritted his teeth angrily. "Alright, sorry. I'm trying to make you feel better."

"I feel fine," said Draco as Rookwood scrunched his face, "Not after this you won't."

"What is it Rookwood? Spit it out already," said Draco angrily.

"Alright, he's giving you two weeks because I told him that Hogwarts is having a ball," said Rookwood extravagantly.

"And why, Rookwood, would you tell him that? You know we don't have a ball," said Draco looking at Rookwood like he was an idiot.

"Because you **will** have a ball," said Rookwood emphasizing on the 'will' a little too cheerfully. Draco looked at him questioningly. "I just came back from Dumbledore's office. That room is such a dreadful pool of-"

"Rookwood," interrupted Draco loudly.

"Right," pointed Rookwood with a smile. "I was pretending to be the Minister and I told Dumbledore that Hogwarts should have a ball in two weeks. He agreed."

"He agreed? Just like that?" asked Draco as Rookwood nodded his head. "Are you on happy pills?"

"No," frowned Rookwood. "Do I look too happy?"

"Yes," said Draco worriedly.

"Well, this is the first time I've ever lied to the Dark Lord," said Rookwood walking around Draco's room. "Now I know why your father does it all the time, it's a great feeling."

"What am I suppose to do?" asked Draco. "How is he going to take Hermione?"

"Snape's actually going to take her," said Rookwood sitting on Draco's bed.

"What? Why?" asked Draco turning to face Rookwood, who shrugged.

"I don't know why Draco, that's just what the Dark Lord told me."

"What else did he tell you?" asked Draco sitting down beside him.

"That you were to act normal around Harry, Ron and Hermione. Especially Hermione, Draco." Draco nodded his head. "He also said that Hermione needs to wear a red dress-"

"Why?" asked Draco.

"He didn't say. You're to wear silver. He also said that, after the first slow dance, Snape will dance with Hermione-"

"Is that allowed?" asked Draco as Rookwood sighed.

"I don't know, but that's what the Dark Lord said. Anyways, the dance will end at midnight, but you won't leave. You and Hermione **have** to be the last ones in the ballroom. I suggest that you use the Invisibility Cloak-"

"Hermione will know something is up," pointed out Draco.

"Well, you **have** to stay in the ballroom, so find a way to do it. You'll need this," said Rookwood drawing something out of his pocket.

"Sleeping Potion?" asked Draco raising one eyebrow.

"It'll last for seven hours, so I'm guessing you can use this and that stay under the Invisibility Cloak." Rookwood pushed the bottle into Draco's hands. "After everyone's gone, take off the cloak and Snape will come over to the two of you and escort you off the campus. Once you're off campus, he'll portkey you to the Malfoy Manor."

"Is that the new Headquarters?" asked Draco as Rookwood nodded his head.

"It's better than the cave we use to stay in," said Rookwood. "That place was dreadful."

"What else did he tell you?" asked Draco before Rookwood could proceed.

"Nothing," said Rookwood. "He said we'd go from there." Draco sighed in disappointment. "Oh, and he also told me to tell you not to mess this one up." Rookwood slapped Draco on the back with a laugh. "I'd better get going. Got another job to do." Rookwood stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"And what job is that?" asked Draco following him.

"Top secret," smiled Rookwood.

"And you can't tell the person who's like a brother to you?" asked Draco. Rookwood laughed, "I didn't know that was the sort of relationship we had Draco."

"It is," said Draco. "I mean, you give me girl help-"

"And keep you out of trouble, just like a big brother would," nodded Rookwood with a laugh. "I get your point, but I can't tell you."

"Alright," sighed Draco turning to leave.

"Happy Christmas Draco," said Rookwood as Draco closed the door. Draco laid in bed for a few minutes, wondering where Rookwood was going and why he couldn't tell Draco about it. He heaved a sigh after noticing that he'd been in his room for over an hour. He slowly stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Took you long enough," said Harry standing up quickly. "I'm guessing Rookwood was there?" Draco nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"Something wrong mate?" asked Ron worriedly. Draco sat down on the couch facing the fireplace. Draco could hear Harry whispering something to Ron and they softly walked over to him.

Harry cleared his throat, "Draco-"

"Lord Voldemort knows," said Draco miserably. "All the plans have changed. God, we were so stupid to think we could trick Voldemort."

"What are you talking about Draco?" asked Harry.

"Rookwood told me that there's going to be a ball in two weeks. He's planning on taking her then," sighed Draco as Harry tensed next to him. "Snape's suppose to take the two of us to the Malfoy Manor."

"Both of you?" asked Ron. Draco nodded his head, "She has to wear a red dress, and I have to wear silver."

"House colors," concluded Harry as Draco buried his face.

"I don't get it?" asked Ron looking at Harry in confusion. "Why does it matter if they're wearing the house colors?"

"It's Lord Voldemort's way of saying "I've caught you"," said Draco shaking his head.

"Did Rookwood say what he was planning on doing to Hermione?" asked Harry as Draco shook his head.

"How are all the plans ruined?" asked Ron. "I thought this all happened like the book?"

"Yes, well, Robert didn't know what was really going on, but Lord Voldemort does," said Draco sighing deeply.

"Hermione will have a plan," said Ron hopefully.

"I just don't think it will be good enough," sighed Draco. "Rookwood's on a secret assignment." Harry looked at him quizzically. "So secretive he couldn't tell me about it."

"What does that have to do with this?" asked Ron.

"I think the secret assignment has something to do with my parents," said Draco dreadfully. "Whatever Lord Voldemort's planning Harry-"

"Maybe we should talk to the Order," suggested Ron as Harry shook his head.

"We've already gotten this far without them," grimaced Harry. "And they wouldn't understand. There's so much we've hidden from them."

"If only Voldemort were as stupid as the Order," whispered Draco. "No offense."

"None taken," said Ron.

"I think Dumbledore knows a little about what's going on," said Harry rubbing his forehead.

"But we can't be sure about that," said Draco.

"Dumbledore's not an idiot," said Harry.

"I didn't say he was," said Draco.

"We need to come up with another plan then," said Ron. "If the other one won't work, let's think of a new one until Hermione can get away from Tonks."

"I guess we could try," said Draco as his stomach grumbled.

"After we get something to eat?" suggested Ron with a smile.

"Thirty minutes," said Harry standing up. "We don't want Hermione to come out here and find us gone."

"I'll wait here then, just bring me back something," said Draco softly.

"We're not going to leave you here by yourself," said Ron.

"Especially in the state you're in," pointed out Harry.

"I'm fine, really, I need to be alone anyways," said Draco leaning back on the couch. "I need some time to think."

Harry sighed, but gave in, "Alright, we'll bring you back something. I'm sure the house-elves are hard at work, being Christmas and all." Draco closed his eyes as Ron and Harry walked out of the common room.

* * *

"Draco," whispered a soft voice in his ear. "Draco, wake up."

"We've been trying to wake him up for an hour now Hermione," said Harry.

"But you Harry, aren't Hermione," mumbled Draco rubbing his closed eyes. He felt Hermione jump next to him. "Sorry Hermione, didn't mean to scare you."

"You must've been tired," said Hermione as Draco sat up to make room for her on the couch.

"I lost track of time," said Draco. Without saying a word, Harry put a plate of food on his lap.

"It's a little cold," said Ron.

"How long has it been?" asked Draco as Hermione warmed his food up.

"Five hours," said Hermione returning his now warm food. He thanked her and began eating. They were quite until Draco finished eating.

"Tonks asleep then?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head. Draco looked up at Harry and Ron, who looked back at him apologetically. "You guys told her?" They both nodded their heads.

"We were going to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge," said Ron apologetically.

"It's fine," said Draco trying to smile. "You alright Hermione?"

"Hermione said we're still going to go on with the plan," said Harry. Draco looked over at Hermione questioningly.

"There's no alternative," said Hermione with a wry smile. "If anything this is better, you'll be nearby."

"I'm sure I won't be that close," said Draco.

"We'll have to play it by ear," said Hermione confidently. "Tomorrow, we can go look for our outfits. I have to wear red right?" Draco nodded his head.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" asked Draco reaching for her hand. Her palm was warm and sweaty, but she nodded her head. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, Draco, we have to," said Hermione. "Harry and Ron agree."

"So that's it? We're going to let Robert win?" asked Draco leaning back on the couch again.

"For the time being," said Ron.

"He's not going to win Draco," promised Harry.

Hermione smiled, "If he wants to see our houses unite, then we'll give it to him." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. Draco couldn't help but smile and wonder if this was how the Golden Trio always felt when planning on fighting against Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter. I don't believe I left it on THAT big of a cliff hanger this time. I'm trying to lay off on that, because I'm sure you're all not that happy about the long wait sometimes D**


	15. Heir Loom

**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to...drum roll please Madeleine L'Engle (author of the _Time Quintet _books or as everyone calls it, _A Wrinkle In Time_). I've been reading _A Wrinkle In Time_ and after I read the part about the Man with Red Eyes...sighs I just had to keep writing, because I was hypnotized into finishing my fanfiction. Kidding :-D (And if you've read her books you'd know what I was referring to when I said hypnotized...) Anyways, I'm rambling on, so just skip this last part of the sentence and READ THE FANFIC! :-D XOXO.

* * *

They didn't have to wait long to go dress shopping, the next day Professor McGonagall told them that there was to be a dance in two weeks. On Wednesday, the two of them were escorted to Diagon Alley by Tonks. Hermione would've been more happy about the ball, had it not been under the circumstances for which they were having it.

"How about this one?" asked Hermione walking out of the dressing room for the umpteenth time. She looked around for Draco, who was now sitting on a stool by the wall, asleep. She rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "Draco?" she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Rubbing his eyes, he instantly sat up to keep himself from falling into his sleep again. "Sorry," he said drowsily.

"You don't need to apologize," sighed Hermione. "What about this dress? Does it look alright?" Hermione twirled in her floor length red dress.

Draco smiled, "Hermione, every dress looks beautiful on you." Hermione sighed and turned to change again. Before she could reach the changing room, Draco stood up and reached for her arm.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, noticing that Madam Malkin's was walking towards them inquisitively.

"I'm fine," she smiled. Her eyes were beginning to water, but she wouldn't let herself cry; at least not here she wouldn't.

"We don't have to do this right now, you know that," said Draco caressing Hermione's cheek. She sighed and nodded, "We have to do it sometime soon. Might as well do it now."

"You could let this all sink in-"

"Is everything alright m'dear?" asked Madam Malkin acting like she was fixing a rack of dress robes.

"We're fine, thank you," said Draco without looking at her. Madam Malkin frowned and turned around, whispering something under her breath.

"I don't know which dress I want," sighed Hermione rubbing her temple.

"I like the one you're wearing," said Draco. "Change and we'll leave."

"It's the most expensive of the dresses," said Hermione. Draco shook his head, "I told you I didn't care how much it was." Hermione smiled and closed the door of the dressing room.

"Are you going to get your dress robes?" she yelled through the door.

"I'm sure someone already got them for me," he mumbled. Hermione peeked her head through the door questioningly. "I'm sure Rookwood got me some dress robes." Hermione nodded her head and quickly changed. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," sighed Hermione. "And I don't want to go get shoes right now, I need to sleep." Draco nodded his head understandingly. They quickly walked out after purchasing the dress, and walked towards where Tonks was sitting.

"Ready to go?" asked Tonks eagerly walking up to Hermione.

"Yes, and I'll show you my dress when we get back to Hogwarts," said Hermione as Tonks grabbed the closest adamant object, which happened to be a knife, and changed it into a portkey. Tonks held it out for Hermione and Draco to hold, and when the three of them had their hands around it they apparated.

Draco closed his eyes, as he always did, when he apparated. When his feet hit solid ground he heard Tonks' groan in pain, along with Hermione. He quickly opened his eyes and helped Hermione and Tonks up.

"Sorry Hermione," said Tonks not taking Draco's hand. Draco looked sideways at Hermione, who seemed to not have noticed.

"Is my dress alright?" she asked once Draco had helped her up. Draco picked it up out of the afternoon snow and examined it.

"It's fine Hermione," he said putting it gently over his shoulder. Hermione nodded and they began to walk back to Hogwarts. Kingsley was waiting for them at the gate, and he quickly let them in.

"Headmaster's waiting for the two of you," Kingsley said quickly taking the dress out of Draco's hands. "Tonks will take you there immediately."

"What's going on?" asked Draco once they had walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Please sit down Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione noticed that Professor Snape and McGonagall were standing on either side of Dumbledore. She glanced sideways at Draco and together they sat down.

"I'm sure your shopping was pleasant?" asked Dumbledore talkatively. Hermione and Draco both nodded their heads. "That's good to hear. I assume the two of you are aware of the ball in two weeks." They nodded, again. "Good, good. I myself am quite excited about-"  
"Headmaster," said Snape coolly. "I'm sure Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy have business to attend to elsewhere, and it would be best if we didn't wander too far off subject." Snape looked up at Hermione and smiled. She quickly looked anywhere else in the room, making sure not to look directly at him.

"Of course Severus," said Dumbledore with a smile. Dumbledore played with his half-mooned spectacles for a few minutes as the rest of them watched in silence. Finally he spoke, "It has been brought to my attention that the two of you are dating."

"Yes sir," said Draco with a firm nod. "For a few weeks now."

"I'm sure you're asking yourself what this has to do with the ball," sighed Dumbledore leaning back in his chair. "I must say I wouldn't have thought of it, had Severus not brought up the idea." Hermione took a chance to look at Snape and, surely enough, he was still watching her closely. No doubt, he knew the plan already. "To show that the two houses are somewhat combined now, the three of us-" Dumbledore pointed to Professor McGonagall, himself, and Professor Snape in turn- "Wondered how you felt about dancing with each other's Head of Houses."

Hermione and Draco seemed to understand, they were being given a choice; but they already knew what they had to answer. Draco was the first to speak, "That sounds like an excellent idea."

"Excellent," said Professor McGonagall with a smile. "And Hermione?" At the mention of her name, Hermione looked up at Snape again. She could see the warning in his onyx eyes, "Sounds like a plan." She smiled, and Snape smiled back, giving her the chills.

"I believe that is all we had to discuss, unless there's something else on your minds," said Dumbledore eyeing them closely.

"No, nothing," said Hermione convincingly. Dumbledore nodded his head and showed them to the door. In the hope of leaving as soon as possible, Hermione didn't notice that Snape had followed them out of the office until he was standing next to the two of them by the Great Hall.

"Professor," said Draco shortly.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," said Snape as if nothing had just happened. "I trust you've had a fine day?"

"Yes, it's been very nice," said Draco pocketing his hands.

"I was wondering, Mr. Malfoy, if I could borrow Miss Granger for a moment?" asked Snape coolly. Draco looked up at him and shook his head. "I assure you nothing bad will happen while she's with me."

"How am I to trust you?" asked Draco as Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"It would be best if you did trust me Draco," said Snape offended. Hermione tried to speak again, but Draco interfered.

"Being a Death Eater means you're untrustworthy."

"Being a sardonic Potions professor also makes you untrustworthy," said Hermione louder than she had meant.

"Would you like me to take away house points?" asked Snape trying to regain his authority.

"Oh, sorry Professor, I just thought we were throwing facts around, so I thought I'd add in mine," smiled Hermione. Snape clicked his tongue on his upper teeth and glared.

"I'll ask again, Mr. Malfoy," said Snape after composing himself. "May I _please_ borrow Miss Granger for a few minutes." Before Draco could answer, the Minister of Magic came running down the hall.

"Thank God I got here in time," said Scrimegeour clutching his side. "Draco, I need to talk to you."

"I'm a bit busy at the moment Minister," said Draco angrily. The Minister rolled his eyes and grabbed Draco by the sleeve. Within a minute, Draco and the Minister had turned a corner. Snape stuck out his hand to show Hermione the way.

"I guess I have no other choice?" asked Hermione as Snape nodded his head.

"It's important," urged Snape. Hermione nodded and followed him silently.

"What's this all about anyways?" asked Hermione once she walked into his dungeon.

"I'm aware that Draco told you the plan," stated Snape looking in his desk.

"No," stammered Hermione. Snape laughed and looked at her over his desk, "You can't hide things from the Dark Lord." Hermione didn't reply. She watched him look for whatever it was he had misplaced.

"Is there something you wanted to give me Professor?" asked Hermione irritably. Snape stopped and turned to face her, "It's not what I want to give you that I'm looking for." He smiled and continued looking, finally he muttered something under his breathe and walked to the far right of the room, where there was a hidden door.

"Don't tell anyone about this," said Snape warningly.

"Who would I tell?" asked Hermione, understanding that his own private quarter lay behind the hidden door. He quickly went into the room, and came out holding something over his right arm. Hermione couldn't tell what the contents of the bag was, and before she could get a glimpse she felt herself glued to the spot; unable to move any part of her body.

"The Dark Lord wants you to wear a red dress," said Snape behind her. Hermione could hear the baggage being opened. "I'm sure you're aware of the fact that the Dark Lord wants the dress to have a meaning." Hermione would have nodded her head, had she been able to move. "Therefore, I was ordered to give you the dress you will wear to the ball." Hermione tried to turn her head to face Snape, and found that the curse had been lifted.

Snape sat on the desk next to the floor length dress, his arms crossed as if he had just won something. "It belonged to the Gryffindor family. Godric gave it to his wife as a wedding gift, and it has been passed down from generation to generation." Hermione walked towards the glamorous dress, and felt the fabric; silk.

"The finest silk in all the world," said Snape from behind her now. She jumped.

"How can you be sure it'll fit me?" asked Hermione, her voice wavering.

"It fits anyone who wears it Hermione," chuckled Snape. "It was made by wizards after all." Hermione nodded her head.

"What about the other dress I-"

"Return it," said Snape quickly. "You have to wear that dress, no choice. There's a pair of shoes in the bag as well. "  
"What's the point in going with the plans if I already know about it?" asked Hermione looking at the shoes.

"The Dark Lord doesn't change his plans for anyone Miss Granger," said Snape as Hermione put the dress back in the bag. "Now, I have some grading to do, so if you'll excuse me." Hermione nodded her head but stayed rooted to the spot, this time willingly. After grading a few tests, Snape cautiously looked up, "You're still here Miss Granger."

"I can't dance with you," Hermione blurted out.

"And I can't dance with you," said Snape scribbling something on the graded paper. "And yet, here we are."

"Why is it that dancing with you is the scariest part of this whole ordeal for me?" asked Hermione shaking her head. "You'd think seeing Lord Voldemort would be the worst of it." Snape didn't flinch at the name of his master, and he didn't waste time in answering.

"Perhaps it's because you've never really met the Dark Lord, and you've met me," said Snape not looking up from his grading.

"I don't follow," said Hermione leaning against the desk with Gryffindor's dress. Snape sighed and dropped his quill impatiently. He looked up at her, and gave her a look that made the hairs on her back stand straight.

"You're scared of me, because you know what I'm like, and what I'm capable of," said Snape with a smirk. "But you don't know what the Dark Lord is like, and as much as you're aware of what he's capable of you've never seen him before."

"That's a possibility," whispered Hermione.

"Or maybe you haven't succumbed to your fear of the Dark Lord, but you have with me," shrugged Snape. "In either matter, you shouldn't be afraid. It makes things harder to deal with." Hermione nodded her head. Snape picked up his quill again and began grading the papers on his cluttered desk.

"Professor, do you mind if I ask," stammered Hermione. Professor Snape looked up at her again, this time questioningly. "Why did you kiss me?"

"The Dark Lord asked me to," said Snape without faltering.

"Why?" asked Hermione, making Snape look at her irritably.

"To show him my loyalty," said Snape without looking at her. "Please leave. I have work to do." Hermione could tell that he was pleading with her now, so she nodded her head and, grabbing Gryffindor's dress, walked out of the room.

* * *

"Everyone's coming back tomorrow," said Draco walking up to Hermione by the Black Lake. She turned around in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked throwing a rock into the lake.

"I've been looking for you for a few hours. Harry and Ron were getting worried," said Draco wrapping his arms around her waist. "I should tell them I found you."

"Then why don't you?" she smiled. Draco rested his chin on her shoulder and shrugged, "I just can't leave you now." Draco could tell she was blushing, he could feel her cheeks becoming warmer.

"It's getting dark," he whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"It's a nice night," sighed Hermione patting Draco's arm. He smiled and kissed her neck, "I told you I'd be with you, remember?" Hermione was quiet for a minute, then she slowly nodded., "How can you be sure about that?"

It took a minute for Draco to answer, "Hermione, whatever happens, I _promise_ you that I'll be there with you. On my life, I'll be there to protect you." Hermione held his arms closer to her, "I don't want to lose you." He spun her around gently to face him, and he could tell that she had been crying.

"The only way you'll lose me is if you tell me that you really want me to leave," said Draco. "And I hope you don't."

"I won't," she said smiling. Draco quickly reached in his pocket for a handkerchief and wiped her tears away. His hand lingered on her wet cheek.

"Even when you're crying," he whispered putting his free hand around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer. "Your eyes look beautiful." He was about to kiss her when Ron came running towards them.

"Oy!" yelled Ron stopping a few feet away from them and shielding his eyes. "Can you please not do that in public?"

"We weren't in public two seconds ago," said Draco still looking at Hermione. She shook her head and rested her hand on Draco's chest. "Where's Harry?"

"Right here," mumbled Harry a little farther back from Ron.

"Why so far?" asked Draco curiously.

"I can tell when two people are about to kiss," he sighed deeply. "Glad you found her."

"Sorry I didn't come tell you guys," apologized Draco. "It was a little difficult to leave. I'm sure you understand Harry." Draco couldn't see Harry clearly, but he was sure he had seen him nod his head.

"It's almost eleven," said Harry after a minute. "Ron and I will go back to the common room, see you there in a bit?"

"We'll be right behind you," said Hermione as Ron turned around and followed Harry. Hermione waited for Harry and Ron to disappear before speaking, "That was awkward."

"I didn't notice," said Draco running his finger across her bottom lip.

"Harry's still jealous," said Hermione.

"Why shouldn't he be," whispered Draco removing the little space they had between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He slanted his head, deepening the kiss. She moaned as his tongue gained entrance in her mouth. He began to walk her in circles and could feel her smile.

Draco didn't want to stop, but after a few minutes, he decided it was getting late. He pulled away gradually and bit his bottom lip to keep him from reclaiming her lips. He looked her up and down, "We should be heading back."

"I guess," sighed Hermione with a smile. Draco held out his hand for her. She smiled and took it.

* * *

The next week was a blur to Hermione, time seemed to go too fast. It was as if the whole world knew what was around the corner. The only thing anyone talked about was the ball, who was going with whom and what everyone was going to wear. Nobody knew the reasoning behind the whole ball, the big plan underneath the dance floor.

All of Friday's classes were cancelled for everyone who was still in need of their formal attire. So Hermione took the day to sit under a tree with Draco. A lot of people seemed to do the same, and everyone was buzzing about the latest gossip at Hogwarts. Harry had finally asked Ginny to the ball, Hermione and Draco both hoped this meant that he was finally moving on.

Ron seemed to be happy, and Ginny herself was crying of happiness after he asked her. Everyone was happy, except for Hermione and Draco.

"You never told me what Snape said to you." Draco wrapped his arms more securely around Hermione, who was sitting in front of him.

"He just gave me the dress and shoes," Hermione said leaning her head on Draco's chest. Draco nodded his head. "I told him I couldn't dance with him."

"What did he say?" asked Draco curiously. Hermione put up her hands in frustration, "He said he couldn't either, but we have to. And then he told me not to be afraid, because it makes things harder to deal with. God, I can't understand him."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"He should try taking his own advice someday," she whispered angrily. Draco tried not to laugh. "He's just as scared as I am."

"How can you tell?" asked Draco as Hermione looked up and frowned.

"You can't tell me every Death Eater isn't scared of Lord Voldemort," said Hermione as Draco frowned. "See, you know what I'm talking about. They just act as if they're better than everyone else."

"Be careful there, those are my _friends_ you're talking about," said Draco sarcastically. Hermione slapped him gently on the cheek and smiled. "So where's Harry and Ron?"

"Harry's with Ginny and Ron's with Lavendar," sighed Hermione. "So it's just you and me for the day."

"Is Ron going with Lavendar to the ball?" asked Draco as Hermione nodded. "Good for him, I noticed her looking at him in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione mumbled and nodded her head. "You alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," said Hermione waving it off as if it were nothing. "Just a little-" she sighed.

"Worried about tomorrow," finished Draco. Hermione smiled, "You know me too well."

"Which is why we're in this predicament," said Draco kissing Hermione's head. "But I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Not even peace?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Hermione, nothing is peaceful with you around," smiled Draco. Hermione blushed.

"I'm hungry," she sighed. Draco helped her stand up, and together they walked to the Great Hall. Draco was about to head towards the vacant Gryffindor table when Hermione pulled him towards Slytherin's table. "I think we should eat with _your_ friends today. You know, just to get an idea."

"Hermione," smiled Draco whispering in her ear. "They're not really my friends." Hermione just smiled.

"Good afternoon Pansy," smiled Hermione. "Is it alright if we sit with you guys today?" Pansy looked at Blaise, then Hermione, then Draco, and back to Blaise.

"I guess so," she shrugged. Hermione thanked her and sat down across from Blaise. Draco sat down next to her, which was across from Pansy.

"It's been a while Draco," smiled Blaise. "How are things?"

"Better," smiled Draco eating an apple. Blaise swallowed and uneasily asked, "How's your father?"

"Still in Azkaban," said Draco with a smile. "Actually saw him the other day. Seems to be coping with his surroundings pretty well."

"That's good," said Blaise. Hermione peered up at Pansy as she took a sip of her juice. Pansy was peering at her food as if it hadn't been there.

"Have you gotten your dress for the ball yet Pansy?" asked Hermione as Pansy looked up slowly.

"Yes," she nodded. "Blaise and I are going together."

"That's great," smiled Hermione nodding her head.

"I didn't know about this," said Draco. "That's awesome Blaise." He held out his hand and Blaise slapped it. Both Pansy and Hermione rolled their eyes and laughed under their breath.

"You've been a bit busy lately," said Blaise raising an eyebrow. "I thought the two of you would be broken up by now. She does know about-"

"Draco being a Death Eater?" asked Hermione. "Yes, I know."

"And Harry and Ron?" asked Pansy horrified. Draco nodded his head, "As dumb as I've put them up to be, they're actually intelligent." Blaise nodded his head and continued eating.

"Well," coughed Draco after Hermione had finished eating her lunch. "I think it's time for us to leave."

"Oh, alright," said Pansy with a smile. "It was nice talking to you Hermione."

"You too," smiled Hermione standing up. Draco waited for them to exit the Great Hall, "Well, that was something."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione as Draco shrugged, "I think you have a way with people Hermione. Maybe we can get out of Robert's plan."

Hermione laughed, "I highly doubt Pansy and Robert are alike in more than one way." Draco smiled, "What next?"

"It's almost two," sighed Hermione shrugging. "I guess we could go play chess or something." Draco nodded his head. "So, what happened with the Minister?"

"Oh, well, it wasn't actually the Minister," said Draco. "It was Rookwood. He wanted to get me away from you so Snape could talk to you."  
"Oh," said Hermione as they heard someone yell Draco's name. They turned around and saw Scrimegeour walking towards them with more Aurors than Draco remembered seeing at the Headquarters.

"Good afternoon," said Scrimegeour worriedly. "I need to talk to the two of you, now."

"Why?" asked Draco as students began to come out of the Great Hall to see what was going on.

"I'd rather not talk about it in public," grimaced Scrimegeour trying to usher Draco and Hermione away from the crowd.

"Tell us right here," demanded Draco. "Why are there so many Aurors with you?"

"Your parents escaped from Azkaban," said Scrimegeour weakly. "We need to talk to you."

"You think I'm behind this?" asked Draco angrily. "If I landed my father in prison, why would I try to get him out?" Draco could hear the gasps and mumbles from the students, he tried not to listen.

"We're not accusing you," said Kingsley. "Please, come with us." Draco rolled his eyes, but followed Kingsley.

"What's this about?" asked Draco once he had walked into an empty room.

"Has You-Know-Who said anything to you about your father?" asked Scrimegeour skeptically.

"I haven't talked to Lord Voldemort," laughed Draco. "He's not going to come to Hogwarts to talk to me."

"Has _anyone _talked to you about your father getting out of Azkaban?" asked Kingsley hurriedly. Draco shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not even a real Death Eater," shrugged Draco. "They wouldn't tell me something as big as this. I don't know how he got out." Kingsley whispered something in Scrimegeour's ear and he sighed deeply.

"Kingsley would like to talk to you alone Draco," said Scrimegeour rushing everyone else out of the room. Hermione was the last to leave, and only because Kingsley nodded his head in a way of farewell. Draco turned to face Kingsley inquiringly. Kingsley had both of his hands behind his back, and he looked rather peaceful for what had just happened.

"Something you wanted to ask me Kingsley?" asked Draco leaning against a side wall.

"There was," said Kingsley evocatively. "I'm sure you remember when you, Tonks and myself went to Azkaban."

"Yeah, I remember," said Draco crossing his arms. "What about it?"

"You said that no Death Eaters have talked to you about your father," stated Kingsley thinking quickly. "Has any Death Eater talked to you since you were said to be a member?"

_Should I lie? _thought Draco. He tapped his fingers on his arms. "Truth." He didn't mean to say it out loud, but the confirmation seemed to stir something in Kingsley. "Rookwood's been coming in and out of my room since before I was a Death Eater." Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "I mean, Rookwood and I go way back."

"Do tell," said Kingsley folding his arms as well. Draco nodded his head and continued, "My father and Rookwood were friends at Hogwarts, so of course they'd be Death Eaters together. Rookwood was over at the mansion more than my father was, and we became close friends. I think of him as my older brother."

"Touching," said Kingsley not remotely "touched" by Draco's remark. "And he's been dropping by?" Draco nodded his head, "He hasn't said anything about my father though. Lord Voldemort was happy that my father was in prison, all the Death Eaters hate him. Kingsley looked angry now, "And you haven't told us that he's been coming in and out of Hogwarts?"

"Well, I figure it this way," said Draco with a laugh. "I'm working for you and them. So I can't honestly work for you if I'm working for them, and I can't work for them if I'm working for you." It took a minute for Kingsley to respond.

"We need to know when things like this are happening," he said seriously.

"Well, as a Death Eater working for the Ministry, I can't blow my cover now can I? And if I told you that Rookwood was here, I'm sure you'd have the whole Auror Squad patrolling the halls. I can't work for them if you won't let me be in contact with them."

"I understand Draco," said Kingsley seriously. "But we need to know what's going on. That's why we hired you."

"I'm not getting paid, so technically nobody hired anybody," said Draco miserably. Kingsley nodded his head in agreement. "You have to understand Kingsley, that being a spy for both sides is more difficult than telling you or the Death Eaters what the other side is up to.

"I can't tell you everything that's going on in the Death Eater circle, and I can't tell the Death Eaters everything that's going on at the Ministry."

"Seeing as you haven't told us anything Draco," stated Kingsley. "I'd say it was about time you told us one of their plans."

"So far, they don't have any," said Draco. Kingsley didn't believe him. "I haven't seen Rookwood in a week, so I'm guessing they're come up with something right now."

"When Rookwood comes back here," warned Kingsley holding up on hand and pointing to himself. "You tell me." Draco nodded his head. "Is that an agreement?"

"Yeah," said Draco putting his hand out for Kingsley to take. He firmly shook Draco's hand and patted him on the back.

"Have a good time at the ball then," said Kingsley with a smile. "And take care of Hermione."  
"I'll do the best I can," whispered Draco. Kingsley had already disappeared, probably to tell Scrimegeour what they had discussed. So Draco slowly walked back to the common room, hoping this wouldn't be the last night he sat next to Hermione.

* * *

**A/N**: This would have been up last night, but I was too tired after the Elton John concert to get on my computer. Sorry! But it's up now, and I hope you enjoy it! And I promise the next chapter will be worth its wait in gold. I only say that because it may take a few weeks to upload the next chapter, due to my lack of free time. You can thank my english teacher and friends for that :-D Kidding.

Anyways, I'm glad to say I've finally talked my sister into getting a fanfiction name!! Yeah! And if you're all wondering WHO this mysterious person is, look no further cough ViolentDarkKnight cough. Excuse me...I had something in my throat :P Her page is blank at the moment, but I know she's working hard on a story, and I'm sure you'll all like it (I haven't even read it yet...but her stories are always good...I have a feeling though, that this story is a Robin Hood fiction. Am I right??)


	16. The Ball

**A/N: **I told you it'd be worth it's weight in gold didn't I? Happy reading.

* * *

Time seemed to move too fast now that the ball was upon them both. Hermione had made Draco promise not to see her before the dance, that way she didn't have to be reminded of what was going to happen. Not that it helped much. If anything, it made things worse. Time moved too fast, and it took her all day to get ready.

She looked like a prune after taking too long in the bath, and her hair wouldn't cooperate. Half the day she was sitting on her bed, paralyzed in fear; the other half, she was trying to get ready. She was too shaky to do much of anything though.

Finally, she resorted to calling in Ginny. She didn't want anyone to see her in this state, but she was in desperate need of help. Luckily, Ginny had been ready for hours; being nervous for her first real date with Harry and all. She was happy to assist Hermione, after all, they had had little time to talk. Hermione couldn't even remember the last time they were together, gossiping like every other girl at Hogwarts.

Ginny began talking about whom was going with whom to the ball. Hermione had to correct her when she began talking about the Slytherin couples. She then continued to talk about Professor Languauto. There was a rumor that he was a Death Eater, and to top that off, a few girls had added that he was running from the law in Paris. Hermione just rolled her eyes, where people came up with these ludicrous ideas was beyond her limit.

"You know, you haven't even shown me your dress yet," said Ginny when she had finished Hermione's hair hours later. They had three hours left until the dance started, Hermione felt sick to her stomach.

"It's in my closet," said Hermione dabbing her face. "You can take a look at it if you'd like." Ginny looked at her quizzically and shook her head.

"I suppose I could wait," she sighed. "Let's get your make-up done. We're running low on time."

* * *

"Just relax Draco," said Harry thirty minutes before the dance was to start. The three of them were sitting in the common room, waiting for Ginny and Hermione. Draco had been pacing and mumbling under his breathe, which was obviously annoying Harry.

Ron didn't care, he was eating, again. "When are you meeting up with Lavendar?" asked Draco peering up at Hermione's room. Ron shrugged, "I'm meeting her at the dance."

"How long does it take them to get ready?" cursed Draco leaning against the wall.

"They're women," said Harry with a laugh. "I don't think they need any more explanation than that."

* * *

Hermione took a long time looking herself over in the mirror. She couldn't believe how flattering the dress was. And Ginny had done a fine job on her hair; half up and the rest curled, it reminded her of the fluffy nightmare of hair she had when she was younger, but this was tamed. And she didn't even want to think of the layers of make-up Ginny had polished on her face.

She took a deep breath and looked away from the mirror. She had tried all day to not let the tears fall, but now there was nobody around her to hold them back. She quickly walked out of the bathroom, not wanting to be alone long enough to have the nights meaning wash over her.

"My God Hermione," smiled Ginny as Hermione closed the bathroom door behind her. "Draco's going to eat you up in that dress!"

"Oh please," said Hermione rolling her eyes. She quickly gave Ginny a hug. "I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for your help."

"I'm surprised you asked for it, you always look better than me at the balls," smiled Ginny patting Hermione on the back.

"My heads not in it tonight," she said grabbing her wand.

"You don't need your wand at the dance Hermione," said Ginny curiously watching Hermione look for a bag.

"You never know when you'll need it," said Hermione. "Over the years, I've learned to never leave anywhere without it."

"But-"

"It's just a safety precaution," laughed Hermione giving up hope of finding a purse. "I'll just have Draco hold onto it for me." Ginny rolled her eyes and followed Hermione down the stairs.

"It's about time," said Harry when he heard the door close. "The balls probably already started."

"Relax Harry," said Ginny brushing a strand of hair out of her face as she stepped on the last stair.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Draco anxiously walking towards Ginny. Ginny smiled, "She was looking for a place to stash her wand, she was right behind-"

"Sorry," Hermione's voice drifted down the staircase. "I'm coming."

"We're missing out on all the food," whined Ron. Ginny nudged him and nodded her head towards the staircase. The room was quite for a few minutes, while everyone waited for Hermione. Draco began pacing again, whispering something under his breath.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked uncomfortably. Draco turned around from the fireplace and smiled. She was wearing a strapless floor length dress. It was red, like Rookwood said it would be, and it had a gold trim for the neckline, which gathered the cut fabric over her bosom. If she felt uncomfortable in it, Draco couldn't tell.

"You look beautiful," smiled Draco walking towards her, hands still firm in his pockets. Hermione blushed and turned to Harry and Ron for their view. Both of them were too shocked for words.

"Should we get going then?" asked Hermione holding out her wand for Draco to take. He understandingly took it and pocketed it with his own.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," said Draco holding out his hand for Hermione to take. She noticed that he was wearing silver dress robes. From a certain angle Hermione could tell that there was a tint of green to it. How Voldemort managed to put those two colors together without making it noticeable was yet another thing to add to the already lengthy list of questions she wanted answers to. She had to admit, however, that the too colors did well on Draco. She smiled at this. "What are you smiling about?"

"You look handsome," she sighed as they walked down a flight of stairs.

"I was beginning to worry that Rookwood wouldn't bring me anything to wear," whispered Draco, making sure Ginny was far out of ears reach. "He showed up just a few minutes before Ginny arrived."

"Nice timing then," nodded Hermione with a slight smile. Draco shrugged, "I suppose. But what were you really smiling about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just take the compliment Draco." She could see him smile beside her, and couldn't help but smile as well. It quickly vanished when they turned into the Great Hall, it all began to seep in. This wasn't suppose to be a happy gathering, it was quite the opposite.

"Let's just enjoy the dance Hermione," whispered Draco as they entered through the oak doors. "We can worry about everything else later. Just have a good time." Hermione nodded her head and tried to smile, but failed miserably. "Don't let them see that you're scared."

"Who's they?" whispered Hermione walking through the crowd of gathered students and teachers. The music began and Draco ushered her onto the floor, leaving Harry, Ginny and Ron, who had yet to find his date.

"They meaning the Death Eaters that are here," said Draco holding Hermione protectively as they began to dance.

"Death Eaters…here? At Hogwarts?" asked Hermione about to look around.

"Don't," said Draco calmly. "Don't look around for them. They're in disguise." Hermione nodded her head and continued to dance with him.

After the second song began, he saw Harry and Ginny step onto the dance floor. Ron was still sitting at an empty table, no Lavendar. He didn't seem to mind though, he was stuffing his face with some sort of meat.

"That plan was smart," said Hermione after the third song began.

"What plan?" he asked confused.

"The plan to get me away from my friends and the Death Eaters at the same time," said Hermione with a smile.

"It was incidental," he smirked.

"It wasn't," she laughed. "Thank you." Draco nodded his head and lead her off the dancing floor. They stopped in front of Ron, who looked up with his mouth full of food.

"Where's Lavendar?" asked Draco pulling out a chair for Hermione to sit in. Ron shrugged and took a sip of water.

"I think she's with some of her friends," said Ron.

"Why isn't she with you? I mean, you two are dating aren't you?" asked Hermione quizzically.

Ron shrugged, "It's not really a done deal or anything."

"So," said Draco scratching his head. "You just snog her daily and you're not dating?" Ron nodded and smiled. Draco shook his head and looked sideways at Hermione.

"What?" she asked smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her dress.

"The next song is a slow song," Draco said apprehensively. Hermione nodded her head. "The second slow song of the night."

"I'm aware of that," said Hermione heatedly. Draco nodded his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine," said Draco holding her hand. He gently kissed it. It seemed to calm her down, but he could still tell that she was nervous.

"Good evening Miss Granger," said a deep voice behind her. She turned around slowly to face her new dance partner.

"Evening Professor," she said tensely. Snape smiled, "I see you didn't add a 'good' before your greeting. Any reason for that?" He held out his hand for her to take.

"I wouldn't call a night dancing with you good," she said taking his hand as his smile disappeared. Hermione turned to say farewell to Draco, when she noticed he was already gone. She wished she could see his comforting eyes before she had to dance, but she was lead away from the now empty seat by Snape.

His hands, just like before, weren't cold, but warm. And smooth, two characteristics Hermione didn't think Snape was capable of. He lead her to the middle of the dance floor, where all eyes weren't looking. Professor Dumbledore was in the middle of a small speech, the one that Hermione was sure had something to do with Gryffindor and Slytherin becoming one.

Her ears wouldn't listen to his speech, she was too worried about dancing with Snape. The image of the two of them in his office raced through her brain. She felt the room beginning to heat up. "Hermione," whispered Snape turning her to face him. "Concentrate." Hermione nodded her head slightly, so that only Snape could tell she had heard him. She looked around and saw that Draco and Professor McGonagall were already prepared for the song to start. She quickly looked back at Snape and, sighing deeply, put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his outstretched hand.

"I believe your other hand is suppose to go on my waist," whispered Hermione as the song began.

"I'm fully aware of that," said Snape angrily. He rested his hand on her waist. She could feel the warmth from his hand on her skin and shivered.

"I just thought you were new at this," whispered Hermione, butterflies in her stomach.

"If you mean touching you, I'm sure you know I'm not," smirked Snape, hardly moving his mouth as he spoke. Hermione closed her eyes and looked away from his face. She was sure the images were racing through his mind, just like they were racing through hers.

"Please don't bring that up again," said Hermione, her eyes hazing with tears. Snape sighed as she quickly wiped away a fallen tear. "Is it your goal in life to make my life miserable?"

"Quite the opfposite actually," said Snape looking at her sympathetically.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked with a laugh.

"I've tried to keep you away from Draco for a reason Hermione," said Snape protectively. "If you weren't so arrogant maybe you would have seen that."

"I love him," she shrugged. Snape eyed her carefully.

"We'll see if that's true soon enough," he said upsettingly. Hermione didn't know what he meant by that, but her thoughts were somewhere else now. She could feel a hand on her bare back, and realized that Snape's hand had moved in the few minutes they had been talking. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings."

"I am," she said angrily. "Get your hand off my back."

"If you were more aware of your surrounding, you would have noticed that my hand never rested on your waist," smirked Snape.

"I'm aware of it now," she said trying to unwrap herself from his hands. "Now let me go."

"The song isn't over," said Snape. "And this is your punishment."

"Punishment for what?" asked Hermione as she stopped fighting against his strong clutch on her.

"For falling in love with Draco," said Snape as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "I told you that I was trying to protect you from him."

"Draco's not dangerous," said Hermione.

"But the Slytherin's are," said Snape. "And the Dark Lord is angry that you've seemed to have a few of them wrapped around your fingers."

"If you mean Pansy and Blaise-"

"I mean more than just them," said Snape quietly.

"I haven't talked to any other Slytherins," said Hermione curiously. Snape was quiet for a long time and Hermione noticed that the song was coming to an end. "Who else have I got wrapped around my fingers?"

"You obviously aren't as smart as your grades put you up to be Hermione," said Snape releasing her as the song ended.

"You-" Hermione hesitated to finish her thought out loud, fearing that she may be wrong.

"I must leave you now," said Snape bowing slightly as students began to clap. Hermione's eyebrows frowned as Snape turned away from her. The next song began and nobody seemed to notice the conversation that was going on in the middle of the dance floor.

Snape began to walk away from her. She followed him to the edge of the dance floor. "Severus," she whispered, knowing that he wouldn't turn around if she had called him Professor Snape. He stopped and turned to face her. He looked around, perhaps to see if there were any Death Eaters watching.

"Follow me," he whispered hurriedly. Without hesitation, she obeyed. He lead her to the bathrooms, far away from the crowd. Perhaps it was a Slytherin thing, being able to slither in and out of view from crowds. Draco and Snape were both good at it.

"What-" asked Hermione as Snape turned to face her.

"Run," he said putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Run from what?" asked Hermione shocked.

"You don't have to go to the Dark Lord-"

"Yes, I do," she said pushing his hands off her shoulders. She turned to leave, but Snape grabbed her hand with ease and spun her to face him again.

"Leave Draco and you'll be spared," said Snape seriously.

"I can't," said Hermione fully aware that he was going to give her this ultimatum. Draco and Hermione had discussed this ultimatum just last night, it was all in the book.

"Damn your pride Hermione," said Snape furiously. "You're ruining your life by staying with him!" Hermione shook her head. "The Dark Lord will kill you. Please, just leave Draco."

"For who's sake? Yours?" asked Hermione as Snape's hand flinched.

"Yes," he finally said softly. "For my sake, leave Draco."

"You just don't want my death over your shoulder," Hermione whispered.

"Should I feel otherwise?" asked Snape desolately.

"I suppose not," Hermione said.

"Will you agree to it then?" asked Snape as Hermione shook her head again. "This is suicide Hermione."

"I'm fully aware of what I'm doing," Hermione said folding her arms intractably. "I've been running from it for far too long."

"It didn't have to be like this," whispered Snape, brushing his hand across her face.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," said Hermione closing her eyes at his touch. Snape's eyes looked her up and down and seemed to want to continue pleading.

"I've lost haven't I?" he asked in disappointment. Hermione nodded her head. He slowly dropped his hovering hand and kiss her on the cheek, "I wish you the best then."

"Thank you," she said shakily. He nodded his head and walked past her, slipping a piece of parchment into her hand as he did. She turned to watch him go away in confusion and then slipped into the girls bathroom to read the note.

Don't drink the Sleeping Potion.

The Dark Lord demands that you stay awake.

-Professor Snape

She quickly flushed the note down the toilet and cleaned up before returning to the dance. Draco was sitting at the table, deep in conversation with Harry and Ron. All of them looked worried. She sat down next to Draco without them even noticing her.

"Hermione," said Draco in shock. She tried smiling. "Are you alright? We were worried that something happened to you."

"I just needed to freshen up," smiled Hermione taking a sip of water. Draco nodded his head and looked at his watch anxiously.

"Hermione, can I speak with you for a minute," said Harry nervously. Hermione nodded her head and followed him out of the Great Hall.

"What's going on Harry?" asked Hermione cautiously looking around the vacant hallway.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Harry mumbled, shaking his head.

"It's fine Harry, you can tell me anything, you know that," said Hermione patting Harry's shoulder.

"I agree with Snape, you should back out," said Harry quickly. Hermione removed her hand from his shoulder and shook her head.

"You were listening to the conversation?" asked Hermione angrily.

Harry put up a hand, "Just hear me out."

"No Harry," she said angrily. "I can't believe you're asking me to do this. And you were eavesdropping!"  
"I only did it because I care for you Hermione, I don't want to see you get hurt," said Harry defensively.

"Give it a rest Harry, you're not the only one who can help beat Voldemort," said Hermione turning to leave.

"Hermione-" said Harry running to catch up with her.

"For once in your life, can you just worry about yourself and leave me alone!" yelled Hermione, leaving a perplexed Harry standing in the hallway.

"You alright Hermione?" asked Draco as Hermione sat down angrily.

"Did you know what he was going to ask me?" asked Hermione turning on him.

"I was aware, yes," said Draco calmly nodding his head.

"And you were okay with it?" asked Hermione as Draco nodded his head.

"I'd rather you been safe Hermione," said Draco with a shrug. "That's all."

"We haven't planned all this for the two of you to turn into chickens," Hermione said angrily looking away from him.

"I'm just trying to protect you Hermione," said Draco apologetically. "I would die if Lord Voldemort harmed you."

"You act like I can't take care of myself," said Hermione. "I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and let you men do all the work. I'm not that type of girl."

"I know," said Draco reaching out for her hand. "I believe this is the last song of the night." Hermione looked up eagerly and saw that he wasn't lying. Where had the time gone? She took his sweaty palm and went to the dance floor with him.

"You should apologize to Harry before you leave. His heart was in the right place, and you don't need Harry's feelings on your mind when you're in Lord Voldemort's presence.," said Draco nodding to where Harry and Ginny were dancing. Hermione nodded and Draco moved towards them, never missing a beat of the song.

"You don't have to apologize," said Harry as Hermione opened her mouth to apologize. "I should've known it wouldn't work. Once you've made up your mind, there's no changing it."

"I still want to apologize," said Hermione. "I didn't mean what I said, about you needing to worry about yourself-"

"Yes you did," said Harry with a laugh. "You and Ginny have been telling me that for a while now." Ginny smiled towards Hermione, who couldn't return the look. "Now the two of you go dance somewhere else, this spots taken."

Draco nodded his head and lead Hermione through a group of Slytherin's, including Blaise and Pansy. Pansy smiled at Hermione as she passed, and Hermione couldn't help but smile back. They were a cute couple. And she was happy Pansy had picked Blaise over Draco.

"You're getting more nervous by the second," said Hermione as Draco let go of her hand to wipe it across his chest.

"I'm fine," smiled Draco reassuringly. "Just a little anxious is all." Hermione rested her head on his chest and sighed. Draco wrapped his arms around her securely, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Hermione as the students began clapping. Hermione looked up in time to see his eyes water.

"For falling in love with you," he whispered. Hermione shook her head. "If I hadn't, we wouldn't be in this position. You'd still be dating Harry, and I'd-"

"You'd be a Death Eater," said Hermione taking Draco's hand. "And I'd be miserable."

"You don't mean that," said Draco as all the students began filing out of the Great Hall. "You're more miserable with me then you would have been with Harry."

"That's what you'd think," said Hermione waving good-bye to Harry and Ron. Harry still seemed upset with their fight, but Ginny led him away before he could say one word to Hermione. "Don't blame yourself. I'm as much at fault as you are." Draco sighed, disagreeing with her statement. "It takes two to fall in love Draco."

"Some would say otherwise," said Draco nodding his head towards Snape, who was quickly filing people out. Hermione smiled and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "And look where those people have landed."

"Snape's not in Azkaban yet," said Draco with a laugh. Hermione shrugged and sunk back into the closest chair. They were quiet while the group of students walked out in clumps, Hermione couldn't help but watch Snape the whole time.

He seemed more nervous than Draco and Hermione combined. He was incessantly rubbing his hands together, and if he wasn't doing that, he was touching his left forearm whenever he thought it safe.

He began yelling at every meandering student he found, shoving them out of the Great Hall one by one. After a few minutes of yelling, the remaining students got the hint that they were no longer welcomed in the Great Hall.

When the last student had left, Snape closed the oak door behind him and turned to look towards Hermione and Draco. Hermione couldn't help but jump at the sound of the oak doors latching shut; she already felt like a prisoner.

With his hands behind his back, Snape slowly confronted them. "Stand," he said forcefully. Draco looked sideways at Hermione and stood, Hermione followed.

"I'm glad you convinced Miss Granger to come Draco," said Avery coming from the back door. He quickly walked the length of the floor, and stood beside Snape. He was followed by Rookwood and Macnair. As each one passed, Hermione noticed them look her up and down. Draco noticed as well, he mumbled something under his breathe. Hermione glared at him, warning him that he was suppose to be on their side.

"Always a pleasure to help the Dark Lord," smiled Draco. Avery laughed, "No need to suck up when you're in a room full of Death Eaters Draco. Hold your tongue for later."

"Follow me," said Rookwood, nudging Avery into silence. "Severus, you bring up the back with Miss Granger. Draco will stay with me. Our orders are strict, no hurting them." Avery and Macnair sighed, but nodded their heads in agreement. "Let's go then." Rookwood took Draco by the shoulder and lead them through the back door. Avery and Macnair quickly followed.

Hermione stayed rooted to the spot, too fearful to move. Snape waited patiently for as long as he could. "Hermione," he whispered, making her jump. He was, once more, too close for his own good. "You can still back out."

"Shut up," Hermione whispered back to him. Severus smirked and put his hand on her back, "Perhaps you should take your own advice. We're falling behind."

Hermione quickly quickened her pace to free herself from Snape's touch. He furthered the distance between them, falling back into her shadow as they walked onto the grounds just outside of Hogwarts. She had no clue how they had traveled so far in the little time they had been walking, she had not been paying attention. Now, however, she realized that her heart was beating faster than normal, and it felt like it would burst at any given moment.

Rookwood took something out of his pocket and handed it to Draco, mumbling incoherently as he turned to face her. "I hope you're prepared Miss Granger." He smiled.

"I'm not afraid," said Hermione defensively. Rookwood laughed, as did Avery and Macnair.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I didn't ask you if you were afraid," noted Rookwood with a smirk. "I asked if you were prepared."

"Doesn't matter if you're afraid or not," smiled Avery. "You will be soon enough."

"I'm sure you know that from experience," mumbled Hermione. Draco smiled, and Hermione swore she could hear Snape chuckle. Macnair, on the other hand, didn't think it funny in the least.

"You better hold your tongue before you loose it Mudblood," he spat at her face.

"Easy Macnair, you know the orders," warned Rookwood.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't mind if we bruised her up a bit," grumbled Macnair looking her up and down. "Her skin is too nice for a Mudblood." Macnair took a step towards her, smiling at some thought in his mind. His smile gave Hermione the chills; all his teeth were beginning to blacken. He had lost a few of them, surely in a fight.

"Cut it out Macnair," said Rookwood irritably.

"We should show her what she's worth," agreed Avery. "She deserves to be treated like vermin." He too, followed in Macnair's steps, walking towards her as if to strike at any moment.

"Enough, the both of you!" yelled Snape pulling Hermione behind him in protection. "The Dark Lord has given his orders. If you stand on his side then you'll do best to obey! Fall back into positions, now."

"The Dark Lord is toying with us," said Avery angrily. "Why would he want a Mudblood in our headquarters? Especially one so close to Potter."

"Because of her relationship with Potter, you idiot," snapped Snape pulling out his wand. "Now step down." Avery rolled his eyes and fell back into position. Macnair stood his ground longer, but gave in to Snape's orders too.

"Thank you," whispered Hermione as they turned their attention to the object in Draco's hand. It was a portkey. Snape nodded his head slightly, only Hermione noticed it. He then stepped aside for her to see more clearly.

"It's time, everyone gather round," said Rookwood looking at his watch. "Miss Granger, stay near me and as far away as possible from Macnair and Avery." Hermione nodded her head and stood beside Rookwood. She grabbed hold of the object that Rookwood was holding in his outstretched arm. It looked like a tattered parchment. Hermione looked around and found Draco on the other side of Rookwood, he seemed completely at ease. She tried to catch his attention, but he continued to stare straight ahead, quite oblivious to the world around him.

She gave up hope just as the world began to spin. Everything seemed to multiply in sound, but she heard one voice speak higher than the riot of noise. "Let go now Hermione. It's your last chance." She recognized the voice immediately, Draco.

He wasn't being oblivious to everything around him, he was concentrating so hard on her mind that it just looked like that. "No," she replied back in her head. She continued to say it stubbornly and like a little child. She forced him out of her mind, trying to concentrate on not letting go of the portkey.

"You're a fool then," said yet another voice. This time, she looked around the circle of Death Eaters as they spun uncontrollably, and noticed that the voice belonged to Rookwood. He smiled down at her. "I know what you mean to Draco, Miss Granger. You're being foolish in doing this."

"Better a fool than a coward," she replied back. She heard Rookwood laugh, then he too vanished from her mind.

Slowly, the circle of Death Eaters became more visible and less blurry. With a sudden jolt, she felt the wind fall from under her. Snape caught her before she even had the chance to fall on the ground. It was definitely a Death Eater characteristic, being so swift.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked before setting her upright.

"I'm fine," she said stepping away from him. "Just lost my balance is all."

"Now that you're on the ground," said Rookwood. "Welcome to Headquarters."

Hermione looked up to see the rest of the Death Eaters, all dressed in black robes and masks, standing in a circle around them. There were four empty spots, for Rookwood, Avery, Macnair and Snape. They silently took them, making the circle complete and leaving Draco and Hermione in the middle, alone.

As Hermione looked around she realized where she was: in the living room of the Malfoy Manor. It looked extravagant. The ceiling was higher than any at Hogwarts, and the room was painted with the shiniest white Hermione had ever seen. It made her eyes burn looking at them for too long. There were gold trims around the borders and throughout the ceiling's structure, and an enormous chandelier was placed in the middle of the room.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Lucius removing his mask. The rest of the Death Eaters followed suit. Hermione turned to look at him and nodded, making the whole group laugh. "I'm sure you've never seen anything like this."

Hermione didn't know how to respond, so she didn't. Rookwood laughed, "She's learned already." Everyone began laughing again, and Hermione could feel a chilling presence that made even the Death Eaters stop their antagonizing game. Each one stood straighter and more professionally than before as the doors to the front door opened.

Every Death Eater fell to the floor, kneeling as Lord Voldemort walked in. Hermione could feel Draco stiffen next to her, but she wasn't able to comfort him without ruining the plan. She erased her mind of all thoughts, just as planned.

"Welcome Miss Granger," smiled Lord Voldemort. "To your fate."

* * *

**A/N: **So, now that you've finished the chapter, I could apologize for the month and 6 days it's taken me to write it. But, this chapter is my favorite so far, and it was a lot of fun to write. I think I enjoy writing the evil character's conversations more than I do the good characters.

And I know I left it at a cliff hanger again, but I should be writing soon...er. This week is my last week of school (3 days! WOOT!) and then I've got a few tests for college to study for. But everyone needs a break from studying, so I'll be writing during those hour breaks.

And I'm hoping that, with this chapter, I'll be able to get up to 100+ reviews, so don't you DARE forget to review this lovely chapter of evil.


	17. Death Eater's Circle

**A/N:** Don't want to give anything away, but I thought I'd give you a heads up; just so you're not confused. This chapter, and most to come, will be going from Hermione's POV, to Draco's to Harry's. And they're all happening at the same time. I hope that's clear...if it's not, just keep an eye on Snape and you'll get where it all ties in. Oh, and I DO have a **dedication**: **_SUPERMAN_** (you'll understand later...) Either than that, just want to say HAPPY READING.

* * *

Bellatrix stood beside Lord Voldemort as the front door closed behind them. She didn't stop, like Lord Voldemort did, but continued until she stood next to Lucius and Narcissa in the circle of Death Eaters.

"Arise my friends," said Lord Voldemort with a force Hermione didn't know he had. They all arose in one swift movement, but kept their heads bowed; as if in reverence. Hermione chuckled at the sight of it. The second she had, she wished she hadn't.

Every head was turned towards her, except for Draco's. Hermione could see out the corner of her eye that Draco was shaking his head, eyes closed; obviously upset. She had just made a fatal mistake in laughing at Lord Voldemort. While looking at Draco, she hadn't realized that Lord Voldemort had walked the distance between the front door and where she stood.

"Do you find something _funny_ Granger?" he asked beguilingly. She continued to stare at the snake like figure in front of her, not answering him. "Answer me."

"My Lord," said Bellatrix devotedly. "We don't have time-" Lord Voldemort put up his hand, stopping her mid-sentence. She stepped back into the circle and bowed her head.

"We'll make time Bellatrix," he said, not looking away from Hermione. "Now answer me _Mudblood_."

"Just answer him Hermione," mumbled Draco. Hermione looked sideways at him and sighed.

"I was just thinking how insanely ridiculous it is that your followers are scared of you," smiled Hermione as the Death Eaters mumbled angry remarks.

Lord Voldemort laughed, making Hermione shiver, "They respect me."

"More like fear you," laughed Hermione, Draco shook his head again, "Shut up Hermione." The room was silent for a moment, while Lord Voldemort looked over Hermione and Draco. He smiled and turned to Draco, "You have her wrapped around your fingers as planned."

"Yes My Lord," said Draco looking at Hermione.

"It's taken you a long time to get this far Draco," noted Lord Voldemort. "You've proven your loyalty to me. And I have always awarded those who serve me with loyalty."

"Thank you My Lord," said Draco bowing in gratitude.

"Yes, yes," said Lord Voldemort circling Hermione and Draco. All the Death Eaters were holding their breathes; and Draco could see his mother crying beside his father, who's face showed a hint of sympathy that was well covered by his look of anger. "However, your loyalty is in the hands of someone else as well."

"My Lord?" said Draco nervously looking away from his parents.

Lord Voldemort stopped in front of Hermione and shook his head. "You've fallen for a _mudblood_ Draco. And her friends, don't try denying it." Draco swallowed and gritted his teeth, not wanting to respond. Lord Voldemort already knew the answer, there was no way to deny it now.

"No worries Draco," laughed Lord Voldemort ushering Draco towards him. With feet as heavy as stone, he slowly approached Lord Voldemort, who was still watching Hermione. He had an evil look in his eyes, and Draco was nervous for Hermione's life.

"I'm not going to kill her Draco," smiled Lord Voldemort stepping aside and pushing Draco in front of Hermione.

"Thank you My Lord," said Draco questioningly. He knew there was more to his statement. Lord Voldemort looked from one to the other and smiled, "I'm not going to kill her Draco, because her life's not mine to take."

Draco turned his face towards Lord Voldemort as he continued. "Kill her."

"My Lord," shrieked Bellatrix. "We need her-"

"KILL HER!" hissed Lord Voldemort. Draco closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry My Lord, but I-I can't."

"Very well," said Lord Voldemort waving his wand. Hermione felt chains bind her hands together behind her back. "Severus, take her to the dungeon." Snape stepped forward and was about to lead Hermione out of the room when he kneeled over in pain. Hermione turned to see who was causing Snape such pain, and saw Voldemort's murderous face scrunched up in concentration.

He released the curse and Snape continued to kneel on the floor. "Stand up Severus," said Lord Voldemort irritably.

"Forgive me My Lord," said Snape painfully standing up. He continued towards Hermione and pushed her through the crowd of Death Eaters. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look in their eyes. Once they reached the door, Snape stepped in front of her and opened it. She could see he was still in pain, but she held her tongue.

He closed the door behind him quickly. Hermione felt she was safe to ask, "Professor, why did Lord Voldemort-"

"Don't say his name Hermione," whispered Snape flinching at the sound of his master's name.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "Why did he hurt you?"

"I got too close to you," explained Snape regretfully.

"So he _hurt_ you?" asked Hermione angrily.

"It was my punishment," shrugged Snape putting the chain through the ring on the wall. "I'm sure someone will be in soon. I have to get back to the school."

"You're just going to _leave_ me here?" asked Hermione.

"I gave you an ultimatum," Snape reminded her. "You refused to take it."

"I thought you'd-"

"Thought I'd be here to help you when you and Draco lost?" asked Snape tightening the chain. Hermione winced in pain, Snape loosened it and sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione."

"Just leave already! You've done it so many times before, why should this be any different. I don't need your help," spat Hermione. Snape stood beside her, contemplating what to do. He finally turned away from her and slammed the dungeon door.

* * *

Lord Voldemort continued to pace around Draco, not saying a word. Only Draco knew why he didn't speak a word. He only had to think, and every word was coming clearly to Draco; the rest of the Death Eaters just stood in confusion. A few of them were looking from one to the other for some sort of answer, and even when Snape returned into the circle-nobody questioned Lord Voldemort.

_You have to kill her Draco_. The words sounded like his own, but Draco knew it was Lord Voldemort taunting him. _You can't have a _Mudblood_ stripping you of your destiny Draco. _

_What destiny? _he thought curiously.

_Power and glory Draco, they're yours_._ If you kill her. _Lord Voldemort laughed, his high pitched laugh that sent chills down his spine.

_I can't kill her My Lord_ Draco said quickly.

_And why is that? _

Draco thought quickly. _Hermione's close to Harry, she can do more help if she's alive My Lord. _Voldemort eyed Draco cautiously and when he replied, it wasn't in his mind.

"Don't try to protect her Draco," he said quickly. "She will die, by your hand or not. I promise you that." Draco nodded his head.

"M…My Lord?" Bellatrix stammered nervously.

"I need to talk to the Malfoy family. Alone," said Voldemort still staring Draco in the eyes. "Wait for me in the cave."

"Yes, My Lord," said Bellatrix bowing before she apparated on the spot. Snape was the second one to apparate, but not before he lipped a "be careful" in Draco's direction. After the two of them had apparated, Death Eater after Death Eater disappeared until only the four of them were left.

Draco looked over at his parents and saw that his mother was trying to hold her tears back again. He felt guilty for her tears, knowing fully well that he was the cause of her pain. Next to Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy stood; he was neither afraid nor angry, just his normal, stuck-up Malfoy self. Draco hated that about his father.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius," Lord Voldemort said clicking his tongue against the top of his mouth in disappointment. "Your son was not raised as we had planned." Lucius bowed his head. "Do you have anything to say about that?"

"If I may, My Lord," suggested Lucius walking towards Draco, every stride the same length as the other. "Perhaps the reason behind this rests in his arm." Lucius grabbed Draco's left arm with ease and held it out in front of him. Draco flinched, he was loosing all circulation in his left arm. This was, after all, another lesson his father had to teach him; one way or another, and it was usually through pain that he got his point across.

"I believe Draco just hasn't been given the _privilege_ of proving his loyalty to you, My Lord," said Lucius pulling Draco's arm closer to Lord Voldemort, and in the process, pulling Draco himself.

Voldemort nodded his head and stepped towards Draco. "Let go of the boy." Lucius quickly dropped Draco's arm and took a step back. Voldemort eyed Draco's parents for a moment. "I hope you're right Lucius, because if he doesn't prove himself, you'll be paying for it. And Narcissa."

"He won't disappoint you, My Lord," promised Lucius.

"I'll be the judge of that Lucius. I'm keeping Miss Granger under your household in hopes that Draco will, in fact, prove his loyalty to me." Lord Voldemort turned to Draco and eyed his arm. "You know what information the girl has that I want Draco. When she's given it to you, I must be informed."

"Of course, My Lord," said Draco quickly.f

"And then you'll be the newest Death Eater, officially," smiled Lord Voldemort. Draco heard Narcissa sob. Voldemort looked at her in disgust and turned to depart. "Come Lucius. We have work that needs attending to."

"Of course, My Lord," said Lucius in the same voice as Draco. At that moment Draco realized something that nearly killed him; he was, after all these years, becoming his father.

* * *

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

"What?" mumbled Harry grabbing his glasses and looking at the clock. It was nearly five in the morning and Kingsley, Windsor and Tonks were surrounding his bed. "What's going on? It's nearly five in the morning!"

"Shh, you'll wake up everyone else," warned Windsor. Harry rolled his eyes, "You whould have thought about that before you started yelling at me to wake up."

"Well, you're a heavy sleeper," mumbled Windsor angrily.

"Whoever's arguing, shut the hell up!" yelled Seamus from his corner of the room. "There are people who are _trying_ to sleep!"

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" asked Ron propping himself up on one arm.

"Hermione's missing," said Shacklebolt fully aware that Ron and Harry knew this already.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Harry trying to play the part.

"Don't play games Harry," said Tonks anxiously. "The two of you were the last ones with her-"

"And Draco," added Windsor. Tonks gave him an evil look and he waved in apology.

"Draco's missing too," said Kingsley raising an eyebrow. "Where are they?"

"How are we suppose to know?" asked Ron with a laugh. "It's not like we planned something behind your back."

The dorm room slammed and Scrimegeour walked towards Harry's bed, "I think that's _exactly_ what you did." Harry tried to stand up, but saw that Windsor was blocking his way.

"Just like you were planning on using Draco to get into the Death Eater's circle?" asked Harry pushing Windsor out his way.

"I was only trying to make matters easier for the boy," said Scrimegeour.

"Don't try and play the hero minister," laughed Harry. "Draco can fend for himself!"

"Ah, I see. Potter's the one who will be playing the hero in this little game," said Scrimegeour nodding his head.

"If you haven't noticed, _Minister_, this isn't a game! Two people are missing because-"

"Merlin's beard, will you SHUT UP!" yelled Dean. Ron went over to his bed and hit him across the cheek. "What was THAT for?"

"For being a complete moron," shouted Ron. "Hermione and Draco are missing and you're whining about getting some sleep."

"We're just going to leave then," said Seamus walking over to Dean's bed to help him.

"I'll help," sighed Neville pulling away his curtain.

"Sorry to disturb you Neville," apologized Harry.

"It's fine, really, I want to help," he said nodding his head.

"Where are they Harry?" asked the minister, more urgent then Shacklebolt.

"As I told your lackeys, I don't have a clue where they are," said Harry. Scrimegeour shook his head. "Perhaps you should ask Snape, he was the last professor in the Great Hall, and Hermione and Draco were the last students in there."

"Tonks, Windsor, grab Snape, bring him here," said Scrimegeour taking his wand out of his coat pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry angrily.

"What I should have done a long time ago," said Scrimegeour ushering Tonks and Windsor out of the room. "You're under arrest Harry. You're friends can come with."

Harry's heart sank, "Come where?"

"Azkaban," laughed Scrimegeour. "Where else do you point delinquents such as yourself?"

"On what charges?" Neville asked nervously.

"Kidnapping," said Scrimegeour. "Shacklebolt, I'd rather they were in chains. Protection and all."

"Why would we kidnap our friends?" asked Ron.

"You're hiding something from me!" yelled Scrimegeour pointing his wand in Harry's face. "Whatever it is, I hope it's worth your life."

Shacklebolt had already fastened chains around Ron and Neville's arms and legs. "You're right, I am hiding something minister." Shacklebolt fastened the chains around Harry's arms and legs, but he handed Harry his wand.

"Oh?" asked Scrimegeour hopefully.

"All this time I've been keeping it inside-"

"Just tell me Potter!" yelled Scrimegeour grabbing Harry by his shirt.

"You're a bastard," smiled Harry using Shacklebolt's wand to release himself. "And I _hope_ you die." Scrimegeour yelled in rage and Harry decided it was the best time to do what he'd been waiting to do since he first met the new minister; he punched him, right across the cheek. Scrimegeour toppled to the side of the dorm, hitting Dean's vacant bed in the process.

"Let's get out of here," said Shacklebolt. Harry gave him back his wand and grabbed his own. "Before he wakes up."

"Maybe we should change first?" suggested Ron. Neville and Harry nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll meet you downstairs then," said Shacklebolt. "Unless you'd rather do this yourself."

"You're giving us that option?" asked Harry curiously.

"At the moment, I'm neither a member of the Order or a Ministry official Harry," said Shacklebolt resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just your friend. And I know you know where they are."

Harry nodded his head, "Perhaps you should sit this one out."

"Will do," Shacklebolt smiled. "I'll just catch up with Tonks and Windsor. Find out what we can about Snape."

"It's probably a dead end," said Harry putting on a clean shirt. "I just made that up to get them out of here."

"Alright then," said Shacklebolt. "Good luck to you."

"Thanks Kingsley," said Harry truthfully. "This means a lot."

"Just don't make me wait to long for answers, I don't want to have to talk to Dumbledore about this," said Kingsley taking off down the staircase.

"Let's go," said Harry putting on his cloak. Ron held out a hand to stop him, Harry looked up questioningly.

"We're protecting Snape now?" asked Ron angrily.

"If they know that Snape is in on it, they'll use veritaserum to get the information they need. And then Hermione and Draco's plans will be ruined," said Harry. "So yes, we're protecting Snape now."

"That's ridiculous," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Life's ridiculous, let's go," said Harry brushing Ron's hand off his shoulder.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Ron uneasily.

"I'm not quite sure," said Harry. "We can't go help Draco and Hermione, and we can't stay here."

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" mumbled Ron grabbing his trunk.

"We can't take our things," said Neville. "It's too suspicious."

"Neville's right," said Harry. "We only take what's necessary."

"And that would be?" asked Ron shaking his head. Harry grabbed the map, cloak and broom and held them out for Ron to see.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked throwing Ron the cloak. "Now get under the cloak, the two of you. Meet me behind the one-eyed witch."

"What are you going to do?" asked Neville as Ron threw the cloak over him.

"Don't worry about me," said Harry talking to nobody. "Just go! And hurry!"

"Same with you!" yelled Ron from the door. Harry quickly opened the Marauders Map and mumbled, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". As the map started to appear, he frantically turned page over page looking for Dumbledore.

"Where are you?" Harry asked after searching three times without any luck. He stared at the Dumbledore-less Hogwarts until his eyes burned. He heard Scrimegeour stirring, and closed the map. He quickly left the room, broom in one hand, wand in the other, and map securely safe in his cloak pocket.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Ginny once he had come down from the dorm.

"I'm just going out for a little practice," said Harry with a nod.

"What's going on Harry?" asked Ginny curiously. "Why are the Auror's surrounding Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," lied Harry climbing out of the common room. Ginny grabbed him by the arm and turned him towards her.

"You're lying," she said after staring at him. Harry sighed, "Ginny, I haven't got time."

"Then why don't you waste the lies on someone who doesn't care!" she said as Harry began to walk away. She followed. "This doesn't concern you Ginny."

"Too late," said Ginny as Harry began to run, hoping to get rid of her. "Whatever's going on, there's no _way_ you're leaving me out of it. I'm coming with you." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I can't let you do that," said Harry seriously. Ginny gave him a questioning look. "I promised Ron that I'd protect you. And that means you can't come with us."

"Us?" asked Ginny. "Meaning you, Ron and Hermione? Perhaps Draco as well? What's going on Harry?"

"Listen, Ginny there isn't time for answers. All I can tell you is that your parents would _die_ if something happened to you, and I'd _die _if I was the reason that something happened to you."

"Harry-"

Harry put his hand over her mouth. "Trust me on this. You need to stay here." Ginny nodded her head and Harry lowered his hand. "I have to go."

"You know," started Ginny as Harry began to walk away. "You never said goodnight properly last night." Harry couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose you want me to make up for that?" he asked leaning his broom against the wall. Ginny shrugged. Harry cleared his throat and took a step toward her. He rested one hand on Ginny's cheek, and the other on her hip. He stared at her lips, uncertain if he really should kiss her. He still had feelings for Hermione, but he also had feelings for Ginny. It wasn't until last night that he had finally realized that. And it was obvious that Hermione didn't have the same feelings that Harry did, and Ginny was just so…different from any other girl he had dated.

Harry leaned down to kiss her, pulling her closer to himself. He brushed his lips against hers hesitantly as she closed her eyes. He then decided that this was what he wanted: not Hermione, but Ginny. He kissed her top lip first, and then switched to the bottom. She tasted like sweetened strawberries, he smiled to himself.

Ginny broke it off quickly. "What?" she mumbled, obviously noticing his smile. Harry shook his head and leaned in to kiss her again. Ginny put her hand on his lip and smiled. "Weren't you going somewhere." Harry nodded his head. "You've said your goodnight."

"Goodbye then?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You can get the rest when you come back," she said handing him his broom. Harry shook his head. "There has to be something that keeps you going, right?"

"That kiss will," Harry smiled. "I'll see you soon." Ginny turned and Harry quickly ran to the corridor with the one-eyed witch.

"What the hell took you so long?" asked Ron once he was ear shot away.

"Ran into Ginny, she was following me," said Harry tapping the witch as he muttered "_Dissendium_". The stone moved aside and he quickly ushered them in.

"Where does this lead?" asked Neville once Harry had rolled the stone back in place.

"Leads out of Hogwarts, into Hogsmeade," said Harry lighting the hall with his light.

"Where _exactly_ in Hogsmeade?" asked a curious Neville.

"The cellar of Honeydukes," mumbled Harry. "Let's hurry."

"Where are we hurrying to Harry," said Ron. "That part is a bit fuzzy." Harry shrugged. "You don't know where?"

"All I know is that we couldn't stay at Hogwarts anymore," shrugged Harry. "And maybe we can help more if-"

"Don't you think Draco's going to come back looking for us?" asked Ron shaking his head. "We shouldn't have left."

"If you didn't notice Ron, we really didn't have a choice. Unless you wanted Azkaban to be your new home. Besides, there may be a way to contact Draco and Hermione after all."

"How?" asked Ron. Harry stopped and took a thick book out of his pocket. "What's that?"

"Hermione left us some clues," smiled Harry passing the book into Ron's hands. Ron gave Harry a questioning look before brushing the dust off the cover.

"I don't understand," said Neville looking over Ron's shoulder.

"It's the unabridged version of _Send Me An Angel_," clapped Harry.

"Hermione's a genius!" laughed Ron flipping through the pages.

"The plan's more complex in this version of the book," said Harry uneasily.

"How so?" asked Ron.

"In this version, Robert's playing more on the two characters feelings for each other than he is their wits."

"That's not good," said Neville worriedly. Harry shook his head. "I have a feeling that, in this book, Robert is more than just _one _person," said Harry awkwardly. Ron raised an eyebrow. "I think Robert is the Death Eaters _plus_ Lord Voldemort."

"How does the book end?" asked Neville as they began walking again.

"Well, from reading the last page," said Harry with a deep sigh. "Robert wins."

"Then history isn't on our side," sighed Ron.

"Shouldn't stop us either way," said Neville as Harry and Ron turned to him. "What? My Grandmother always told me that our lives aren't written in stone. So maybe" -he shrugged- "it's not written in pages either."

"As long as Hermione and Draco are following along with the plan in the book, it is," said Harry as Ron handed him back the book.

"Maybe for the two characters, but not for Robert," noted Neville. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the irony of that statement.

* * *

**A/N: **I honestly don't have an excuse for missing my week deadline. Sighs, then again, maybe I sorta...do. I was a bit preoccupied with my Smallville marathon (that show is just AMAZING!), not to mention "studying" for my SAT and ACT tests for college. And I HAD to take time to hang out with my friends, or else what kind of _friend_ would I be? If only I had superpowers like Clark Kent, sigh, then I'd probably be done with this story. But, you're stuck with Miss Average Jo (hahaha, Jo instead of Joe; it's amazing what one letter will do to a sentence!) here.

And if it's any condolence, this story is almost done. Unless I have another epiphany and decide that I'll write 100 chapters. Let's hope that doesn't happen though, what a drag would THAT be? Well, I'm turning into a Lois Lane here; enough TALKING!

Don't forget to review. And thank you to all that have already reviewed, you are honestly so amazing! Especially the ones that have reviewed EVERY SINGLE chapter! You guys keep me going.


	18. The Middle, of the End

**A/N:** Thank you reviewers! I reached 100 reviews with the last chapter! This chapter is dedicated to YOU!

Just to clarify: Hermione and Draco's P.O.V. is in the same day. Harry's is three days later.

* * *

"Come on," muttered Hermione, jerking at the chains that held her captive. "It's useless."

"I wouldn't say that just yet," whispered Draco, closing the door softly behind him.

"Draco, what are you doing down here?" asked Hermione looking around the dungeon worriedly. "It's nice to see you too," laughed Draco. He pulled out an old key from his pocket and passed it to her.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered. "Draco, if-"

"The plans have changed Hermione," said Draco seriously. "I can't loose you."

"Draco, what are you talking about?" asked Hermione turning to unchain herself. Draco snatched the hand holding the key rather forcefully.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Wait until my father brings you dinner, once he's gone, you'll have a clean escape."

"I'm not leaving you here Draco," said Hermione seriously.

"He's going to kill you," said Draco fearfully. "Hermione, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I-"

"Draco, this isn't like you," said Hermione curiously. "I already told you that I'm not leaving your side. We'll get out of this together."

"We have to change the plan then," said Draco after Hermione passed him back the key.

"I've been working on that," said Hermione. "I gave Harry an unabridged version of the book and-"

"Book?" asked Draco putting both hands on her shoulder. "What book?"

Hermione frowned, "_Send Me An Angel_, doesn't that ring a bell?"

"Oh, yeah, right," said Draco clearing his throat. "What's the plan then? Does P…Harry have a way of helping us?"

"If he's read the unabridged version, I would hope so," sighed Hermione. "I told him to not come here directly. In the book, the main character draws Robert away from where Emily is, and his friends save Emily from-"

"So, Harry's going to draw the Dark Lord to him, and send Weasley and Longbottom to save you," said Draco with an evil smile. "What about all of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters?"

"Draco-" Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, right," laughed Draco. "You think I'm Draco." He drew his wand out of his pocket and tapped his head. Revealing-

"Lucius Malfoy," said Hermione shaking her head.

"Miss Granger," smiled Lucius holding her chin. "Thank you for your cooperation darling."

"Get your filthy hands off me," spat Hermione.

"Tisk tisk Granger," Lucius smiled, running a hand up her bare arm. "This is my manor, and I have the right to touch what I want on my own property. And as for calling me filthy"-he laughed- "we both know full well that you're the filthy one. _Mudblood_." Hermione spat in his face, Lucius continued to smile. "You are quite the feisty one. But remember, I have the power to rid you of that spirit of yours."

"Is that a way of threatening me?" laughed Hermione. Lucius laughed and leaned close to her,

"It's just a warning."

"Get away from me," she whispered angrily. Lucius smiled, but stepped away from her.

"I can see why my son has grown fond of you," Lucius said, crossing his arms as he looked Hermione over. "I'm sure it helps that you're beautiful."

"What do you want? You already got the information that-"

"Tell Draco about this conversation, and you'll both be dead," said Lucius seriously.

"You'd kill your own son?"

"The minute he fell in love with you, he was no longer my son," said Lucius remorsefully. "The Dark Lord has rules for a reason Miss Granger. Break it, and you'll die."

"I'm sure you've broken the rules more than once," whispered Hermione.

"Don't," yelled Lucius clutching Hermione by the throat. "You have NO idea who you're messing with _mudblood_."

"What are you going to do?" gagged Hermione. "_Kill _me yourself?"

Lucius released her and smacked her across the face. "You'll be dead soon enough."

* * *

"You can't go back to school son," said Narcissa. Draco nodded his head. "I'm sure your father will want to talk to you once he's-"

"I'll just wait in my room then," sighed Draco.

"Draco-"

"Don't bother mum," whispered Draco walking up to his room.

"Welcome home, master," bowed Glinch as Draco walked into his room.

"I need a hot bath, Glinch," said Draco rubbing his neck. Glinch quickly went to the bathroom to ready the bath. "I'll do it myself Glinch. Thanks."

"Of…of course, master," bowed Glinch. Draco threw his cloak on the floor.

"Glinch, can you do something for me?" Draco asked as he started filling the bath with water.

"Of course master," bowed Glinch.

"For one thing, stop calling me master," smiled Draco taking off his shirt. "Secondly, I need you to send Hermione some food."

"Hermione?" asked Glinch.

"She's a prisoner in the dungeon," said Draco taking off his shoes and socks. "Don't let my father or mother keep you from getting her food. Is that understood?"

Glinch bowed, his head nearly touching the floor. "Of course Draco."

"Thank you," said Draco. "You can return when you've given her food." Glinch nodded his head and shuffled out of the bathroom as Draco emerged himself in the hot water. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

He was awoken suddenly by Glinch's tapping finger. "Sir?"

"You're back already?" mumbled Draco rubbing his eyes.

"I've been gone for three hours, sir," stammered Glinch.

"You gave Hermione food though, right?" asked Draco worriedly.

"Yes sir," smiled Glinch, obviously proud of himself.

"Good," said Draco looking around for a towel. "Can you find me a towel Glinch?"

"I should tell you, sir, Master Malfoy is very angry with you," said Glinch scurrying around in hope of finding a towel.

"When is he not angry with me Glinch? Tell me something I don't know."

"Master Malfoy's returned, and is waiting to talk to you, sir," said Glinch handing Draco a towel.

"Why didn't you tell me that before, Glinch? You know my father doesn't like to be kept waiting," said Draco hurriedly draining the bath and dressing himself.

"I'm sorry, sir," apologized Glinch hitting himself.

"Stop hitting yourself," sighed Draco combing his hair. "I hate it when you do that."

"I'm sorry sir," apologized Glinch.

"Glinch, stop apologizing, and stop hitting yourself," said Draco patting Glinch on the head. "You've done well for the day. I'll be back."

"Thank you sir," smiled Glinch.

"Wish me luck," sighed Draco taking one last glance at himself in his mirror.

"Good luck, sir," clapped Glinch. Draco slammed the door and hurriedly found his father's office. He knocked.

"Come in." Draco peered in and sighed of relief. His mother was sitting next to his father. "Come in, Draco. I haven't got all day."

"Sorry father," said Draco closing the door behind him. Lucius pointed to the seat across from him. Draco quickly sat down, staring at his feet.

"What happened, Draco?" asked Narcissa quietly. Draco didn't look up.

"I don't know what you mean mum," he said, shrugging.

"She's talking about you **not** following your orders," said Lucius.

"I followed my orders-"

"Narcissa, I need to talk to your son alone," said Lucius.

"Lucius, don't-"

"Leave Narcissa," warned Lucius.

"Lucius-" pleaded Narcissa standing up and walking over to Draco.

"NOW!" yelled Lucius.

"Just go mum," whispered Draco. Narcissa nodded her head and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. Lucius watched her go, and it wasn't until the door was shut that he spoke. "You never stop disappointing me Draco."

"Sorry father," said Draco angrily.

"Should I remind you of the promise you made to me Draco?" asked Lucius.

"No father," sighed Draco.

"You remember?" asked Lucius. Draco nodded. "Good. Tell me then."

"I promised to become a Death Eater when the Dark Lord asked it of me," said Draco looking at his feet.

"Look at me Draco," said Lucius angrily. Draco didn't move. "I know you weren't following orders."

"I was doing what the Dark Lord asked me to do father," said Draco holding the sides of his chair in anger.

"So, the Dark Lord asked you to fall in love with Miss Granger?" laughed Lucius. "He would never-"

"I don't love her," yelled Draco. Lucius shook his head and rubbed his temple, "You've never been a good liar Draco."

"If the Dark Lord believes me, then why can't you?" asked Draco. "You of all people should know how difficult it is to lie to him."

"Don't," said Lucius standing up angrily.

"Don't **what**?" smiled Draco. "I should be saying don't to you father."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" yelled Lucius grabbing his wand from his desk. Draco quickly stood up, grabbing his wand as he did so. "Stand DOWN, Draco."

"I'd rather not," said Draco blasting Lucius' desk into smithereens. Lucius still had his wand pointing towards Draco's face. "Now that there's no desk between us, _father_, perhaps-"

Lucius muttered something incoherent to Draco. "You won't disappoint me anymore Draco." Draco rolled his eyes. "_AVADA_-"

"_CRUCIO!_" yelled Draco. Lucius fell over in pain. Draco smiled, the feeling of power he had using an Unforgivable Curse was like nothing he had ever felt before. He increased his father's pain, wanting to hear him scream. More than anything, he needed to cause his father pain, for all the times he had done it to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, stop this!" cried Narcissa.

"He deserves it!" yelled Draco with a laugh. "After everything he's done!" Narcissa spun Draco around to face her.

"This isn't the way to solve your problems, Draco. Please!" Draco released his father of the curse as he dropped his wand.

"He called the Dark Lord a liar!" yelled Draco turning from his mother. "I _will not _allow that!"

"Draco-" cried Narcissa. She shook her head and walked past him, towards Lucius. "Lucius, dear-"

"After everything he's done to me, to you, you're just going to stand here and do nothing about it?" asked Draco watching his mother try and wake up his father.

"He's my husband, Draco-"

"And he's also the person who's been beating your son up," said Draco. "I see what side you're on."

"I'm not taking sides, Draco," said Narcissa leaning over Lucius. "Lucius, wake up."

"If you're not with me," said Draco crouching over to pick up his wand. "Then you're against me."

"Draco, stop this nonsense," said Narcissa shaking Lucius. "He won't wake up."

"He's weak," shrugged Draco pointing his wand at his mother.

"Draco-" There was a faint pop from the living room, Draco turned towards the office doors as Bellatrix opened them.

"Lucius, we-" She stopped when she looked up to the scene in front of her. Draco, not a scratch on him, standing over his parents, wand in hand. Lucius, unconscious, lying on the ground with Narcissa next to him. "Is he alright?" There was another pop, this time not so faint. There was a shuffling of feet.

"Bellatrix, why are you just standing in the-" laughed Avery walking up beside Bellatrix. "My God." Death Eater after Death Eater walked towards where Bellatrix and Avery stood. They all stopped and looked from Draco to Narcissa and Lucius.

"Draco-" started Rookwood moving through the crowd of Death Eaters. "What happened."

"He called the Dark Lord a liar," shrugged Draco.

"So you killed him?" asked Rookwood as the other Death Eaters mumbled.

"He's not dead," laughed Draco. "At least, not yet."

"You can't kill him," said Bellatrix angrily.

"I don't see why I can't, Bellatrix," laughed Draco. "You all look horrified, and yet I hear you talking about killing him yourself. Forgive me for not being a chicken."

"There's no reason for you to be asking for forgiveness, Draco," said Lord Voldemort as the Death Eaters parted to let him through.

"My Lord," said Draco bowing.

"Yet again, Draco, you have shown your loyalty towards me," said Lord Voldemort looking at Narcissa in disgust. "Perhaps I was wrong for holding you back, Draco."

"My Lord?" asked Draco.

"Lucius is incapable of doing his duties," said Lord Voldemort as Narcissa turned to try and wake him up. "You, Draco, will be taking his place."

"Thank you, My Lord," said Draco bowing, yet again.

"I believe it's time the Ministry had their two prisoners back," suggested Draco with a smile. "My Lord."

"I believe you're right Draco," said Lord Voldemort.

"My…My Lord," stammered Narcissa looking from Lucius to Draco. "Please."

"Crabbe, Goyle," motioned Lord Voldemort. "Take these two back to Azkaban. They've played their part."

"Thank you, My Lord," said Draco as Crabbe apparated with Lucius, and Goyle took a crying Narcissa. Voldemort nodded.

"My Lord," said Bellatrix. "Potter and the others."

"Ah, of course," said Lord Voldemort. "Rookwood, go get Miss Granger. She'll want to see this."

* * *

"Have you finished yet?" asked Neville walking into the darkened room with a bag of food.

Ron jumped from the small bed he had made. "What's for lunch?"

"Same as the past three days," sighed Neville. Ron looked down in disappointment. "Left over rolls. But I did find some noodles. There's not a lot."

"Harry should have them, I suppose," mumbled Ron as Neville handed him his roll for the day.

"Don't start that again," sighed Harry closing the book and setting it down. "You know we can't go get money from the bank."

"Well, we don't have to live in this filthy place. Why can't we go to Grimmauld Place?" whined Ron eating his roll in two bites.

"Because, that's the first place the Order would be, Ron," said Harry taking a bite out of his roll. "I'm not hungry, you can have it." Harry held it out for Ron to take, he shook his head. "Take it already. I'm not going to eat it."

"Thanks," mumbled Ron.

"You finished then?" asked Neville, Harry nodded his head.

"And?"

"I think it was a waste of three days," said Harry. "I think we should get a move on. Just go to the Malfoy's Manor."

"How do we know it's a trap? They could be anywhere," noted Neville.

"They're at the manor," said Harry tapping the book.

"How can you always be sure?" asked Neville curiously. Harry shrugged.

"So, when are we leaving?" asked Ron. "It's suppose to rain tonight."

"Exactly," smiled Harry.

"Exactly…what?" asked Ron quizzically.

"It'll be dark, and rainy," shrugged Harry. "It's the perfect way to go unnoticed. Everyone will be wearing hooded clothes. No one will even notice that we're wizards."

"I can't believe we're doing this. We're wizards for God's sake! We're not fugitives," whined Ron. Neville shook his head. They were use to this. Ron whining about their position, Neville playing the silent friend, and Harry always contemplating what to do, how to do it and when to do it. It had only been three days, and already they were going insane. Ron more than anyone else.

"Ron," mumbled Harry scratching his scar. He hadn't seen or heard anything from Lord Voldemort in weeks. That wasn't a good sign. "Shut up."

"Sorry mate," mumbled Ron. "It's just frustrating."

"I know," sighed Harry throwing Ron his sheet. "Get some sleep, we leave when it starts raining."

"I'll keep first watch," said Neville.

"No, you go ahead and sleep," said Harry. "I'm going to try and read the epilogue or something." Neville hesitated. "Go ahead, honestly."

"Harry, you haven't slept-"

"I'll be fine," promised Harry. "I'll wake you when it's time to go." Neville nodded and put his sheet over himself.

_Nothing in the epilogue_ sighed Harry flipping through the pages quietly. _Maybe…_Harry flipped a couple of pages and found words that had been circled. '_Short story, but later'_ and '_when',_ along with two different handwritten sentences. '_Patrol duty, maybe sooner. Depends on when I can get away from these damn Aurors.' _The other person's handwriting was Hermione's, he was sure of it. '_I'm sure I can cook up something. They all trust me.' _(4)

Harry shook his head, flipping through the pages for a hint of anything he had missed. Hermione had been sure that Harry got one message across: DON'T COME TO MANOR. She had written it into the corner of every page. She had done everything except tell him what to do.

He didn't know what she was thinking, hardly anyone ever did. _Why should this time be any different _he thought, slamming the book shut angrily. He looked from Neville to Ron to make sure he hadn't woken them up. When he was sure he hadn't, he relaxed.

Out of habit he brought a hand to his scar. It hadn't bothered him in weeks, and that, in itself; bothered him. As if his scar heard him, it began hurting. He put both hands to the scar and closed his eyes. He saw a group of black cloaked creatures walking down a street. There was a scream. The image flashed to a road sign and flashed back to the group of black cloaked creatures so quickly Harry thought it hadn't happened.

Then his scar was back to normal, as if nothing had happened. Harry opened his eyes and saw Neville and Ron sitting in front of him. Harry jumped. "Sorry," apologized Neville. "What happened? We heard you yelling."

"Just had a bad dream," said Harry.

"It must've been a nightmare, because you're sweating," noted Ron. "I think it's raining."

"Then we should get going," said Harry grabbing his cloak. Ron and Neville nodded their heads. "Can you check to make sure the coast is clear."

"Yeah," said Neville grabbing his wand and walking out of the room.

"What _really_ happened?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," sighed Harry. "Do you have paper and a pen?" Ron raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I'll just send Prongs then."

"Send Prongs where?" asked Ron angrily. "Harry, what happened?"

"We should get going," said Harry whispering a spell. Harry's Patronus came out of the end of his wand and ran through the wall.

"Coast is clear," said Neville opening the door and motioning for them to leave.

"Good," said Harry. "Let's go Ron." He motioned for them to put their hoods on.

"I'll find out sooner or later," mumbled Ron passing Harry as they walked into the rain.

"The two of you need brooms," said Harry lowering his voice so passerby's wouldn't recognize him. Ron nodded his head.

"How are we going to get brooms?" asked Neville.

"You'll pay them back," promised Harry walking up to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Well, sure, but how do we get them from here?" asked Ron as two kids came out of the shop. They were jumping with excitement. Harry gave Ron his broom.

"Watch this," smiled Harry clearing his throat as he walked up to the kids. "Wow, those are amazing. Are those the new Firebolt 2001?"

"Sure are," said one of the kids.

"You know, I use to have a Firebolt," said Harry making sure the two kids were the only ones in view.

"What happened to it?" asked the second kid.

"Yes, sir, what happened?"

"Quidditch match. It was a day quite similar to this, actually. Some dementors were around, and I fell off my broom. The wind carried my broom right into the Whomping Willow. And SMACK." The two kids jumped when Harry clapped his hands together. "Beyond repair, I'm afraid."

"That's unfortunate," said the first kid. Harry nodded his head.

"What are your names?" asked Harry as the two kids looked at each other nervously.

"Mother said we're not suppose to give our names to strangers," said the first.

"Especially ones that wear hooded cloaks," said the second pointing to Harry's head.

"Your mother's right," said Harry kneeling down next to them. "But I'm not a stranger."

"You're not?" said the first one. Harry shook his head and took his hood off. Both the kids gasped. "You're….you're-"

"Harry Potter, yes," said Harry looking around. Ron was mumbling something to Neville and they both looked worried.

"Everyone's been looking for you," said the second kid. The first boy hit him in the side.

"I'm Peter, and this is my twin brother Edward," said the first boy.

"Brown," said the second boy holding his side.

"Well, Peter and Edward Brown, can I ask a favor of the two of you?" asked Harry putting his hood back on as a few people walked into the shop.

"Of course," smiled Peter.

"My friends and I need a way of transportation, you see," said Harry pointing to Ron and Neville. "And we can't use magic, or else the minister will know where we are." Peter and Edward nodded their heads. "Do you think we could borrow your brooms? I swear I'll bring them back."

"The Minister says that if anyone sees you, we're suppose to report you," said Edward as Peter rolled his eyes.

"Edward, we were just saying that Harry was innocent," said Peter handing Harry his broom. "Now give him your broom." Edward frowned and, looking away, handed his broom to Harry.

"Thank you boys," smiled Harry as Ron and Neville both walked over to them. "You won't regret it, I promise."

"I hope not," mumbled Edward as Peter hit him again.

"Good luck Harry," smiled Peter. "And friends. Come on, Edward, let's go find mum." The two Browns ran off in the opposite direction.

"They're going to report us," said Ron as they mounted the brooms. Harry lead them tfhrough the rain.

"I'm counting on it," he whispered.

* * *

**4.** You may not remember this part...it was in Chapter 5: The Ministry's Involvement.

**A/N: **The next chapter should be up this week. Mixed feelings, because it's the last chapter! I know I said in the last chapter that I was three quarters done, I LIED / When I started thinking about it, I realized that, if I did that, it would be SUICIDE. I'd be forlonging the whole thing! And nobody likes reading a slow story, am I right?

But, fellow reviewers, no worries! I'm starting a new fanfic. Not Dramione (sorry!) but a Tom/Hermione fanfic. Who knows when it'll actually be up, but I'm working on it!

So, onward to the next chapter: The End, of the End. How original, right? Now all I have to do is write it. And I'm sure this remaining chapter will be QUITE LONG! Don't forget to review!


	19. The End, of the End

**A/N:** LAST CHAPTER! I told you it would be LONG!! Happy reading, and THANK YOU for reading the story from beginning to end. Even though it had a slow start. This doesn't go into Harry's POV. Just Hermione's to Draco's. Enough, already...READ!

* * *

SLAM. Hermione woke with a start. She looked around and saw Rookwood leaning against the door.

"What do you want?" she asked shutting her eyes again.

"Draco just used an Unforgivable Curse," said Rookwood.

"If that's some stupid attempt-"

"It's not," said Rookwood walking towards her. "He did. And I'll show you." He released the chains and held out his hands.

"Where are we going?" she asked, taking his hand.

"To Harry," said Rookwood as they began walking to the door. "Or rather, he's coming to us."

"How is that? Harry's at school," said Hermione.

"No, he's not. He and two other students left the school this afternoon. The Minister was going to send them to Azkaban."

"Why would he do that?" asked Hermione angrily.

"Because he's under the Imperius Curse," laughed Rookwood opening the door. Hermione shook her head; no wander the Minister was so much **more** evil than usual.

"Wait, was it the Minister that wanted Draco to spy on the Death Eaters, or was it the Imperius Curse?"

"The Imperius Curse," smiled Rookwood. "He's been under the Curse since the beginning of the year."

"But, why would you ask Draco to be a spy for the Death Eaters?" asked Hermione.

"See if he was loyal or not," shrugged Rookwood.

"Rookwood!" yelled Lord Voldemort from the living room.

"Coming My Lord," said Rookwood wrapping rope around Hermione's wrists. He knotted it and shook his head, loosening it. "Don't make me regret helping you Hermione." Rookwood pushed her up the stairs.

"Excellent, Granger's still alive," said Lord Voldemort as Rookwood entered the room with Hermione.

"And still looks as good as when we put her down there," laughed Avery. Hermione tried not to listen to his comment; she was furiously looking around for Lucius.

"Looking for something, Granger?" asked Lord Voldemort. Hermione continued to look. "Answer me." She looked for Narcissa. "ANSWER ME!"

"It's obvious she's looking for Draco," mumbled one of the Death Eaters. "My…My Lord." He added.

"I want her to say it," spat Lord Voldemort. "Not you."

"No," said Hermione. Lord Voldemort turned from the Death Eater and looked at her quizzically.

"No?"

"You asked if I was looking for something. I answered; No."

"My Lord," said Draco walking into the room from the kitchen. "Everything's ready."

"Excellent, Draco," smiled Lord Voldemort. Hermione's heart sank. Rookwood wasn't lying. She could see it in his eyes. He was turning cold. "Ah, Granger knows." Lord Voldemort walked over to

Draco, who wouldn't turn towards her.

"My Lord," mumbled Bellatrix. "We must go."

"Draco, I want you to take over Rookwood's job," said Lord Voldemort. Draco nodded his head and walked towards Hermione and Rookwood. Rookwood handed him the rope and fell back into the crowd of Death Eaters.

"Let's go," said Lord Voldemort Apparating as he said it. The other Death Eaters followed. Draco and Hermione were soon the only ones left.

"Draco, what's going on? Did you really use an Unforgivable Curse?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Yes," said Draco.

"Yes? WHY?" she asked.

"He deserved it," said Draco noticing Hermione's knot was loose. He untied it.

"He deserved it? He was your father, Draco!" said Hermione putting her hands on both sides of his face. Draco grabbed her wrists and quickly retied the rope around them.

"He deserved it, that's all that matters," said Draco as Hermione grimaced in pain.

"Draco," she cried. He grabbed the end of the rope and Apparated them on the spot. He didn't close his eyes, as Hermione remembered him always doing. Something was wrong with him, this wasn't Draco. "Draco?"

He looked over at her and shook his head. "I deserve this."

"Being a Death Eater? No, you don't," cried Hermione. With his empty hand, he wiped the tear on her face. His hand didn't linger like it use to. "Draco, what did they do to you?"

"They did nothing," said Draco stiffening.

"This isn't the man I fell in love with!" yelled Hermione. When she had finished the sentence, she felt them hit solid ground.

"Forgive me, My Lord," said Draco. "Her knot wasn't tied securely."

"Of course, Draco," said Lord Voldemort. Hermione looked around; all the other Death Eaters had disappeared. "There's work to be done Draco. Leave Granger in that cell." Draco obeyed, throwing Hermione into the closest cell. She was shivering, they were inside a cave. _The _real_ Headquarters?_ she thought. Draco and Lord Voldemort had both vanished. She was left alone, yet again. Sighing deeply, she sat down on the cold, solid floor. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes to think.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"My Lord," said Draco knocking on the open door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes, Draco," nodded Lord Voldemort muttering something to Bellatrix. She nodded her head, bowed, and walked quickly out of the room closing the door behind her. "We've finally found where Harry and his friends will be."

"That's excellent, My Lord," said Draco watching Nagini in disgust.

"Yes, yes," said Lord Voldemort with a laugh. "It will only be the three of them. There seems to be no sign of Aurors, or Order members for that matter."

"Even better," said Draco. "It should be an easy win, My Lord."

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of," said Lord Voldemort thoughtfully petting Nagini. "We aren't quite sure of their plans. That's where you come in."

"What can I do, My Lord?" asked Draco curiously.

"Go to their hideout," said Lord Voldemort. "Find out their plans, and then come back." Draco nodded his head, already thinking through what he'd say to them. "Simple enough?"

"Yes, My Lord," bowed Draco. "Thank you." He turned to leave.

"Before you go," said Lord Voldemort holding up a finger. "It seems our prisoners been sleeping since we got here two days ago. Make sure she's not dead."

"Of course, My Lord," said Draco bowing again. "Anything else, My Lord?"

"That will be all, Draco," said Lord Voldemort with a wave of his hand in dismissal. Draco turned on his heels and hurried out of the room. He walked down the main corridor, where most of the Death Eaters resided. They watched him as he passed. All of them, obviously, in his eyes; jealous. Who wouldn't want to be in his position, after all? He turned down the empty corridor that lead to Hermione's cell.

He stopped in front of it, noticing that Rookwood was sitting across from it. "I've got watch," he mumbled, crossing his arms. Draco nodded his head, "She dead?" Rookwood shrugged.

"If you're keeping watch, you should know," Draco said angrily. "The Dark Lord doesn't want her dead."

"That's not my problem, is it," mumbled Rookwood passing him the key. "Take a look for yourself. After all, she's here because of you."

"I gave her the choice to leave," muttered Draco angrily looking at the key. "She decided to stay. She's here because she decided to be."

"Think what you want," sighed Rookwood. "But she's going to die because of you, that's for sure." Draco snatched the key from him.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco turning to unlock the cell. Looking inside, he saw that Hermione was either dead asleep, or dead. He was hoping it wasn't the latter. The Dark Lord would kill him if she was dead.

"It's obvious you'll have to kill her for your initiation, Draco," said Rookwood with a laugh. "I'm surprised you haven't even thought about it. You're not a Death Eater yet, boy."

"Leave us," said Draco opening the cell door. The squeak of the door seemed to stir Hermione, and he sighed in relief. She wasn't dead, yet. Rookwood nodded his head, sarcastically bowed, and turned to leave.

"Wake up Granger," muttered Draco leaning against the cell wall. She didn't move. Rubbing his temple in discomfort, he walked towards her, and got down on his knees. "Granger, wake up." He tapped her lightly, she still didn't wake up. "Rookwood!"

He heard someone running down the hall. "What?" he asked questioningly.

"Has she eaten since she's been here?" he asked. Rookwood shook his head. "No water?" Rookwood shook his head. Draco rolled his eyes. "Thank you, leave." Draco conjured a glass of water and bread.

"Granger," he mumbled setting the glass of water next to her head. He rubbed his next angrily. She wasn't waking up. He picked up the glass of water, looking from the glass to Hermione and back. Rolling his eyes, and mumbling angrily, he used his free hand to move her into a sitting position. He was too far away from the wall, so he put his leg behind her back for support. He had to support her head too, she was obviously too weak to support her own body. Sighing deeply, he held the cup up to her mouth. "Drink this, Granger."

He tipped the glass, and sighed in relief when she started to drink it. She took a few minutes to gulp down the remains of the cup. He set the glass down and picked up the plate of bread. Hermione shook her head. "You have to eat something, Granger, you're too weak." She continued to shake her head.

"Would it kill you to call me Hermione?" she mumbled with a smile.

"Yes, actually, it would," muttered Draco setting down the plate of bread. "Why won't you eat the bread, Granger?"

"If you're not going to call me Hermione, then I'd rather you not call me by any name," she sighed. Draco nodded his head, "Just answer the question."

"Please tell me this is just an act, Draco," pleaded Hermione rubbing her eyes. "You didn't really hurt your father, did you?"

"He deserved it," said Draco angrily.

"I understand that you were angry with him, Draco, but the Cruciatus Curse?" said Hermione shaking her head.

"God, you're crying," mumbled Draco looking at her in disgust.

"And for good reason, Draco!" yelled Hermione. "Do you _not _care about your father?"

"No."

"No?" laughed Hermione. "Well, what about your mother."

"She was weak," mumbled Draco.

"You sound just like them," said Hermione wiping her eyes. "You've turned into your father."

"Don't say that!" yelled Draco angrily.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "After all these years of fighting against your father, you've finally won and become your father's son."

"Shut up," whispered Draco putting the plate of bread in her lap. He slowly stood up, making sure she wouldn't fall over without his support. "Rookwood, you can come back now." Draco walked out of the cell as Rookwood came back into view. He sat back down on the chair as Draco locked the cell door.

"I hope they make you happy, Draco," said Hermione throwing the bread at him. Draco handed Rookwood the key without looking at Hermione or the scattered pieces of bread.

"I'll be back later," mumbled Draco angrily. Rookwood nodded his head. "Don't give her any more food. She can starve for all I care."

"Which you don't!" yelled Hermione as Draco walked off down the hallway. He sighed as he entered the room full of Death Eaters.

"That sounded like it went well," joked Avery.

"Your girlfriend still angry with you?" teased Goyle.

"That's enough," said Bellatrix walking up to Draco. "Draco, you should be going." Bellatrix handed him a map, Draco nodded his head and quickly left the room.

"Grimmauld Place?" mumbled Draco remembering Harry tell him about his house there. _"You have to think about Number 12, Grimmauld Place when you get there. Or else you won't be able to see it. Lucky for us, though, we can see you."_

Draco quickly folded up the map, checked the time, 7:30 P.M., and apparated to Grimmauld Place. When he arrived, he saw Number 11 and Number 13, no Number 12. Draco smiled and closed his eyes.

_Think, think, Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Harry's house._

As he said it, a door emerged between Number's 11 and 13. Slowly the rest of the house appeared. Draco noticed that the muggles on either side hadn't been affected by the change in their geographic standing. Looking around to make sure he was alone Draco walked up the stone steps and knocked three times.

He heard murmuring on the other side of the door, and began whistling as if he didn't hear anything. The door cracked open and he heard Harry say, "Shut up Draco."

"Are you going to make me stand out here all night?" asked Draco with a smile.

"Get in, quickly," said Harry opening the door just wide enough for Draco to squeeze through.

"How'd you find us?" asked Harry locking the door behind him.

"I remembered you talking about this place," shrugged Draco. "I thought you might come here after you ran away from Hogwarts. That was bloody brilliant." He laughed.

"Thanks," mumbled Ron. "I don't think it was that great. Living off of rolls for three days."

"Two and a half," corrected Neville. "And stop your complaining, we have loads of food here." Ron simply shrugged.

"Do you think we could get out of this cramped corridor?" asked Draco. "Maybe get some of that food you were talking about."

"Yeah," said Neville leading the way to the kitchen.

"The place looks nice," said Draco smelling the new-ish paint and furniture.

"It's coming along," muttered Harry. "We finally got lights in the corridor. Use to be pitch black when you walked in."

"Spooky," laughed Draco.

"Yeah, it was," muttered Ron walking into the kitchen. "Kreacher, whip us up something good. Preferably meat."

"Who's Kreacher?" asked Draco.

"House elf," muttered Harry as Kreacher shuffled off to make dinner. "So…"

"How's Hermione?" asked Neville.

"She's still alive," sighed Draco. "I've been sneaking her food, but I think they've become suspicious."

"You guys still at the Manor?" asked Harry.

"No," said Draco. "We're living in this cave."

"Where?" asked Ron. Draco shrugged, "I'm not quite sure where it is. We're not allowed to really talk about it. But I'm sure it's the real Headquarters."

"It's in London though, right?" asked Harry seriously.

"Yeah," said Draco as Kreacher returned with hands full of meat and rolls.

"So, how'd you leave?" asked Harry keenly. Draco grabbed a piece of bread and began eating it, "I told Lord Voldemort that I was going back to the Manor to make sure you guys hadn't shown up."

"And why did you really come looking for us?" asked Ron between bites of chicken.

"To warn you," said Draco conjuring a glass of water.

"About…" said Neville.

"They know you're here," said Draco. "They're coming tomorrow." Ron choked on his chicken, Neville's eyes widened. "Good," said Harry. "That was the plan."

Draco's heart began racing. "What?" asked Ron bewildered. "Harry, I thought we were hiding out from them!"

"What's the point of running away from Hogwarts if you're going to hide, right Draco?" asked

Harry. Draco nodded his head, "I suppose."

"So…" started Neville timidly. "It's three against all of them…"

"Yeah," sighed Harry. "Brilliant plan, right?"

"Wait…" started Draco looking around. "Isn't…isn't this the Order Headquarters?"

"Not anymore," said Harry. "When you and Hermione were taken, we thought it'd be best if we moved it."

"Why?" asked Draco looking around.

"I thought you'd tell them about it," said Harry crossing his arms. Draco laughed, "Why would I do that?"

"Because, Draco, you've been playing the double agent this whole time," said Harry angrily.

"I don't know what you mean," said Draco shaking his head.

"You're sweating, and your heart beats racing," noted Harry. "I think you know what we mean. Now leave."

"What about Hermione, huh?" yelled Ron. "All this time you said you loved her and you really didn't?"

"I did what was necessary," said Draco, knowing there was no point in denying it.

"And now what? You just going to kill her?" asked Ron pointing his wand at Draco. Draco quickly grabbed his. "If it's necessary," he spat angrily.

"Enough!" yelled Harry pointing his wand at Draco as well. "Leave." Draco pocketed his wand and stood up to leave.

"If you kill Hermione, I'll kill you," promised Harry. Draco smiled, "Can't wait. Tomorrow then?" He didn't wait for an answer, he quickly apparated and found himself in the middle of the room of Death Eaters. A few of them looked at him questioningly.

Bellatrix, who was in the middle of a conversation with Avery, quickly walked over to him. "Did you get it?" Draco nodded his head, Bellatrix sighed in relief. "You should go tell the Dark Lord then."

Draco nodded his head again and walked to Lord Voldemort's office. Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Draco," he heard Lord Voldemort say. Draco could feel every Death Eaters eyes on him as he opened the door and walked in. "Close the door." He obeyed. "What's their plan?"

"It's only the three of them, My Lord," said Draco, both hands behind his back. "They planned on all of us coming tomorrow morning."

"Just the three of them?" asked Lord Voldemort looking up from a paper he had been observing.

Draco nodded. "That's suicide."

"Yes, My Lord," said Draco. "I believe that was their plan."

"Perhaps that's what he wants you to think," said Lord Voldemort questionably.

"No, My Lord," said Draco. Lord Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "With all due respect, My Lord, they have no reason to distrust me. In any matter, Ron and Neville's minds are weak. They had no other plan than that of which Harry was telling me."

"I'm sure you're right, Draco," said Lord Voldemort thoughtfully. "He always trusts his friends."

Draco nodded. "I must speak with Bellatrix." Draco nodded his head and turned to open the door. "Draco, accompany her back."

"Of course, My Lord," said Draco opening the door. Bellatrix was watching the door like a hawk.

Draco quickly motioned towards her. She quickly stood up and waited for him. "He wants to speak to us."

"Of course he does," smiled Bellatrix motioning for Draco to open the door. He did as she asked. "You wished to see me, My Lord?"

"Of course, Bellatrix," said Lord Voldemort. He picked up his wand and conjured a basket full of dead rats. Nagini hissed in satisfaction and began eating. "Draco has just come back from Grimmauld Place, and says that it will indeed be the three of them and no one else."

Bellatrix smiled. "We leave tonight, tell the other Death Eaters."

"Tonight?" asked Draco nervously as Bellatrix turned on her heels and quickly left the room.

"Yes, Draco," smiled Lord Voldemort. "We can't possibly make Harry happy, now can we?"

"Of course not, My Lord," bowed Draco.

"We leave in three hours," said Lord Voldemort waving his hand again. Draco bowed, said a quick, "Of course, My Lord" and turned to leave. All the Death Eaters were stirring with excitement. Draco quickly walked back down the deserted corridor to Hermione's cell. Rookwood was still sitting there.

"I'm relieving you of your duties here," said Draco. "Everyone's preparing."

"For what?" asked Rookwood standing up.

"Why don't you go see," said Draco shoving Rookwood down the corridor.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione as Draco sat down in the chair.

"I thought you were asleep," said Draco twirling his wand in his hand absentmindedly.

"Does it look like I'm asleep," muttered Hermione standing up. She walked to the cell door.

"What's going on?" She asked more urgently.

"Your dress is filthy," noted Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've been sleeping on dirty floors," she reminded him. Draco nodded his head and she laughed. "Where have you been sleeping?"

"I haven't," said Draco yawning.

"Does Lord Voldemort need your help _that_ much?" smiled Hermione cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't say his name," he hissed.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but this is just ridiculous!" whispered Hermione with a laugh. "Do you really think, Draco that Lord Voldemort would be asking you for help if he wasn't desperate?"

"Shut up," muttered Draco holding his wand firmly in his hand now.

"Draco, we all know how desperate he is to kill Harry," said Hermione. "You don't call that weakness?"

"No," said Draco.

"So, let's say someone was desperate to protect someone they loved. They'd do anything to keep them out of harms way, _including_ become the one thing they hate. That's not being weak?" asked Hermione putting her face on the cold cell bars.

Draco dropped his wand and looked up at her. She wasn't smiling anymore, she was being serious.

She was also crying, again. "God, you're crying again." He looked away in disgust.

"Sorry, I forgot that's being weak, isn't it?"

"Will you STOP already," muttered Draco picked up his wand angrily.

"Why?" asked Hermione. "Am I hitting a soft spot?"

"You're annoying me, is all," said Draco looking at his watch. Had it really only been half an hour?

"I'm annoying you because I'm right," said Hermione drumming on the cell bars.

"No, you're annoying me because you think that you're always right. News flash, get off your pedestal. Take a look around you Gr…" he trailed off before he could finish saying her name. "Look around you." He added the last three words rather dumbly, as if trying to make up for the stutter.

"Look around me? Hm," said Hermione pursing her lips. "You want to know what I see."

"Not really," said Draco tonelessly. "But that's never stopped you before."

"I see a young man glued to his pedestal," she mused. "I see someone who's betrayed the whole

Wizarding world in less than a week. Tell me, Draco, how does _that _feel?"

"Pretty good," snapped Draco. Hermione stopped drumming on the cell and shook her head.

"I thought you were the one, you know," she whispered after a few minutes of silence passed.

Draco, wand now firmly in hand, peered up at her inquiringly.

"The one?" he said. Hermione nodded her head. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"I loved you Draco," she said sadly. "That obviously clouded my judgment." Draco didn't say anything; he began clicking his tongue on the top of his mouth, hoping the time would miraculously begin to speed up. "I mean, people like your father, and the rest of the Death Eaters aren't capable of love. I suppose that's why you're not."

"I'm not like my father," he muttered angrily.

"Oh?" asked Hermione as if this was news to her. "Really, Draco? Because, the last time I checked, _you_ were the one torturing someone, _you_ were the one holding prisoners, _you_ were the one helping Lord Voldemort, _you_ were the one that wasn't capable of love, and _you_-" Draco stood up and nearly pinned himself to the cell bars to stop her from finishing the sentence.

"I've heard enough out of you," he said angrily, one hand firmly placed over her mouth. "So, stop talking." He slowly dropped his hand and returned to his chair. Hermione still hadn't moved from the cell bars, but she wasn't intently staring at him anymore.

_At least that's an improvement_ he thought as he began twirling his wand in his hand again. At this, Hermione began drumming on the cell bar again. Draco hadn't even realized that she had stopped. He was too busy thinking, unraveling, what had happened in the last week.

He thought about the dance, which had only happened four days ago. It felt like so long ago, with Hermione's arm wrapped firmly around his neck, them dancing without a care. Well, one care; what would happen after the dance. But in those few hours, without the war waging on outside the Great Hall, Draco had been happy. Just being there with Hermione. As if her name had rang a bell in his mind, he faintly heard their previous argument.

_"I loved you Draco," she said sadly. "That obviously clouded my judgment." He had tried to not let it bother him, her saying those three words. Had it been another place, another time, another situation, he might have been happy at the thought that she really loved him. Might._

_"I mean, people like your father, and the rest of the Death Eaters aren't capable of love. I suppose that's why you're not." _

_"I'm not like my father," he muttered angrily. _

"How did it feel?" he heard a strangely familiar voice say. He snapped out of his daydream, and turned towards Hermione.

Clearing his throat, hoping he wasn't going to crack as he said it, he replied questioningly, "How did what feel?"

"Using an Unforgivable," she muttered curiously. "And please don't keep it as simple as 'great'."

He thought about asking her why she had been so curious about it, but decided against it. He shrugged, "It felt like I was floating. Cliché, I know. I suppose-" he scratched his head- "I suppose it's like you've finally achieved something worth achieving. It's powerful."

"So, it makes you feel," said Hermione stringing the words together slowly. "Happy?"

"I didn't say happy," he said, shaking his head.

"Someone who's floating on a cloud and just achieved something's usually happy, aren't they?" she asked curiously. Draco shrugged. "So, you weren't happy?"

"I thought I was," he said, his brow cringing up in thought.

"Could you hear your father screaming?" Draco tried to remember what had happened. He had increased the pain, wanting to hear his father scream. But he hadn't, Draco had only heard his own laughter. He shook his head, hastily ridding himself of the image. Hermione nodded her head. "Would you have stopped had you heard him screaming?" She said it so quietly that Draco thought he had heard wrongly. But before he could even ask her to repeat the question, Rookwood and Avery ran down the hallway.

"Time to go," said Avery scornfully looking from Hermione to Draco.

"Is Granger coming with us?" asked Rookwood holding out the key. Draco nodded his head and blasted the lock with a flick of his wand. Rolling his eyes, Rookwood tried to walk into the cell. Draco held out his hand to stop him.

"Not bound," he muttered. Rookwood stepped back and nodded his head.

"Are you completely and utterly mad?" asked Avery. "I get that's she pretty and all, Draco, but you can't just let her come with us if-"

"The Dark Lord put me in charge of her, Avery, not you," said Draco angrily turning on him. "Unless you want your tongue ripped out, I suggest you shut it." Avery put up his hands in sheer withdrawal, stepping back as he did so.

"It's too bad she has to wear _that_ to the battle," Avery snickered, not in the least sorry for Hermione.

"You mind giving her something better then?" asked Draco. Avery cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sure every other male Death Eater's going to be staring at Hermione instead of doing their duties. Hand it over." Draco held out his hand.

"You could have just given her yours," he muttered, angrily throwing his cloak in Draco's general direction. It fell flat of him. He picked it up, muttering a 'thanks' and handed to roughly to Hermione. She quickly wrapped it around herself, eager to have Avery stop looking at her.

Rookwood cleared his throat, "It's time to go." Draco nodded his head and motioned for them to lead.

"Thanks, Draco," Hermione muttered as she passed Draco. Draco nodded his head and put a hand on her back to keep her moving. He could tell she was smiling. _What's so amusing _he thought angrily rolling his eyes. _As if putting a hand on her back meant he was still good. Right. _

As they walked into the room full of Death Eaters, Draco could feel Hermione quickly tense. She tried to back up, but Draco's hand firmly pushed her through the throng. Lord Voldemort had obviously said something to the group, because none of them peered at him curiously, save Avery and Rookwood.

"We have been informed that Harry and his two friends are alone," he heard Lord Voldemort say happily. "It should be an easy win." Draco heard a few Death Eaters muttering something along the terms of 'then why are we all going?' He smiled. "While we take Harry and his friends-" Lord Voldemort laughed. "Our forces will be running over the Ministry and Hogwarts."

"What?" He hoped it had been her that had said it, and not him. He had almost said it himself. Lord Voldemort continued as if there had been no objections, which, for the most part; there hadn't.

"I will be broadcasting my fight with Potter to the Ministry," he laughed. "The second Potter's dead, the whole world will know it." At the sound of that, all the Death Eaters clapped and shouted in excitement. Draco looked from Hermione to Lord Voldemort and cringed. His smile was enough to make anyone in the room cringe, and he was sure that the sight would haunt his dreams until he died. Shaking his head violently to rid himself of the thought, he listened more intently.

"And then after we've won, we can rid the world of _Mudblood_; starting with Granger, of course. So, to Number 12, Grimmauld Place," laughed Lord Voldemort. He flicked his wand violently and Draco felt himself lift off the ground. He quickly tightened his hold on Hermione.

"You're still going along with this?" she whispered turning to face him, dread etched in her face. Draco nodded. "Then we're all dead."

"Not me, just you and Potter," he muttered, landing on the ground with a dull THUD.

"Draco," he heard Lord Voldemort say curiously. "Bring Granger to the front." As if Draco was Moses himself, the crowd of Death Eaters parted. He quickly pushed Hermione towards Lord Voldemort. "Use her to bring Potter out." Draco nodded his head, muttered "Yes, My Lord" and walked out of the bushes and into the street that lead to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Potter! I know you're in there! If you don't come out-" Draco yelled, unconsciously pointing his wand at Hermione's back. _Think. Think._ _Think. _"I'll kill Granger!" _Oh God._ He heard Lord Voldemort mutter something behind him. Hermione felt as stiff as a board under his touch.

Draco leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder. "Maybe a taste of the Cruciatus first?" he whispered, pushing his wand into her back. She cringed. "POTTER!" _Where the hell is he? Maybe he doesn't believe I'll hurt her…_Thinking quickly, he pushed Hermione to the ground, making her kneel in front of him. "Last chance, Potter! Come out, or I'll kill her!"

"Harry, don't-" he heard Hermione shriek.

"_Crucio_!" Draco hissed. Hermione crumbled to the ground and screamed. This time, Draco wasn't laughing. He looked up at the now visible Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and saw three people run out of it.

"STOP!" he heard Harry yell, holding up a hand. Draco released the spell. He could hear Hermione crying. He could also hear Lord Voldemort muttering something incoherent. It was obviously the broadcasting worldwide spell he had been telling them about earlier. Draco hadn't even realized that the whole block was filled with black cloaked Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort was standing next to him.

"Prepare to die, POTTER!" yelled Lord Voldemort pointing his wand at Harry, Ron, and Neville. Draco quickly picked up Hermione and darted into the bushes. He could hear mumbling, but the bushes and trees made it near incoherent.

Draco sat her down; she began pushing away from him. "Leave me alone!"

"Stay here," Draco muttered rummaging through his pockets for…_yes. _He quickly threw Hermione her wand and ran back through the bushes to the battle. He was sure it was already over. He separated the last few bushes and looked around. _Oh God._

Harry had lied to him about being alone. Looking up and down the street, Draco saw the whole Order fighting aggressively against the befuddled Death Eaters. With a slight smile on his face he began looking around for Harry. He noticed a muggle couple peering at the commotion through their window; luckily they had heard of the wizarding world a few weeks ago. If they hadn't, he was sure they'd be calling the cops.

Looking around at the battle, he could still see that the Death Eaters out numbered the Order members. _Not good…Wait…isn't that good? _He saw a jet of red light come straight for him, he didn't have time to move out of its' way. It hit him squarely in the chest and he was sent rushing through the bushes again. He smashed into a tree. _There's only one tree in this whole God forsaken place, and I just _happen_ to be slammed into it. Great._

"Who the hell-" he tried to stand up, but cringed over in pain. His back, his neck, his broken arm all hurt severely. And he was bleeding. He tried to stand up again.

"Will you stop, you're going to hurt yourself even more," he heard someone mutter next to him. "Whose side are you on?"

"He's wearing a Death Eater's cloak, he's obviously a Death Eater!" he heard someone else yell.

"He doesn't have the mark," he heard another one, much closer to him, say. "Look." He quickly pulled on his left arm, the broken one. He yelled in pain. The man quickly let go of his hand and stepped back.

"Son," he heard someone say, crouching down. Draco tried to back up, thinking it was his father. The man in front of him held up his hands, "We're not going to hurt you. Whose side are you on?"

"I know you," Draco found himself muttering. The man nodded, "Elphias Doge."

"You're one of the Aurors that helped put my parents in prison?" Draco asked. The Aurors around him lit their wands, pointing them at him. Draco squinted.

"Yes, yes I am, Draco," said Elphias worriedly.

"Thank God," Draco laughed lying back on the ground. "I'm on Harry's side."

"Stand still," he heard another Auror reply. "Let's fix those broken bones."

"No, I'm fine," he muttered angrily. "Harry, the Order, they need your help." He pointed off towards where the battle was.

"The rest of you go help Harry," Elphias said quietly. "I'll take care of Draco."

"I'm fine," said Draco angrily. "They need more help than-"

"Two wands will be better than one," said Elphias as the Aurors ran throw the bushes. _God, there's a lot of them._

"Those aren't _all_ Aurors, are they?" asked Draco as Elphias began repairing his arm.

"No," he laughed. "After we realized the Minister had been under the Imperius Curse, we had him locked up. We were on our way out of the Ministry when the Wizengamot and other workers inside the Ministry offered their help."

"How many?"

"Hundreds," said Elphias. "I sent two groups to surround from the other side."

Draco smiled, "How did you find out he was under the Imperius Curse?"

"Harry contacted us," said Elphias. Draco's arm felt warm, he moved it around intriguingly. "There we are, you're arm is healed. Anything else broken?" Draco shook his head. Elphias put out a hand and helped him stand up. "You see, now Harry's got two capable wands, instead of one."

Draco laughed, "Yeah." Elphias held out a hand for him to lead and together they ran back through the bushes towards the battle. _Don't think about the pain. Just find Harry. FIND HARRY. _Draco quickly pulled the Death Eater cloak off of him, hoping that would ease the pain in his back. He ran onto the street of Grimmauld Place, looking around furiously and saw that someone had jinxed the windows. They had turned into the same faded stone color as the walling itself. _Don't look at the windows, blasted. Look for Harry. _

Draco wasn't sure what he'd do once he had found Harry, all he knew was that he wanted to help him. And he wanted to find out why he had done what he had done in the first place. It was a Malfoy thing to do, sure, betray your friends. But he had already promised himself he wouldn't become a Malfoy. Suddenly, Draco was reminded of something Hermione had said to him mere hours ago.

"_Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy," she had said, rolling her eyes. "After all these years of fighting against your father, you've finally won and become your father's son."_ He remembered becoming very angry with her after that.

"Malfoy!" he heard someone scream. He shook his head, realizing that he was in the middle of the battle. He looked around for the person who had caught his attention. "Draco!" He turned around and saw Hermione running towards him.

"Hermione?" he asked blasting a spell a few inches away from him. "I thought you were in the bushes!"

"You weren't the only one the Aurors found," she said hitting him across the face.

"I deserve that," he muttered.

"I'm not finished with you," she said angrily blasting jinxes away from the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said. "I don't know what came over me."

"We're not talking about this right now," she said angrily. "We need to find Harry!"

"I agree!" he yelled, but he wasn't the only one. They turned around and saw Ron running towards them. "Neville said he was over there!" Ron pointed to the biggest group of Death Eaters. They were huddled together, hiding-

"Voldemort and Harry," said Draco grabbing Hermione's hand. "Let's go."

"Draco, how are we going to get in there?" asked Hermione as the three of them ran through the groups of fighters. Draco skidded to a halt, making Ron run into him. He quickly brushed him off and looked around for Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore…" he mumbled over and over again. Hermione and Ron got the idea, and together the three of them looked around for their beloved Headmaster.

"There!" yelled Hermione pointing to Dumbledore and Bellatrix.

"Let's go," said Draco noticing a body in front of him. Avery.

"Draco, what are you doing?" asked Ron curiously. Draco had began rummaging through Avery's pockets. He pulled out a wand.

"Two is better than one," said Draco with a laugh. "Let's go."

"Can you use two wands at a time?" asked Ron as they ran towards the dueling Dumbledore and Bellatrix.

"Let's find out," said Draco waiting for the exact moment when…_Yes._ "Petrificus Totalus!" Not only did Draco's wand shoot out a spark of red, but so did Avery's wand. Bellatrix fell over, flat, being hit by two spells instead of one. Draco heard Ron laugh. "Professor." He pointed towards the group of Death Eaters.

Dumbledore nodded his head wearily, "Yes, I'm afraid we can not be of any assistance to Harry. He must defeat Voldemort on his own."

"But we can create a scene," said Hermione seriously. "Get the Death Eaters to look away. And that will distract Voldemort."

"Only for a second," muttered Draco.

"A second's better than none," noted Hermione.

"Where's the snake?" asked Ron. They all looked at him questioningly. "Voldemort won't die if the snake's not dead," he shrugged. "Harry told me so."

"I'll get the snake," offered Draco, Dumbledore nodded his head and rested a hand on his shoulder, "It's good to have you back." Draco nodded his head and Dumbledore pushed him off to find the snake. Running like a mad man, Draco dodged most of the spells that were being sent his way. The other's he flicked away with his wand, cursing every Death Eater he could in the vicinity as he did it.

His eyes were darting every direction for any signs of a snake. He was stopped abruptly when he ran into a tall figure. He and the hit figure both fell over backwards; he quickly stood up and saw his Potions professor cursing as he, too, stood up. "Harry's or Voldemort's?" he wheezed. He noticed then that Snape wasn't wearing a black cloak like the other Death Eaters.

"Harry's," he muttered angrily.

"Swear?" Draco asked holding out his hand. Snape rolled his eyes and shook it. "Where's Nagini?"

"Next to the Dark Lord, obviously," said Snape pointing at the crowd of Death Eaters. Snape didn't wait for a reply; he quickly dashed into the nearest crowd of Death Eaters, fighting next to Kingsley. Running as fast as his tired body would allow him, he mumbled angrily. How was he suppose to single handedly get through the group of Death Eaters. They already knew he was on Harry's side. Or did they?

_No time to find out now, is there _he thought as he passed by Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore. They had been trying to make it to the main group of Death Eaters, but were stopped by surrounding members of Voldemort's side. _Don't worry about them, they can handle themselves. You have to kill Nagini_.

He realized then, that he had no way of killing her. He could burn her to death, that was definitely a choice, but he needed some sort of fire spell that was bigger, better, and longer. Not to mention more powerful; more powerful then _Incendio_. He fumbled through all the spells he knew and landed on one more.

Without hesitating, because he was mere seconds away from the pack of Death Eaters, he dropped Avery's wand and muttered, "_Fiendfyre!"_ Fire spurred out of Draco's wand quickly, and Draco's hands began to burn from the heat. Remembering that, if he couldn't control the fire, all was lost, he turned the wand and fire towards the Death Eaters.

He had both hands on his wand, and he slowly removed his left one as he felt more in control of the fire. He hoped he hadn't thrown Avery's wand out of reach, but his heart sank when he saw it a few feet away. He had never been able to do a spell without his wand and he had never thought he would need to, but hoping that he could now, he muttered, "_Accio Avery's wand!" _His left hand held out towards Avery's wand. He saw it lift a few inches, and then fall.

_Relax; you can do this_ he thought as the fire began to spread out of control. He could vaguely hear the group of Death Eaters screaming and saw them running in all directions. _"ACCIO AVERY'S WAND!" _Draco turned his head towards the Death Eaters as they began to disperse. He could see Harry and Voldemort dueling; it was difficult to hear what they were saying. All of a sudden, he felt a wand appear in his now clutched, left hand.

He couldn't help but laugh. It was his first time doing a spell wandless. He turned back to the fire and saw that it was barreling more out of control than before. He saw a lot of the Death Eaters cloaks on fire, and he heard them screaming in pain. He quickly closed his eyes and concentrated on the fire that was still spurring out of his wand.

It seemed to be retreating back into his wand as he opened his eyes again. His could see the tip of his wand smoking, and his hand was burning. _Don't…let…go_ he muttered.

He quickly muttered the Flame Freezing Charm on himself, and felt instant relief. Still controlling the fire, he ran through the remaining flames towards the dueling Harry and Voldemort; they seemed to not have noticed the commotion going on around them. Draco found Nagini slithering at the foot of Voldemort.

With a smile, he turned his own flaming wand on the snake. She gave out one hiss and burst into flames; concentrating on nothing but the spell, Draco murmured for it to die out. He felt a strong wind knock him over and saw, with relief that the fire had died completely. Looking around, everyone else had seemed to fall over from the compact as well. Everyone except…

"Harry," said Draco quickly standing up. Harry had his wand pointed towards what looked like a dead Voldemort. "Is he…"

"Dead," sighed Harry, nodding his head.

"How?" asked Draco curiously.

"His curse ricocheted when the wind hit," said Harry. "He almost had me." Draco clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad he didn't," he muttered looking around at the scene on Grimmauld Place. Every Death Eater that hadn't died was now being held captive by the Aurors. There was still some fire on some of the dead ones, but no one seemed to notice, or maybe they just didn't care.

Looking up at the houses he saw that the windows were back to normal. The family he had seen at the window earlier was now nervously opening their door. He quickly nudged Harry, pointing to the family.

"You mind talking to them?" asked Harry drowsily. "I don't think I have the strength." He nodded his head and walked towards them, passing the Aurors as they cleaned up the mess.

The mother, in her early thirties from the looks of her, was holding her small daughter in one hand, and holding the door open with the other. He saw a small boy peer around his mother's leg. As Draco walked towards them, he saw her look around nervously.

"Miss…" said Draco unsure what he was suppose to do. He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. "If you could just, stay inside with your kids until we've got this cleaned up."

"What's happened?" she asked worriedly. "You're all holding wands, are you wizards?"

"Yes ma'm," said Draco. The son looked excited at this and tried to run out of the house.

"Charlie, stop!" yelled his mother.

"I'm sorry we've ruined your night, ma'm," said Draco apologetically. "I'm sure you're heard a bit of our world since the news broadcast?" She nodded her head. "You've heard of Lord Voldemort then?" She nodded her head again. "And Harry Potter?" She nodded.

"Draco!" he heard someone call from behind him.

"Excuse me for a minute, miss," said Draco turning around. Kingsley, Malone and Hawthorn were running towards him. "What is it?"

"We've come to arrest you," said Malone flicking his wand as he said it. Draco's wand flew out of his hand and into Malone's outstretched one.

"Arresting me?" asked Draco worriedly. "For what?" Kingsley turned him around to face the wall.

"Using the Cruciatus Curse," he said angrily. "Thought you could get away with it?"

"I'm on your side," said Draco trying to turn around and face them. "Miss, you might want to take your kids inside." The woman nodded her head, shut the door, and locked it.

"You're not on our side," said Hawthorn. "You're a Malfoy."

"Who do you think put my parents back in prison after they had escaped?" thought Draco quickly.

"Your parents aren't in Azkaban," said Kingsley, though he loosened his grip on him as he turned him around to walk down the street.

"Oh yes they are, I put them in there yesterday!" said Draco angrily. "And if I am on the wrong side, it's because our _precious_ Imperius Cursed Minister told me to."

"Elphias!" yelled Kingsley passing a group of Aurors hauling off Death Eaters. Elphias turned towards him questioningly. "Are Lucius and Narcissa in Azkaban again?"

"Yes," said Elphias nodding his head happily.

"Really?" said Kingsley quietly.

"You're not going to let him go, Kingsley, are you?" asked Hawthorn. Draco wanted to hit him. "He may be on our side, but he still used an Unforgivable Curse. That's a life sentence in Azkaban!"

"That may be true," murmured Harry as they passed.

"But?" asked Malone angrily.

"But, under certain laws I'm sure you're aware of, the Ministry is suppose to compensate for the well-being of a person who is spying on their behalf."

"And what law is that?" spat Malone.

"Decree Number 713," said Kingsley letting go of Draco.

"And when Draco promised to turn spy for you, the contract was sealed," said Harry. Draco smiled.

"What _exactly_ does this law state, Potter?" asked Malone angrily. Smiling, Harry reached into his pocket and held out a piece of paper he had written on.

_"The Minister of Magic is the only person with the power to use this law on any wizard. Once he has asked a person to spy on a group, team, or certain individual, a contract is signed. In doing this, the Minister is protecting the spy from any harm that may come to him during his work for the Ministry of Magic. This includes any illegal curse that the spy may use in keeping up his act. Even if the spy has murdered someone during the contract, he will not be held accountable. The contract ends when the Minister relieves the spy of his work, or if the Minister steps down."_ Harry handed the paper to Malone and smiled towards Draco.

"So, I'm free to go then?" asked Draco holding out his hand for his wand. Malone angrily shoved it at him.

"Yes, you're free to go," said Kingsley. Hawthorn and Malone both muttered angrily but left to help clean up the mess in the street. Draco turned back towards the house and was stopped by Harry. He looked up at him quizzically.

"Let the Ministry take it from here," he said pulling him towards his house. "Let's get something to drink." Draco nodded his head and followed Harry into his house.

"Where did Voldemort's body go?" asked Draco, realizing that half the bodies in the street had already vanished.

"Elphias took him to the Ministry," he muttered. Draco nodded his head.

"That's not funny Ronald!" he heard someone shriek inside the kitchen. Draco's heart sank and he stopped in his tracks. Harry, noticing Draco wasn't walking next to him, turned around. "What is it?" he asked.

"I…I'm not really thirsty anymore," he muttered pocketing his hands. He looked around nervously. "I think I'll just go help out there."

"No," said Harry quickly catching him before he could turn and leave. "I told you, let the Ministry clean it up."

"I…I honestly think that I should-"

"Draco?" he heard someone mutter inside the kitchen. He heard a chair screech as someone ran across the tile towards the hallway. Hermione popped her head into the hallway and looked down at them.

"Hi," said Draco tonelessly. He tried to pull away from Harry again.

"Stop fidgeting," he whispered, pulling him down the hallway. Hermione stood against the doorway with her arms folded.

"Hi?" he heard Ron yell as they walked into the kitchen. "You nearly killed Hermione and all you can say is 'hi'?"

"Stop it Ron," warned Harry still dragging a reluctant Draco. Draco continued to look at the ground as Harry sat him down in a chair. He heard Hermione walk back to the table and sit down across from him. He shifted his eyes around nervously.

"Well, he did," mumbled Ron angrily.

"Let's go, Ron," said Harry, handing Draco a glass of water.

"I don't want to leave her alone with him," said Ron angrily. All Hermione said was "Ronald" and he bolted out of his seat and out of the kitchen, Harry closely trailing behind him.

He tapped on the side of the cup, casually looking at everything in the room but her. "Are you going to say something?" Hermione asked after a few minutes. Draco was sure she could hear his heart racing. "At least _look_ at me, Draco." He continued to tap on the glass, but he looked over at her. She had changed into Harry's muggle clothes. Her face and hands were still dirty, but she looked more comfortable than Draco had seen her all week.

She looked relieved, but she still looked a little tense. Was that his fault? _She should be rejoicing with Harry and Ron_ he thought. _They finally won, and she can't even celebrate because of me._

"Draco," she whispered leaning across the table to stop him tapping on the glass. "Are you alright?" He flinched at her touch. He didn't know why; she seemed to notice, because she slowly released her hold on him and sat back down in her chair.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled quickly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," nodded Hermione.

"But…But I did, and I…God, Hermione, I almost killed you!" he said more to himself than to her. "I was just so…angry at my father, I completely lost control and…" He buried his face in his hands. Hermione quickly stood up and walked around the table. She sat down next to him, putting both hands on his knees. "I almost killed you."

Hermione didn't reply, she began drumming two fingers on his knee. He lifted his head from his hands. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I know," she said again. Draco placed his hands on hers, "You saved me, you know?"

"How?" she asked as he began playing with her hands nervously.

"You told me that I had become my father's son," said Draco looking at the wall behind Hermione. "You told me that I was weak." Hermione nodded her head. "And you…you told me you loved me."

"I did," agreed Hermione.

"Out of those three things you told me, Hermione," said Draco drawing circles on her hand. "The last one hurt the most." Hermione seemed to be listening more intently. Sighing deeply, he continued, "I wouldn't care if I was my father's son, or if I was weak, Hermione. I could live with those things, but I can't live knowing that you don't love me." He saw her smile. "It killed me."

She let go of his hands and stood up. Draco's heart sunk, he had expected it. Hermione wasn't going to take him back so easily. _But, hadn't she smiled? _he thought, noticing that Hermione was standing behind him. She put both her hands on his chest and rested her chin on his shoulder.

He put a hand on her arm and pulled her in front of him. He stood up so he could look her in the eyes clearly. "I love you," he said. "And I hope you still feel the same way." Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"I _always_ loved you, Draco," she whispered. Draco smiled and put a hand on her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. His other hand quickly found her cheek. He didn't want to let her go without giving her a kiss. He pressed his lips to hers eagerly. She moaned and leaned against the table as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. He could tell she was tired from everything they had been through. He picked her up by the waist and set her on the table without stopping the kiss. He felt her laugh.

He put both hands on her legs, spreading them out to make room for him. She leaned closer to the side of the table to make it easier for him. He smiled, his hands still resting on her legs.

"Alright, love birds," they heard someone say from the doorway. They both jumped and separated, breathing heavily. Draco turned to the doorway and saw the Minister and his Aurors standing there. _Great_ he thought trying to control his breathing.

"No bloody privacy," he said breathlessly. He heard a few of the Aurors chuckle. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I came to talk to the four of you. Where's Ron and Harry?" the Minister asked with a smile. Draco shrugged, still looking at Hermione.

"I'll find them minister," said Kingsley quickly walking up the stairs.

"Good," said Scrimegeour with a nod.

"I'm guessing you've cleaned up the street?" asked Draco looking over every Aurors face.

"Yes, yes," he said. "My Aurors cleaned it up."

"Is the Ministry still standing?" asked Draco as Hermione hopped off of the table.

"Yes," said Scrimegeour. "It seems, after the broadcast died, You-Know-Who's forces thought he was dead. They panicked."

"You know, his name is Voldemort," said Harry walking down the stairs with Ron and Kingsley behind him.

"Yeah, he's dead," said Ron. "No need to fear his name Minister."

"Glad to see you back," noted Harry walking past the Aurors.

"Yes, of course," laughed Scrimegeour.

"Did you say something about a broadcast?" asked Ron.

"Yes, you didn't know about it? You-Know… Voldemort…" Scrimegeour said at Harry's piercing gaze. "Voldemort wanted the world to see you die, so he had it broadcasted to Hogwarts. And the Ministry and I believe he also broadcasted it to every muggle television. How he did it, I do not know." Scrimegeour waved it off as if it wasn't important anymore. "I came to apologize to the four of you."

Draco looked away from Hermione and laughed. "You weren't yourself."

"Yes, that's true," said Scrimegeour holding up a finger. "But I still need to apologize. First, Harry-" he cleared his throat. "I would like to apologize for all the times the Ministry has taken your help in vain. And I would like to thank you for destroying Voldemort." Harry nodded his head. "And Draco, I'm sorry I made you into a Death Eater. It was very wrong of me."

"Yes, yes it was," said Draco nodding his head.

"And, I'm relieving you of your work," he muttered waving his hand in the air. "And, I'm sorry Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley, that I robbed you of your last year at Hogwarts by having my Aurors-" he jabbed a finger behind him. "Tail you around everywhere. La dee da dee da. That's that."

"Why did you have to bring all your Aurors with you to apologize?" asked Draco as Scrimegeour turned to leave.

"Ah, yes," said Scrimegeour. "I keep forgetting." He scratched his head. "I wanted all of you-" He threw out his hands as if it was getting old. "To be the first to know that, come tomorrow, I'm resigning."

"What?" asked Kingsley and the rest of the Aurors. Draco smiled.

"Yes, I know you're all _very sad_ to see me go, but this whole war has taken a nasty toll on my heart," said Scrimegeour clapping his hands together.

"You're not…dying, are you?" asked Hermione seriously.

"Actually, yes," said Scrimegeour waving his hand again. "I've lived my life. It's time to step down. That's that."

"Minister," said Kingsley worriedly. "Might I ask _what_ you're dying of?"

"Stress mostly," said Scrimegeour. "And some disease." He shrugged. Draco looked at him in disbelief, "Some disease?" he asked. "You don't know what it's called."

"I'd rather not remember what's killing me," pointed out Scrimegeour. "So, again, I'm sorry for anything I might have done. And thank you for everything you have done. Let's go." Scrimegeour apparated on the spot and his Aurors, all dumbfounded, went after him.

"Well that was…"

"The most bizarre thing _ever_," muttered Draco. Ron was already rummaging through the fridge.

"Yeah," he shrugged indifferently. "I never liked the bloke, I'm glad he's not the Minister anymore."

"Ronald," cried Hermione in shock. "How dare you!"

"What, Hermione," pleaded Ron grabbing a piece of chicken. "It's the truth. He's never been nice to us. Except for when he needs to clear his conscience. If he wasn't dying, I highly doubt he would have come here."

"That's not the point, Ronald," she said angrily. Ron shrugged, "What is then?"

"The point is," said Draco shoving him away from the fridge. "You're a prat."

"Takes one to know one," Ron mumbled back. Draco laughed and shut the fridge with his foot. Both hands full with chicken.

"So…" said Harry making circles on the table with his finger.

"So…?" asked Hermione walking over to him.

Harry cleared his throat, "Neville's dead." Draco dropped both plates of chicken he had been holding.

"What?" yelled Ron. "When? How? Who?"

"Avery," said Harry finding it easier to answer the last question. Ron pulled up his sleeves and began to march out of the kitchen. Draco quickly caught him.

"I'm going to KILL him!" he yelled, trying to release himself from Draco's clutch.

"Avery's already dead," said Draco loud enough for Ron to hear over his screaming. Ron stopped and Draco let go of him. He straightened himself up.

"Good," he nodded his head.

"Where is he?" asked Hermione still looking at Harry.

"Me and Dumbledore took him to his grandmother," he said sadly. Hermione kneeled down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Harry," said Hermione. Harry nodded his head. "He wanted to come, Harry.

It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is," said Harry. "I was responsible for him."

"No," said Hermione sharply. "Neville has always been responsible for himself. He wanted to do this, Harry."

"Mate, you can't continually blame yourself for everyone's death," said Ron sitting in the chair next to him. Someone was knocking on the wall outside the kitchen. They all looked up.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Dumbledore softly. Draco noticed the look in his eyes had hardened, they no longer sparkled.

"No, sir," said Draco. Harry shook his head in agreement. Hermione stood up, still resting her hand on his shoulder, "Is everything alright, Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed, as if he had been waiting for that question, "It is now." Hermione nodded. "Professor Snape is waiting to take the four of you back to Hogwarts."

"Thanks Professor," muttered Harry tonelessly.

"Off you go then," said Professor Dumbledore motioning for them to follow him. Harry stood up and led the way.

"Is master leaving?" asked Kreacher walking down the stairs.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'll be back in a month."

"Take care of the house, no burning it," said Ron with a laugh. Kreacher waved as they walked through the front door. Draco hadn't even realized they only had a month of school left. The four of them had had little time to study for their N.E.W.T.s, they had all been too worried about the war to care about something as silly as tests.

Professor Snape was standing in the middle of the street holding a burnt book. "I have some business with the Minister I must take care of," said Professor Dumbledore as he stopped in front of Snape. Severus nodded his head. "The portkey leaves in two minutes. I'll see you back at the castle soon."

"Bye Professor," the four of them mumbled simultaneously. He apparated with a smile. Draco didn't move his eyes away from where Professor Dumbledore had just been. Professor Snape cleared his throat and held out the book. Draco turned his attention to the book in his hand, it looked oddly familiar.

"Is that…"

"_Send Me An Angel_?" asked Hermione peering at the cover. It was burnt beyond recognition.

"Well, is it?" asked Harry and Ron together. Snape looked at the four of them as if they had gone mad.

"Open it," said Hermione. Snape sighed and opened the front cover reluctantly.

"Next page, that's the dedication," said Draco waving his hand.

"Wait," said Harry looking at the dedication. "What does that say?"

"It says," said Snape peering at the book even more intriguingly. "To the reader, I hope you destroy what you were looking for. Signed Eileen Prince." The four men all looked over at Hermione.

"What? You didn't really think the author was a muggle, did you?" she laughed. Draco smiled, as did Harry and Ron. And as the book lifted them off the ground and through the air, nothing mattered more than the four of them laughing again, without a care in the world. Not even Snape's questioning gaze stopped the four of them from laughing all the way back to Hogwarts.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **So, as I was writing that last sentence, listening to my iTunes on shuffle, a song started playing. What was it called? I know you're all DYING to know. Clears throat. It's none other than, _Send Me An Angel_ by the Scorpions. The irony! It was the strangest feeling, listening to the song of my fanfic as I'm FINISHING it. And I mean, I finished it the SECOND the first note struck. Like, type BANG song. Just like that, yes. Anyways, I sang along with the song and…I felt…guilty, to the say the least. And also a bit happy. But mostly sad, because our journey, readers, is through. And I want to THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. I've gotten more reviews and messages this week than I ever have from fanfic, and it's really helped me finish the story.

And, just as a side note, I DID NOT name this fanfic _Send Me An Angel_ because of the song by the Scorpions. I didn't even know a song existed until last week. I quickly downloaded it and fell in LOVE with it. It's amazing, and it really does flow with my fanfic.

So, now that those are over, I want to hear what you think! You like the last spin I put on it? (excuse the pun) I found a note in my drawer that said the author was none other than Snape's mum, and I was like, "Gosh, did I really do that?" And then I went back to a previous chapter where Draco says the author is a "she" and I was like, "Yeah, yeah I did."

**Credit: **Elphias Doge is a real Harry Potter character. I got all the spells, Auror names, and information I needed in this fanfiction from Harry Potter Wiki.

**Explanation: **If you don't know who Elphias Doge is, he's a friend of Albus Dumbledore's, and YES he's an Order member so technically, he was suppose to be fighting in the battle already, but I wanted someone close to the Order and an Auror preferably not Kingsley, though he was a last resort to speak to Draco. In the Harry Potter series, Elphias doesn't help put Lucius and Narcissa in prison, like I put him out to do. Harry and Ron do go back to the Brown's house to return Peter and Edward their brooms, and they also bring them some Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products I totally forget to mention this, sis...but I gave them those names for a reason So, let's see...what else do I have to explain? Looks at list. I suppose the prologue should explain the rest.


	20. Epilogue

**A/N**: Hey everyone! I know, it's been a year since this fanfiction ended, and I don't know if you'll all remember the story as vividly as I do [or even get story alerts for this story anymore], but I've decided to give in [oh how easily your review swindle me] and write an epilogue. I know a few of you wanted it to be a "Nineteen Years Later" sort of chapter, but I'm hoping this will suffice. My writing has changed in the last year, I'm not sure if I could mimic my earlier writing to suit that of the story. But I will try for your sake.

Also, I've re-created the Send Me An Angel trailer, and you will find the link to the newer one on my profile page. I will keep the older version up, for sentimental value. As always, happy reading; and thank you for your plethora of reviews. They honestly mean the world to me.

* * *

It was the last day of school, but it didn't feel happy. They saw no smiling, cheerful faces pass as they walked down towards the Black Lake. No vivacious coloring that was found at the end of term could be found at Hogwarts; everyone was in black.

Hermione was holding Draco's hand as they walked towards the group of wizards by the lake's end. She saw many familiar faces; former Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimegeour; newly selected Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt; the entire Order and Ministry workers; and more faces than Hermione could bear to look at.

The four of them had long agreed that Neville's funeral should be more private than public, but it wasn't only Neville they were commemorating this afternoon. Many had fallen in the Battle at Grimmauld, but Neville was the only one most of them seemed to care about. The others that had fallen were members of the Order or Ministry workers, and they knew what their jobs entitled. Neville, however, was just a boy…a nineteen year old boy who would never visit his parents at St. Mungo's again; a nineteen year old boy who had always been a friend to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore walked them towards the front of the ceremony, and many heads bowed in humility as they passed by. Within hours after the battle, Rita Skeeter had written the most truthful article in her "Me, Myself and I" column; entitled _The Four Who Lived_. The whole world knew what had happened the last week before the battle, and they all knew that Draco Malfoy was not a Malfoy at all.

The four of them sat down next to Neville's grandmother, who Hermione noticed was carrying the red handbag Neville always complained about. She dropped Draco's hand as she turned towards her, "We're sorry about Neville."

She hadn't been crying, but Hermione wanted her to know that the four of them had never stopped thinking about how it could have turned out; would Neville still be alive if Draco had found them sooner? Would he be alive if Hermione hadn't decided to argue with Draco before finding Harry? Would he still be alive if Ron hadn't left him to tell Draco where Harry was?

* * *

This wasn't how he imagined it; graduating Hogwarts. Nobody smiled in the fact that the Hogwarts Express would be taking them away from the school in three hours; no one cared that finals were over; no one cared that the war was ended.

It had beena monthsince Harry defeated Lord Voldemort and life had moved on. The wizarding world was no longer shunned from the muggles, they welcomed it with open arms; Prime Minister Brown was seen shaking hands with Kingsley Shacklebolt the week after the war ended, and the report had stated that no one had been brutally murdered or found missing.

Draco had expected that, all the Death Eaters had been rounded up. Azkaban wasn't big enough to hold them all, so they placed the more eccentric ones at Nurmengard, Grindelwald's prison. His parents had been moved there just a few weeks ago to be reunited with Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix, who was the first of the Death Eaters to land herself there.

She was taking it harder than the others; she didn't believe Voldemort to be dead. The other Death Eaters had given in without fighting; they had dropped their wands and waited for Ministry officials to arrest them. They knew when they had lost; Bellatrix, his deranged Aunt, did not.

But none of it mattered to him as he walked, hand in hand, with Hermione down to the Black Lake. It didn't matter that the battle was won, or that his family was forever locked away, leaving him the Malfoy Manor and its' wealth; none of it mattered. What mattered was that they had lost someone, someone Draco knew very little of but knew to be a good person; Neville Longbottom was dead, and happiness would have to wait.

Dumbledore seated them in the front row, just in front of Neville's casket; it was white. He heard a croaking noise and turned to find where the source was; Neville's grandmother had retrieved a toad from her red handbag; Trevor.

Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulder before turning his attention to the crowd of mourners. "We have gathered here today in honor of those who fought to the death in this brutal battle against Voldemort. To those who have lost a family member, a loved one, or a friend, we mourn with you this day." He set a hand on Neville's white casket; Dumbledore's living skin against the ghostly white looking casket; Neville seemed deader than before to Draco. "We wish to commemorate a boy who was with us till the very end; a boy who has lost so much, but gained so much more in his friends; a boy who was loved and found love in return; a boy who found it easy to stand up to his friends when the time called for it; a boy who died an honorable death in the final battle; Neville Longbottom."

Draco turned his gaze away from the casket; it was hard to think that Neville was really gone after all this time. He peered around at the faces surrounding him, wondering if Neville's parents would ever really know who he was, or that he died. But it was apparent seconds later that they knew, Frank and Alice Longbottom were sitting behind Neville's grandmother. They were both crying, but Alice's attention was being given to the gum wrapper in her hand.

She looked around, unsure of where to put it, and tapped Neville's grandmother on the shoulder. She peered back, dabbing her eyes with the tissue Hermione had given her. Alice held up the wrapper, and for some reason, this made Neville's grandmother cry even more.

* * *

He didn't care what the others said; it was his fault. It had been his fault that Sirius had died and Neville's death had been the same. Hermione had told him that Neville had stayed because he had wanted to be with his friends, but Harry knew she was only trying to make him feel better. He could have told him no, he could have told him to stay at Hogwarts and finished school so that he could return to his grandmother the next summer, but he didn't know Neville would die. He didn't think it would end like this.

As he walked with Ron, Hermione and Draco down to the Black Lake, he was sure they were thinking of him as well; the boy who was leg-locker cursed by Draco in their first year; the boy who always lost his toad, Trevor; the boy who wrote down the passwords [having always forgotten them] and incidentally lost the paper containing the weeks passwords, allowing Sirius Black to gain entrance to their common room in their third year; the boy who was second to him, the-would-be Chosen One; Neville Longbottom.

Harry didn't pay attention to what Dumbledore was saying as he moved away from the four of them; hearing any praise of Neville would only make him feel guiltier about his tragic death. He turned his gaze towards Neville's casket, his eyes looking at it without really seeing it.

It wasn't until he heard Neville's grandmother cry that he looked at his surroundings. The whole of Hogwart's grounds seemed to be filled with chairs, but as he looked, only three faces mattered; Neville's family. Frank Longbottom was holding a picture of Neville in his hands, his eyes showing so much emotion: confusion, horror, remorse.

They would never really remember their son, the boy who had been such a good friend to Harry and had entrusted only him with the information of his parents' torture, but in those moments, sitting there in the second row; they knew of his existence. That's all Neville cared about, that they knew he was there for them and that he loved them; and that fact was radiating from their persona.

Harry turned his gaze to Alice, who was holding a gum wrapper towards Neville's grandmother. Trevor had fallen on the floor as Neville's grandmother began weeping uncontrollably, and Hermione had been quick to retrieve it. No one seemed to be listening to Dumbledore, who was now naming the many men, women and children who had died throughout the war.

Harry stood up on instinct, feeling something pulling at him to do so. The crowd watched silently as he moved down the row and up the column to Alice Longbottom, who was still holding the gum wrapper towards Neville's grandmother.

He didn't know why he did it, but as he knelt down beside her, he removed his spectacles; he didn't realize he was crying. He held out a hand for the gum wrapper as Alice turned towards him, "I'll take it." He tried as hard as he could to sound like Neville, remembering his reaction when Harry had seen him at St. Mungo's only three years earlier.

For a second Harry thought Alice wouldn't think he was Neville, but then she smiled and handed him the wrapper.

* * *

The ceremony ended within the hour, but no one left; everyone stayed to comfort those who needed it; or talk to those that wished to talk. Hermione didn't wish to talk to anyone but her three friends.

They walked back up to the castle, Hermione holding Trevor in one hand and Draco's hand in the other. They didn't stop at the Gryffindor Tower like they normally did when they wished for peace, instead they continued towards a room that could be anything they wanted it to be; the Room of Requirements.

They entered the room, which looked similar to what they had just left; in the middle of the room laid a white casket. There were only four chairs in the room, however, which was unlike their previous setting. Neville's tomb also had a picture of him on top of it, framed and embroidered with his name on it.

They sat down in the chairs and stared at the casket of Neville; though he really wasn't in it. This was what Neville would have wanted at his funeral, a small gathering of the ones he loved. Hermione set Trevor on the casket and they all watched as the toad croaked once and fell silent.

"Good-bye Neville," Hermione said softly. The others took their turn saying good-bye, and together they stood up to leave Trevor with his owner.

***

After Hermione had packed, she found Harry, Ron and Draco sitting in the Gryffindor common room, already waiting for her. The left their luggage in the common room like the other students and walked silently down to the Great Hall.

Everyone who had come for the funeral was gone, much to Hermione's delight. All the students were in the hall for a late lunch before the train would take them back to London. "I'm not hungry," Hermione said. Draco and Harry uttered in agreement, Ron faltered, obviously hungry, but replied with a, "Me neither."

Together the four of them walked back towards Neville's real casket, which would soon be buried on the grounds. Harry was the first to speak, "It's time to go. Everyone's walking down to the train."

They turned their eyes away from Neville's casket and saw that Harry was right; Professor McGonagall was walking towards them. "I suppose we should leave then," Hermione said gazing up at the school; it had never looked so small before.

"It doesn't look the same, does it?" Draco asked, peering up at it with her. She shook her head. "Lost its magic."

"Or maybe we've lost ours," Harry noted thoughtfully as he lead the four of them back towards the castle. Professor McGonagall, having seen that they were walking towards her, turned around and continued to yell at students who were behaving poorly on their walk to the train station.

The walk through Hogsmeade wasn't as hard as she had expected; all the memories this place held for her were just that: memories. It didn't matter anymore, what had happened here years ago meant nothing now; what mattered was what happened next. What mattered was who was holding her hand.

She smiled at Draco as they slide into an empty compartment on the train. "What?" he asked inquiringly.

"It's just…you've never sat in a compartment with us before," Hermione shrugged. "It's different."

"Whoever said change was a _good_ thing obviously didn't know us," Ron said sarcastically. They all laughed, but a dreary silence sketched through them as it had before. "It's odd, isn't it?"

They all peered over at Ron. "We'll never step foot in Hogwarts again…as students," Harry said, nodding his head in agreement with Ron.

"No more rule breaking," Draco noted sadly. Hermione rolled her eyes, "You can break all the rules you want, but you can bet you'll get more than detention for them now." The three boys nodded their heads in agreement, though they all believed detention to be more detrimental than prison, especially when Snape was involved.

"No more sneaking around the castle at night trying to dodge Mrs. Norris or Filch," Hermione sighed happily. "But really…what's changing?"

"A lot," Ron said dumbly. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Who's to say the two of you won't come sneaking around my house, trying to dodge Crookshanks? And who's to say Draco won't go breaking any rules."

"Hey now," Draco said warningly, though he was smiling and laughing along with the others.

***

The train slowed as it entered Kings Cross Station, giving Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ron enough time to get their belongs and get to a door before the other students could. They were the first ones off the train, but none of them left the platform.

The hustle of parents being reunited with their students was all around them, but it didn't bother them; they were their own family. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley found them quickly and told them to stay put until they found Ginny.

Hermione found herself saying good-bye to students she didn't know, and others she had grown to like. Everyone was screaming good-bye at Harry, but he didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care. He and Ron were laughing about something she and Draco had obviously missed.

They walked through the passageway between platforms three and four and found themselves in the muggle world again. "Now I insist you all come around the house for dinner once a week," Mrs. Weasley was saying with a warm smile. "And I will not take no for an answer."

"That would be nice Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said gratefully as Draco smiled and agreed to come. Mr. Weasley began moving Ginny, Ron and Harry's belongings into the hands of the driver of the Ministry car he had rented so many times before.

"Don't worry about me, Draco will help with my things. Thanks for everything Mrs. Weasley."

They took turns giving each other quick hugs before departing. Draco and Hermione were left alone as the Weasley's and Harry walked out of the train station, and she felt happy. She continued watching her friends until she could no longer see them, and then she turned her attention to Draco.

He was not standing beside her as he had been a minute ago; he was inches smaller, kneeling on the platform in all black. He held a little purple box in his hand, "This war has shown me one thing; I love you, Hermione, more than life itself. And I don't want to waste another day without you in my life. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box, but Hermione didn't care, she was already pulling Draco towards her by the collar. She put her whole heart into the kiss, and it didn't feel like it had before; she wasn't kissing her boyfriend, Draco; she was kissing her fiancé, Draco Malfoy. The man she would love forever, the man who had stolen her heart.

Her only wish in that moment was that their life would not be interrupted, as Neville's had been. She wished to grow old with Draco and see their children make a print on the world, like they had forever done on the Wizarding World.

* * *

**A/N:** So...that's that! Just to clarify one thing; the second to him part in Harry's P.O.V. is not meant as an "I'm better than you" statement, it's quite the opposite in that Harry believed Neville to be equal to him in importance.

I hope you enjoyed this year later epilogue =D


	21. It was Harry Potter NOT part of story

A/N: I know this isn't a fanfiction. I lost this document while up at school and found it on a flash drive I left at home when I came back for vacation. So I am finally able to upload it. I didn't want to re-write it, because I wrote this after finished the Deathly Hallows. And was so sad looking on to the future. And wanted to make a little memoire of sorts about it.

It was the first book we bought with our coins and parents' cash (and yet still called "mine"), the first book we actually _completely_ finished. The first time we dressed up when it wasn't actually Halloween, the first time our parents were willing to get us out of the third grade to go see the movie opening day. It was our first book report, our first escape from reality, and the first time we actually talked elatedly with our peers about a book. It was Harry Potter. It was the first of our many experiences and the book series that taught us about friendship and bravery. To a lot of people, you could say that Harry Potter was their childhood.

We have grown up with Harry Potter. And here we are at the last day. The euphoria…can you feel it? All the people you've associated with the series, all the people you've met at midnight showings who, out of the common fact that you were both dressed up for Harry Potter, were willing to take time to sew up your broken purse or share their fries with you. And then there's that aspect of you childhood again…it's gone. Where has the time gone? How could this minute creep up on us so quickly? The wish creeps into our minds of turning back time and starting all over, to just go through the experience of Harry Potter again. To be able to not know how it ends, to be left in darkness for just a little longer…just because it can't end. How can it?

It will be the only movie I will ever cry in, not because of the emotion in the film, but because of the emotion in my heart. The ties I have to this series, the friends I've made – lifelong friends you say, through a book series? Yes. It's the series that made me write, read, and feel that there really is more to the world. The series that showed me that imagination can do so many things and go so far.

We all knew the end would come. We've had countdowns for every movie and every book. When the books ended, we knew the end was inevitable. We held the book close, cried a bit, and set it down thinking it was over. The end of the series is inevitable, but is it the end of Harry Potter? The adventures are over in the series, yes, but what about the future generations? They won't have the same experience we had, they'll have all the books ready for them when they're done with the previous one – there's no wait for them. The adventure of Harry Potter is one that cannot be replaced, but the spirit of Harry Potter – that is something the world can never take from us.


End file.
